Lâche moi Malfoy
by Malinette - P
Summary: Après un tome 7 pas glorieux, voici ma version. Une fic drôle avec un peu d'action, une lichette d'amitié, un chouille de mangemort, une pincée de guimauve et un grand litre de Harry, Drago et Hermione. Humour et reviews bienvenus Publication journalière
1. Le nouvel ami de Harry Potter

**_Bonsoir_** à ceux qui lisent (aux autres aussi même s'ils ne le savent pas)

J'explique un peu : cette fic c'est mon petit bébé^^

Je l'ai écrite peu après la sortie du tome 7 et c'était ma version de la fin de l'année après la fin de Voldemort.

Mais je préviens tout de suite, c'est une version qui ne colle en aucun cas à l'histoire. C'est une fic drôle avec un peu d'action, une lichette d'amitié, un chouille de mangemort, une pincée de guimauve (^^) et un grand litre de Harry, Drago et Hermione (ma version de leur caractère [je dis ça surout pour Drago])

Donc voilà, ceux qui vont lire cette fic doivent savoir qu'elle est longue (41 chapitres, + ou - longs) qu'elle se termine par un happy end (j'en dit pas plus) et qu'elle sera publiée tous les jours (pour les forts en maths ça va faire un peu plus d'un mois de publication^^)

_Bonne lecture_

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

**Le nouvel ami d'Harry Potter**

- Salut Granger.

Hermione soupira et leva la tête vers le garçon qui venait de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Enfin elle devait dire l'homme. Drago Malfoy avait énormément changé. Il avait coupé ses cheveux trop longs qui lui cachaient les yeux, il avait grandi ce qui en rajoutait à sa carrure plus qu'imposante. Hermione avait cru pouvoir lui échappé dans cette endroit paisible et tranquille qu'est la bibliothèque mais elle avait oublié que Malfoy était le genre de garçon trop parfait qui aimait aussi bien lire un livre que faire une mauvaise blague.

En parlant de mauvaise blague, vous voulez savoir la dernière ? Hermione en avait entendu parler malgré elle et depuis elle avait été obligée d'admettre que ce n'était pas qu'une blague mais un vrai défit. Elle avait entendu la conversation entre les trois amis de Serpentards, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Drago Malfoy dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Et depuis cette soirée là, Drago Malfoy le prince des Serpentard c'était mis en tête de rajouter à sa liste de chasse la Miss je sais tout de Griffondore.

- Fous moi la paix Malfoy.

Elle se replongea dans son livre alors qu'il reprenait.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas sympa. N'oublie pas qu'on doit collaborer dans notre rôle de préfet en chef.

- Si tu as été nommé préfet en chef c'était pour que les autres serpents ne t'étouffe pas dans ton lit.

- Mais maintenant que Voldemort est mort je suis toujours préfet en chef.

Elle le regarda.

- Evidemment. Il ne reste même pas deux mois avant les aspics, tu croyais que McGonagal allait te remplacer ?

Il sourit. Il avait réussi à lui parler, c'était mieux que les insultes.

- Tu es contente que je n'ai pas été remplacé n'est ce pas ?

- Si tu savais. Dit elle avec le plus d'ironie qu'elle pouvait, en se replongeant dans son livre.

Une minute de silence défila et Hermione cru avoir gagné mais elle déchanta vite.

- En fait tu es contente que je sois près de toi. Affirma Malfoy.

- Alors fait moi souffrir et dégage.

Elle avait relevé les yeux et le fixa. Il fit un sourire amusé.

- Non je ne suis pas sadique à ce point.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et ferma son livre avec violence. Elle se leva, prit son sac, alla reposer le livre et sortit de la bibliothèque. Elle avança aussi vite qu'elle pu mais fut rattraper par « ce crétin de Serpentard » avant d'avoir pu se réfugier dans la Grande Salle.

- Tu ne pensais pas pouvoir m'esquiver comme ça ?

- Si ça t'étonne ?

- Pour réussir il faudrait que tu sois moins prévisible.

Hermione accéléra et il la rejoint.

- Là encore je savais que tu allais vouloir esquiver ma remarque.

Elle s'arrêta et cette fois il sembla surprit.

- Tu vois tu commences à écouter mes conseils. Sourit il.

- Quand vas-tu me foutre la paix ?

- Quand j'aurais gagné mon pari.

- Et bien sache que le jour où ça arrivera, tu seras devenu le meilleur ami d'Harry.

Il sembla pensif et Hermione en profita pour entrer dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'assit en face d'Harry et soupira de soulagement en fermant les yeux.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Hermione ?

- Malfoy ne me lâche pas.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour le voir sourire.

- Arrête de rire !

- Je pensais qu'il aurait arrêté d'essayer. Ca fait une semaine que tu le rembares.

- Peut être mais il continu et je n'en peux plus.

Le silence se fit dans la salle et Hermione regarda surprise les autres élèves regarder vers elle. Elle tourna la tête et vit Drago debout à côté d'elle. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil tout sauf discret et se tourna vers Harry.

- Potter j'aimerai qu'on enterre la hache de guerre.

Harry le regarda surpris même si ce n'était rien comparé au visage effaré qui s'était imprégné sur les traits d'Hermione.

- Enterrer la hache de guerre ? Répéta Harry.

- Ouai. Maintenant que Voldemort est mort et que tout le monde sait que les histoires de sangs et de maisons ne servent à rien je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer.

Il tendit la main vers Harry qui continua de le regarder fixement. La salle semblait s'être rempli d'électricité. Ce n'était pas qu'une paix c'était, un pact… Un pact qui deviendrait sûrement légendaire. Si Harry acceptai de serrer la main de Drago il marquait la fin du règne de la différence. Harry se leva et fixa Drago. Puis, avec un sourire, il vint lui saisir la main. Le silence se fit encore plus présent et soudain un claquement sec retentit. Hermione regarda la directrice applaudir. Elle était debout et le claquement de ses mains se joignit à ceux de Flitwick, Chourave, Rogue, Lupin, Tonks et tous les autres professeurs. Puis, alors que les mains de Drago et Harry se séparaient, la salle applaudit à tout rompre.

Hermione regarda le visage de Drago qui avait un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres. Même s'il ne l'a regardait pas, Hermione fut sur que ce sourire lui était destiné. Le silence revint peu à peu et bientôt il ne resta plus que Drago, Harry et McGonagal debout.

- Bien dans ses conditions, j'estime que des mesures doivent être prises. A partir de demain, pour le mois à venir et les années qui suivront, des aménagements dans le travail et la vie à Poudlard vont être organisés pour être sur que jamais des séparations entre les maisons ne se reproduiront.

Elle la regarda effarée et soupira alors que Drago allait se rasseoir et qu'Harry en faisait autant. Peu à peu le brouhaha habituel se réinstalla et Harry sourit à Hermione. Il se pencha vers elle et murmura.

- Le fait que tu sois dans sa ligne de mire à l'air d'arranger McGonagal.

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté ! Chuchota t elle furieusement.

- Parce que je suis le gentil qui apporte la clémence.

Il se reposa contre son dossier et Hermione soupira.

- On y va ? Demanda Harry. J'ai envi d'aller faire un tour au parc.

Hermione acquiesça et ils se levèrent sous les regards des autres. Voldemort était mort il y a un moi et une semaines. Par un miracle presque entier, peu de monde avait été tué dans leur camp, durant cette guerre, même si cela ne rattraperait jamais les morts de la bataille précédente. Beaucoup de personnes n'ont pas voulu revenir pour la fin de l'année, et d'autres se sont accordés un mois de vacances en famille. Harry et Hermione étaient les seuls des vrais héros à être rentrés à Poudlard. Harry parce qu'il pensait que son rôle était là bas, et Hermione parce que pour elle, sa seule dernière famille était Harry. Ron et Ginny devait revenir dans une semaine et les deux amis ne se quittaient plus. Enfin juste assez pour qu'Hermione se fasse harceler par Malfoy qui ne ratait aucunes occasions.

- Voilà on est arrivé.

Hermione regarda le lac et se tourna face à Harry.

- Pourquoi voulais tu qu'on vienne ici ?

- Pour que tu puisses me frapper en toute tranquillité. Sourit il.

Il s'assit près de lac et Hermione le rejoignit.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je viens d'aider Malfoy à s'approcher encore plus de toi. Ou plutôt d'avoir une excuse parfaite pour rester avec toi.

- Il en avait déjà une.

- Oui mais celle là est encore mieux. En tant qu'ami il a le droit de rester avec toi.

- Ce n'est pas mon ami !

Il la regarda suspicieux avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur l'herbe.

- C'est toi qui lui as demandé de faire la paix avec moi ? Demanda t il.

Hermione soupira.

- Non… Je lui ai dit que le jour où il gagnera son pari toi et lui serait devenu les meilleurs amis.

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage d'Harry.

- Je peux t'avouer un secret ?

- Enfin Potter tu n'as aucun secret pour moi.

Hermione sourit et s'allongea près de lui.

- Tu te souviens que Nott et moi avions fait connaissance sur le champ de bataille.

- Evidemment. Le serment sorcier.

Pour expliquer c'est quand un sorcier sauve la vie d'un autre sorcier un lien se créé. C'est d'ailleurs la raison qui a fait que Queudver n'a pas été en mesure de tuer Harry quand Voldemort le lui a ordonné.

- Et bien tu devrais lui parler.

- Pourquoi ? C'est ton ami pas le mien.

- Je sais… Mais il s'entendrait parfaitement avec toi.

- Nan mais de quel côté tu es ?!

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda t il en se redressant sur les coudes.

- J'essaye tant bien que mal de repousser Malfoy et toi tu veux que je devienne l'ami de _son_ meilleur ami ?

- Malfoy s'amuse c'est tout. Et dans leur groupe de Serpentard belles gueules et don juan, Théodore est la voix de la raison.

- C'est pour ça qu'il devrait s'entendre avec moi ?

- Ca peut te paraître étrange mais je trouve qu'ils ressemblent un peu à mon père, Sirius et Remus.

Hermione le regarda surprise.

- Il y a Malfoy et Zabini en premier lieu, tout comme Sirius Black et James Potter, puis vient Théodore Nott, ressemblant à Remus Lupin qui arrive à les calmer.

Harry reposa sa tête dans l'herbe.

- Tu as changé Harry. Dit Hermione tout doucement.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et posa ses yeux verts sur sa meilleure amie.

- Le fait que Lord Voldemort est disparu et que j'ai pu gardé ma précieuse amie tout près de moi doit y être pour quelque chose.

Hermione et Harry se sourirent, puis reprirent leur contemplation du lac et du ciel.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Voilà premier chapitre clos

Qu'en pensez vous?

Ah une seule promesse sur cette ici, cette fois-ci **Ronald ne meurt pas** (bon je dis pas qu'il ne lui arrivera pas deux ou trois bricoles) mais promis il respira encore à la fin de la fic^^

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	2. Cours intéressant, enfin il paraît

Je voulais déjà le poster hier celui là^^

Bonne lecture

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

**Cours intéressant, enfin il paraît**

- Non !

Hermione accéléra le pas, suivit par Harry qui s'amusait de la scène. Drago rejoint son objectif devant la salle de Potions.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux d'autres ? Je suis devenu l'ami de Potter.

- Je veux que tu me foutes la paix. Dit elle avec un grand sourire qui sonnait faux.

Harry s'adossa au mur à côté d'eux alors qu'arrivaient Théodore Nott, qui lui fit un signe de tête, et Blaise Zabini qui regarda Drago et Hermione amusé.

- Je ne peux pas. Je ne perds jamais mes paris.

- Bah va falloir t'y résoudre.

- Je ne renonce jamais.

- Moi non plus !

Alors que le peu de septième année qui restait les regardaient étonnés, une porte claqua et Rogue arriva d'un pas vif dans le couloir. Si il y avait une chose qui n'avait pas changé : c'était Severus Rogue. Enfin ses cours n'avaient pas changés. Lui était un héro, il s'était sacrifié pour sauver Harry, et ça tout le monde le savait. Il était celui qui avait souffert pour la paix. Il les fit entrer mais leur refusa l'accès aux tables.

- Suite à la nouvelle entente d'hier midi.

Son regard se stoppa sur Drago et Harry.

- La directrice a décidé d'organiser des binômes dans chaque matières. Ceux ayant fait ses binômes sont la directrice ainsi que les directeurs des quatre maisons. Bien commençons.

Ils n'étaient plus que douze parmi les septièmes années et à la fin il n'en restait que quatre. Harry, Malfoy, Nott et Hermione. Celle-ci espérait, elle avait joint les mains et stressait pour de vrai. Elle n'aurait pas supporté d'être à côté de Malfoy.

- Ensuite, Théodore Nott et Hermione Granger.

Le nœud dans son estomac se détendit, disparu totalement et quand elle s'assit ce fut avec un grand sourire.

- Et enfin nos vedettes, Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy. Je suppose que pour votre premier jour d'amitié cela vous enchante.

Il y eu un léger rire dans la salle et tout le monde s'assit.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer une potion que vous connaissez et qui vous a déjà été proposée en sixième année, le felix Felicite. Le groupe ayant le meilleur résultat remportera le fruit de ses efforts.

Un murmure se fit retentir. L'année dernière c'était Harry qui avait gagné. Qu'allait il se passer aujourd'hui si il n'avait plus le fameux livre du prince de sang mêlé ? Le cours commença sous le coup de baguette de Rogue qui fit apparaître les instructions. Hermione se tourna vers Théodore.

- Il faut à tout pris être les meilleurs.

Il la regarda surpris puis finit par sourire.

- Tu as peur de Drago ?

- Oui. Déjà qu'il m'épuise quand il est normal si en plus il a une chance incroyable il faudra que je l'évite le plus possible.

Théodore sourit et ils commencèrent leur potion dans une entente complète. Il se complétai et semblai prendre plaisir à faire de leur mieux.

- Arrêtez vous !

La voix de Rogue avait claqué comme un fouet et Hermione tourna la louche une dernière fois faisant passer la potion d'un or pâle à un or vif provoquant de grosses bulles et des vapeurs de fumées révélant une douce odeur. Théodore lui tapa sur l'épaule alors que Rogue rabrouait Lavande. Elle se tourna vers lui qui regardait Drago et Harry avec un sourire. Leur potion avait une couleur rose fluo sans vie. Alors que les deux garçons regardaient Hermione et Théodore, Rogue apparut devant leur table et comme pour marquer le coup, il ignora la potion d'Hermione pour se tourner vers celle des deux ennemis.

- Et bien… Qu'avons-nous là ?

Un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage alors qu'Harry et Drago se refusaient à formuler le moindre son. Rogue allait prononcer une des répliques dont il a le secret quand il fronça les sourcils et examina avec plus d'attention la potion.

- Et bien c'est étonnant.

Hermione regarda Théodore légèrement inquiète alors que les deux ennemis ne comprenaient pas l'intérêt soudain de leur professeur pour la potion raté. Le reste de la classe regardait la scène sans savoir s'il devait rire ou attendre une colère.

- J'accorde dix points à Griffondore et Serpentard.

- Quoi ? Laissa échappé Harry.

C'était le seul son qu'aurait pu laisser échappé le reste de la classe.

- Et oui Mr Potter, cela peut paraître étrange mais vos deux incompétence réunies ont créées un filtre d'amour.

Ce fut autour de Drago d'être surpris.

- Et pas n'importe lequel.

Rogue sortit une fiole de sa cape, prit un échantillon de la potion et fit disparaître le reste du chaudron. Il se retourna et vint regardez la notre. La salle était calme et quand le professeur revint derrière son bureau il dit calmement.

- Vous me ferez pour Mercredi vingt centimètres de parchemin sur les effets positifs et négatifs du Felix Felicite. Quand à Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy, vous allez rajouter à ses devoirs une rédaction commune ayant pour sujet « Comment ai-je pu transformer une potion de chance en un puissant filtre d'amour ? » Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires et sortir en silence. Mr Nott et Miss Granger, vous êtes priés de venir à mon bureau.

Hermione et Théodore ne se firent pas prier et vinrent chercher leur du, soit deux fioles de Felix Felicite. Ils sortirent et attendirent les deux retardataires.

- Je suis soulagé d'avoir gagné. Soupira Hermione.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que comme ça je peux éviter Drago alors que lui non.

- Et qui te dis que je ne vais pas lui donner la potion ?

Le visage d'Hermione se figea et elle regarda Théodore.

- Tu comptes lui donner ?

- Cela m'arrangerai. Dit une autre voix.

Elle vit Drago sortir de la salle en compagnie d'Harry.

- J'ai fabriqué un filtre d'amour sans le savoir. Je suis dégoûté de ne pas avoir pu en prendre un peu.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Pauvre crétin.

Elle tourna les talons et Harry la suivit. Drago se tourna vers Théodore qui souriait.

- Harry avait raison. Dit Nott avec un sourire. Hermione est trop facile à avoir.

Drago le regard étonné.

- Potter t'a dit ça ?

- Oui… Malgré le fait qu'il se la joue en retrait, il contrôle tout, même notre petit pari.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Hermione est le seul semblant de famille de Potter. Ils ont tout les deux perdus leur parents à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout les deux ont combattus, Hermione n'a pas arrêté de répété à Harry qu'il devait s'entraider et le fait qu'il ne se soit pas quitté depuis leur retour à Poudlard est ce qui met le point final à leur histoire commune.

- Où veux tu en venir ?

- Tu crois sincèrement que ce Harry Potter laisserait sa meilleure amie au cœur d'un pari regroupant le Serpentard ayant la plus mauvaise réputation de l'école sans un plan bien équilibré et parfaitement élaboré dans son esprit ?

Drago sembla pensif l'espace d'un instant.

- C'est pour ça…

- Quoi ?

- Qu'il a accepté avec facilité ma soit disante nouvelle amitié avec lui.

- Evidemment.

- Donc il me surveille sans arrêt ?

- A mon avis il a un avis bien posé sur la question.

Ils commencèrent à avancer et Théodore remit sa fiole dans sa poche.

- C'est vrai que cela doit l'amuser. Dit Drago. Il n'a aucune inquiétude.

- Comment ça ?

- Quant il n'est pas revenu à Poudlard et que j'ai joué en quelque sorte l'espion pour lui au cœur de l'école en même temps que je jouais celui de Voldemort, il m'avait déjà fait le coup. Il est beaucoup plus fort que je ne l'imaginais, même qu'Hermione devait l'imaginer elle aussi. Il m'a mis hors d'état de nuire en très peu de temps.

- Il n'est pas l'élu pour rien. En plus sa façon de procédée n'est pas par la force. Il se contente d'isoler complètement la personne visé.

Severus Rogue regarda ses élèves disparaître de sa vue et repensa au moment ou il avait revu Harry Potter après la mort de Dumbledore… La façon dont il l'avait défier du regard avant de prendre le dessus dans un duel que Severus aurait du logiquement gagné… Mais il l'avait perdu. Il aurait du mourir à ce moment là, quand Harry semblait sur le point de commettre son premier meurtre. Mais comme venait de le dire Théodore, Hermione Granger était la seule famille de Potter, la seule personne qu'il a appris à écouter. Heureusement pour Severus.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

J'aime les fics relatant des relations privilégiées entre Harry et Mione. Certaines parlent même d'un lien fraternel entre eux.

C'est tout. Aujourd'hui vous en aurez deux (dites merci à mon internet défaillant^^)

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	3. Quand Potter s'y met

Bah alors? Pas de petite review? (gentille ou pas promis je m'en accomode^^)

Bonne lecture

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

**Quand Potter s'y met** :

Hermione arriva devant la Grande Salle et fut stoppé par Pansy Parkinson et trois autres filles inconnues.

- Tu es contente Granger ?

- Follement. Pousse toi j'ai faim.

Elle voulu les contourner mais les plus grande des filles se posta devant elle. Hermione la regarda, elle-même se trouvait petite alors comparée à la géante devant elle. Elle se tourna vers Pansy.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda t elle.

- Que tu laisses Drago tranquille.

- Mais je demande que ça. Le problème c'est que lui n'est pas d'accord.

- Tu mens ! Pourquoi Drago s'intéresserait à une fille comme toi ?

- Aucune idée, va lui demander.

Elle essaya une nouvelle fois de les contourner mais une nouvelle fois fut repoussée. Hermione soupira et parla d'une voix qu'elle voulait calme.

- Je vais aller dans cette salle. Je vais vous passer devant et vous allez me laisser passer.

- Sinon quoi ? Provoqua Pansy.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le cou de la Serpentard.

- Sinon je te jette un sort qui te réduira à moins qu'une poussière.

- Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu seras enfermé.

- Vraiment ?

Elle appuya sa baguette dans le cou de Pansy.

- La Ministère est plus souple avec les gamines de dix sept disposant de l'Ordre de Merlin première classe.

Alors que Pansy allait répliquer, une main se posa sur la baguette. Et Hermione adressa un regard à Harry. Celui-ci se pencha à son oreille.

- Je sais que quand tu as faim tu deviens menaçante mais la tuer en présence de tant de témoin n'est pas la meilleure idée.

Hermione rangea sa baguette et passa devant les filles sans être interrompu cette fois. Harry se tourna vers les filles avec un sourire aimable sur le visage, même si il était visible que ce sourire était froid, voir glacial.

- Veuillez l'excuser, elle est souvent comme ça.

Il regarda la troupe de personne qui s'était agglutiné pour voir le résultat d'un combat Granger - Parkinson, et aussitôt toutes les têtes se tournèrent autre part. Harry entra dans la Grande Salle où comme ce matin des centaines de table pouvant accueillir six personnes étaient installés. Hermione était attablé en compagnie de Blaise Zabini qui ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre comment une Griffondore s'était retrouvé à sa table. Harry s'avança, se demandant ce qu'il passait encore à travers la tête d'Hermione. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lança un regard à Blaise.

- J'espère qu'on ne te dérange pas.

- Pourquoi tu me pose la question alors que tu es déjà installé ?

- Parce que je suis persuadé qu'Hermione ne l'a pas fait.

Harry regarda Hermione qui restai fixe devant sa viande.

- Tu as failli tuer quelqu'un pour cette viande et maintenant tu ne l'as mange pas ?

- Ton crétin d'ami va donner la potion à Malfoy. Marmonna t elle.

- Rien n'est moins certain.

Elle le regarda surprise.

- Pourquoi ?

Il se pencha une nouvelle fois vers elle pour que Zabini n'entende pas.

- Malgré le fait qu'il soit devenu quelqu'un de bien, Malfoy a gardé sa réputation de gros connard de l'école. Donc oui je suis sur que tant que je l'aurais à l'œil il ne fera rien que tu ne veuilles pas.

- Tu es mon ange gardien maintenant ?

- Ange peut être pas mais gardien c'est sur.

Elle sourit et se mit à manger. Harry en fit de même et cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient rejoins par Drago et Théodore. Drago se mit directement en face d'Hermione qui ne lui adressa aucun regard. Théodore sourit à Blaise avant de regarder la réaction d'Harry.

- Tu ne m'adresses plus un regard ? Questionna Drago. Je suis en train de régresser dans le pari non ? Rajouta t il vers Théodore et Blaise.

- Apparemment. Dit Blaise en fixant Hermione qui ne levait pas les yeux.

- Je suis effondré. Rajouta Drago.

Le reste du repas se passa autour des blagues de Blaise et le silence d'Hermione. Harry s'amusait beaucoup et il vu même Hermione esquisser un sourire quand elle releva la tête. Pourtant elle n'adressa aucune parole ni regard à Drago. Quand la sonnerie retentit, il se dirigèrent vers le cours de défenses contre les forces du mal, dirigé de nouveau par Lupin qui, depuis qu'il avait été guéri de sa Lycanthropie, avait décidé de se lancer dans le métier de professeur à plein temps.

Hermione s'adossa contre le mur et se laissa glisser contre celui-ci. Théodore s'approcha d'Harry alors que Blaise recommençait à se moquer de Drago.

- Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Demanda Théodore en désignant Hermione.

- Elle est en train de réfléchir à ce qu'elle va faire.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je lui ai dit que quoiqu'il se passe, rien ne se fera sans son consentement et maintenant je pense qu'elle cherche une façon de rendre le jeu plus douloureux… Pour Malfoy bien sur.

- Pourquoi lui as-tu dit ça ?

- Parce que ce jeu m'amuse énormément et que j'ai une impression.

- Une impression ?

- Ses deux là vont finir ensemble… Je le sais depuis que je les ai vu se battre contre les Mangemorts. Pendant l'espace de ce combat, ils ont fait cause commune et je dois avouer malgré moi que savoir Malfoy en train de protéger Hermione m'a rassuré.

Théodore le regarda effaré.

- Tu as vraiment changé.

Harry sourit alors que Nott partit rejoindre ses amis.

- C'est ce qu'on dit en effet. Murmura Harry.

Le professeur Lupin arriva et il se stoppa devant Hermione toujours enfermée dans ses pensées.

- Vous allez bien Hermione ?

Elle leva les yeux et se releva aussitôt, dédaignant l'aide que voulait lui apporter Drago.

- Oui tout va bien.

Lupin sourit et s'approcha d'Harry auquel il souffla quelque chose avant de laisser entrer les élèves. Toute la salle avait été chamboulée. Dans le fond s'entassait des dizaines de poufs et autres fauteuils d'apparences confortable et le reste de la pièce était occupés par toutes sortes de boîtes, malles, filets de fumée et un miroir.

- Pas mal. Laissa échappé Blaise.

- Bien allez vous asseoir au fond. Dit Lupin.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent avec entrain et Hermione se retrouva dans un pouf, sa tête reposant contre le torse d'Harry qui s'était assis derrière elle. Drago les regarda surpris et s'assit lui aussi.

- Tu es en train de te faire prendre ta place. Sourit Blaise.

- La ferme.

- Oh… Est-ce que cela t'embêterai plus que de raison ?

Lorsque tous les élèves furent installés, Lupin vint se poster devant les élèves.

- Je suppose que vous le savez déjà mais la directrice a décidé d'organiser des cours différents pour la réunification des maisons. C'est donc pour ça que le cours d'aujourd'hui se passera tout à fait différemment. Pendant la première heure, nous allons entraîner votre capacité à vous défendre contre toute sortes de sortilège et créatures, puis pour la deuxième heures, nous iront dans le parc où je vous ai réservé une épreuve intéressante.

Il tourna les talons et alla déverrouiller les malles.

- Bien je demande un courageux pour passer le test en premier?

Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers Harry qui ne semblait pas disposer à coopérer pour le moment.

- Pas la peine de regarder Harry. Il ne passera que lorsque son tour sera arrivé. Pas d'autre volontaire ?

Harry regarda Drago discrètement avant de pousser tout doucement Hermione qui après un soupir leva la main.

- Bien. Hermione, approchez vous.

Alors que Lupin expliquait le parcours à Hermione, Théodore sentit un papier se poser sur son épaule. Il le prit et y découvrit un hiboux en papier ayant été animé : soit la marque de fabrique d'Harry Potter.

« _Arrange toi pour que Drago est la meilleure_ _note_ »

Il le regarda surpris. Harry cligna des yeux et le messages présent sur le papier changea.

« _Dans l'ordre des notes, je serai premier et Hermione et toi vous battriez pour être second où troisième. Malfoy arriverai sûrement quatrième. Il faut que tu te débrouilles pour que Malfoy est une meilleur note que toi_ »

Théodore le regarda d'un air d'incompréhension.

« _Lupin m'a parlé de la suite. Les binômes vont être créés en fonction des résultats obtenus. Malfoy ne pourra pas battre Hermione mais si les deux premiers sont moi et elle, Lupin ne nous mettras pas ensemble non plus. En revanche si tu es quatrième, il me mettra avec toi et Hermione avec lui… Cela va être drôle_ »

Théodore eu un sourire que heureusement pour lui personne ne vit. Hermione venait de finir et tout le monde applaudis son parcours sans faute. Enfin presque. L'Epouvantard que son sort aurait du faire ressembler à une orange avait pris la forme d'une clémentine. Après cette démonstration, tous les autres passèrent. Des rires, des encouragements se firent entendre. Comme il l'avait prévu, Théodore fit une faute discrète mais qui lui valu la quatrième place alors qu'Harry avait fait premier sans grande surprise pour les autres. Lupin regarda la feuille des notes et eu un petit sourire.

- Bien les groupes sont : Harry Potter, Théodore Nott.

Harry sourit à Théodore qui lui montra Drago de menton.

- Puis Hermione Granger, Drago Malfoy.

Elle n'en écouta pas plus et se tourna vers Drago. Lui aussi la regarda surpris avant de lui envoyer un sourire aguicheur. Elle secoua la tête et se tourna vers Harry qui souriait. Elle le regarda suspicieuse avant d'ouvrir grands les yeux.

- Harry ?

Il se tourna vers elle et le sourire du Survivant disparu devant le regard furieux de sa meilleure amie.

- Tu es dans le coup n'est ce pas ? Demanda t elle.

- Dans quel coup ?

- Te moques pas de moi ! S'exclama t elle.

Le silence se fit parmi les autres élèves. Harry continua de la regarder sans se soucier le moins du monde du reste des élèves.

- Je ne me moque pas de toi.

- Alors pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Parce que c'est amusant.

Elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

- Amusant ? Cela t'amuse de m'embêter ?

- Oui.

Hermione se leva brusquement en continuant de regarder Harry. Lui ne réagit pas. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard, ses nouvelles réactions avaient surpris pas mal de monde. Il n'était plus aussi impulsif qu'avant. Il réfléchissait et semblait prendre plaisir à tout prévoir, où alors s'était du à son visage plus impassible qu'avant ne laissant passer que très peu d'émotion sincère. Les deux amis se fixaient et rien ne semblaient pouvoir briser ce lien. Puis soudain Hermione craqua et soupira en regardant vers le sol.

- C'est fatigant.

Lupin les fit sortir et Hermione alla jusqu'au croisement des couloirs, la tête basse. Elle en avait déjà assez et était fatigué que tout le monde trouve un malin plaisir à la tester. Parce que c'était bien un test. Un test sur ses capacités à garder son calme.

- Contente Granger ?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A votre avis qui c'est?^^

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	4. Une seule défence, l'attaque

Bonjour et bon samedi^^

Désolé pour hier mais internet a refusé de me laisser poster (il est très impoli je sais)

**RAGRFP **(**R**éponse **A** la **G**entille **R**eview qui m'a **F**ait **P**laisir) :

**afreen** : première review sur cette fic, merci beaucoup. Un Harry manipulateur? ^^ Cette fic est faite pour toi vraiment. C'est la principale caractéristique de _ce_ Harry.

Bonne lecture à Afreen et malgré tout aux autres qui ne se font pas connaître

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

**Une seule défense, l'attaque :**

Hermione leva la tête vers Pansy Parkinson entourée de Milicent Bulstrode et de la géante du matin.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Que tu laisses Drago tranquille.

- Et comment veux tu que je fasse ça ?

- Ne fais pas équipe avec lui.

- C'est Lupin qui l'a décidé.

- Oui, le même Lupin qui est en dehors de cette école, un de tes plus grands amis.

Hermione se redressa entièrement.

- Tu m'accuses de lui avoir demander ?

- Parfaitement.

**«** Pour réussir il faudrait que tu sois moins prévisible **»** Parfait.

- D'accord j'avoue. Dit Hermione. J'ai effectivement demandé à Remus de me mettre avec Drago.

Pansy ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Tu… Tu l'aimes ?

- Plus que ça… On sort ensemble.

La réaction de Pansy aurait été la même si elle avait reçu un coup de poing.

- Tu mens.

- Non… Je peux même le prouver.

Elle poussa Milicent et sous le regards surpris des trois Serpentard, Hermione alla jusqu'au petit groupe que formait Drago, Blaise et Théodore. Elle tapa sur l'épaule du blond et alors que celui-ci n'était pas totalement retourné, elle l'attrapa par la cravate et l'embrassa passionnément.

Le baiser fut long. D'abord parce qu'Hermione voulait que cela ait l'air le plus vrai possible et ensuite parce que Drago commençait à y répondre et elle devait admettre qu'il embrassait comme un Dieu. Elle finit par se détacher et ne s'attarda par sur Drago, se contentant de se tourner vers Pansy dans un air de victoire. La Serpentard tourna les talons, furieuse alors que Lupin apparaissait.

- Allons y.

Il sourit aux élèves qui suivirent malgré le choc que venait de leur donner Hermione. Elle allait avancer à son tour quand une main lui retint le bras. Elle se tourna vers Drago. Blaise et Théodore passèrent de part et d'autre d'elle, alors qu'Harry n'était pas en vue.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a prit ? Demanda t il sérieusement.

- Je peux te poser la même question.

- Quoi ? C'est toi qui m'as embrassé !

- Pourquoi tu y as répondu ?

- Parce que j'ai une réputation à tenir.

- Tu me fais rire.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Répéta t elle en se dégageant le bras.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je voulais prouver à Pansy que je sortais avec toi.

Elle avait parlé calmement et Drago réagit au car de tour.

- Tu… Mais c'est quoi cette histoire !

Hermione se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura.

- Tu voulais jouer non ? Et bien maintenant tu as une partenaire de jeu.

Elle tourna les talons en direction du parc et fut bientôt rejointe par Drago. Dans le même temps, alors qu'il disparaissaient à un tournant, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit révélant Harry, un sourire aux lèvres, les bras croisés et une lueur indescriptible dans les yeux. Après avoir refermé la porte par un sort, il disparut.

Hermione et Drago rejoignirent Blaise alors que Théodore et Harry avait déjà commencé leur petit défit. Il s'agissait d'une course à l'aveugle, bien sur chronométré. Harry s'était bandé les yeux et semblaient bien s'amuser en écoutant les commentaires de Théodore. Ils avaient fait la moitié du parcours quand Blaise se décida à réagir. Il se pencha vers Drago et murmura.

- Même si ça va être simple maintenant, tu n'as toujours pas gagné ton pari.

- Cela va être tout sauf simple. Répondit Drago. Elle a décidé de jouer.

- De jouer ?

- Ouai… De jouer à me rendre la tâche encore plus difficile.

Harry et Théodore finirent leur parcours par une salve d'applaudissements des autres élèves et Lupin appela Hermione et Drago.

- Bien… Vous avez vu la simplicité du sujet. Harry, Théodore ?

Il se tourna vers les deux garçons qui s'approchèrent.

- J'ai demandé à Harry et Théodore de décider de qui de vous aura les yeux bandés. Vous-même choisirez pour le duo suivant.

Hermione appréhendait rien que de penser qu'Harry avait participé au choix.

- Drago aura les yeux bandés pendant qu'Hermione le guidera. Sourit Théodore.

Hermione se sentit légèrement soulagé et rendit son sourire à Harry.

- Bien, voici le foulard. Dit Théodore en le tendant à Drago. Bonne chance.

Les deux garçons passèrent devant eux et Drago regarda le foulard avec appréhension.

- Vous pouvez commencer.

Il se recula et saisit son chronomètre. Drago soupira et noua le foulard sur ses yeux. Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui tira la langue. Drago ne réagit pas et sembla l'espace d'un instant redevenu très froid et distant.

- Tu aurais peur du noir ? Murmura t elle.

- Arrête de te marrer et dis moi par où je dois aller.

Hermione sourit.

- Alors va tout droit.

Drago eu un temps d'hésitation et se décida à marcher. Hermione le suivit et arrivée au premier obstacle, elle attendit le dernier moment pour lui dire de se stopper. Il s'arrêta aussitôt et buta un peu dans l'escalier qui s'alignait devant lui. Dès qu'il sentit Hermione à côté de lui, il tourna son visage vers elle.

- Tu veux me faire tomber ? Ou me ridiculiser ?

- Juste m'amuser. Allez monte trois marche, fais un pas et redescend deux marches.

- Il manquera une marche.

- Fais moi confiance.

- Alors donne moi la main.

- Quoi ?

- Comme ça je serais sur que si je tombe, tu tomberas avec moi.

Elle sourit et mit sa main dans celle de Drago. A partir de ce moment ils arrêtèrent de se disputer et accélèrent l'allure. Hermione le guidait légèrement mais il semblait savoir exactement où aller. Ils passèrent le dernier obstacle et Lupin arrêta le chronomètre. Il nota le temps sur une feuille alors que Drago enlevait le foulard.

- Bon sang je ne recommencerais pas ça tous les jours.

Hermione le regarda et s'abstint de commentaires.

- Parvati Patil et Susan Bones.

Les deux filles s'approchèrent et Drago tendit le foulard à Susan sans même consulter Hermione. Il fallait préciser qu'elle s'en moquait complètement et semblait embêtée. Ils retournèrent dans le groupe d'élève et alors que Drago rejoignait Blaise, Hermione retrouva Harry allongé dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés, profitant du faible soleil. Hermione pointa sa baguette sur lui libérant un filet d'eau, mais Harry repoussa le jet de sa main avant même que le liquide lui ait atteint le visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa Hermione.

- Tu cherches à te venger ?

- Juste à te réveiller.

Elle sourit et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu caches ?

- Quoi ?

- Toi et Drago. Tu ne l'as pas mis avec le foulard pour rien.

- Au départ je trouvai que ce serait amusant. Théo m'avait dit que Drago avait toujours fait en sorte de n'avoir confiance qu'en lui. Mais malheureusement il a trouvé le moyen d'utiliser la Legimencie pour sentir ce qui l'entoure.

Hermione se tapa le front d'un air résigné.

- Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé.

- Parce que toi tu voyais devant toi.

- Je me demandai comment il arrivait à savoir où aller alors que je lui donnai de mauvaises indications.

Harry la regarda surpris.

- De mauvaises indications ?

- Oui… Enfin… J'aurais quand même pu y penser.

Elle s'allongea à son tour.

- C'est peut être ton baiser endiablé qui t'a embrouillé.

- Peut être.

Elle lui prit la main et se décontracta.

- Ca fait du bien de sentir la magie opérée. Sourit elle.

- La tienne est troublée.

- Arrête Harry.

- C'est toi qui a commencée. Railla il.

Elle ferma les yeux et Harry la regarda quelques secondes avant de refermer les yeux lui aussi. Ah… Décidément, vive le repos.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Et voilà. Comme vous voyez pour le moment pas beaucoup d'action mais très bientôt les Weasley et qui dit Weasley dit Problèmes (oui c'est une nouvelle formule ^^)

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	5. Jour après jour

**Bonjour à tous**

Pas de reviews aujourd'hui? snif...

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**CHAPITRE 5 :**

**Jour après Jour**

Depuis ce lundi ayant été marqué par le baiser de folie entre Hermione et Drago, les choses n'avaient pas évoluées entre eux, mais autour d'eux. Toute l'école était au courant et bien sur les rumeurs allaient bon train. Et au bout d'une semaine, les plus réservés sur ce « nouveau couple » avait admis que Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger étaient faits pour vivre ensemble et avoir beaucoup d'enfants.

Bien sur si ses rumeurs ravissaient les commères et autre mauvaises langues, elle causait le malheur d'Hermione qui ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans entendre des murmures sur elle ou encore se faire railler par Pansy. Drago était dans le même cas sauf que ses regards froids et le fait qu'il soit toujours avec Blaise et Théodore lui donnait un ascendant non négligeable sur ses opposants. Quand à Harry, il regardait son chef d'œuvre avec un mélange de sérieux et d'amusement.

Le samedi matin, Harry rejoint Hermione dans la Grande Salle et s'assit avec un grand sourire devant elle.

- Vive aujourd'hui ! S'exclama t il.

Elle le regarda avec amusement alors qu'il montrait une vraie émotion pour une fois depuis un mois.

- Tu es plus impatient de retrouver Ginny ou Ron ?

- C'est une question piège ?

- Sache juste que les deux concernés seront mis au courant de ta réponse.

- Alors je répondrais que j'ai hâte de revoir mes deux Weasley préférés.

- Quand est ce qu'ils arrivent ?

- Fin de matinée – début d'après midi. Enfin d'après le dernier hibou de Ron.

Hermione finit son verre et regarda la table des professeurs d'un air nostalgique.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

Harry la regarda et répondit avec un sourire.

- Finir notre année, réussir nos aspics et construire notre vie.

- Je parle sérieusement Harry.

- Moi aussi. Il n'y a plus aucun obstacle, on peut faire ce qu'on veut. Enfin dans la mesure des lois.

- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire toi ?

- Pour les trois mois à venir, profiter de ma petite amie et ensuite faire le tour de monde.

Hermione le regarda surprise.

- Ta petite amie ?

- Oui, je compte redevenir le garçon préféré de Ginny.

- C'est mignon comme expression.

Harry sourit alors que Blaise et Théodore passaient devant eux. Hermione leur adressa un regard surpris avant d'être assailli par Drago. Il s'assit à califourchon, une jambe de chaque côté du banc et regarda Hermione.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda t elle en le regardant surprise.

- Il ne me reste que six semaines.

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de lever les yeux au ciel et quitter les yeux gris du Serpentard.

- Fous moi la paix Malfoy. Dit elle avec calme.

- C'est toi qui as lancé les hostilités. Dit il avec un sourire.

Elle se retint de soupirer et regarda Harry qui semblait s'amuser.

- Harry, arrête de rire. Dit elle férocement.

Il haussa les épaules sans pour autant cesser de rire.

- Alors ? Continua Drago. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire aujourd'hui ?

- Te fuir.

- Ca va être dur.

- Pour toi aussi.

Il sourit de plus belle.

- J'ai tout mon temps.

- Et bien pas moi.

Elle se leva et, une tartine dans la main, sortit de la grande Salle. Drago la regarda partir étonné avant de se tourner vers Harry.

- Il lui arrive quoi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Elle devient de plus en plus imprévisible.

- Ca je pense que c'est parce qu'elle n'a plus rien à craindre et donc plus rien à calculer.

- Toi tu continues bien.

- Moi j'y ai pris goût. En plus ce n'est pas moi qui dois t'échapper.

- Tu veux dire que je devrais contrôler mes attaques ?

- Je veux dire que tu ne devrais pas sous estimer la résistance d'Hermione.

Harry reposa ses couverts et se leva. Il tourna les talons mais se retourna au dernier moment.

- Oh faite, sache que Ron revient aujourd'hui.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Et ?

- Et ton petit jeu m'amuse mais ne l'amusera sûrement pas lui. Réfléchis parce que tu vas devoir jouer serrer.

Drago le regarda surpris et reprit avec raillerie.

- T'es en train de me donner des conseils ?

- Juste pour que je n'ai pas à choisir entre deux personnes. Vous ne pouvez pas vous voir, je peux le concevoir mais personne ne pourra refaire le bordel dans cette école qui se reconstruit, tant que je serais là.

- Tu es encore en train de contrôler n'est ce pas ?

- Il y a un dicton français qui dit qu'il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Alors je préviens.

Il sortit de la Grande Salle et Drago resta pensif. Le fait que Ronald Weasley revenait voulait surtout dire qu'il allait avoir un prétendant de plus contre Hermione. Il avait été facile de faire peur au Poufsouffle qui était intéressé par la nouvelle Hermione qui avait été si gentille mais il fallait se rendre compte que jouer contre Weasley s'était jouer avec des règles stricte et pas mal de retard vers la victoire. Soit, rien n'était perdu. Théodore arriva devant lui et Blaise à côté.

- Alors ? Quelles nouvelles ? Demanda Blaise avec un sourire.

- Les Weasley reviennent aujourd'hui.

La réaction fut immédiate : un grand sourire pour Blaise et une mine retenue pour Théodore.

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda Théo. Tu veux qu'on annule le pari ?

- Tu es fou ! S'exclama Blaise. Hors de question !

- Si Weasley est là ça va devenir mission impossible. Rétorqua Théo.

- Pas forcément ! C'est pas la Belette que Granger a embrassée !

- Parle moins fort. Siffla Drago.

- Pourquoi ? Tu devrais être fier de ton résultat.

- Oh la ferme. Soupira Drago. Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était en aucun cas un début de réussite.

- Et tu m'as dit aussi qu'elle embrassait bien.

Drago ne prit cette fois pas la peine de répondre et Théo s'en chargea.

- En attendant tu vas devoir jouer très serrer. Si Harry accepte c'est uniquement parce qu'il arrive à contrôler le truc et parce qu'il te fait peur.

Drago lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu ne vas pas nier quand même ? Railla Théodore. Il nous fait peur à tous. On l'a vu tellement idiot et incapable que le résultat a été qu'on l'a sous estimé, tout comme Voldemort.

Blaise grimaça mais Drago n'eut aucune réaction.

- Quand on y pense, Granger serait idiote de choisir Weasley plutôt que Drago. Dit Blaise.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda le concerné.

- Parce que toutes les filles veulent sortir avec toi alors que personne ne veut traîner avec la Belette. Enfin à part Potter.

Théo prit une tartine alors que Blaise mordait dans une saucisse, comme pour approuver sa remarque.

Harry s'approcha du lac et y jeta une pierre qui ricocha une fois avant de s'enfoncer dans l'eau.

- Mmm… Y a pas de doute, je suis toujours aussi nul.

- Par contre c'est une nouveauté que tu parles tout seul.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mais qui a dit cette dernière phrase? Un indice? D'accord : le prochain chapitre s'appelle : le retour des Weasley (c'est facile maintenant non?)

Ce chapitre marque la fin de la présentation et par conséquant des chapitres "trop courts" A présent place aux relations compliquées, à la torture du rouquin et accessoirement à un peu de Rogue (ouai lui aussi je l'aime beaucoup ^^)

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	6. Le retour des Weasley

Bonjour, bonjour

Tout d'abord un grand désolé pour la publication d'hier, mais un contre temps (appelé paternel pour les intimes) m'en a empéché (en gros maintenant je sais qu'il faut d'abord que je publie avant de m'engueuler avec lui... bref) je clos la parenthèse de ma petite très inintéressante.

Aujourd'hui est le grand retour de nos rouquin préféré avec comme vous vous en doutez l'élément déclencheur de l'histoire (bah ouai... Ron ne veut pas que Drago sorte avec Mione) Comme je l'ai déjà dit c'est un happy end et ceux qui ont le mon profil connaisse mon couple préféré^^

**RTGRFTP** (**R**éponse aux **T**rès **G**entilles **R**eviews qui me **F**ont **T**rès **P**laisir... Je m'en lasserais jamais ^^)

**Pierre de Jade :** Moi même j'ai beaucoup pensé à Dumbledore pour faire le Harry de cette histoire. Mais notre vénéré professeur va faire quelques apparitions^^ Merci pour ta review

**olpl84 :** Ravi de te retrouver sur ce nouveau chapitre. Merci beaucoup^^

**Eterna de Solary : **(J'aime bien ton pseudo. Un peu mystique^^) Bonjour nouvelle lectrice^^ Je suis très contente que les caractères te plaisent j'y ai beaucoup travaillé. Harry d'autant plus qui est bizarrement mon chouchou sur cette fic (enfin avec un autre perso de mon invention qui n'arrivera que plus tard^^)

Merci à ceux qui lisent sans reviewer, j'aimerais bien connaître vos impressions^^ (en plus je vais lire les profils de chaque revieweur et quand j'ai le temps je lis les fics^^) non ce n'est pas du commerce^-^

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**CHAPITRE 6 :**

**Le retour des Weasley**

Il se figea avant de se tourner. Ron était adossé à un arbre, un sac de voyage à ses pieds. Il avait coupé ses cheveux et souriait comme jamais. Harry sourit à son tour et s'approcha. Il se serrèrent la main avant de s'étreindre rapidement.

- Ta face de Survivant m'avait manqué ! S'exclama Ron.

- Et à moi donc !

Ils se sourirent ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

- Où est Hermione ? Demanda Ron.

- Je pense qu'elle est allée à la bibliothèque.

Ron grimaça.

- Même alors qu'on doit rentrer aujourd'hui ?

- Oui… En faite on vous attendez pour dans deux heures.

- J'en avais marre d'attendre avec ma mère. Comme le mariage n'a pas pu avoir lieu en été dernier, il a été décidé que cela se ferait le lendemain de notre sortie de Poudlard. Le résultat est que nos dîners familiaux pendant ses vacances ont été passés à parler du mariage. Encore et encore.

- Ce fut dur ? Sourit Harry.

- Le pire s'était que les sujets étaient toujours identiques.

- Oh faite… Quand arrive Ginny ?

- Dans l'après midi. Elle m'a dit quel devait finir quelque chose.

- Ah…

Ron le regarda surpris mais ne dit rien. Il prit son sac et les deux garçons remontèrent vers le château en riant.

- On va surprendre Hermione ? Sourit Ron.

- Bonne idée.

Harry avait hésité. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas hésité sur un choix et là il n'était pas sur d'avoir pris en compte tous les détails qu'il avait à disposition.

Hermione feuilletai un livre de potion porté sur les mélanges pouvant créer des explosions assez dangereuses pour détruire le château. Certes ce n'était pas une recherche normale mais en même temps, depuis que Rogue avait demandé lui-même de reprendre son cours de potions, plus aucuns devoirs n'étaient normaux voir même utils.

Elle prit rapidement des notes et referma le livre. Hermione reposa son livre sur l'étagère et voulu en attraper un autre. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de l'attraper, une main passa devant la sienne et attrapa le livre.

Elle regarda la personne et soupira en reconnaissant Drago.

- Rend moi ce livre.

Il sourit et le tint hors d'atteinte d'Hermione.

- Tu es petite.

- Je suis au courant, maintenant rend le moi.

- 1m50 ?

- 60, donne le moi.

Il sourit un peu plus et continua son petit jeu. Hermione soupira et voulu passer à côté de lui mais il s'interposa.

- Bon arrête de jouer, j'en ai marre là.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es petite et moi pas.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire que je sois petite ? Fous moi la paix à la fin !

Il sourit à nouveau et l'empêcha de passer. Sans plus attendre elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui.

- Rend moi mon livre, laisse moi passer et surtout laisse moi tranquille.

Drago effaça son sourire mais ne sembla pas particulièrement inquiet qu'une des meilleures sorcières de Poudlard est braquée sa baguette sur lui. Il se recula d'un pas, lui fit une légère révérence et dit en se relevant.

- Passe devant, je te suis.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me suives !

- Tu veux ton livre ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Alors laisse moi au moins la courtoisie de te le porter jusqu'à ta table.

Elle grimaça et passa devant lui en pressant le pas. Il fut surpris et la rattrapa devant sa table. Hermione se tourna vers lui et tendit la main. Il lui tendit mais refusa de lui lâcher quand elle voulu le prendre.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux encore.

- Un baiser de remerciement.

- Tu vas avoir une baffe de remerciement si tu continues.

Il sourit.

- Hermione ?

Elle se retourna vers Ron suivit d'Harry qui venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque. Son visage passa de la surprise à la joie et elle accouru vers Ron et le serra dans ses bras. Drago la regarda légèrement agacé et son visage perdit toute émotion. Il posa le livre alors qu'Hermione reprenait.

- Comment va ta mère ? Et Ginny ? Elle est arrivée ?

Ron voulait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait avec Malfoy mais il se reprit en pensant à ce qu'il avait promis à Ginny avant de venir, soit arrêter d'être un crétin avec Hermione.

- Ma mère va bien, Ginny arrive dans l'après midi et elle aussi va très bien.

Il continuait sur sa lancée en lui parlant d'une crétinerie de Fred et George, quand Drago passa à côté d'eux et s'arrêta devant Harry.

- Sache qu'elle a voulu me lancer un sort. Murmura t il.

Harry n'eut aucune réaction et Drago sortit de la bibliothèque. Ron regarda Harry et Hermione se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est ce que t'a dit la fouine ? Demanda Ron.

Harry le fixa.

- Il faut que tu saches que ce n'est plus la fouine mais Malfoy ou Drago.

Ron cligna des yeux.

- Pardon ?

- Il y a une semaine, nous avons décrété l'enterrement de la hache de guerre et nous sommes donc officiellement ami.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Pas du tout. Et il faut aussi que tu saches que…

Hermione frémit quand Harry la regarda.

- … Les profs nous ont mit par binômes pendant les cours, en potion je suis avec Malfoy et Hermione est avec Théodore Nott. Quand aux défenses du mal, on inverse. Je suis avec Théodore et Hermione avec Malfoy. Pour les autres matières c'est comme en défenses contre les forces du mal.

Ron semblait se faire violence pour encaisser ce que venait de lui dire son ami.

- Et bien… Que de changements.

- Oui c'est vrai ça ! S'exclama Hermione d'une voix suraigu.

Harry cacha son sourire et le trio de nouveau reformé alla dans le parc et s'assit sous le tilleul.

- On est définitivement mieux ici que n'importe où ! S'exclama Ron en s'étirant.

- C'est bien vrai. Sourit Harry.

Hermione garda le silence. Elle était embarrassée vis-à-vis de Ron. Quand elle avait embrassé Drago, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle faisait, c'était un vrai défit. Puis les murmures lui avaient fait peu à peu prendre conscience de son acte, mais le fait que Ron soit là et la réaction qu'il allait avoir quand il apprendrai commençait à l'affoler.

- Ca m'embête de dire ça mais je pense qu'une certaine jeune fille rousse aurait aimé passer ses vacances avec toi. Dit soudain Ron à Harry.

Celui-ci le regarda effaré avant de sourire et de lever les bras en l'aire.

- Vive la chance ! Hurla t il. Ca fait plaisir !

Hermione ne réagit pas et les deux garçons la regardèrent.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Mione ? Demanda Ron.

Elle sursauta en entendant son surnom et ferma son esprit quand elle sentit une intrusion. Elle regarda immédiatement Harry qui gardait un visage fermé.

- Ce n'est rien. Je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit et j'ai un coup de moins bien.

Ron se contenta de cette explication alors que Harry fixa un peu plus son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer. On te préviendra dès que Ginny arrive. Dit il calmement.

- Bonne idée.

Elle se leva et parti vers le château sans un regard vers l'arrière. Ron soupira et se tourna vers le lac alors qu'Harry le regardait.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je crois que je suis amoureux.

Harry se figea et d'un air restreint demanda :

- D'Hermione ?

- Bien sur… De qui d'autre ?

Blaise marchait tranquillement en lançant de nombreux regards aux filles qu'ils croisaient. Beaucoup de groupies mais c'était amusant et divertissant. Soudain, il vit une fille au corps superbe marcher d'un pas vif vers un passage qu'elle rata d'un bond mètre et se cogna contre le mur avant d'être expulsée à terre. Il la regarda se redresser avec un sourire désespéré et s'approcha. Alors qu'il se penchait vers elle, il réalisa que ce n'était en aucun cas une groupie et encore moins une écervelée.

- Ca va ?

Hermione releva ses yeux rougis vers Blaise et accepta sa main en aide pour se lever.

- Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Rien… J'étais dans mes pensées et j'ai cru que j'allai vers le passage.

- Tu l'a raté d'un bond mètre.

- Oui j'ai remarqué.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu pleurs ? Je croyais que Weasley était rentré.

Elle fixa quelques secondes et soupira.

- C'est un problème de conscience. Lâcha t elle.

Il la regarda surpris qu'elle lui ai dit ça.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Mais comment… Je veux dire… Tu as été actrice de la guerre, je ne vois pas comment ta conscience peut encore être touchée.

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Que toutes les mauvaises actions que tu feras à l'avenir seront largement compensées.

Elle le regarda étonnée.

- Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

- Parce que je le pense. Maintenant je ne suis ni un ami ni quelqu'un que tu aimes bien, alors si tu vas mal tu devrait en parler à Potter.

Elle sourit légèrement.

- Moi je t'aime bien Blaise… Tu es comique.

Il se frotta la tête.

- Je préfère qu'on m'aime bien parce que je suis une bombe sexuelle mais je me contenterai du rôle de comique avec toi.

Elle éclata de rire et, pour une raison inconnue, il se sentit soudain beaucoup léger et heureux.

- Je vais y aller. Dit elle. Merci Blaise.

Il la regarda prendre le passage et regarda le couloir par lequel elle était arrivée.

- La bibliothèque ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de triste là dedans ? A part les livres ?

Il regarda autour de lui, haussa les épaules et entra dans la seule pièce du château qu'il ne fréquentait jamais. La salle était calme et personne ne semblait avoir pu provoquer quoique ce soit chez Hermione. Il s'avança et se retrouva en face de Mrs Pince.

- Que faites vous ici Mr Zabini ?

- Je… Je cherche…

- Blaise ?

Il se tourna vers Théodore et regarda immédiatement la bibliothécaire.

- Je suis venu voir Théodore.

Mrs Pince le regarda agacé puis du accepter de le laisser passer. Blaise rejoignit Théodore dans une allée et le regarda choisir un livre d'histoire.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Théo. Tu ne viens jamais d'habitude.

- Je cherchai quelque chose.

- Dans la bibliothèque ?

- Tu as vu Hermione ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle est sortit d'ici en pleurs.

- Vraiment ? Je ne l'ai pas vu… Demande à Drago, il a peut être vu quand il a été cherché un livre.

- Drago est là ?

- Ouai. Il cherche des informations sur son côté Black.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien. Il est arrivé tout à l'heure et m'a demandé de l'aider à trouver un livre sur les lignées sorcières.

- Il est où ?

- La table près de la fenêtre.

Blaise alla à la recherche de Drago et le retrouva dans un énorme volume poussiéreux.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?

Drago releva la tête. Il avait sa tête concentrée du parfait étudiant.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser cette question. Tu fuis cette bibliothèque comme la peste d'habitude.

Blaise s'assit en face de lui et regarda la couverture.

- _« Puissantes lignées sorcières_ »… Intéressant. Tu renoues avec tes origines maintenant ?

- Tu savais que Potter avait hérité du douze Square Grimmaud ?

- Ouai… J'en ai entendu parler.

- C'était Sirius Black qui lui avait légué, mais même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, aucun propriétaire n'est accepté par la maison si il n'est pas de sang Black.

- Et ?

- Et j'ai découvert un certain Charlus Potter, époux d'une certaine Dorea Black.

- Un ancêtre à Potter ?

- C'est possible… Et cela voudrait dire que nous sommes de la même famille et donc qu'il a accès à la fortune familiale.

- Il t'en laissera sûrement si cela t'inquiète. Railla Blaise

Drago referma sèchement le livre et plia le parchemin à côté de lui.

- Nous sommes les deux derniers héritiers masculins de sang Black. L'extermination des Mangemorts y est sûrement pour beaucoup.

- Et pourquoi veux tu lui révéler ça ?

- Toutes les maisons Black depuis des générations sont raccordés par un sortilège magique, seul du sang black peut y habiter.

- Mais je croyais que les Weasley avaient du sang Black dans les veines.

- Tous les Weasley ont été rayés de l'arbre au Square Grimmaud. Donc toutes les générations Weasley à venir ne pourront jamais être considérés comme héritiers… Sauf si il se croise avec d'autres descendants des Black.

- Et pourquoi as-tu pris toutes ses informations ?

- Je compte redonné au patrimoine des Black une nouvelle jeunesse, terminé la magie noir et bonjour le renouveau.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te motive.

Drago se leva avec un demi sourire.

- Si il n'y a plus que deux héritiers Black c'est uniquement parce que nous étions tous bloqués dans la magie noire et que nous avons été attiré par Voldemort. Si nous donnons une autre image de notre famille, plus aucun mage ne pourra apparaître sans avoir la plus grande famille sorcière après lui.

- Je te rappelle qu'au même titre qu'il y a des exceptions parmi les enfants de Mangemorts, il peut en avoir parmi les gens de bonnes familles.

- C'est vrai… mais c'est très rare et les pulsions de méchanceté sont plus facile à canaliser dans un monde de bien. J'en suis l'exemple parfait.

Drago alla remettre son livre suivit de Blaise.

- Sinon pourquoi tu es venu ? Demanda Drago.

- Ah oui ! Je voulais savoir si tu avais vu Hermione ici.

- Non… Pourquoi elle ne va pas bien ?

- Je l'ai croisé dans le couloir… Elle semblait avoir pleuré.

La réaction de Drago fut si violente et rapidement contrôlé que Blaise cru avoir rêver. Le visage de Drago avait connu une haine intense suivit de l'habituel masque d'impassibilité qu'il revêtait habituellement quand il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

- Ah… Elle t'a dit ce qu'elle avait ?

- Non… Enfin elle m'a dit que c'était un problème de conscience.

- De conscience ?

- Ouai.

- Etrange.

- C'est que je lui ai dit.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En tant que fan vous avez sûrement entendu parler de l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black qui a été en partit diffusé sur internet (bon ça fait un baille mais bon...) et la relation Drago/Harry que je vais définir se base la dessus. J'aime bien l'idée qu'il ai un lien de sang.

Sinon dans le prochain chapitre ona une petite discussion entre les deux beaux mecs et une intervention de McGonagal. Pour être franche j'hésite à regroupé les deux prochains chapitres en un seul. Parce qu'ainsi le suspence sera vraiment insoutenable^^ (et aussi je finis super tard judi - la prof de français aime rajouté des cours aux premières S... Pas de commentaire) Qu'est ce que vous en pensez?

Une petite review serait sympa (même pour dire que vous aimez pas)

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	7. De simples formalités

Bonsoir,

Personne ne m'a demandé de lier les deux chapitres donc je l'ai laissé el quel ^^

**RTGRFTP** (**R**éponses aux **T**rès **G**entilles **R**eviews qui me **F**ont **T**rès **P**laisir) : On salut deux nouvelles arrivantes !!

**Eterna de Solary : **Le narcissisme n'est pas un défaut^^ lol, Ron ne te plait pas? Etrange pour une fan du couple Drago/Mione^^ Pour le deuxième couple tu sais déjà tout^^ (héhé... J'ai aimé ta réaction) Tkt pas je ne compte pas m'arrêter. C'est parce que ma fic est longue (et que les chapitres peu longs en revanche^^) que je peux me permettre ce rythme de parution. Même si c'est autant de boulot pour publier sur ce site que d'écrire l'histoire^^

**zaika :** Merci Merci Merci ^^ Et d'accord d'accord pour l'arrivé de la suite^^ vraiment heureuse que cela te plaise.

Où sont passés mes autres reviewers ? Snif... J'aimais bien vos commentaires...

Bonne lecture à ceux qui lise

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**CHAPITRE 7 :**

**De simples formalités**

Harry serra fort Ginny contre lui et se laissa enivré de son parfum. Décidément, rien de meilleur au monde que la pèche. Ils se dégagèrent et un immense sourire inonda le visage de Ginny.

- Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! S'exclama t elle.

- Moi aussi.

Il posa son front contre le sien et la regarda longuement jusqu'à ce qu'une voix traînante et horriblement narquoise s'élève.

- Quel magnifique tableau de famille.

Ils se tournèrent vers Drago qui était posément adossé contre l'arbre les regardant avec amusement. Ginny sourit alors que Harry semblait vouloir l'étriper.

- Salut Drago.

- Salut Ginny. Je pourrais t'emprunter ton petit ami quelques secondes ?

Ginny vira au rouge Weasley avant de baisser la tête.

- Quoi ? Il ne te l'a toujours pas redemandé ? Railla Drago.

- La ferme Malfoy. Bougonna Harry.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules et regarda Ginny se diriger vers le château toujours aussi rouge. Il sourit et se tourna vers Harry.

- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas grillé ton coup.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda t il en croisant les bras.

- Savoir si tu t'es déjà intéressé à tes origines.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu sais d'où vienne la magie de tes parents ? Enfin sur la lignée je dirais d'abord de ton père ?

- Des Potter.

- C'est tout ? Fut surpris Drago. Tu n'as pas été cherché plus loin ?

- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un arbre généalogique a disposition.

- Toi aussi tu en as un.

- Quoi ?

- Si tu es propriétaire du douze Square Grimmaud ce n'est pas parce que Sirius Black te l'a légué mais parce que tu as un lien avec les Black.

- Sirius Black était mon parrain.

- Je parle d'un lien plus concret. Un lien du sang.

Drago s'approcha et tendit un parchemin à Harry qui l'ouvrit étonné.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc. Marmonna t il en lisant plusieurs noms, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit celui de Potter. Potter ?

- Et ouai… Charlus Potter, ton grand père, directeur du département de la justice magique, époux de Dorea Black, jolie jeune femme ayant eu une brillante carrière de journalisme à la gazette du sorcier.

Harry regarda les deux images. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de doute à avoir. Charlus Potter avait les mêmes cheveux noirs et en batailles. Sa mère avait de profonds yeux bruns qui semblaient le détailler.

- Comment as-tu… Marmonna Harry.

- Juste un peu d'observation et de logique. Mais même si je suis ravi de voir que cela te fait plaisir de retrouver un bout de ton passé je voudrais que tu portes de l'attention sur le fait que du sang Black coule dans tes veines.

- Et ? Demanda Harry en relevant brusquement les yeux.

- Et tu es donc un des deux derniers héritiers masculins de cette famille. En tant que tel tu peux prétendre à l'héritage familiale et donc à des dizaines de maisons, joyaux et autres galions enfermés dans un coffre à Gringgots.

- Vu la façon que tu as de m'en parler je suppose que tu es un héritier Black toi aussi ?

- Et oui. Par ce fait nous sommes à présent les seuls capable de faire et défaire la ligné des Black.

- Parle pas par énigme et va droit au but.

- Je te propose qu'on travaille ensemble pour redonner une allure respectable à cette grande famille. Pour ton côté Potter, il n'y a pas de problème, ils ont toujours été des gens parfaitement respectable et pour mon côté Malfoy, je suis le dernier héritier d'une famille ou les hommes devenaient plus fous les uns que les autres.

- Tu veux faire quelque chose pour… Pour les Black ?

- T'as tout compris.

- Mais comment veux tu faire ? Aucun de nous deux ne portes le nom de Black et si nous sommes les derniers…

- Je ne te parle pas d'une glorification extérieure, mais intérieure. Je me tape pas mal de devenir plus riche que je ne le suis, je n'en ai pas besoin et je pense que toi non plus, mais je veux faire un truc de cette famille pourri jusqu'à la moelle pour sauver l'honneur de ceux qui n'était pas pour Voldemort.

- Tel que ?

- _Ma mère_, _ton parrain_, _tes grands parents_, _ton père_, toi, moi, _Andromenda _et sa fille.

- Six d'entres eux sont _morts_.

- C'est pour leur mémoires qui faut le faire, parce qu'ils avaient commencés à changer et que je sais que ma mère voulait que je continu.

Le silence s'installa sur les deux garçons et Harry eu soudain la vision de Sirius riant aux éclats au mariage de ses parents.

- D'accord. Murmura t il. On va faire équipe.

Drago eu un sourire franc qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais vu. Puis il tendit sa main vers Harry que ce dernier serra.

- Bienvenu dans la famille, Potter. Dit Drago avec un sourire.

- Bienvenu dans la famille, Malfoy.

Hermione émergea du canapé et alla jusqu'au tableau, cela ne pouvait être ni Harry ni Drago parce qu'ils avaient le mot de passe, pas plus que Blaise et Théodore.

- Hermione ! S'exclama une voix féminine alors que deux bras s'entourait autour de son cou.

- Salut Ginny. Dit Hermione en répondant à l'étreinte avec un sourire. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Excellente ! Et toi ? Comment va Poudlard ?

Hermione invita Ginny à s'asseoir.

- Tout va bien de notre côté. Mais… Tu n'as pas vu Harry ?

- Si mais Drago nous a interrompu dans notre retrouvailles.

Le visage d'Hermione se figea. Si Harry et Drago parlait en tête à tête cela ne présageait rien de bon.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Ginny. C'est parce que je l'ai appelé Drago ?

- Hein ? Oh non. C'est juste parce que… Non c'est rien.

Ginny regarda le T-shirt froissé d'Hermione ainsi que sa mine fatiguée.

- Tu as dormi habillé ? Demanda Ginny.

- Ouai… J'ai eu un coup de mou. Sourit faiblement Hermione. Et toi ? Qu'as-tu dit à Harry ?

Ginny rougit.

- A lui pas grand-chose… Mais Drago a laissé entendre que j'étais sa petite amie.

- Bah il n'a pas tord.

- Hermione !

- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne serais pas d'accord pour sortir avec lui !

- Bien sur que si. Souffla Ginny après quelques secondes.

- Alors il faudrait peut être lui dire. Tu sais bien qu'il est légèrement lent à ce niveau.

Ginny sourit.

- Et toi ? Les amours ?

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de rougir légèrement quand elle repensa au rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Un rêve pas très catholique la mettant en scène avec Drago.

- C'est qui ? Demanda Ginny avec un sourire entendu.

- Personne.

- Mione…

Ginny espérait que son amie allait lui dire Ronald Weasley mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas ça. Les rares fois ou Hermione lui avait parlé d'un garçon qu'elle aimait bien, elle était toute excitée comme une puce. Enfin uniquement devant Ginny et redevenait Hermione reine des glaces devant les autres.

- Alors ? Poussa Ginny.

Hermione allait répondre quand le passage s'ouvrit laissant entrer Minerva McGonagal. Les filles se levèrent immédiatement.

- Bonjour Miss Granger et… Oh… Miss Weasley, ravi de vous revoir.

Ginny lui rendit son sourire.

- Que puis je pour vous professeur ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je dois vous parlez à vous ainsi qu'à Mr Malfoy. Est il là ?

- Non il est avec Harry dans le parc. Répondit Ginny.

McGonagal la fixa.

- Avec Harry Potter ?

- Vous connaissez un autre Harry dans l'école professeur ?

- Et que font ils ? Ils préparent une nouvelle bataille ?

Hermione eu un léger sourire.

- Je ne crois pas professeur.

- Permettez moi, Miss Granger, de douter d'une quelconque alliance entre ses deux là. Je suis que leur soudaine alliance de Dimanche dernier cache une raison inavouée.

Hermione baissa la tête alors que Ginny enchaînait.

- Quelle alliance ? Demanda t elle.

- Mr Malfoy s'est approché de la table des Griffondores et a demandé à Mr Potter de faire la paix entre les Serpentard et les autres maisons. Mr Potter a accepté. Même si je n'ai pas de preuve je ne peux pas croire qu'ils soit devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

- Et vous avez bien raison professeur.

Les trois femmes se tournèrent vers l'entrée où venaient d'apparaître Harry et Drago. Ils s'approchèrent et Hermione croisa le regard amusé d'Harry.

- Que faites vous encore ensemble ? Demanda le professeur.

- Rien de bien méchant. Répliqua Drago.

- Je veux garder mon école intacte.

- Elle le restera aussi longtemps que nous serons ici, après on ne peut rien promettre sur les intentions des prochains élèves. Sourit Harry.

- Vous êtes les seuls dans cette école qui pouviez vous vanter d'être au dessus de mon contrôle.

Drago et Harry se regardèrent.

- Pour le moment nous sommes ceux qui avons le comportement le plus logique, dit Drago. Je reviens dans ma salle commune et Potter viens voir ses amies. En revanche je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'une réunion était prévue avec vous.

McGonagal le fixa.

- Je suis venu ici pour vous parlez de votre rôle de préfet en chef.

Drago regarda Hermione qui refusa de croiser son regard.

- Avons-nous fait quelque chose de mal professeur ? Demanda Hermione.

- Non, en tout cas rien à ma connaissance. Seulement la fin de l'année arrive et je voudrais qu'un bal soit organisé.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux alors qu'Harry croisait le regard de Drago.

- Un bal ? Répéta Drago.

- Parfaitement. Un bal de fin d'année, de fin de guerre, de fin d'ère du mal. Un bal qui devra résumer la parfaite entente des maisons.

- On croirait entendre le professeur Dumbledore. Dit Harry posément.

- Parce que c'était une de ses idées. Une idée qu'il désirait accomplir avant sa mort.

- C'est une bonne idée. Dit Ginny.

- Je n'en doute pas. Reprit McGonagal. Mais pour l'instant cette information doit rester privée. Elle sera divulguée une semaine avant la date prévue. Vous pouvez prendre vos libertés concernant cet événement tant que vous respectez trois règles. D'abord, je veux que le raffinement soit le maître mot de se bal, donc des tenues respectables. Ensuite il faudra que les décors soient somptueux, je veux que cette fête reste dans les mémoires. Pour finir je désir que cette fête est des répercutions sur le monde magique.

- Que voulez vous dire ? Demanda Ginny.

- Il faut que les sorciers sentent qu'il ne s'agit pas que d'une fête mais d'un symbole.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent, ayant la même idée.

- On fera de notre mieux professeur. Dit Hermione.

- Est-ce que nous pouvons demander de l'aide ? Demanda Drago.

Le professeur le toisa avant de reprendre.

- Il vous reste sept semaines pendant lesquelles vous avez carte blanche si cet événement reste secret. En ce qui concerne de l'aide, vous pouvez en demander aux professeurs.

Elle se tourna vers Harry et Ginny.

- Mr Potter et Miss Weasley vous assisterez nos préfets en chef. Il est bien évident que nous devons avoir la présence de quatre des principaux acteurs de la guerre.

Harry acquiesça en souriant.

- Je pense que cette fête va être particulièrement instructive. Sourit il.

McGonagal le regarda. Cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'elle avait arrêté de l'impressionner et pas mal de temps qu'il était plus grand qu'elle mais elle afficha une mine stricte devant ses élèves.

- Vous connaissez les règles, vous avez les cartes mais souvenez vous qu'il n'y a qu'un seul arbitre.

Elle sortit de la pièce et Hermione s'assit dans un fauteuil, une main sur le front.

- Epuisée ? Railla Harry.

- Si tu savais.

- Qu'est ce ou qui occupe tes pensées ?

Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de sourire.

- Et toi ? Qui est cette certaine rousse qui occupe tes pensées ?

Cette fois ce fut à Ginny de rougir alors qu'Harry semblait pensif. Puis tout doucement il vint prendre la main de Ginny et deux minutes plus tard, Hermione et Drago se retrouvaient seul dans la salle commune. Hermione garda obstinément ses yeux fermés alors que Drago venait s'asseoir en face d'elle. Le silence s'installa. Hermione savait parfaitement qu'il la regardait attendant une réaction vive comme elle n'en avait le secret. Une réaction de pure impatience.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes ? Demanda t elle.

- J'attends.

- Et quoi ?

- Que tu fasses preuve de génie et me fasse par de tes idées.

- Je n'ai pas d'idées.

Drago la regarda embêté alors qu'Hermione rouvrait les yeux qui atterrirent évidemment dans ceux de Drago.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé cette après midi ?

Hermione le regarda longuement avant de se comprendre de quoi il parlait.

- Rien. Dit elle en refermant les yeux.

- Je m'attendais à cette réponse.

- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu posé la question ?

- Par pur politesse.

- Trop aimable.

Elle se leva soudainement et avant qu'il n'ai pu faire un geste elle était arrivé près de la porte de sa chambre. Elle s'arrêta, regarda une seconde Drago avant de claquer la porte. Le Serpentard regarda la porte avant de se renfoncer dans le fauteuil. Il regarda le livre posé devant lui et constata que c'était le même que celui que Théodore cherchait cette après midi.

- Théodore…

Il se leva en vitesse et sortit de la salle commune.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Le bal se déroule tout à la fin de l'histoire et rassemblera tous les couples de l'histoire (perso c'est mes couples préférés^^)

Des idées? Je tiens les paris, avec qui sera le beau Drago? Et Harry?

(Eterna je refuse ta participation pour Harry mais éclate toi sur les autres hypothèses de couple^^)

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	8. Redémarrage

Bonjour à tous,

Aujourd'hui est grand jour. Ron pète un plomb et c'est Ryry qui en fait les frais^^

**RTGRFTP **(**R**éponses aux **T**rès **G**entilles **R**eviews qui me** F**ont **T**rès **P**laisir)

**Eterna de Solary : **Harry va pas mal rester avec Drago dans cette fic (pour des raisons en pleins au coeur de l'intrigue) La fic est longue car (et je pense que je l'avais déjà écrit dans un des chapitre précédent) elle dure 41 chapitres. Même si tu n'es pas doué pour les couples j'aimerais quand même avoir tes théories^^

**zaika : **Arf... Dois je te dire que tu t'es fourvoyé sur quelques couples?^^ Retente ta chance :D Merci de ta review et bonne lecture pour la suite.

Les paris sont toujors ouverts et ils se refermeront au furs et à mesures pour les différents couples.

J'espère vraiment que la suite vous plaira !! ^-^

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPITRE 8 :**

**Redémarrage**

Théodore venait d'être présenté à Ron et il n'arrivait pas encore à cerner le personnage. Blaise avait accueilli la rencontre d'un hochement de tête avant de s'enfermer dans le silence. Théodore était sur qu'en d'autre temps Harry aurait essayer de régler ce problème de communication mais le fait que Ginny Weasley se trouvait en face de lui altérait énormément son jugement et sa réflexion. Ils étaient arrivés dans la Grande Salle main dans la main ce qui avait provoqué de vifs murmures parmi la gent féminine et un certain garçon de Serpentard.

En attendant le Survivant semblait sous total contrôle de cette sorcière qui n'en menait pas large non plus. Le silence s'était installé sur la table et leur concentration fut soudain détournée par Drago qui arriva dans la Salle avec un visage si froid qu'il aurait glacé la flamme entre Harry et Ginny. Blaise et Théodore échangèrent un regard alors que Drago s'approchaient d'eux.

- Il faut qu'on parle maintenant.

Harry sembla avoir reçu un électrochoc car il quitta des yeux Ginny pour dévisager Drago. Blaise se leva.

- Tant mieux !

Théodore suivit le mouvement et les trois Serpentard sortirent sous le regard des filles qui avaient perdus le quatrième plus beau parti de Poudlard dix minutes auparavant.

- Tu m'as sauvé d'une mort par ennui. Dit calmement Blaise. Je te promets que je l'aurai étranglé ce Weasley.

- Tu n'as même pas essayé de lui parler. Rétorqua Théodore.

- Je ne parle déjà pas à Potter, ce n'est pas pour parler à la Belette.

- Est-ce qu'un jour tu parleras à un Griffondore ?

- Je parle aux filles de Griffondore.

- Tu couches avec c'est différent.

- Je ne ferais jamais rien à Hermione, son petit ami est trop puissant.

Drago réagit enfin en le regardant.

- Petit ami ? Hermione ?

Blaise ne répondit pas.

- Oh faite pourquoi nous as-tu privé de la fin de notre repas ? Demanda Théodore.

- J'aimerai qu'on stoppe le pari.

Blaise et Théodore se regardèrent avant de s'arrêter en plein milieu du parc. Drago se tourna vers eux.

- Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? Demanda Théodore.

- C'est toi qui me l'as proposé ce matin.

- Et tu as refusé. Continua Blaise. Alors ?

- Je sens que ce n'est pas une bonne chose à faire avec elle. Avec toutes les autres c'est simple mais là non.

- Tu as peur de perdre ? Railla Blaise.

Drago haussa les épaules.

- J'en sais rien.

Hermione tourna la page de son livre au moment où Harry s'asseyait en face d'elle. Elle releva les yeux avant de se reconcentrer.

- Tu me boudes ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire.

- Où est passé Ginny ?

- Elle est partie dormir. D'ailleurs tu devrais peut en faire de même.

- En quel honneur ?

- Il est onze heures.

- Et j'ai couvre feu jusqu'à minuit, en revanche toi tu devrais déjà être dans la salle commune.

- Tu vas me coller ? Railla Harry.

- Ne me tente pas.

Ils se sourirent et Hermione ferma son livre.

- « _Les meilleurs sorts de divertissement_ »… Lu Harry. Tu organises une fête ?

- Un bal.

Harry sourit.

- Que penserais tu d'honorer Colin de la médiatisation ? Demanda Harry.

- Colin ?

- Ouai… Après tout cela pourrait être pas mal pour lui.

- Harry, je ne supporte pas quand tu parles par énigme. Tu sais très bien que les tiennes je n'arrive pas à les comprendre.

- Elles sont trop simples pour toi ?

- Harry…

- Colin m'a dit qu'il voulait devenir photographe à la gazette. De plus tu sais très bien que matraquer les gens est son activité favorite.

Hermione allait répondre quand Théodore arriva tout près d'eux.

- Bonsoir à vous.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais dans les couloirs ! Menaça Hermione.

- Je viens vous apprendre que le pari concernant Hermione et Drago a été annulé.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent.

- Comment ça annulé ? Demanda Hermione.

- On est tombé d'accord sur un nouvel objectif qui ne te concerne ni toi, ni Harry, ni aucune Griffondore.

- Aucune ? Comprit Harry.

- Oui. Cette fois c'est une sixième année de Serpentard. Mais Drago va avoir moins de temps. Allez, bonne nuit.

Ils le regardèrent sortirent de la bibliothèque et Harry regarda Hermione.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle non ?

- Une ? Oui… Oui bien sur !

Elle alla remettre son livre alors qu'Harry fronçait les sourcils. Il la rejoignit.

- Que penses tu de l'idée ?

- Quelle idée ?

- Mon idée.

- Harry…

- Je parle de Colin.

Hermione se tourna vers lui pensive.

- C'est une bonne idée. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait l'aider dans sa carrière.

- Il sera le seul à pouvoir prendre des photos. Comme ça tous les journaux désirant obtenir des photos devront obligatoirement passer par lui et ainsi son travail sera connu de tous en une soirée.

- Intéressant… Et as-tu prévu autre chose ? Des journalistes ?

- Là j'hésite encore… Avoir beaucoup de journalistes cela signifie des interviews et donc une soirée surmédiatisé où peu de personnes vont vraiment s'amuser. Mais n'avoir qu'un seul journal représenté veut dire énormément d'exclusivité et je ne crois pas que je veux donner se privilège à la gazette.

- Alors il faudrait faire deux fêtes.

- Quoi ?

- Oui. Le bal médiatique où on devra être à la disposition des journalistes, la première heure par exemple et ensuite une vraie fête pour les élèves.

Harry resta silencieux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie.

- J'aime bien cette idée. Mais comment pourrons nous être sur que tous les journalistes auront quitté la fête ?

- Quelle importance ?

- Il faut qu'on s'engage qu'il n'y aura aucune exclusivité pour personne.

- Dans ce cas on leur demandera de s'identifier avant d'entrer à Poudlard et de faire savoir le moment ou il parte. Sachant qu'au début de la vraie fête il faudra que tous les journalistes soient repartis.

Harry sourit.

- Y a pu qu'à proposer l'idée à McGonagal et avertir Colin de son prochain emploi.

- On ferait mieux de prévenir d'abord la directrice.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si elle refuse Colin sera triste.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la salle commune d'Hermione.

- Que comptes tu faire ?

- Aller me coucher.

- Je parle de Malfoy.

- Oh… Et bien… Rien.

- Rien ?

- Oui. Je vais me contenter de finir l'année, faire mes Aspics et essayer le moins possible de me disputer avec lui.

Elle sourit et Harry la serra dans ses bras.

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

Elle acquiesça et entra dans sa salle commune laissant son ami songeur devant le tableau.

Ron était assis sur son lit et regardait son rideau à baldaquin d'un œil morne. Il regarda un quart de seconde Harry rentrer dans le dortoir avant de reprendre sa contemplation.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Harry.

Ils avaient le dortoir pour eux seuls. Dean était resté avec sa famille et comptait revenir l'année prochaine refaire son année, Seamus et toute sa famille avait été victime d'une attaque de Mangemorts peut avant la fin de la guerre et Neville avait décidé, après la mort de sa grand-mère, de rester chez lui pour trouvez un remède à base de plantes pour guérir ses parents.

- Pas vu Hermione de la journée. Bougonna Ron.

- Elle était à la bibliothèque.

- Justement. Qu'est qu'elle faisait à la bibliothèque alors que je suis revenu !

Harry regarda son ami étonné.

- Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ? Tu la verras demain.

- Demain... C'est trop tard. Je veux la voir maintenant !

Ron se leva et commença à s'habiller.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Harry.

- Je vais la voir.

- Ron, elle est sûrement en train de dormir.

- Pour moi elle se réveillera.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Ron t'est en train de péter les plombs.

Harry n'eut rien le temps de voir qu'un éclair rouge avait jailli de la baguette de Ron le laissant pétrifier sur le sol.

- C'est toi qui as pété les plombs. Dit le Griffondore d'une voix rauque.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Voilà ! Des réactions?

Allez une petite review pour me dire comment vous trouvez mon style d'écriture ou juste pour me dire votre perso préféré?

Merci d'avoir lu


	9. Quand les mots deviennent des actes

Bonjour !!!

Bienvenu pour ce nouveau chapitre qui révèle ce que Ron a fait (bah ouai parce qu'il a fait une connerie comme d'hab)

**RTGRFTP **(**R**éponses aux **T**rès **G**entilles **R**eviews qui me **F**ont **T**rès **P**laisir)

**Eterna de Solary :** Cela veut dire que j'aurais le droit à ceux discours quand tu auras le temps?^^ Je l'attend avec impatience si c'est le cas!! Merci d'avoir reviewer et bonne lecture.

**zaika :** Toujours aussi WOW ? J'en suis ravie^^ Merci de lire et reviewer

Aux autres lecteurs (parce que je sais qu'il en a) ce serait sympa de vous faire connaître. Ou au moins ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur alertes t favorites.

_Bonne lecture_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPITRE 9 :**

**Quand les mots deviennent des actes :**

Hermione alla jusqu'au canapé et s'affala de tout son long. Elle resta longuement les yeux clos et se redressa. Elle repéra une enveloppe sur la table basse et remarqua qu'elle portait son nom. Elle l'ouvrit et lu.

_Granger,_

_J'aurais aimé t'annoncer cette nouvelle par moi-même mais tu es encore en vadrouille. J'ai fait en sorte que le pari soit annulé, tu n'as donc plus rien à craindre de moi, si tu craignais quoique ce soit._

_Drago._

_PS : J'ai eux des idées pour le bal alors trouve un moment dans ton planning surchargé._

Elle grimaça et froissa la lettre. Puis elle s'allongea entièrement sur le canapé et ferma les yeux, trop fatigué pour aller jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle conjura une couverture et se laissa gagner par le sommeil, bercer par les crépitements du feu.

« _Sang… C'est la folie qui anime les hommes… Voldemort ! … Rêve Mione, jusqu'à demain… Non !_ »

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et mit du temps avant de comprendre que son réveil était du à des coups porté sur le passage. Elle se leva péniblement et ouvrit le passage qui révéla Ron tenant à peine debout.

- Ron ? Demanda t elle en tendant la main. Ca va ?

Il ne répondit et s'empara violemment de son poignet.

- Tu as osé ! Hurla t il.

- Quoi ? Arrête Ron… Ron tu me fais mal !

Il la força à entrer et le passage se referma derrière eux. Il la lâcha et elle recula.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Demanda t elle.

- Tu as osé ! Répéta t il en avançant.

- Ma parole tu es ivre ?

La réponse vint par un grognement alors que le Griffondore avançait, la forçant à reculer contre le mur.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ! S'exclama t il. Pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça !

- Mais de quoi parles…

Ron l'embrassa furieusement alors qu'Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de le repousser, dégoûtée par l'alcool et le contact de l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son frère. Ron arracha son T-shirt et commença à passer ses mains sur sa poitrine.

- Tu as à moi… Rien qu'à moi… Attela t il.

- Lâche là !

Alors que ses mots atteignaient le cerveau d'Hermione, elle sentit la pression de Ron sur son corps disparaître et s'écroula contre le mur en pleurs. Ron se rattrapa tant bien que mal alors qu'il était littéralement projeté en arrière. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Drago.

- Toi ! Hurla Ron en lançant un sort qui rata Drago d'un bond mètre venant briser un vase.

- Arrête Weasley !

Ron continua à jeter sortilèges sur sortilèges qu'il arrivait de moins en moins à maîtriser et finit par balancer sa baguette avant de se ruer sur Drago qui évita sa charge avant de le prendre par les cheveux et de le ré expulser vers la porte.

- Dégage Weasley, m'oblige pas à te faire mal !

Ron ne prit pas garde à la remarque et recommença à courir vers Drago le poing levé. Le Serpentard évita le coup et balança un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Ron qui craqua sous le choc. Ron s'effondra à terre et peina à se relever, la bouche en sang. Il jeta un regard à Hermione et Drago se hâta de se placer devant elle. Ron lui jeta un regard de haine avant de tituber vers la sortie. Une fois que le passage se fût refermé, Drago se pencha vers Hermione qui n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer. Il appela la couverture étalée par terre et entoura Hermione avec.

Elle tremblait de tout son corps et Drago eu un pincement au cœur en la voyant dans cet état. Il la prit dans ses bras et la ramena jusqu'au canapé ou il l'allongea. Il croisa son regard embué de larmes avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux. Il passa sa main sur son front brûlant et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face du canapé, incapable de quitter Hermione des yeux. Elle ne semblait pas être blessée et il décida de la surveiller jusqu'à demain matin.

Eloïse McCain marchait tranquillement dans le parc et arriva près du lac ou elle respira une grande bouffée d'air. C'était son petit rituel du matin. Alors que ses amies de dortoir prenaient plaisir à traîner au lit et à se pomponner, elle préférait venir ici. Le parc était toujours très calme le dimanche et rien n'était jamais venu perturber sa balade.

Elle se remit en route et distingua la maison du professeur Hagrid. C'était de loin le professeur qu'elle aimait le plus. Elle passa près de l'enclos aux citrouilles et distingua une forme suspecte parmi les légumes. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se décida à aller voir de plus près. Elle avança doucement et resta figé quand elle reconnu la personne étendu sur le sol. Il s'agissait d'un septième année de Griffondore que tout le monde connaissait, presque aussi populaire que le Survivant lui-même : Ron Weasley.

Elle hurla en voyant sa mâchoire brisée et alla tambouriner à la porte d'Hagrid.

- Malfoy ! Malfoy !

Harry envoya un grand jet d'eau au Serpentard qui se réveilla en sursaut, toujours sur son fauteuil. Il détailla les yeux verts du Griffondore avant de le pousser et de se précipiter vers Hermione qui dormait toujours.

- Que lui est il arrivé ? Demanda Harry apparemment furieux.

Drago se retourna vers lui, le visage fermé.

- C'est Weasley. Il est venu hier, totalement ivre et a commencé à lui faire des choses que je qualifierais de pas très glorieuses.

- Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

- Tu as très bien compris.

- Tu mens

- J'en ai l'air ?

Harry détailla Drago. Il était torse nu et avait une mine fatigué. Harry ne répondit pas et s'approcha d'Hermione. Il s'accroupi près d'elle et lui secoua doucement l'épaule.

- Mione… Mione…

Il passa une main sur sa joue et elle ouvrit les yeux tout doucement. Ils se regardèrent longuement avant qu'Harry ne se permette en sourire.

- Tu te sens bien ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Elle nia une nouvelle fois. Harry fronça les sourcils avant de sourire.

- On va aller à l'infirmerie. Dit il. D'accord ?

Elle acquiesça et il l'aida à se redresser. Enfin debout, il attacha la couverture autour de ses épaules et se dégagea révélant Drago à la vue d'Hermione. Elle ouvrit grands les yeux et prit le bras d'Harry qui la regarda étonné.

- Ca va ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et Harry adressa un regard suspicieux à Drago. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione et la prit par les épaules avant de la conduire doucement vers la sortie. Drago se gratta la tête et alla mettre un pull tout en se remémorant le regard que venait de lui adresser Hermione. Un regard de peur plus que de gratitude.

Ginny s'assit sur le lit à côté de celui de son frère et regarda Mrs Pomfresh lui administré différents sorts sur la mâchoire.

- Savez vous ce qui est arrivé ? Demanda l'infirmière.

Ginny raconta qu'elle avait croisé Hagrid tenant son frère dans les bras et suivit d'une fille de Serdaigle. L'élève en question se retrouva victime du regard des deux femmes.

- Je… Je… Je l'ai trouvé dans l'enclos aux citrouilles, près de la maison du professeur Hagrid.

Ginny la fixa et la petite rougit un peu plus. Se retrouver devant la petite amie du Survivant était impressionnant, surtout quand on savait que la petite amie en question avait l'Ordre de Merlin première classe. Soudain la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Ginny vit entrer Harry tenant Hermione dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ! S'exclama t elle en courant vers les deux septièmes années.

Harry l'ignora toujours dans ses pensées et alla placer Hermione sur un lit. Mrs Pomfresh apparut.

- Que lui est t il arrivé Mr Potter ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je l'ai trouvé toute retournée dans sa salle commune. Elle ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas. J'ai voulu l'emmener ici mais elle s'est évanouie au début du premier escalier.

Mrs Pomfresh la regarda et Harry remarqua enfin la présence de Ron. Il s'approcha, les yeux grands ouverts, et regarda son ami couvert d'une horrible crème verte pestilentielle.

- Qu'est ce qu'il lui ai arrivé ?

- On ne sait pas encore. Expliqua Ginny en s'approchant près de lui.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- La mâchoire brisée et une horrible gueule de bois.

Harry se tourna vers elle.

- Quoi ?

- Il était ivre avant de s'évanouir. Et Mrs Pomfresh ne sait pas si c'est dû à la douleur où à l'alcool.

Harry la prit dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda t elle amusée.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas encore.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et la directrice, Hagrid et Drago entrèrent. La directrice se dépêcha d'aller vers Harry, Hagrid suivant, alors que Drago s'arrêta près d'Hermione.

- Que faites vous là Mr Malfoy ? Demanda Mrs Pomfresh.

- Je suis là en tant que préfet en chef. Dit il calmement sans lever les yeux du corps endormi.

Mrs Pomfresh le regarda puis alla vers La directrice qui demandait des informations à Eloïse McCain qui n'arrivait pas à quitter Harry du regard. Une fois qu'elle eut finit la directrice se tourna vers Harry.

- Et en ce qui concerne Miss Granger ?

Harry mit du temps à quitter Drago des yeux et se tourna vers la directrice.

- J'ai été la chercher ce matin parce que je voulais parler avec elle d'une chose importante. Je l'ai trouvé sur le canapé et ai chercher Malfoy dans sa chambre, mais il était déjà parti. J'ai réveillé Hermione, lui ai demandé comment elle se sentait. Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle allait bien mais n'a pas prononcé un mot. Ensuite j'ai compris qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. J'ai voulu l'emmener à l'infirmerie, et elle s'est évanouie en cours de route.

Drago croisa le regard d'Harry et comprit parfaitement que si pour les profs il n'était pas présent dans la pièce, Potter comptai comprendre rapidement ce qui c'était passé.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

C'est finit !!^^ Quand pnsez vous?

J'ai vraiment envi d'avoi vos idées de couples. Ou dites moi juste avec qui vous aimez voir Harry, Hermione, Ron, Drago, Ginny, Blaise et Théodore (même si ces deux derniers sont moins courant)

Soyez généreux, pensez à la review

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	10. Quand la vérité ne vous plait pas

Bonjour !!

Tôt un samedi matin je poste ce chapitre^^

Résumer : Hermione a été conduite par Harry à l'infirmerie après que celle ci ait été brutalisé. Les trois personnes qui savent ce qui c'est passé sont : un ancien mangemort (canon certes), un héro de la guerre dans les vappes et Miss Mione qui... Bah je vous le dis pas pour le moment^^

**RaR **(**R**éponses **a**ux **R**eviews) elles me font toujours plaisir mais c'est fatigant de toujours réécrire ce long truc^^

**Eterna de Solary** : Désolé mais non, dans cette fic il ne meurt pas^^ On ne peut qu'_aimer_ Drago^^ Y avait pas le cheval certes mais il la quand même sauvé :D J'ai particulièrement aimé cette scène d'ailleurs. Très compliquée à écrire mais amusante à relire (l'abis de Drago sur un cheval blac n'est pas nocif pour la santé^^) Je suis heureuse de voir que mes nouvelles sont plus appréciables que celle de ton prof d'anglais. C'est de même pour moi. Remarque... Même en zéro en math serait plus agréable que de voir mon prof d'anglais ^^ mdrrr... Merci d'avoir lu, de reviewer aussi efficacement (et même deux fois^^)

**zaika** : Tes reviews sont assez drôles car un peu toujours les mêmes... Allez... Pour le prochain chapitre tu me mets 4 WOW? ^^ Merci de lire de reviewer

**olpl84** : clair simple et précis... Alorsde même Merci ^^

Voilà le prochain chapitre s'offre à vous, dégustez le, choyez le, et commentez le^^ (ca c'est facultatif mais ca ferais plaisir quand même :)

_Bonne lecture_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPITRE 10 :**

**Quand la vérité ne nous plait pas **

Blaise et Théodore s'assirent et regardèrent autour d'eux.

- Tu trouves normal que Drago ne soit pas là ? Demanda Blaise.

- Il est sûrement en train de dormir.

- Alors qu'il est partit si tôt dans sa salle commune hier ?

- Peut être qu'il est ressorti pour gagner son pari.

- Non… Pas hier.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que la Serpentard est avec ses copines et il n'y a aucunes traces de larmes.

- Drôle de façon d'en déduire qu'ils n'ont rien fait.

Blaise haussa les épaules.

- On finit le petit déjeuner et on n'y va.

- Puis je aller déjeuner ?

McGonagal regarda Drago avant d'acquiescer et de se tourner vers Pomfresh, Rogue, Flitwick, Tonks, Lupin ainsi que Chourave qui s'était rassemblé dans un coin de l'infirmerie. Ginny et Eloïse étaient déjà partit et Harry et Drago n'avaient pas arrêté de se lancer des regards. Le Serpentard se leva et sortit de l'infirmerie. Il tourna à droite et s'adossa au mur. Comme il le pensait, Harry s'arrêta devant lui deux minutes plus tard.

- Alors ?

- Je t'ai déjà tout expliqué.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais démoli la mâchoire de mon meilleur ami.

Le visage de Drago se crispa mais il retint toutes remarques acerbes.

- Explique moi en détaille ce qu'il c'est passé.

- Je vais faire mieux.

Harry fronça les sourcils et suivit Drago jusqu'à la salle commune des préfets en chef. Arrivé, il le suivit jusqu'à la chambre du Serpentard ou il le regarda sortirent une petite bassine couverte de runes de son armoire.

- Une Pensine ? Reconnu Harry.

- La Pensine des Malfoy. Rajouta Drago en sortant un flacon de l'armoire.

Il appliqua sa baguette contre sa tempe et un filament en sortit pour venir s'enrouler dans le flacon. Puis Drago rangea sa baguette, reboucha le flacon, le posa près de la Pensine et regarda Harry.

- Tu veux me montrer ton souvenir ? Demanda le Griffondore.

- Je t'ai expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé. Maintenant libre à toi de me croire ou non.

Il passa à côté d'Harry et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre.

- Sache tout de même que si tu vois ça, tu ne pourras pas faire semblant et une décision devra être prise.

Harry se retourna.

- Elle pourrait t'arranger. Pourquoi tu me laisses le choix ?

- Parce qu'au même titre que je ne désire pas choisir entre Blaise et Théodore, c'est à toi de voir si tu peux choisir entre Granger et Weasley.

Il se tourna mais Harry l'interpella une nouvelle fois.

- Pourquoi ne l'appelles tu pu Hermione ?

Drago haussa les épaules et sorti. Harry se tourna vers le flacon et le prit. Il le regarda longuement et finit par le mettre dans sa cape. Pour une fois dans sa vie, on lui proposait de fuir sans que cela ne cause trop de dommage. Parfait, alors il fuirait.

Hermione papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir entièrement. Ginny sauta immédiatement de sa chaise en hurlant à Mrs Pomfresh de venir et elle s'approcha.

- Hermione ? Comment vas-tu ? Hermione ?

Mrs Pomfresh arriva en courant et se pencha elle aussi vers Hermione.

- Comment vous sentez vous Miss Granger ?

Hermione essaya de se redresser mais retomba mollement dans ses oreillers. Résignée elle essaya de parler, mais là encore elle échoua dans l'entreprise.

- Comment allez vous ? Répéta Mrs Pomfresh.

Hermione retenta de parler mais une nouvelle elle n'y arriva pas. Alors elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Harry a dit qu'Hermione n'avait pas pu lui parler. Pensa soudain Ginny. Peut être qu'elle est devenue muette ?

- Je ne sais pas Miss Weasley. Je ne sais pas. Le mieux serait de faire venir Mr Potter ainsi que la directrice.

- Je vais aller les chercher.

Ginny sortit de la salle en courant et Mrs Pomfresh alla prendre un bloc note et un stylo qu'elle coinça difficilement dans la main de sa patiente.

- Ecrivez ce que vous voulez nous dire.

Hermione la regarda, cligna des yeux et finalement ce mit à écrire lentement, difficilement. Mrs Pomfresh prit le bloc et ouvra de grands yeux en lisant ce qu'il y avait d'écrit :

« _Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni où je suis_ »

Drago s'assit en face de Blaise et se servit son petit déjeuner sans lever les yeux.

- Ca va Drago ? Demanda Blaise.

Le Serpentard acquiesça.

- Tu sais que Théodore est parti te réveiller ?

Drago leva soudainement la tête.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah c'est clair non ? Il est parti dans la salle commune des préfets en chef te réveiller.

Drago ouvrit grands les yeux et se leva rapidement avant de se diriger vers les portes. Blaise mit du temps à réaliser ce qui ce passait, et se hâta de rejoindre son ami.

Théodore frappa encore trois fois à la porte de la chambre de son ami et finit par s'avachir dans le canapé. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Il regarda autour de lui et vit le livre qu'il cherchait la veille, posé sur la table basse. Il le prit et commença à lire. Il vit du coin de l'œil un parchemin froissé et le ramassa. Il lu les lignes qu'avaient écrit son ami et son regard s'arrêta sur la dernier ligne : « _J'ai eux des idées pour le bal_ »

Théodore se leva et s'approcha du passage au moment où celui-ci s'ouvrait. Drago s'avança et entra dans sa chambre.

- Harry !

Le concerné se retourna et vit sa petite amie, rouge Weasley, s'arrêter devant lui en reprenant son souffle.

- Harry… Hermione… S'est réveillé.

Il essaya de comprendre ce qu'elle avait murmuré et quand l'information parvint à son cerveau il attrapa la main de Ginny et la fit entrer dans un placard à balai qu'il ferma derrière lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda t elle.

- Personne ne doit voir ce que je vais faire.

Il lui prit la main et une fraction de seconde plus tard, il se trouvait dans un autre placard. Ils en sortirent et Ginny réalisa qu'il se trouvait devant l'infirmerie.

- Mais… On ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard.

- Tu crois ça parce qu'on te la répéter. Il faut être plus astucieuse Miss Weasley.

Elle lui tira la langue et ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Harry se précipita vers Mrs Pomfresh sans un regard pour Ron qui dormait toujours.

- Que ce passe t il ? Demanda Harry en voyant la mine confuse de l'infirmière.

Elle lui tendit le bloc note.

- Je viens d'avoir une petite conversation avec miss Granger. Regardez les réponses.

Harry réalisa que la directrice aussi était présente et il se hâta de lire l'écriture ronde de son amie.

« _Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni ou je suis_ »

« _Qu'est ce que Poudlard ? _»

« _Je m'appelle Hermione_ »

« _C'est Harry qui me l'a_ _dit_ »

« _Harry Potter est la seule personne dont je me_ _souvienne _»

« _Que m'est il arrivé ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas_ »

« _Un bézoard_ »

« _Londres_ »

« _81_ »

Harry regarda Hermione qui le fixait avec soulagement avant de se tourner vers l'infirmière.

- Que veux dire ces réponses à part qu'Hermione ne parle plus ?

- Cela veux dire qu'elle ne se souvient plus de personne. C'est une sorte d'amnésie sélective.

- Sélective ? Répéta Ginny.

- Elle se rappelle des réponses à des questions basiques telles que la capitale de l'Angleterre ou combien font neuf fois neuf. Mais elle ne se souvient pas de ce qu'est Poudlard, de qui je suis. Elle ne se souvient que de vous, mais ne sait pas vos exploits communs. Elle sait seulement que Harry Potter est son ami et qu'elle peut lui faire une totale confiance, point.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle se souvient d'Harry mais de personne d'autres. Dit Ginny.

L'infirmière regarda la directrice qui acquiesça.

- Je pense que Miss Granger a subi un grave choc et que son cerveau n'a pas pu supporter de douleurs supplémentaires. Elle a donc tout simplement fait un trie de tout ce qu'il ne lui était dur à supporter. A oublier les gens qui lui avait fait du mal.

- Je ne lui ai jamais rien fait ! S'exclama Ginny.

Hermione se recourba et rapprocha ses jambes d'elle.

- Ecoutez Miss Weasley. Dit l'infirmière. Ce n'est pas Hermione qui a décidé le partage mais son cerveau. La Hermione que vous connaissez n'est pas consciente de ce qu'il ce passe, et si elle vous a oublié… C'est qu'elle nourrissait une quelconque rancœur envers vous. Nous ne savons pas laquelle mais Hermione a fait son propre tri.

Harry passa sa main dans sa poche pour toucher le flacon en se souvenant du regard qu'elle avait eu envers Drago. Il se demanda l'espace d'une seconde de qui il se souviendrait si cela lui arrivait, mais effaça bien vite cette idée de son esprit. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui passa une main sur la joue. Elle le regarda et mit sa main sur la sienne.

- Ca va aller. Murmura t il. Je vais t'aider à retrouver la mémoire.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là Monsieur Potter ? Demanda la directrice.

Harry se tourna vers elle.

- Hermione ne restera pas ici. L'infirmerie n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour se rappeler de ce qui nous fait peur.

- Et où contez vous l'amener ?

- Dans sa chambre.

- Avec Drago ? S'exclama Ginny.

Harry la regarda.

- Parfaitement. Avec Drago.

- Mr Potter, tout le monde sait que Mr Malfoy et Miss Granger se détestent.

- C'était vrai jusqu'à ce que Malfoy sauve la vie d'Hermione. Alors oui, Hermione va retournez dans sa chambre, elle dormira entourée de ses affaires et il sera interdit à quiconque de la voir à part moi et Malfoy.

- Harry tu deviens fou ! S'exclama Ginny. En plus Drago n'a jamais sauvé la vie d'Hermione !

La porte s'ouvrit et Blaise, Théodore et Drago entrèrent. Ils s'avancèrent tout doucement et Drago arriva le premier près de Harry, suivit de Blaise. Théodore s'était arrêté devant Ron.

- Que se passe t il ? Demanda Drago.

- Que faites vous là Mr Malfoy ?

- Je dois parler à Potter.

Harry le fixa.

- Cela devra attendre un peu. Dit il.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et se pencha vers elle.

- Tu peux marcher ?

Elle acquiesça et il l'aida à se lever.

- Mr Potter arrêtez tout de suite ! S'exclama la directrice. Vous n'avez pas à décider de…

Elle s'arrêta en croisant le regard assassin d'Harry.

- Elle ne se souvient que de moi. Dit il froidement.

Blaise regarda Drago dont le visage s'était figé.

- Hermione restera ici à la seule condition qu'il y ai un traitement rapide pour qu'elle retrouve la mémoire.

- Mr Potter, cela n'existe pas encore ce… Commença Pomfresh.

- Dans ce cas elle vient avec moi.

Hermione eu un frisson en posant ses pieds nus à terre et Harry la laissa s'appuyer sur lui.

- Elle a besoin de soins. S'indigna Mrs Pomfresh.

- Que vous lui prodiguerez dans sa chambre.

- Potter ! S'exclama la directrice.

Cette fois Harry perdit patience et s'exclama :

- Ecoutez moi attentivement. Quand Voldemort a disparu, nous sommes tous les deux revenus ici pour montrer l'exemple en tant qu'investigateur de la guerre. Avant ce fait, nous avons pratiqué un pact magique qui nous lie. Ce pact est puissant et personne ne pourra le briser tant que nous serons tout les deux en vie.

Théodore s'approcha.

- Le pact de renaissance ? Demanda t il.

Harry le fixa.

- Exactement. Je vais installée des barrages si puissants que personne ne pourra l'approcher sans que je n'en ais donné la permission.

- Vous n'avez aucun droit de la séquestrer. Dit la directrice.

Harry la fixa longuement avant de reprendre.

- Vous ne savez rien de ce qu'il c'est passé hier. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Moi si. Alors je me donne le droit de faire ce que j'entends bon pour elle. Maintenant si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, agissez, mais soyez sur que toutes vos manipulations ne mèneront à rien.

Le silence suivit et Harry s'avança vers les portes avec Hermione. Arrivés dehors il se retourna une dernière fois et fixa Drago.

- Si tu veux reprendre ce qui t'appartient, sache que je ne m'en suis pas servi.

Drago acquiesça et Harry sortit. Dès que les portes se refermèrent McGonagal se leva.

- Cela ne se passera pas comme ça ! Je suis encore la directrice de Poudlard et il est hors de question que Harry Potter, tout héro qu'il soit, fasse la loi dans mon école.

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire professeur. Dit posément Théodore.

- Que dites vous Mr Nott? Il s'agit de mon école, de mes élèves.

- Il s'agit d'une fille qui ne connaît pas ce qu'il entoure et a fait un pact de protection magique avec son meilleur ami. C'est de la magie supérieure. Tout comme le sortilège qui protégeait Harry de Voldemort.

Drago croisa le regard de Blaise.

- Je connais ce pact Mr Nott. Siffla McGonagal.

- Alors vous savez qu vous devez le respecter. Hermione a mit sa vie entre les mains d'Harry si il lui arrivait quelque chose. Et il en a fait de même. Ils sont suffisant intelligent tout les deux pour savoir ce qu'un tel acte représente.

Ginny sentit un pincement au cœur en entendant ses mots. Même si elle savait depuis longtemps que ce n'était que de l'amitié, il était clair qu'Harry aimait Hermione plus que tout… Et sûrement plus qu'elle. McGonagal regarda les trois Serpentard de toute sa hauteur.

- Pact ou pas… Mr Potter est moins qualifié qu'une infirmière pour résoudre se problème que je vais soumettre aux directeurs de maisons.

Théodore haussa les épaules et ce fut Blaise qui reprit.

- Veuillez m'excuser. Je crois que je vais vous laisser.

Il sortit de la pièce sous les regards étonnés des autres.

- Moi aussi. Dirent Drago et Théodore en même temps.

Harry aida Hermione à s'allonger et la recouvrit de sa couette. Il s'assit près d'elle et ils se fixèrent.

- Je sais que tu ne te souviens de moi qu'à cause du pact. Et je sais aussi que je n'ai aucun idée de comment te faire récupérer la parole. Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser là bas.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Je ne vais pas être tout le temps près de toi, mais je te promet que personne ne viendra t'embêter. Personne ne viendra te poser de question. Tu récupèreras à ton rythme et tu seras la seule à décider ce que tu voudras dire ou non.

Elle sourit doucement et lui prit la main.

- Je t'aime ma Mione.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Remrquez que ce chapitre est plus long que les autres^^

Alors qu'en pensez vous? Que va t il se passer quand Ron se réveillera? Harry va t il choisir? Hermione va t elle aller mieux? Drago va t il avoir des emmerdes? (^^)

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	11. Mise en place

Bonjour et bon dimanche

_____________________

Petite annonce : A tous les auteurs qui en ont marres de ne pas recevoir autant de reviews que de visites : venez vous inscrire

Association **APAGCPMDEO **(c'est compliqué mais c'est pas grave^^) : **A**ssociation **P**our **A**ider les **G**ens qui **C**roient qu'ils n'ont **P**as de **M**ains à **D**écouvrir qu'ils **E**n **O**nt

Donc pour vous inscrire vous allez sur le forum et dans recherche vous copiez collez le nom de l'association. J'espère que vous serez plusieurs à vous inscrire!!

_____________________

J'ai eu un peur peur ce matin parce que je ne pouvais pas télécharger mon fichier.. J'ai crain de ne pas pouvoir poster aujourd'hui mais finalement tout va bien ^^

J'étais ravie hier de voir autant de review (bon d'accord comparé à certaines fics ce n'est pas grand chose mais je suis très contente quand même^^)

**RTGRFTP **(**R**éponses aux **T**rès **G**entilles **R**eviews qui me **F**ont **T**rès **P**laisir) :

**kageroprincesse :** Tous les jours la suite^^ Merci de ta review et avant tout bienvenu sur la fic ^^

**zaika :** lol si je te dis 5 WOW? Tu penses que j'abuse? Merci de reviewer ^^

**felinness** **: **Ta review m'a fait grand plaisir. Il est évident que lorsqu'on reçoit des félicitations de pros des Drago/Mione ca fait très plaisir, mais quand on arrive à faire apprécier ce couple et une fic à une personne réticente au départ, le plaisir est d'autant plus fort^^ Si j'évite l'animosité c'est surtout parce que j'avais beaucoup écrit sur cette tension et que cette fois-ci je voulais vraiment parler du trio Harry, Drago, Mione. D'une certaine façon le couple est un peu en retrait. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal. Les Blacks? C'est parce que je trouve cela vraiment étrange que peu de fic en parle (pour être franche je n'en ai jamais lu mais je ne pense pas être la seule à y avoir pensée) et cela renforçait la relation qu'ils ont dans ma fic. Je suis vraiment contente qu tu attendes la suite, et j'espère que ton enthousiasme ne faiblira pas. :D

**titesouris** **:** yo revenante ^^ non Ron ne va pas mourire, ni se faire remonter les bretelles... Ni même devenir sérile mdrrr... Pour tout te dire je l'ai fait un peu pitoyable dans cette fic mais je l'aime quand même. (non je ne suis pas folle) mais j'apprécie le caractère que je lui ai donné. Merci beaucoup: Mion et Harry sont mes chouchous dans cette fic (avec Drago) et j'aime beaucoup leur pacte de renaissance. Merci d'avoir lu et reviewer.

**Groumd** **:** Un être haissable? En effet... Mais tu vas bientôt le détester encore plus^^ dans le prochain chapitre pour tout te dire lol Bienvenu dans la fic et merci d'avoir reviewer

Voilà donc merci beaucoup aux reviewers!!! J'ai pas mal de retour sur Harry et Mione, et Drago évidemment, mais j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de Blaise? Certes pour le moment vous en entendez pas trop parler mais son caractère va être développé dans les chapitres à suivre donc concentré vous sur lui ^^

_Bonne lecture_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPITRE 11 :**

**Mise en place**

Deux heures que Drago attendait. Son professeur n'était pas en retard, c'est juste lui qui étais très en avance. Il avait prit ce prétexte pour Blaise qui n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des regards inquiets. Alors il était venu s'installer ici en attendant de comprendre ce qui allait ce passer. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que si Potter voulait garder Hermione près de lui, il n'aurai aucun mal, mais le fait était que c'était un choc produit par Ron Weasley qui avait rendu sa si précieuse amie dans cette état.

Drago avait compris que Harry n'avait pas regardé le souvenir, voulant sûrement fuir un nouveau choix trop important, mais dès que Ron serait réveillé, il se passerait quelque chose de nouveau et… Selon Drago cela n'allait pas être quelque chose qui le mettrai à son avantage.

Il entendit des pas se rapprocher et reconnu ceux de son professeur. Ceux qu'il avait tant entendus quand il était enfermé chez les Mangemorts. La poignée de la porte tourna et Severus Rogue entra dans la pièce. Il le toisa puis referma la porte. Drago descendit de la table où il était assis et regarda son professeur.

- Vous vouliez me voir Mr Malfoy ?

- Je voulais savoir le choix des professeurs.

Rogue savait que ce n'était pas pour ça que son filleul l'avait appelé.

- Les professeurs ont décidé de laisser Mr Potter s'occuper de Miss Granger en échange d'une visite une fois par semaine à l'infirmerie.

Drago retint un rictus.

- Et qui compte lui annoncer ?

- Non comptions sur Mr Weasley mais étant donné son état nous avons optés pour une personne qui semble s'entendre de mieux en mieux avec Mr Potter.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Moi ?

- Exactement. Maintenant que ce détail est réglé je désire que nous quittions le rapport élève – professeur.

Drago comprit qu'encore une fois son parrain avait décelé ses véritables intentions.

- Alors Drago ? Pourquoi voulais tu me voir ?

Drago retourna sur sa table et fixa son ami.

- Je voudrais que tu prépares une potion de souvenirs.

Le visage de Rogue se fit impassible.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Bien sur que si !

- Non. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette potion n'est pas encore au point.

- Il faut essayer.

- Je te répète que je ne peux pas. Alors arrête de le demander.

Drago se remit debout, énervé.

- Severus, je ne veux pas que cette situation perdure !

- Et pourquoi ? Miss Granger ayant perdu ses souvenirs, tu peux devenir son ami.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'elle les retrouve ? Il faut qu'on le fasse maintenant.

Le professeur secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai pas le droit.

- Et depuis quand tu te soucis de ce que pense les autres ?

- Je me fous pas mal de ce que pense les autres. Mais je ne peux pas le faire sur Hermione.

- Et pourquoi ?

Severus croisa le regard bleu de Drago qui lui rappelait tant Lucius et ses tentatives d'intimidation.

- Parce que le risque est trop élevé pour elle.

- Si on demande à Potter.

- Hors de question.

Drago baissa la tête en serrant les poings.

- Tu joues un jeu dangereux Drago.

Le Serpentard releva la tête.

- Il va falloir un jour que tu fasses un choix. Tu ne peux pas garder l'image du Mangemort repentit toute ta vie.

- Je suis un Mangemort repenti.

- Non. Moi j'en suis un. Toi tu es un gamin qui a été formaté. Tu n'avais pas choisi de devenir un Mangemort. Tu as sauvé la vie d'Hermione Granger face à ton père.

Drago ouvrit grands les yeux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu pensais que je n'étais pas au courant ? Tu pensais que tu avais été accepté ici au mois de Septembre juste parce que tu avais répondu à quelques questions sous Veritaserum ? Tu crois que Potter est idiot au point d'accepter que son amie vénérée reste plus d'une minute seule avec un ennemi aussi dangereux ?

- Il… Il est… Il est au courant ?

- Evidemment. Il faut que tu comprennes une chose sur lui. Malgré ce que ton père te disait, Harry Potter n'a jamais été le garçon prétentieux et sur aimé que tu croyais. Il a eu une enfance dans une famille de moldu ignoble, on lui a caché son histoire, ses pouvoirs, ses origines. Puis au fur et à mesure, toutes les personnes qu'il aimait se sont mises à mourir ou à lui mentir. Une seule est restée. Une seule a toujours acceptée d'être à ses côtés. Hermione Granger représente un sentiment unique. Un sentiment que personne ne peux connaître parce que ce genre de relation est on ne peut plus rare. C'est moins que de l'amour et plus à la fois. Il a mit du temps à le comprendre mais le fait qu'il est passé un Pacte de Renaissance avec elle n'est pas une simple alliance magique. Hermione Granger tient au creux de sa main le plus puissant sorcier de notre époque.

Drago fixa son parrain.

- Et si tu veux devenir plus qu'un simple observateur, il faut que tu comprennes et t'adapte à ce lien.

- Sinon ?

- Sinon tu ferais bien de trouver un autre partenaire pour ton projet et une autre façon de concevoir une vie bien remplie.

o0o

« _Ainsi je me souviens de toi parce qu'on a fait un pacte magique qui nous lie à jamais ?_ »

Harry sourit en lui rendant le bloc note.

- C'est ça. Ce lien signifie que si il arrivait quoique ce soit à l'un, ce serait à l'autre de protéger le lien.

Hermione acquiesça et se mit à écrire.

« _C'est pour ça que tu as dit que tu allais t'occuper de moi ?_ »

- Oui. Comme ça je serai sur que personne ne profitera de ton état pour te faire croire des choses fausses.

Elle sourit au moment ou la porte s'ouvrait. Harry se retourna vivement et se détendit un peu en voyant Drago à l'entrée de la porte.

- Tu peux entrer si tu le souhaites. Dit Harry en se tournant vers Hermione.

Drago acquiesça et s'approcha du lit ou était assis Harry et couchée Hermione. Celle-ci le regarda approcher, sentant un mélange de gratitude et de peur la submerger. Alors que Drago la fixait, elle attrapa le bras d'Harry et lui lança un regard inquiet qui perturba Drago.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui. Murmura le Griffondore. Je te présente Drago Malfoy. C'est l'autre préfet en chef de Poudlard. Vous partagez un appartement depuis huit mois.

Hermione quitta le regard d'Harry pour se tourner vers Drago. Elle fixa son regard et finit par reprendre le stylo. Elle lui tendit un parchemin et Drago lu :

« _Bonjour Drago. Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux. _»

Drago fut surpris de constater que les deux personnes lui avaient à deux reprises permis de faire quelque chose seulement si cela lui convenait.

- Merci. Dit il en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil près de lit.

Hermione se remit à écrire et tendit le parchemin à Drago.

« _J'ai l'impression que je dois te remercier quand je te vois. Tu sais pourquoi ?_ »

Drago regarda longuement le parchemin avant de le tendre à Harry.

- Non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Il croisa le regard d'Harry alors qu'Hermione recommençai à écrire.

« _Tu es à Griffondore aussi ?_ »

- Non à Serpentard.

« _Tu es bon élève ?_ »

- Je me débrouille.

« _Tu m'aimes bien ?_ »

Une nouvelle fois Drago resta interdit devant la question puis tout doucement il redressa la tête pour croiser le regard curieux d'Hermione.

- On va dire que nous n'avons pas toujours été en bon terme mais que nos relations commencent à aller mieux.

Hermione sourit et se tourna vers Harry.

« _Je suis une bonne élève ? _»

- La meilleure. Sourit le Griffondore. Personne ne t'arrive à la cheville.

Elle sourit.

o0o

Severus Rogue avait une heure devant lui avant une réunion avec les professeurs sur l'organisation des aspics. Il faisait ça depuis seize ans et les réunions avaient finis par être une formalité dont il s'acquittait uniquement par devoir. Rogue s'assit à son bureau et fixa le vide devant lui. Sa potion pouvait certes aider Hermione a retrouvé ses souvenirs. Mais dans un autre cas, elle pouvait aussi la transformer en véritable légume. Il n'avait, de plus, aucunes idées pour changer sa potion. Rogue se prit la tête dans les mains. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait besoin d'inventer une potion utile et cela ne marchait pas !

o0o

Harry referma doucement la porte et fit face à Drago qui s'était assis dans un fauteuil.

- Alors ?

Drago leva la tête.

- Les professeurs ont décidés de te laisser faire ce que tu souhaites à la condition qu'Hermione vienne une fois par semaine à l'infirmerie.

Harry plissa les yeux.

- Bien… D'accord…

Il s'assit en face de Drago.

- Bon… Malfoy je vais de voir te confier une autre mission.

Le Serpentard le regarda.

- Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit s'approche d'Hermione.

Harry serra les poings sur le fauteuil.

- Pour ça je vais installé des protections autour de sa chambre mais j'aimerai aussi en placé autour de la salle commune.

- Et ?

- Et je ne le ferai que si tu es d'accord.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas à te l'imposer.

Drago le fixa l'espace d'un instant.

- Ca ne me dérange pas… En quoi cela va consister ?

Harry se leva.

- Juste un sortilège de révélation. C'est Hermione qui me l'a apprit. Ce sortilège permet de comprendre les intentions des personnes sur un sujet précis. Je vais moi-même faire les critères.

- Quels critères ?

- Toutes les personnes possédant le mot de passe et qui voudront rentrer devront répondre à trois critères, premièrement la personne qu'ils viennent voir. Si il s'agit d'Hermione le sort verra pour qu'elle raison la personne veut la voir. Et enfin le dernier critère sera de comprendre les sentiments de la personne. Si elle est en colère, fatigué…

- Et cela va prendre du temps ?

- Un peu. Mais Hermione l'avait modifié pour pouvoir faire des exceptions quand on place le sortilège. Toi et moi n'auront pas à passer par autre chose que le mot de passe.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi.

- Et pour la chambre d'Hermione ?

- Un simple mot de passe.

- Que tu seras le seul à connaître ?

- Non. Toi aussi tu dois le connaître. Le mot de passe sera : _Sniffle_.

- Potter où as-tu trouvé un mot pareil ?

- C'est Sirius qui s'était appelé comme ça au temps où il se cachait du Ministère et de Voldemort.

- On se croirait_ revenu_ au temps de Voldemort. Souffla Drago.

- Les Mangemorts n'ont pas tous été capturés. Leur chef parti ils sont libres de faire tout ce qu'il pense juste avant qu'on ne les attrape.

- De là à infliger un embargo à toute l'école.

Harry se rassit.

- Ron était ivre hier. Si cela c'est vraiment passé…

- Tu doutes encore ?

Harry et Drago se fixèrent. Le lien se brisa quand le tableau coulissa. Blaise entra avec rapidité et se fixa devant les deux hommes.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Drago en se levant à moitié.

- Weasley est réveillé. McGonagal veut que tu viennes Potter.

Harry regarda Drago qui soupira en se renfonçant dans le siège.

- Tu peux y aller je reste.

Il acquiesça et sortit en contournant Blaise qui regardait fixement Drago.

- Comment ça tu reste ? Drago si ce que tu nous as dit est vrai…

- Alors je ne dois pas être présent là bas quand Weasley réalisera ce qui c'est passé. Coupa sèchement Drago. Potter m'a éloigné du problème et je ne veux pas y entrer.

- Mais Weasley va…

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire mais je dois rester ici.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pour la suite y aura pas mal de "o0o" pour la simple raison que l'on va souvent changer de points de vu de décors (lngage théâtrale^^) donc j'espère que ca ne vous dérange pas trop.

Qu'en avez vous pensé? Des réactions vis à vis de Ron? Des théories sur la suite?^^

Je rappelle que les pairs sur les couples sont toujours possibles, pour le moment j'en ai pas vraiment eu mais j'aimerais connaître vos idées.

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	12. Je te le jure Harry

Bonjour à tous!!

Dans ce chapitre nous découvrons le mensonge made-in-Griffondore (j'en dis pas plus vous comprendrez)

**MERCI AUX REVIEWERS **(Coup de folie j'arrête mes initiales compliquées^^)

**titesouris :** Pourquoi ne ps créer une fic réservé aux châtiments corporels et psychologiques que tu pourrais infliger à Ronald Weasley? Je t'ai déjà dit à quoi t'attendre pour tes couples mais j'attend toujours ton idée de la copine d'Harry^^ Merci de lire

**Groumd :** Je me suis déjà dit que mes chapitres étaient courts... Mais au final l'attente augmente le plaisir non? (enfin je crois mdrrr^^) Bien deviné c'est un Drago/Mione (d'accord ce n'était pas dure^^) Une chérie pour Rogue? Certes je n'y avais pas pensé et ce n'est pas dans la fic mais je peux sûrement la caser quelques parts. Par contre as tu des suggestions?

**Eterna de Solary :** Oh joie ! Une review^^ Merci de tes compliments :D

**zaika :** J'ai été trop gourmande avec 5 "WOW"? ^^ Merci de continuer à lire et d'apprécier

**felinness :** J'accepte sadique mais pas méchante... Parce qu'un auteur est méchant quand il coupe sa fic ainsi mais que son prochain chapitre apparait un mois plus tard^^ Ta théorie sur le réveil de Ron est intéressante mais inexacte... La mienne est dans ce chapitre. Je suis très contente que tu aimes mon Harry/Mione. Leur relation fraternelle me plait beaucoup à moi aussi^^ Merci d'avoir reviewer

A propos des couples de cette fic : je pensais franchement que out le monde aimait Harry/Ginny, comme ce n'est pas le cas je vais vous révéler un secret (que la plupart des reviewrs savent déjà) Harry ne finit pas avec Ginny dans mon histoire. Je savour vos cris d'horreur ou de joie...^^ Dans un cas comme dans l'autre... Ca vous donne des idées?^^

On me demande Luna... Elle sera présente à la fin de la fic (parce que c'est prévu comme ca et que je l'aime bien) et elle a déjà un petit copain... Qui ne va pas tarder à apparaître d'ailleurs^^

J'arrête de blablater

_Bonne lecture_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 12 :**

**« Je te le jure Harry »**

Harry déboula dans l'infirmerie suivit de Blaise et alla directement jusqu'au lit de Ron. Ginny lui tenait la main et Mrs et Mr Weasley regardait Harry. McGonagal et Mrs Pomfresh se tenait plus en retrait. Ron regarda Harry et eu une esquisse de sourire.

- Salut vieux. Dit il difficilement.

Harry se contenta de le fixer. Ginny regarda Harry.

- Il vient de se réveiller, tu pourrais te montrer plus expressif. S'indigna t elle.

Harry la regarda avant de se tourner vers Ron.

- Que c'est il passé ? Pourquoi es tu dans cet état ?

- Nous lui avons déjà posé la question, Mr Potter. Déclara sèchement McGonagal.

- Alors il n'aura aucun problème à répéter la réponse.

Ron déglutit alors que la directrice pinçait les lèvres. La porte s'ouvrit et les professeurs Rogue, Lupin, Tonks, Chourave et Flitwick entrèrent. Ils s'approchèrent d'un pas de sénateur et Harry croisa pendant ce lapse de temps le regard Blaise. Puis quand tout le monde fut autour du lit de Ron, celui-ci commença à parler en regardant sa couverture, comme honteux.

- J'étais énervé quand j'ai appris certaine rumeur concernant Hermione et Malfoy. Et j'étais encore plus furieux parce que Harry faisait semblant de ne rien savoir. Alors hier, après t'avoir stupéfixié.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Harry qui ne réagit pas.

- J'ai été dans les cuisines et j'ai demandé du Whisky pur Feu aux elfes.

D'un regard Harry vit que si Mrs Weasley n'était pas déjà au courant elle lui aurait crié tout sa désapprobation.

- Bien plus tard, je suis allé jusqu'à la salle commune des préfets. J'ai frappé, personne n'est venu ouvrir. J'ai conclu qu'ils devaient dormir et j'ai voulu retourner dans mon dortoir quand j'ai entendu des bruits et des cris provenant de la salle.

Harry serra les poings dans sa robe de sorcier.

- J'ai frappé comme un fou contre le tableau et il a finit par s'ouvrir sur Malfoy. Il était torse nu et d'un regard j'ai vu derrière lui Hermione en pleurs contre le mur.

- Tu mens ! Hurla Blaise.

- Taisez vous Mr Zabini. Dit Rogue d'une voix sèche.

- Mais professeur…

Harry vit Rogue se tourner vers son élève et dire à voix basse mais suffisamment menaçante.

- Si vous ne vous taisez pas je vous fais exclure de Poudlard et vous interdis l'accès aux aspics pendant cinq ans.

Blaise regarda son professeur puis finit par fermer la bouche, les poings serrés.

- Continuez Mr Weasley. Dit McGonagal.

Il acquiesça et toujours sans regarder Harry, dit :

- J'ai voulu l'empêcher de s'approcher encore d'elle et par une idée idiote sûrement provoquée par l'alcool j'ai sortis ma baguette et j'ai commencé à lui jeter des sorts. Aucun ne l'a touché alors j'ai jeté ma baguette et voulu le frapper. Par la suite il m'a collé un coup à la mâchoire et je me suis évanoui. Puis c'est le trou noir jusqu'à ce que je me réveille ici.

Harry sentit certains regards se tourner vers lui mais Ron regardait toujours ailleurs.

- Bien… Commença la directrice. Des mesures doivent être prises avant que le bruit s'ébruite.

Harry se tourna vers la directrice.

- Que voulez vous dire ? Demanda t il.

- Mr Malfoy va être expulsé de l'école et Miss Granger va être transférées ici pour un examen plus complet.

- Hors de question. Cracha Harry.

- Bon sang Harry ! S'exclama Ginny. On sait ce que Malfoy a fait à Hermione.

- On ne sait rien du tout.

- Tu insinues que Ron ment ? Questionna t elle furieuse.

Harry avança d'un pas vers Ron.

- Si il dit la vérité il n'aura aucun mal à me l'affirmer en me regardant dans les yeux.

Ron les ouvrit en grands alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui.

- Mr Potter ce que vous demandez est dénué de sens. Dit McGonagal.

- Harry il faut que tu te reprennes. Dit Lupin.

- Ron, j'attends.

Le Griffondore tourna lentement la tête et planta son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami.

- Je… Je te le jure Harry.

Harry ouvrit grands les yeux, révélant pour une fois une expression. Il serra sa main contre le flacon contenant le souvenir de Drago et expira difficilement. Puis, tout doucement, il se recula et regarda les professeurs, puis Ginny, Puis Mr et Mrs Weasley et finit par Blaise.

- Bien Mr Potter. Commença McGonagal. Vous avez toutes les preuves que vous désiriez ?

Il la regarda.

- Potter. Reprit Blaise. Tu sais qu'il ment.

- Ron ne ment pas ! S'exclama Mrs Weasley. D'ailleurs vous n'avez rien à faire là !

Blaise l'ignora et regarda Harry.

- On sait tout les deux ce qu'il c'est passé.

Harry se tourna vers lui. Il baissa les yeux et tourna les talons.

- Où vas-tu Harry ? Demanda Ginny.

- Mr Potter revenez ! S'exclama Chourave.

- Harry ! Appela Tonks.

- Potter ayez l'amabilité de vous tourner quand on vous appelles.

Harry s'arrêta en entendant la voix sèche de son professeur de potion.

- J'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Dit il calmement.

- Qui crois tu Harry ? Demanda Mr Weasley.

Harry se tourna vers lui.

- Hermione. (NdA : _bof je n'aime pas trop cette réplique_)

o0o

Drago regardait Hermione dormir. Il regarda son visage pâle, ses cheveux brun, sa bouche rose, sa main fine. Il n'avait jamais réellement fait attention au fait qu'Hermione Granger était devenue plus que la petite fille de première année aux cheveux hirsutes. Ses dix sept ans lui réussissaient. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent au moment où la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait. Harry y entra furieux, pointant sa baguette vers Drago. Il s'approcha d'un pas rageur et mit la pointe de baguette entre les deux yeux du Serpentard.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive Potter ?

- Je crois que je deviens fou. Murmura Harry.

Drago plissa les yeux.

- C'est une raison pour me viser de ta baguette ?

- Ron a déclaré une version totalement différente de la tienne.

- Cela t'étonne ?

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

- Tu as regardé mon souvenir ?

Harry enleva sa baguette.

- Non.

- Donc ?

- Mon instinct me dit que Ron ment. Mais il me manque des preuves.

Il se tourna vers Hermione qui s'était redressée et alla la serrer dans ses bras.

- Changement de plan. Dit il tout haut.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ils veulent t'expulser. Dit Harry en se tournant une nouvelle fois vers Drago.

- Parce que ?

- Ils croient tous Ron. Sauf bien sur Blaise et je pense que Rogue aussi est de ton côté.

- Que me conseilles tu ?

Harry le fixa et Drago cru comprendre :

- Pas question Potter. Je n'ai rien fait et je n'ai pas l'intention de me cacher. Tu vas donner mon souvenir.

- Un souvenir n'est pas une preuve suffisante.

- Alors fais moi ingérer du Veritaserum.

- Le Ministère l'interdit.

- On s'en tape du Ministère. Demande à Rogue d'en préparer, il sera ravi de pouvoir me torturer.

- On n'a pas le droit Malfoy.

- Je ne me cacherai pas.

- Fais ce que tu veux. Lâcha Harry en cédant à la frustration.

Harry aida Hermione à se lever et elle se stabilisa à côté de lui.

- Il faut qu'Hermione récupère la mémoire.

Il s'approcha de la porte, Hermione marchant à côté de lui.

- Attends.

Les deux Griffondores se retournèrent.

- Pourquoi me crois tu plutôt que Weasley ?

- C'est toi que j'ai trouvé sur les lieux, pas Ron. De plus, je ne te crois pas capable de porter Ron jusqu'à la maison de Hagrid.

- Parce que ?

- Parce que tu n'es pas idiot et que tu savais qu'il allait forcément être découvert.

- La tension fait parfois faire de grosses conneries.

- Cela fait longtemps que tu ne crains plus la tension.

Drago fixa Harry avant de continuer.

- Vas voir Rogue. Il a un début de potion pouvant redonner la mémoire.

Harry ouvrit grands les yeux.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ! S'exclama t il.

- Parce qu'il refuse de s'en servir. Elle n'est pas encore au point.

Harry s'apprêtait à reprendre quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. McGonagal était en tête de groupe et regarda ses trois élèves.

- Mr Malfoy, vous êtes prié de me suivre.

Drago acquiesça et en passant devant Harry il murmura.

- Tente ta chance Potter. Tu as toujours été plus persuasif que moi.

Harry ne dit rien et se tourna vers Lupin.

- Harry, il faut qu'Hermione aille à l'infirmerie.

- Je vais la conduire moi-même.

- Mais…

- Professeur Lupin, vous allez briser un puissant sortilège de reconnaissance entre deux puissant sorciers alors je pense que quelques minutes de répit ne changeront rien.

Il acquiesça et Harry prit la main d'Hermione avant de les faire disparaître.

Ils réapparurent devant l'infirmerie et Hermione le regarda surprise.

- Je sais que je n'aurais jamais du l'utiliser devant eux. Sourit il. Mais c'était le seul moyen. Ecoute Mione. Tu vas entrer seule dans l'infirmerie, tu vas t-y faire soigner et on va te poser encore plusieurs questions. J'aimerai que tu me rendes le service de ne rien dire à propos de moi ou Drago. Et si, par un miracle quelconque, la mémoire te revenait ne dit rien tant que je ne suis pas là pour écoutez ta douce voix. Tu es d'accord ?

Hermione sourit et lui prit la main en acquiesçant.

- Merci. Murmura Harry.

Il lui fit un bisou sur le front et la regarda entrer dans l'infirmerie. Aussitôt les portes refermées, il transplana à nouveau.

o0o

Neville s'épongea le front et sursauta en voyant entrer la chouette des neiges de Harry Potter dans sa serre. Il posa une coupole de verre sur sa dissection de Mandragore et alla prendre la lettre.

_Neville,_

_J'ai trouvé un moyen de rendre la mémoire à tes parents. Pour ce faire, il va falloir que tu travailles en commun avec Severus Rogue pour améliorer sa potion. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas en bon terme mais de mauvaises choses sont arrivées à Poudlard et j'ai vraiment besoin de toi._

_J'espère vraiment te voir bientôt,_

_Harry._

Neville relut la lettre. Travailler avec Severus Rogue pourrait rendre la mémoire à mes parents ? Il jeta ses gants et se mit à écrire au dos du parchemin.

* * *

Eh dites la véritée... Vous vous attendiez à retrouver Neville?^^

Allez, ca fait un perso de plus à caser... Avec qui il va lui selon vous?

J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires et vos envies de meurtre (s'il y en a) à l'encontre de Ronald Weasley (qui a cru que je parlais de moi?)

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	13. Grosses manoeuvres

Bonjour à tous !!

J'ai eu pas mal de théories intéressantes sur les couples et c'est avec beaucoup de contentement que je vois qu'Harry vous pose problème^^ Allez, vous comprendre peut être avec le chapitre de demain ^^

Sinon aujourd'hui nous avons droit à un joli face à face entre Harry et Rogue. C'est un passage que j'aime énormément parce qu'il a été facile à écrire pour moi et que je m'amusais bien en m'imaginant leur tête... Bref, j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi^^

**MERCI BEAUCOUP A CEUX QUI POSTENT DES REVIEWS **(Je rallonge mais bon je sais que ça ne dérange personne^^)

**felinness:** Je sais ! Je sais ! Je sais ! :D évidemment que ca ne peut être accepté ^^ Pour les souvenirs tu comprendra dans ce chapitre, et le véritaserum? Bah ca m'ennuyait qu'il y est un moyen si simple donc je me suis dit qu'une loi ferait l'affaire^^ (je sais^^) Je rajoute Molly parce qu'il me faut du Weasley et Lupin, parce qu'il va servir dans pas longtemps et qu'on aurait trouvé ça bizarre si il se ramenait dans l'histoire sans qu'on en ait encore jamais entendu parler^^ Pour le coup du Loup-Garou... J'avoue que tu me prends à défaut parce que je n'avais pas du tout pensé à cette alternative. Mais en même temps, les loups Garous ont les sens développés, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il savent quand quelqu'un mente (si?) bon alors dans ce cas dis toi qu'il est persuadé que Ron dit vrai^^ Merci de ta review et de tes réactions qui me plaisent beaucoup :)

**Hilaidora :** Bonjour nouvelle revieweuse, ravi que tu rejoignes ma fic^^ Je vais répondre à tes interrogations sur Malfoy un peu plus bas. En attendant, merci beaucoup de ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

**zaika :** OUAI !!!!! 6 !!! mdrrr... Quand je regarde mes reviews le soir en rentrant des cours, j'espère toujours voir la tienne^^ Je ne suis jamais déçue donc pour ça je te dis MERCI!!

**Groumd :** Bien sur que Neville était prévu dans cette fic. J'ai essayé de réunir un maximum de perso parce qu'en général je n'aime pas leur devenir dans le tome 7. Alors ce prof là avec Rogue? Mmm... Je ne pense pas réellement écrire un truc dans l'histoire même dessus... Mais en effet je vais peut être pouvoir le caser dans l'épilogue... Je te ferais un petite dédicasse à ce moment là^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira autant!! Merci !

**grispoils :** Bonjour nouvel auteur! Merci de ton commentaire... Euh... Ca veut dire que parce que t'aime pas Ginny on doit la coller avec Neville? C'est pas très gentil pour lui ^^ Désolé mais elle ne finit pas Neville à la fin de mon histoire ^^ J'espère te revoir à la fin de ce chapitre!

_Passage info_ : On m'a dit que l'arrestation de Drago était trop rapide et que McGo vous décevait. Je ne peux pas vraiment me justifier pour la simple raison que je n'y avais pas pensé en écrivant. Donc je ne peux que vous donner les raisons qui m'ont poussé à faire ça : D'abord Drago est un Mangemort (bon dans ma fic j'ai soit disant enlever sa marque mais bref...^^), puis Ron est un héro de la guerre qui a plus de poids que Drago parce qu'il était là depuis le début et tout et tout... Donc finalement ça me semblait logique que tout le monde face confiance à Ron et pas Drago (qui d'ailleurs ne tente pas vraiment de se justifier^^) Donc voilà

_Bonne lecture_

**CHAPITRE 13 :**

**Grosses manœuvres**

Harry ouvrit la porte grinçante et regarda son professeur assis à son bureau.

- Je savais que vous alliez venir Potter.

Harry referma sèchement la porte et s'approcha de Rogue.

- Alors vous savez forcément pourquoi.

- Oui. Mais comme je l'ai dit à Drago il n'est pas question que je prenne ce risque.

- Il n'y aura aucun risque.

- Cette potion aurait pu faire de Voldemort une croûte.

- Et vous ne lui avez pas donné ? Cela fait une raison supplémentaire pour vous d'accéder à ma requête.

Le professeur fixa son élève. Cette fois Harry ne céda pas. Il savait depuis longtemps que Severus Rogue était l'homme qu'il aurait le plus de mal à convaincre de faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Mais cette fois, il n'était plus le petit Harry qui avait déboulé dans le monde magique sans rien connaître. Il était Harry James Potter. Et il comptait faire entendre raison à son professeur.

- Même si j'y travaillais vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, il me faudrait des années pour trouver le moyen.

- Je vous laisse jusqu'à la fin du mois de mai.

- Une semaine ? Vous n'y pensez pas !

- Hermione serait très déçu si elle ne pouvait pas réviser convenablement ses aspics.

- Potter…

- Je ne vous laisse pas le choix ! S'exclama Harry. Je connais une personne qui a le même objectif que vous et qui travaille depuis huit mois à la réalisation de cet objectif. Il a gâché son année pour ça alors ce n'est pas un peu de mauvaise volonté qui va m'empêcher de lui venir en aide à lui et ses parents.

- Vous parlez de Londubat ?

- Exactement.

- Il n'acceptera jamais.

- Ce sera à moi de faire en sorte que si.

- Potter…

- Si vous réussissez vous allez devenir le détenteur des droits de la potion révolutionnaire du siècle !

- Cela fait longtemps que la gloire ne m'intéresse plus.

Harry soupira.

- La directrice n'est pas au courant de votre démarche, je suppose ? Demanda le professeur.

- Tout comme elle ne sait pas que vous avez transformé votre chambre personnelle en laboratoire illégal.

- Vous comptez me dénoncer Potter ?

- Acceptez de travailler avec Neville.

- Vous savez que du chantage contre un professeur ça va chercher loin.

- Vous comptez me dénoncer professeur ?

Ils se fixèrent de nouveau et Rogue finit par soupirer.

- J'accepte. Mais à condition que notre projet reste secret.

- Je ne pense pas que Neville y verra un inconvénient.

- Potter, comprenez que cette potion…

- Je ne veux rien savoir.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne sais pas de quelle potion vous parlez. Je ne veux pas connaître les détails de vos recherches. Je ne parlerai jamais du pourquoi de cette création. A partir d'aujourd'hui je suis totalement transparent dans votre association avec Neville Londubat.

Il tourna les talons et arrivé à la porte, il fut rappelé par Rogue.

- Que comptez vous faire en attendant la potion ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je sais que vous ne croyez pas Weasley.

- Cela me regarde.

- Vous complotez Potter. Mais si vous êtes le seul détenteur des cartes cela peut devenir embêtant.

- La seule personne n'ayant jamais eu autant de cartes que moi en mains ne se souvient même plus de son deuxième prénom. Alors si voulez que quelqu'un puisse jouer avec moi, réaliser cette potion au plus vite.

- Quand doit arriver Londubat ?

- J'espère dans l'après midi ou demain à l'aube.

o0o

Ron entra dans la Grande Salle accompagné de sa sœur et ils allèrent tous les deux s'installer devant Harry qui était plongé dans une lettre que venait de lui apporter Hedwige. Le Griffondore leva la tête et son regard émeraude s'assombrit devant son ancien meilleur ami.

- Ca va Harry ? Demanda timidement Ron.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Harry pourquoi ne le crois tu pas ? Demanda Ginny embêté.

- Parce qu'il ment.

- C'est faux ! S'exclama le Griffondore. Pourquoi aurais je fait du mal à Hermione ?

- Pourquoi m'as-tu lancé un sort ?

- J'étais énervé…

- Alors tu pouvais l'être, en plus d'être soul, quand tu es allé dans la salle des préfets en chef.

- Harry…

Ron fut coupé par Harry qui se leva et tourna les talons. Il entendit Ginny l'appeler mais ne s'arrêta que quand elle s'exclama.

- Ron nous a montré son souvenir !

Harry ouvrit grands les yeux et se tourna vers eux.

- Quoi ?

Il avait parlé sèchement et cela suffit à faire tourner toutes les têtes vers lui. Une petite troupe se forma autour des trois Griffondores. Ron regardait les élèves alors que Ginny et Harry se fixaient.

- Il nous a montré son souvenir. Dit Ginny calmement. Et il correspond parfaitement à ce qu'il nous a dit.

Un sentiment de surprise et d'incompréhension passa sur le visage de Survivant avant qu'il ne se reprenne et revête un visage impassible.

- Harry ? Appela doucement Ginny. Qu'est ce qui te met dans cet état ?

Une immense flamme sembla grandir dans le ventre d'Harry qui ressentit une immense chaleur de colère dans tout le corps.

- Le mensonge. Dit il calmement avant de tourner les talons.

o0o

La directrice regarda le bloc toujours blanc et fixa Hermione.

- Miss Granger vous devez nous faire parvenir ce don vous vous souvenez.

Cela faisait une bonne demie heure que Minerva McGonagal attendait un signe de son élève. Plus le temps passait, plus elle était persuadée qu'on avait demandé à Hermione de ne répondre à aucunes questions. Les dernières minutes de sa réflexion avaient mit la directrice dans un état de nerf et elle commençait à détester cet Harry Potter qui prenait un malin plaisir à tout contrôler, la laissant désarmé face aux sanctions que demandaient les instances supérieures.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et le Ministre de la Magie, Percy Weasley, ainsi que sa cour habituelle de secrétaires entra.

- Mrs la directrice. Dit Percy avec arrogance.

- Mr Le Ministre.

Percy se tourna vers Hermione qui le regardait étonné.

- Bonjour Hermione, je suis le Ministre de la magie, me reconnais tu ?

Hermione fit non de la tête ce qui sembla embêter Percy.

- Te souviens tu de ce qui t'est arrivée ?

Aussitôt Hermione tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et la directrice étouffa un soupir. Percy se tourna vers McGonagal et Pomfresh, qui venait d'arriver.

- Que lui prends il ?

- Elle refuse de répondre à la moindre question. Dit McGonagal.

- Et pour qu'elle raison ?

- Je pense que c'est Harry qui le lui a demandé.

- Harry Potter ?

- Voyez vous un autre Harry qu'elle écouterait ?

Percy eu une moue réprobatrice.

- Cela ne va pas du tout. Avez-vous des indices ?

- Nous avons le coupable.

Un immense sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Ministre.

- Et qui est le monstre ?

- Drago Malfoy.

Le sourire s'évanouit.

- Le fils Malfoy ? Je croyais que… Harry s'était porté garant de…

- Harry s'est trompé.

- Certainement pas.

Toutes les personnes se tournèrent vers Harry qui marchait d'un pas de sénateur vers les personnes présentes. Il tira un flacon de sa poche et le tendit à Percy.

- Mr le Ministre, ce flacon contient le souvenir de Drago Malfoy.

- Comment… Marmonna la directrice. J'avais formellement interdis que quiconque parler à Mr Malfoy.

- Je n'ai pas eu à le faire. En tout cas pas après que vous l'ayez honteusement mis aux arrêts pour une raison injustifiée.

- Injustifiée ! S'indigna la directrice. Nous avons le témoignage de Ronald Weasley, votre ami…

- Laissons mon amitié avec Mr Weasley en dehors de l'affaire je vous pris. Cingla Harry.

Il se tourna vers Percy qui avait froncé les sourcils.

- Trois personnes étaient présentes hier soir, Mr Malfoy, Mr Weasley et Hermione. Il va s'en dire qu'Hermione a été violentée pour une raison que je ne m'avancerais à formuler que lorsque je pourrais la prouver. Sachez pour le moment que deux souvenirs sont présents. L'un a été trafiqué, c'est une évidence, et de par ce fait je suis sur que vos équipes de scientifiques magique se feront un devoir de les inspecter. Maintenant je dois vous laisser.

Il fit un clin d'œil discret à Hermione qui n'avait pas arrêté de le fixer tout au long de sa tirade et sortit de la pièce avant de transplaner.

o0o

Drago tournait en rond depuis une bonne heure. Cette salle était sans doute la plus haute de la plus haute tour du château et après avoir inspecté consciencieusement la fenêtre il s'était rendu compte qu'à moins de savoir voler il ne pourrait jamais sortir. Un « pop » se fit entendre et il se retourna vers Harry Potter qui attachait convenablement une cape à son coup.

- Potter ? Comment tu es entré ?

- C'est une longue histoire que je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Aurais tu la gentillesse de m'assurer encore une fois que tu ne m'as pas menti depuis le début ?

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- A quoi cela servirait ? Tu me croirais plus que maintenant ?

- On a un problème Malfoy. Ron a… Enfin… Tu te souviens du sort qu'Hermione avait inventé pour fabriquer des pensées…

- Laisse moi deviner la suite… Weasley vient de s'en servir contre moi ?

- Tout juste. Puisqu'on se sert de souvenir, j'ai donné le tien seulement je ne pense pas qu'il vont y accorder du crédit.

- En clair je suis dans la merde ?

- J'ai persuadé Rogue de faire équipe avec une personne qui a le même objectif que lui.

- Il a accepté ?

- Ouai.

Des bruits se firent entendre derrière la porte. Des pas…

- Bon sang, on n'est jamais tranquille ici. Tiens.

Harry tendit une pierre rouge sang à Drago qui s'en saisit.

- C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Une pierre de bonheur. Elle s'incruste dans ta peau et te procures une irrésistible envie de sourire.

- Et pourquoi tu me la donnes?

- J'ai la vague impression que tu vas faire un petit tour à Azkaban.

Le visage de Drago pâlit.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non. Cette pierre va t'empêcher de devenir fou face aux Détraqueurs.

- Mais…

Des bruits se firent entendre derrière la porte.

- Je suis désolé Malfoy. Je vais te sortir de là le plus vite possible. En attendant rentre cette pierre dans ton bras et n'oubli pas de grimacer devant les Détraqueurs.

Une clé tourna dans la serrure au moment où la pierre disparaissait dans l'avant bras de Drago. Il y eu un déclic au moment ou Harry transplana et Drago se dépêcha de faire apparaître un masque d'indifférence suprême face au Ministre qui venait de rentrer. Tâche difficile car le Serpentard avait l'impression que si on lui demandait de parler, il éclaterait de rire.

* * *

Voilà! Réactions?

Qu'avez vous pensez de mon dialogue entre Ryry et Rogue?

Sinon demain vous reverez la copine d'Harry (parce que je persiste mais vous l'avez déjà vu dans la fic^^) peut être que ça fera "tilt" à ce moment là^^

_Merci d'avoir lu_

* * *


	14. Le paradis des Bloubas à pétales courts

Bonjour à tous !

* * *

Passage pub : j'ai commencé à publié une fic sur Twilight, si ça vous intéresse c'est direction mon profil

* * *

Aujourd'hui vous allez sûrement (sinon je me dis que c'est très bizarre) comprendre qui est la petite amie de Harry (parce que j'ai reçu des propositions étranges^^)

**Merci au reviewers!**

**Groumd : **Le suspense va disparaître!! ^^ Merci je suis ravi que tu es aimé ^^ je ne sais que trop te dire que je ne t'ai déjà dit dans le MP donc juste merci de lire, de reviewer aussi efficacement (même si je sais pourquoi maintenant :) et à la prochaine

**felinness :** Bien sur que je le fais exprès (désolé je répond quand même^^) j'avais déjà vu ce genre de description pour les loups garous... Mais bon puisque c'est pas réellement prouvé et affirmé je fais ce que je veux ;p Je sais bien que ca dois te choquer de voir ton (enfin notre) drago en prison mais tkt je suis gentille et je l'adore^^ tu as raison, non seulement il est obligé de rester dans son mensonge, mais en plus on sous-estime souvent l'amour qu'il doit avoir pour Mione, même si je n'aime pas ce lien il ne faut pas le nier. Mais McGo est une vieille femme qui fait de son mieux. Dans peut de temps (demain si je me souviens bien) elle va te paraître moins antipathique. Quoi? Percy ministre je trouve que ça rend bien. (En plus je savais pas qui mettre) et puis il a un rôle à jouer en temps que ministre après donc je le trouve cool ici^^ Merci de lire et de commenter aussi fougueusement^^

**grispoils :** Ne t'en fais pas^^ Quoiqu'il arrive ils ne finissent pas ensemble lol J'espère te voir à la fin :)

**zaika :** J'ai dû relire ton pseudo pour être sûr que c'était toi mdrr... Quelle review!!! Une autre! Une autre! (quoi c'est au reviewer de réclamer? Et alors?^^)

**titesouris :** Avant de poster j'ai reçu ton MP, avec tout le respect et la sympathie que j'ai pour toi : où as tu été la retrouver? (Dans ta fic tu me diras, certes mais c'est quand même beaucoup plus évident^^) Pour te répondre oui tu gèle, tu es même devenue un glaçon ayant migré au pôle nord^^ mdrr... Bon j'arrête. Merci quand même parce que tu mets de la ferveur dans tes recherches même si c'est pas encore ça^^

Ce chapitre est drôle, tout du moins je le trouve drôle et c'est le chapitre de toute l fic qui a le meilleur titre... Voilà, après cette précision qui ne sert à rien pour faire avancer le Schmilblick :

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14 :**

**« Le paradis des Bloobas à pétales courts »**

Il était huit heures du soir, Harry marchait d'un pas vif vers la Grande Salle. Il était paré de pied en cape pour un voyage interdit mais il devait auparavant remercier quelqu'un. Il entra dans la salle et localisa la fille qu'il cherchait. Elle était assise à une table, son uniforme de Serdaigle parfaitement mit, ses cheveux blonds remontés en un chignon et une mine songeuse tournée vers son souper. Il s'arrêta devant elle sous le regard ahurie des autres cinquièmes années et il fallu un coup de coude de sa voisine pour que la fille lève ses yeux bleus vers Harry.

- Salut. Sourit il. Tu es Eloïse c'est ça ?

Elle acquiesça, incapable de prononcer le moindre son. Harry sortit un petit paquet de sa poche et le lui tendit.

- C'est pour te remercier d'avoir aidé Ron. C'est une pierre de bonheur. Dès que tu t'en sert toutes idées de malheur s'évanouies et tu n'as plus aucun soucis.

Elle prit le paquet emballé les yeux toujours écarquillés.

- Mer… Merci beaucoup. Bégaya t elle.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et repartit. Eloïse regarda le paquet parfaitement emballé avec un mélange d'excitation et de surprise.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends ! S'exclama une de ses amies. Ouvre le !

Elle acquiesça et défit la cordelette ainsi que le papier et contempla une pierre d'un intense rouge.

- C'est un rubis ! S'exclama sa voisine.

- Mais non, une pierre de bonheur ! Hurla une autre. T'écoutes rien !

Eloïse remit la pierre dans son écrin et s'empara d'un morceau de papier.

_Eloïse,_

_La pierre de bonheur s'infiltre dans la peau à l'endroit que tu désires sans laisser de traces. Non seulement elle donne une dose de bonheur inépuisable mais elle fourni également une protection magique. Tu as juste à la placer sur ta peau et au bout de cinq seconde elle rentre (sauf sur les mains, les pieds, la tête et près du cœur). Pour la retirer tu mets ta main sur l'endroit ou elle est, tu pense fortement que tu veux la récupérer et tu attends là aussi cinq secondes._

_En te remerciant encore,_

_Harry James Potter._

Elle sourit alors que toutes ses amies, et des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, s'approchait en piaillant toute la même chose :

- Alors qu'est ce qu'il t'a écrit !

o0o

Rogue lisait les trouvailles de Neville ainsi que les notes qu'il avait rajouté sur des travaux inachevés de grands maîtres potions et du admettre que s'il n'avait pas martyrisé Neville Londubat, ce garçon aurait pu battre Hermione Granger. Neville quand à lui, notait toutes les plantes qu'ils n'avaient pas pu emmener avec lui.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et les deux hommes levèrent la tête vers Harry qui referma la porte en vérifiant si personne ne l'avait vu entrer.

- Vous vous apprêtez à faire un casse Potter ?

Harry regarda son professeur puis sa propre tenue, composée d'un pull col roulé et d'un pantalon, d'un noir d'encre.

- Juste à ramasser les plantes les plus dangereuses connues et inconnues.

Neville alla lui serrer la main.

- Je suis content que tu ais acceptés. Sourit Harry.

- Et moi que tu m'es appelé. Avec ce qu'on a déjà fait, je pense que cela va être possible.

- Tu as notés ce dont tu avais besoin ?

- Oui. Je t'ai mis aussi ou tu pouvais trouver les différentes plantes. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à tout trouver. Enfin sauf la _Canivaurus Bestius._

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry en s'emparant des parchemins que lui tendait Neville.

- Elle pousse en Amazonie et est très… Particulière. Je t'ai joint une photo.

Harry passa les premières descriptions et tomba sur une plante absolument hideuse. Elle avait de longues aiguilles jaunes virant sur le noir. Et une grosse fleur au pétale roses en guise de tête.

- C'est laid.

- C'est surtout très rare.

- Rare ?

- Oui… Et dangereux. Son venin est utilisé dans les potions d'hypnose ou de somnifère, ainsi que dans celle d'amnésie.

- Je te rappelle qu'Hermione est déjà amnésique.

- Potter… Si vous aviez écouté mon cours de quatrième année vous seriez que les venins peuvent s'utiliser dans les potions à effet inverse de leur contexte initiale.

Harry regarda son professeur qui n'avait pas lever les yeux.

- Quatrième… Quatrième… Ce n'est pas l'année où Voldemort avait mit mon non dans la coupe de feu dans l'espoir que je me fasse manger par un dragon ou embrocher par une lance d'êtres marins répugnants ? Demanda Harry narquoisement.

- Non d'après ses projets initiaux vous deviez sortir vivant des deux premières épreuves pour qu'il vous tue accidentellement dans la troisième.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se concentra sur Neville.

- Alors comment je fais pour la capturer ta Bestius ?

- _Canivaurus Bestius._

- Si tu le dis.

- Il te suffit de l'arroser, ses épines se rétractent et tu peux l'attraper facilement.

- Mais quelle taille ça fait ton truc ?

- Une petite trentaine de centimètre. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais si tu veux revenir avant l'aube il faut que tu y ailles.

- Ca marche, premier arrêt… Boston ?

- Le paradis des Bloobas à pétales courts.

- Et dépêchez vous Potter, on n'a pas que ça à faire.

o0o

Blaise et Théodore étaient assis dans la salle commune de Serpentard et cherchaient une idée de génie pour sortir Drago de sa prison. Le Ministre avait décidé qu'il passerait la nuit à Poudlard dans une pièce tenue secrète dont la porte serait gardée par un Auror. Apparemment le fait que Drago était innocent était passé au-delà de la tête du Ministre qui avait préféré croire la version de « son cher petit frère » Blaise grogna de frustration et regarda Théodore.

- Une idée ? Demanda Blaise.

- Aucune. Soupira t il.

- Ce n'est pas vrai quand même ! On ne peut pas le laisser aller à Azkaban !

- On n'a pas vraiment le choix.

- Il faut trouver un moyen de le faire s'évader.

Théodore fit semblant de réfléchir.

- T'a raison. Dit il ironique. Le plus simple ça va être de se débarrasser de l'Auror une fois qu'on aura cherché la salle parmi toutes celles du château.

- Oh ça va… Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose quand même. On pourrait forcer Weasley à avouer.

Théodore resta muet quelques secondes.

- Tu aimes mon idée ? Fut surpris Blaise.

- Elle est moins idiote que la précédente. Mais de toute façon, il n'y aurait aucunes raisons pour qu'ils nous écoutent vu qu'il nous déteste.

Blaise regarda sa montre.

- Il reste deux heures avant le couvre feu… Il doit être avec Hermione non ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait le cran.

- Alors dans sa salle commune ?

- Ouai… On va voir.

o0o

Eloïse attendait devant la salle commune des Griffondores, le regard fixé sur sa montre. Dans quinze minutes elle aurait dépassée le couvre feu et cela la terrifiait. Elle n'avait jamais dépasser le règlement et là elle se mettait à enchaîner les problèmes. Des voix se firent entendre et elle eu un sourire en imaginant deux Griffondores qui pourrait l'aider, mais son sourire s'effaça quand elle constata que s'était deux septième années de Serpentard qui venait vers elle. Elle retint sa respiration quand l'un d'entre eux la vit.

- Eh salut ! S'exclama t il avec un sourire. Tu pourrais nous ouvrir le passage ? On aimerait parler à un Griffondore.

De terreur, elle le fixa, tremblante, et finit par secouer la tête en signe de négation. Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils et elle se sentit frémir.

- Je… Je ne… Je ne connais pas le mot de passe…

Il parut surprit et l'autre garçon s'approcha.

- Tu n'es pas de Griffondore ?

- Non… Je… Je voulais voir Harry Potter…

- Harry Potter ?

Blaise regarda Théodore puis haussa les épaules et s'approcha de la Grosse Dame.

- Le mot de passe ?

- Je ne l'ai pas.

- Alors on ne passe pas.

- Je m'en doutais.

Blaise se mit à frapper avec violence au dessus du tableau de la dame et celle-ci eut un air scandalisé.

- Mais arrêtez ! Arrêtez !

Eloïse regardait le Serpentard d'un air ahurie et elle vit Théodore qui s'était approché d'elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il tape fort mais il n'est pas méchant.

Elle sourit.

- Je m'appelle Théodore Nott.

- Eloïse McCain.

- Tu connais Harry depuis longtemps ?

- Non… Non c'est… C'est moi qui aie trouvé Ronald Weasley.

Elle vit son regard s'assombrir légèrement.

- Tu n'as rien vu de particulier près de lui ?

- Non… Non j'étais trop surprise pour… Enfin j'ai couru jusque chez le professeur Hagrid et…

La porte s'ouvrit. Une petite fille qui devait être en première année regarda Blaise étonné alors que la Grosse Dame continuait d'insulter le Serpentard.

- Salut. Dit Théodore en se relevant. Est-ce que tu pourrais appeler Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter ?

Elle les regarda sans rien dire et rentra. Blaise regarda Théodore se faire remercier par Eloïse. La petite fille revint.

- Ils ne sont pas là.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Blaise.

- Personne ne sait où ils sont.

- Même Ginny Weasley ?

La concernée apparut comme par magie et après un signe de tête la petite partit. Ginny sortit et croisa les bras en les regardant.

- Pourquoi cherchez vous Ron et Harry ?

- C'est cette demoiselle qui cherche Harry. Dit Théodore en poussant Eloïse.

Ginny la regarda et sourit.

- Je suis désolé mais il n'est pas là pour le moment. Dit elle d'une voix plus douce.

- Ce… Ce n'est pas grave je… Je vais y aller.

Elle agit avant même d'avoir finit sa phrase et ses pas ne tardèrent pas à disparaître dans le silence du château.

- Et vous ? Pourquoi vous cherchez Ron ?

Elle fixait Théodore ne semblant pas vouloir regarder Blaise. La raison ? Le début de l'année avait été marqué par un couple star : Blaise – Ginny.

- On voudrait lui demander pourquoi il accuse Drago de ses conneries ! S'exclama Blaise.

Elle le fixa. Théodore savait qu'il était toujours attiré par elle mais qu'il ne comptait pas l'avouer avant longtemps.

- Pour le pousser à revenir sur sa parole par la force ? Demanda Ginny.

Avant que les Serpentards ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, elle reprit :

- Pas de chance pour vous Ron a donné un souvenir.

Blaise soupira se retenant de dire quelque chose et Théodore s'approcha.

- On connaît tous les sept le sort qu'Hermione nous a appris.

- Donc Drago aussi. Reprit Ginny.

- Ne soit pas mauvaise Ginny. Dit Théo. Drago a donné son souvenir à Harry avant même que Ron ne se réveille.

La Griffondore ne dit rien et fixa Théodore. Des pas se firent entendre et Ron apparut. Il se figea devant les Serpentards et Blaise avança, retenu par la voix sèche de Ginny.

- Laisse le tranquille Blaise !

- Je veux juste savoir pourquoi il a envoyé Drago en prison ! S'exclama t il.

- Il n'a rien fait de mal !

Théodore croisa le regard trouble de Ron alors que Ginny et Blaise se faisait face.

- Tu laisses mon frère tranquille !

- Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton petit ami plutôt que de me faire chier !

- Moi je te fais chier ?! Espèce de…

- Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ici ?

Les quatre personnes se tournèrent vers Rusard qui les regardait méchamment, son chat les fixant avec ses yeux rouges haineux.

- Le couvre feu n'a pas encore été déclaré. Dit Blaise.

- Vous perturbez la grosse dame. Ce n'est pas bien… Je vais devoir.

Ron lui mit quelque chose dans la main et il le regarda méchamment en lui rendant.

- Dépêchez vous de rentrer dans votre salle. Siffla t il.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as montrer ? Demanda Ginny une fois que Rusard fut partie.

Ron passa devant elle en disant.

- Je suis préfet.

Il rentra et Blaise se retint de le frapper. Ginny lui fit face.

- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer dans ta salle commune. Et d'arrêter de te mêler de ce qui ne te regardes pas.

Elle allait rentrer quand il lui barra la route.

- La vie de Drago me concerne autant que celle de ton frère t'importe.

Elle poussa son bras et le tableau se referma, la grosse dame regardant les Serpentard de haut.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller. Dit calmement Blaise.

- Oui… Faudrait mieux.

o0o

Neville était en train de surveiller la potion qui frémissait sur le feu. Il était six heures du matin et il venait de se lever après une mini sieste de trois heures. Rogue était partit se coucher et maintenant Neville regardait les différents bocaux sur les étagères, cherchant quelque chose qui aurait pu lui échapper. La porte s'ouvrit et il regarda Harry entrer dans la pièce, traînant derrière lui un énorme sac et dans son autre main une petite plante toute blanche.

- J'ai du la geler. Souffla t il en posant la plante sur le plan de travail. J'ai failli être piqué.

Neville sourit en examinant le sac.

- Tu as pu tout ramener ?

- Ouai… Je suis crevé ! S'exclama t il en se posant sur une chaise. Et je hais le transplanage encore plus qu'avant.

- C'est parfait. Murmura Neville.

Une autre porte s'ouvrit et Rogue entra, se figeant devant Harry.

- Tient Potter… Déjà rentré ? Et en un seul morceau.

- Désolé de vous décevoir professeur.

- Vous avez tout trouvé ?

- Oui.

- Bien… Je vois que vous pouvez être utile même sans Voldemort.

Harry ne réagit pas et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Voilà!! Des réactions?

Bon dites moi que cette fois vous avez trouvé.

Un indice? Ou alors une vérification? Elle est apparue deux fois dans le chapitre... Ca vous va? Encore? non...

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	15. Une potion peut en cacher une autre

Bonjour à vous lecteurs (très solennelle, me demandez pas pourquoi)

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long aujourd'hui et il n'y a pas vraiment de période de répis. Par là j veux dire qu'on parle de presque tous les personnages (et donc tous les principaux) que je mets en scène... Donc **viglante constante** (cf notre vénéré faux Maugrey du tome 4)

**Merci aux reviews **(En ce moment je carbure à 5 par chapitres, cela m'est vraiment très agréable^^)

**felinness :** Tu t'es perdu? ^^ Il y a deux chapitres j'ai annoncé que Harry et Ginny ne finissaient pas ensemble ^^ J'adore le caractère de Harry face à Rogue. Dans le tome il essaye vainement de faire face mais je préfère mes dialogues^^ (c'est vraiment en toute modestie, je n'oserais pas me comparez à JK Rowling) C'et une info qui reste en suspens pour la simple raison que je ne le sais pas. Sûrement en vadrouille dans les couloirs ou dans le parc. Toujours à l'infirmerie et je me suis pas mal éclaté pour les plantes. Mais la _Canivaurus Bestius_ est aussi présente dans mon autre fic. Tkt, Théodore est la voix de la raison d'une certaine manière et Blaise bah... C'est Blaise^^ Merci de ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Groumd :** Pour tout te dire je n'ai pas de chapeau^^ lol mais en effet je sors Eloïse parce que j'adore ce perso (hereusement me diras tu car il sort de ma tête) Ravi que Sevrus te plaise^^ Moi aussi je l'aime bien comme ça. Il est sarcastique mais respectueux, j'adore ce genre de personnage. Je sais que ce n'est pas cool pour le moment mais dès que Drago "BIIIIIPPP" on a que leur couple presque^^ donc faut savoir patienter pour mieux apprécier :D Ron va tomber mais pas tout de suite^^ PMerci de lire et de reviewer

**titesouris :** Mais non... Juste pas assez observatrice (bien que tu m'es quand même parlé d'une serpentard inconnue lol^^) Contente qu'elle te plaise^^ Merci de commenter

**zaika :** Ca arrive tout de suite^^

**grispoils :** Tu supposes bien et le plus beau c'est que pour l'instante, aucun de mes persos ne s'en doutent^^ lol

Je suis vraiment contente que vous appréciez Eloïse. Cela me fait plus que plaisir parce qu'elle m'a posé pas mal de problèmes. Pour la maison, son âge, sa façon d'être, même sa couleur de cheveux^^ lol mais bon je ne vais pas vous donner ls détails ennuyeux. J'espère que vous aimerez la suite!!

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15 :**

**Une potion peut en cacher une autre**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Drago n'avait plus envi de sourire. A quatre heure du matin, deux Aurors étaient venus le chercher et l'avait emmener aux portes d'Azkaban où il avait immédiatement été pris en main par deux Détraqueurs qui l'avait emmené dans cette cellule sombre qu'il n'avait plus quitté. Il s'assit sur sa paillasse et caressa son avant bras où était présent la pierre de bonheur. Y avait pas à dire, Hermione avait vraiment été l'élément affirmateur de leur victoire. C'était elle qui leur avait donné les protections, des sorts et les pouvoirs nécessaires. Il soupira en sentant passer un Détraqueur devant sa cellule et se laissa aller contre le mur. Vivement que Potter agisse !

o0o

Harry regarda Hermione et lui passa une main sur le front. Elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et il sourit.

- Tu ne dormais pas… Je m'en doutais.

Elle le fixa et posa sa main sur sa joue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Murmura t il. Je vais trouvez le moyen pour que tu retrouves très vite la mémoire.

Elle ouvrit la bouche.

- Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

La porte du bureau de Pomfresh s'ouvrit et l'infirmière entra.

- Mr Potter ? Que faites vous là ? Que s'est il passé ?

- Rien.

Il se pencha vers Hermione.

- Encore un peu. Juste un tout peu de patience.

Elle sourit et il sortit de la pièce.

o0o

Eloïse attrapa le hibou de son frère et se pressa de détacher le colis. Elle sortit une petite fiole qu'elle posa avec un grand sourire devant elle et arracha l'enveloppe.

_Elo,_

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as demandé la potion mais comme le voulait Séléna tu as le droit de t'en servir comme tu le désires._

_Matthieu qui pense à toi._

Elle glissa le flacon dans sa poche et sortit de la Grande Salle. Elle devait trouver Harry, et le plus vite possible.

o0o

Théodore et Blaise arrivèrent dans le grande Salle et repartirent aussitôt.

- Bon sang mais où est passé ce crétin de Potter ! Maugréa Blaise.

- Patience Blaise, Patience.

o0o

- Harry !

Le concerné se retourna et vit apparaître Eloïse, les joues rouges et essoufflée.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Harry en se penchant légèrement pour voir son visage.

- Je… Je…

Elle se redressa et tomba directement dans ses yeux verts.

- J'ai demandé à mon frère de m'envoyer ça. Dit elle en lui donnant la fiole.

Il regarda le liquide bleu saphir et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que…

- Une potion que ma mère ma légué. Je n'ai pas la formule pour la reproduire mais… Mais il parait qu'elle rend la mémoire et soigne les blessures les plus bénignes.

Il la regarda les yeux grands ouverts et elle se sentit obligée de s'expliquer.

- C'est… C'est une fiole que toutes les femmes de ma famille se lèguent de génération en génération dans l'espoir qu'un jour on arrivera à trouver la formule mais pour l'instant c'est sans espoir.

- Tu… Pourquoi me la donner ?

- Bah… Je… Je me suis dit que pour une fois il fallait que… Enfin pour une fois j'aimerai que cette potion serve à quelque chose.

- Mais… Qui t'a… D'où ta famille… Je veux dire : aucune potion comme ça n'est censé exister.

- C'est… Ma mère était française et sa famille descendante d'une puissante vélane qui avait la particularité d'avoir le don de guérir les gens. C'était il y a mille ans environ et… Enfin tu dois t'en moquer. Rougit elle.

Il la regarda baisser la tête puis regarda la fiole.

- Et… Et tu es sur que cela marche ?

- C'est ce qu'on dit dans notre famille depuis plusieurs générations. Dit elle en relevant la tête. Enfin…

Ils se fixèrent et Harry sourit largement.

- Tu es vraiment super. Après Ron, Hermione… Tu comptes me sauver moi aussi ?

Elle rougit un peu plus.

- Potter !

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Théodore et Blaise.

- Tu as finis par le trouver. Sourit Théodore en fixant Eloïse.

- Oui… Bon je vais y aller.

Harry rangea rapidement la fiole dans sa poche.

- Merci Eloïse ! Cria t il, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire avancer un peu plus vite.

Harry sourit et se tourna vers les deux Serpentards.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils vous arrivent ?

- On aimerait savoir si tu as prévue de rendre sa liberté à Drago.

- C'est au programme.

Les deux Serpentards se regardèrent.

- Et comment comptes tu faire ? Demanda Théodore.

- Officiellement… J'attends que la mémoire d'Hermione se réveille.

- Et officieusement ?

- Je vais en sorte qu'elle la retrouve au plus vite.

- Par vite tu entends combien de temps ?

- Une semaine.

- Une semaine ! Hurla Blaise, s'attirant des regards et une tape de Théodore sur l'épaule.

- Oui, une semaine.

- Drago est à Azkaban. Il va devenir fou. Siffla Théodore.

- J'ai arrangé ce problème.

Blaise le regarda méfiant alors que Théodore soupirait de soulagement.

- Et comment tu as fait ce miracle ? S'étonna Blaise.

- Par une pierre de bonheur.

- Je croyais qu'Hermione n'en avait fait que trois ? Dont une détruite.

- Il en reste donc toujours deux.

- Harry !

Il se retourna vers Ginny qui accourrait affolée.

- Harry, il y a un problème avec Hermione.

Il allait courir quand elle le retint par le bras.

- Pas de temps pour ça, il faut transplaner.

Harry regarda autour de lui, prit la main des trois autres et ils disparurent.

o0o

Neville et Rogue regardait la potion rouge sang qui bouillonnait dans le chaudron.

- Vous croyez que c'est prêt ? Murmura Neville.

- Il faudrait l'essayer.

- Sur quoi ?

- Dîtes plutôt qui.

- Pardon ?

- Nous voulons retrouver des souvenirs humains. Ma potion marchait à la perfection sur les animaux mais a transformé le premier humain en un mollusque.

o0o

Harry entra en défonçant presque la porte et resta figé devant le spectacle. Hermione gigotait sur son lit, le visage crispé de douleur. Il couru jusqu'au lit où Lupin et la directrice essayait de la maintenir alors que Pomfresh attendait le moment propice, une seringue à la main.

- Arrêtez ! Hurla Harry.

- Nous essayons de l'aider Harry. S'exclama Lupin.

Harry regarda l'aiguille éclatante de la seringue et, prit d'une pulsion, il sortit sa baguette et les trois adultes volèrent à l'autre extrémité de l'infirmerie. Il détacha Hermione, lui prit les poignets et la força à le regarder. Elle refusa tout d'abord mais Harry semblait lutter lui aussi. Ginny regarda Harry plisser les yeux sous la dureté de l'exercice qu'il s'imposait et Théodore l'éclaira sur ce qu'il se passait.

- Il utilise le lien.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Blaise.

- J'ai étudié pas mal de temps ce sortilège. Quand le contrôle du pacte de renaissance est arrivé au point culminant personne ne peut le détruire. Harry a énormément progressé avec sa magie. Il la contrôle totalement.

- Mais on dirait qu'il essaye de dominer la douleur d'Hermione. Murmura Ginny.

- Quand ils ont utilisé le sortilège… Ils se sont interchangés une petite partie de leur magie. En ce moment celle d'Hermione est au repos et elle ne sait plus s'en servir, je pense qu'Harry essaye de rentrer en contact avec sa magie qu'il a transférée à Hermione.

Ginny regarda Hermione se tordre de douleur. Harry à côté d'elle semblait près à tout pour la soulager et Ginny ressentit un vide dans le creux du ventre. Jamais Harry ne pourrait faire ça pour elle… Juste parce qu'ils ne sont pas assez proches.

Hermione se crispa et soudain ferma les yeux en retombant sur son lit. Harry relâcha un peu la pression sur ses poignets alors qu'il sentait la magie d'Hermione se répandre dans ses veines. Il ferma les yeux et sentit une horrible douleur se répandre dans ses doigts. Il essaya de tenir mais la douleur devint trop forte et il s'évanouit.

o0o

Neville soupira.

- On était si près du but ! S'exclama t il en regardant l'illusion de Rogue se décomposer devant eux.

- Il faut recommencer. Dit Rogue.

- On a essayé toutes les formules possibles ! Il n'y a aucune façon de créer une telle potion.

Rogue regarda son ancien élève et se sentit légèrement coupable. Il savait depuis le début qu'il y avait peu d'espoir d'améliorer la potion… Malgré tout il avait aimé travailler avec le Neville se battant pour ses parents ; C'était stimulant d'avoir au moins une personne dans ce nouveau monde de bien à avoir un objectif autre que de faire le plus de bêtises possibles.

o0o

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, une immense douleur dans le bras, et il se redressa. Il était à l'infirmerie et il vit Théodore endormi sur un siège à côté de son lit, de l'autre côté Hermione le regardait, allongée elle aussi. Harry se releva et elle sourit. Il s'approcha.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Plutôt bien. Dit elle d'une petite voix.

Il mit du temps à réaliser que c'était sa voix qu'il venait d'entendre et sentit une vague chaleur se répandre dans son ventre.

- Tu parles ? Tu as retrouvés la mémoire ?

- Non… Juste la parole.

- Tu sais ce qu'il t'était arrivé ?

Une porte s'ouvrit, réveillant Théodore que personne ne remarqua, et l'infirmière s'approcha des deux Griffondores.

- C'est en partie de ma faute.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- La directrice a… Elle a voulu tester une potion qui aurait soit disant le pouvoir de lui rendre la mémoire. J'ai tout d'abord essayé de l'en dissuader mais elle m'a assuré qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème. Seulement dès qu'elle a ingéré la potion, Miss Granger a commencé à se tordre de douleur. Je voulais lui faire injecter un anti-douleur très puissant quand vous êtes arrivé. La suite vous devez la connaître mieux que moi.

Harry acquiesça et Hermione le regarda.

- Tu as une bonne réflexion. Sourit elle.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je ne savais même pas ce que j'essayais de faire.

- En tout cas c'était impressionnant.

Ils se tournèrent vers Théodore qui s'approchait.

- Merci Théodore. Sourit Harry.

- Je vous laisse mais dans dix minutes je veux que vous soyez tous les deux en train de vous reposer et que vous, Mr Nott, vous soyez retourné dans votre dortoir.

Théodore acquiesça pendant que Harry s'asseyait juste à côté d'Hermione.

- Quelle heure est il ?

Théodore regarda sa montre.

- Trois heures deux du matin.

- Et comment as-tu pu rester ici ? Demanda Harry.

- Le temps que Drago est en prison je suis chargé de le remplacer comme préfet en chef.

- Drago est en prison ? S'exclama Hermione, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Les instances supérieures croient que c'est lui qui t'a agressé. Dit Théo.

- Mais c'est faux !

Les deux garçons la regardèrent.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Harry.

- Non mais… Dès que… Dès que je regarde des personnes j'ai une impression qui me vient sur eux. Dès que j'ai vu Drago j'ai eu envi de le prendre dans les bras et de le remercier pour une raison que je ne connais pas. Toi, reprit elle en regardant Théodore. J'ai une envie incontrôlable d'apprendre pleins de trucs sur toi et quand j'ai regardé… Euh… Je ne sais plus comment elle s'appelle.

- Ginny ? Une petite rouquine ? Tenta Harry.

- Oui elle. J'ai d'abord eu envie de la serrer dans mes bras puis j'ai eu peur de quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas de quoi.

o0o

Minerva McGonagal vêtu d'une robe de chambre tournait en rond dans le grand bureau directorial, jetant de tant en tant un regard au tableau d'Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci la fixait.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de grave Albus.

Il la regarda plus intensément.

- J'ai mis en danger la vie d'une élève. Pourtant vous m'aviez prévenue. Vous m'aviez dit qu'un jour les pouvoirs exceptionnels d'Harry allaient se réveiller et que grâce à ses amis il arriverait à s'en servir… Mais je n'en ai pas tenu compte et j'ai eu peur qu'il prenne le contrôle de l'école. Si vous saviez l'aura qui l'entoure dès qu'il jette le moindre sort… On a l'impression qu'il pourrait vous foudroyer sur place sans y penser. Je ne sais pas comment vous arriviez a passé outre cette quantité phénoménal de pouvoirs. On croirait qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte !

Elle le fixa.

- Expliquez moi Albus !

Le tableau toussota.

- Je vous ai déjà dit Minerva que les pouvoirs d'Harry se résumaient à sa capacité à ne faire qu'un avec sa magie. C'est la raison qui me pousse à vous dire que le fait qu'il est agit ainsi pour soulager Miss Granger n'était pas un hasard. Je suis presque sur qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Il a juste fait confiance à sa magie qui lui disait quoi faire. La transe que vous m'avez décrite en est presque logique. Le lien qui unit Hermione et Harry est indestructible.

- Mais… On ne peut pas les laisser dans leur monde ! Si un jour l'un des deux venait à disparaître, il serait fort possible que l'autre aussi.

- C'est en effet grave mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution que d'attendre. Ils se rendront peut être compte que ce lien peut être dangereux. Ou alors ils trouveront des personnes adeptes de comprendre le lien et qui pourront rester avec eux sans en être gêné.

- J'ai vu Miss Weasley se décomposer quand elle a comprit la douleur que ressentait Harry pour sauver Hermione. Elle est trop entière pour pouvoir accepter un tel lien.

- Miss Weasley n'est sûrement pas une des personnes les plus adeptes d'aider Harry. Ils doivent trouvés des personnes pour partager leur vie. Des personnes avec lesquels ils auront un autre lien très fort capable de rivaliser. Et à ce moment, le pacte de reconnaissance perdra un peu de sa puissance dans le cœur de Harry et Hermione et ils pourront vivre tranquillement sans en être esclave.

o0o

Drago regardait la poussière voler autour de lui. Potter lui avait peut être donner une protection infaillible contre les Détraqueurs mais bon sang ce qu'il pouvait se faire chier dans cette prison. Il essayait désespérément de penser à quelque chose qui aurait pu l'occuper. En moins de deux heures il avait réussit à planifier un bal parfait, il s'était même vu danser avec Hermione et avait répété le film en boucle dans sa tête et le résultat avait été que maintenant il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que le dernier regard qu'elle lui avait lancé avant qu'il ne soit emmener dans la pièce puis ici dans cette prison. Note à moi-même, castrer Weasley (1) pour ce qu'il a osé me faire.

o0o

Ron regardait la lune à travers la fenêtre du dortoir vide des Griffondores. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir pour la simple raison qu'il s'en voulait. Il avait essayer de faire face aux remords, puis avaient essayés de les oublier mais il n'y arrivait plus. Il savait qu'Hermione allait retrouver la mémoire. Il en était sur depuis qu'il avait vu Harry revenir ce matin très tôt dans le parc de Poudlard et aller directement vers le château. Discrètement il l'avait suivit et était resté figé en entendant tout ce qu'il avait été récupéré pour faire la potion.

A certains moments, il espérait qu'Harry échoue et qu'Hermione ne récupèrent jamais mais quand il se rendait compte de sa pensée il se trouvait encore plus minable qu'il ne l'était déjà et alors la vision d'Azkaban lui venait à l'esprit. Il avait été enfermé là bas par Voldemort qui l'avait torturé avant qu'Harry n'arrive à le sortir de cet enfer et Ron se sentait encore plus mal quand il pensait qu'il y avait envoyé Malfoy. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à exploser et, à ce moment là, il allait perdre encore plus que ce qu'il aurait perdu si il avait tout avouer le lendemain de l'accident.

* * *

(1) Juste une petite dédicasse à **titesouris**, finalement peut être que ton rêve va se réaliser^^

Alors vos impressions sur ce chapitre? J'essaye aux maximums que ce soit clair à lire avec les séparations donc j'espère que vous aimez cette présentation. Je vais régulièrement faire des points sur la situation de Drago et Ron même si pour l'instant l'action ne se passe pas à leur niveau.

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	16. La DHD : une astuce risquée

Bonsoir!! (Je sais il est tard mais on rentre des cours quand on veut... Ou plutôt quand on peut)

Comment allez vous? (en attendant votre réponse...) Moi je vais bien j'ai encore eu une bonne note en physique! Si ça pouvait être de même en math la vie serait un rêve^^

Aujourd'hui (comme hier) on parle un peu de tout le monde et on a le droit à une info supplémentaire sur un futur couple (lequel?^^)

**MERCI AUX GENTILLES REVIEWS **(Je dis également merci aux mauvaises mais ma chance est que je n'en ai pas^^) 6 aujourd'hui!!

titesouris : Ta fougue t'emporte^^ Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, créée une fic sur les malheurs infligés à Ron, elle marchera du tonnerre^^ Bien sur qu'on va la revoir! Je l'ai pas créée pour faire papier peint (où tapisserie en l'occurrence)... Je ne te lirais pas avant dimanche? Tu m'en vois vraiment triste... Bon... T'a intérêt à être là dimanche alors!!^^

grispoils : Simple mais tellement gentil^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira :D

Hilaidora : Bah ouai je n'ai pas fait de Ron abruti finit dans cette fic... Parce qu'en vrai et ça peu de personne le savent) mais Ronnie à un cerveau^^ lol et dans ma fic j'ai décidé qu'il allait s'en servir. Merci de me lire et de reviewer (je suis d'ailleurs ravie de te retrouver^^)

zaika : La voilà! Merci d'être toujours présente

Groumd : Il en faut un peu pour chaque chapitre^^ même si elles ne sont pas conséquentes^^ T'en fais pas il va sortir... Après tout ça ne fait même pas 3 jours qu'il est en prison (3 de trop me diras tu ^^) Oui je le connais et il me plait beaucoup :D Merci de lire!!

felinness : lol mais enfin Ron n'est pas une grosse brute sanguinaire (rappel des faits, cette description était celle de voldy^^) il se rend compte de ce qu'il a fait parce qu'il se sent coupable envers Mione... Je ne pense pas non plus qu'il avait imaginé que l'histoire irait aussi loin (j'en suis même sûre, dans cette fic ses réactions m'appartienne^^) Ca avance, ça avance... Mais il faut être sur plusieurs fronts à la fois et puis j'aime bien que vous sachiez vraiment tous ce qu'il se passe. Ah euh... Tu vas croire que McGo est crédule mais elle ne sait pas que Neville est à Poudlard et est persuadé que Rogue est vraiment malade^^ lol. Trop jeune? Arf... je l'ai pensé aussi... Mais elle an 15 ans et Harry 17... C'est pas vraiment trop grave si? Au départ elle devait être en 4e année mais finalement je l'ai permutée pour rendre leur histoire probable. (et puis Mione avec 14 ans quand elle est sortit avec Krum!) donc je vais quand même les mettre ensemble^^ Donc non Harry ne serait pas gay à la fin de cette fic et Théo aussi sera casé^^ Un beau bordel en perspective donc... non?^^ merci de lire, de commenter, et d'apprécier :D

Avis à la populasse: Que ca ne choque pas mais Ron n'est pas un abruti finit dans mon histoire... Si, si je vous jure... Bientôt vous penserez même qu'il a eu raison (j'abuse? certes je m'en accuse^^)

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16**

**La DHD : une astuce risquée**

Le soleil du mardi 26 mai qui réveilla Eloïse était chaud et doux. Elle s'étira lentement et bailla en se frottant les yeux. Elle allait réveiller ses camarades, comme elle le faisait tous les matins, quand elle vit une chouette au plumage blanc comme la neige la fixant, les serres sur le pied de son lit. Elle essaya de la chasser et la chouette poussa un hululement aigue qui réveilla les autres cinquièmes années de Serdaigle.

- Mais tais toi ! S'exclama Eloïse en manquant de tomber de son lit.

Une fille brune se pressa pour attraper la chouette qui essayait de se poser sur sa tête et la maintenue fermement.

- Merci Laura. Murmura Eloïse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend à cet oiseau.

- Il a une lettre à la pâte.

- Ce n'est pas la chouette de Harry Potter ? Lança une autre fille qui venait de sortir de son lit.

Eloïse regarda la chouette et constata qu'Harry Potter en avait effectivement une à peu près identique.

- Pourquoi il t'écrit à toi ! S'exclama une quatrième fille en regardant la fille brune.

- C'est à Eloïse que la lettre est destinée. Répliqua la soit disante Laura en regardant la lettre.

Les trois autres la regardèrent, attendant une explication mais Eloïse se contenta de prendre la lettre et de s'asseoir sur son lit. Hedwige, profitant de la baisse de pression sur ses plumes, déploya ses ailes et s'envola à travers la fenêtre.

_Eloïse,_

_J'ai donné la fiole à des personnes très capable qui m'ont affirmé pouvoir reproduire la potion si ils avaient plus de renseignement. J'ai bien essayé de leur dire que la personne qui m'avait donné la potion ne savait pas comment elle avait été fabriqué, ils n'ont rien voulu savoir. Je me demandais si tu accepterais de me donner un peu de ton temps libre pour que je puisse t'emmener les voir._

_J'espère que tu accepteras,_

_Harry._

- Tu vas passer du temps avec Harry Potter ! S'exclama une des filles.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de potion ? Demanda la deuxième.

Eloïse regarda Laura en attendant un quelconque avis.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda la brune. C'est toi qu'il demande, pas moi.

o0o

Harry avait été autorisé à reprendre les cours et sa première action en sortant avait été d'aller donner la potion à Rogue. Le résultat n'avait pas été probant et il avait du envoyer Hedwige porter une lettre à Eloïse. Et maintenant il attendait qu'elle rentre dans la Grande Salle tout en mangeant du bacon.

Des cris de joie se firent entendre dans le hall et comme une partie des élèves, il se décida à aller voir. Rusard venait de finir d'accrocher une annonce qui semblait plaire à tous les élèves. Il arriva enfin au panneau et fut surpris d'y lire :

_A l'intention de tous les élèves._

_Le professeur Rogue n'assura pas sa classe ce mardi 26 Mai. Veuillez prendre note que les cours des septièmes années et des cinquièmes années seront rattrapés au court de la semaine prochaine._

_Minerva McGonagal,_

_Directrice de Poudlard._

Harry s'écarta, songeur. Il comptait aller demander une explication à son professeur quand une petite voix interrompit ses pensées.

- Harry ?

Il se retourna et sourit en voyant Eloïse devant lui.

- Salut ! S'exclama t il. Tu as reçu ma lettre ?

- Oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Dit elle avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

- Laisse moi deviner. Dit Harry gêné, en se grattant la tête. Elle t'a fait peur ?

- Un peu.

- Désolé. Mais sinon cela ne te dérange de m'aider encore une fois ?

- Non c'est bon. Je voulais te dire que je devais avoir potion pendant deux heures, juste après le déjeuner.

- Génial ! Attends… Quel cours j'ai, moi…

Il grimaça en songeant qu'il avait Tonks et qu'elle l'avait menacé de le transformer en allumette si il ratait encore un de ses cours.

- On se rejoint dans le hall à treize heures ? Proposa t il.

- D'accord. J'y serais. Salut Harry.

Il constata qu'elle avait arrêté de rougir dès qu'elle croisait son regard et cela le soulagea. Il détestait ce genre de comportement pour la simple raison qu'il ne savait pas y faire face. Enfin… Allons affronter le destin et dire à Tonks que je ne pourrais pas assister au début de son cours.

o0o

Blaise fixait, par-dessus l'épaule de Théodore, les deux têtes rousses des Weasley. Ron semblait malade et faible alors que Ginny était songeuse. Il constata avec regret qu'elle arrivait toujours, même sans le faire exprès, à faire ressentir en lui une vague de d'un je ne sais quoi qu'il avait du mal à cacher en sa présence. Il soupira en pensant qu'elle était à Potter et même si il était sur qu'elle était la seule qu'il n'aimerait jamais, il n'arrivai pas s'imaginer dire à Potter de la laisser tranquille.

Ginny leva subitement les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils restèrent fixe plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne se décide à baisser les yeux. Blaise continua à la regarder mais fut coupé dans ses pensées par Théodore qui encore une fois avait tout compris de son ami.

- Elle est jolie Ginny ?

- Commences pas.

- Tu sais qu'elle n'est pas libre ?

Blaise lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu es le plus brillant de nous deux alors explique moi ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ma phrase ?

- Tu vas devoir ruser pour réussir à battre Harry…

- La ferme.

- Tu pourrais toujours te servir de ton côté Serpentard…

- Théodore !

- Oui ?

- J'ai dit la ferme.

o0o

Hermione regardait la directrice assise devant elle.

- Je voulais m'excuser Miss Granger. Je vous ai fait souffrir et je ne le souhaitais pas. J'ai agit sans vraiment réfléchir et je ne me crois pas digne de rester directrice après une telle faute.

Hermione la fixa et dit.

- Je crois savoir de quelle faute vous parlez mais je peux vous assurez que je ne vous en veut pas du tout. Vous pensiez que cela aurait pu marcher… C'est ainsi.

- Miss Granger… Il faut que… Il faut que vous retrouviez la mémoire au plus vite.

- Il parait qu'Harry s'attelle à cette tâche.

Le silence s'installa et McGonagal allait partir quand Hermione reprit.

- Pourquoi avez-vous envoyé Drago en prison ?

La directrice resta muette quelques secondes, ne s'attendant pas à cette question.

- Et bien… Et bien il paraîtrait qu'il vous aurez fait du mal et… Et c'était donc mon rôle de…

- Du mal ?

- Oui… Enfin…

- Pourquoi alors Harry le crois innocent ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mr Potter agit très étrangement en ce moment.

- Moi je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait mais je le ressent très sur de lui… Vous croyez qu'il serait en train de se tromper ?

- Je ne sais pas… Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de se garçon… Mis à part vous.

- Moi ?

- Oui. Quand vous aurez retrouvé la mémoire, vous serez en mesure de répondre à beaucoup d'interrogations.

o0o

Drago faisait tourner un caillou entre ses doigts. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là mais cela lui semblait une éternité. Il se sentait vide et pourtant heureux. Mais cette joie n'était pas sienne et il savait que ce sentiment était du uniquement à la pierre. Elle avait formé une sorte de protection, le cerveau de Drago pouvait penser à tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était comme si la pierre avait pris le contrôle, disant quand respirer, quand être heureux, quand avoir faim. Lui ce contentait d'essayer de s'occuper pour ne pas mourir d'ennui… Ce serait un comble.

Harry toqua à la porte de l'appartement du couple Lupin. La porte s'ouvrit et Remus apparut.

- Bonjour Harry. Que ce passe t il ?

- J'ai besoin d'un conseil d'ordre privé.

Il haussa les sourcils et le fit entrer. Harry sourit en entrant dans le petit salon. Tonks, même d'une maladresse incroyable, était arrivée à créer une ambiance si parfaite et chaleureuse qu'il était arrivé à Harry de ne plus vouloir le quitter. Il savait que quand il entrai ici, il n'y avait plus d'élève et professeur, il y avait Harry, Remus et Nymphadora qui préférait qu'on l'appelle Dora ou Tonks.

Remus s'assit en face d'Harry et attendit.

- J'aimerais demander conseil au dernier membre des Maraudeurs. Lâcha Harry soudainement.

Lupin se redressa subitement et le fixa.

- L'aide des Maraudeurs ? Tu comptes faire une blague ?

- Non, pas exactement. J'aurais besoin d'une astuce pour rater le début d'un cours.

Remus fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis professeur, tu ne penses pas que je vais accepter de te donner ce genre de conseil ?

- Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas pour ton cours. Sourit Harry.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne excuse.

- Allez Remus ! J'en appelle à ton passé de farceur, pas au prof. Avec tout ce que je sais de mon père et Sirius, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il n'avait pas trouvé un moyen de rater les cours ?

Harry vit le visage de Remus devenir honteux.

- S'il te plait. Supplia Harry.

- D'accord. Grogna Remus. Mais c'est parce que James te l'aurait forcément dit et que Sirius t'aurait forcé à en abuser.

- C'est si génial que ça ?

- Promet de ne l'utiliser que pour de noble raison ?

- Promit. Dit Harry en levant la main droite.

Remus soupira et se pencha au dessus de la table basse. Harry s'approcha lui aussi et Remus dit à voix basse :

- Ils avaient baptisé cette astuce la DHD.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Diversion à Horaires Déterminés. Par contre je vais te demander de ne révéler à personne le rôle que je jouais dans leur combine.

Harry eut un sourire et jura.

- Bon. Reprit Remus. Tout d'abord j'entrai en classe dans les premiers et je créais une illusion discrète de James et Sirius dans leur position favorite. Soir affaler sur la table pour Sirius et fixant Lily pour James. Ensuite, je laissait le cours filer et à l'heure précise qu'il m'avait demandé, je créais une diversion dans la classe ce qui détournait l'attention du prof. Pendant ce temps là, ils entraient dans la salle sous la cape de James, ils défaisaient leurs illusions et reprenaient leur place.

Harry avait un immense sourire en imaginant les deux amis, mort de rire sous la cape.

- J'ai bien essayer une fois ou deux de ne pas provoquer la diversion mais à ce moment là c'était Peter qui s'en chargeait et crois moi c'était encore pire, alors j'ai finit par me résigner et devenir un membre officielle de la DHD.

- Mais qu'elle genre de diversion provoquais tu ?

- En général un sort d'hystérie.

- D'hystérie ?

- Oui, je le jetais sur un élève que je choisissais le plus loin de la porte et des places de James et Sirius et la diversion était parfaite.

- Les profs ne se sont rendus compte de rien ?

- Si. Mais à chaque fois on arrivait à s'en sortir. Pour être précis on s'est fait piqué une seule fois par McGonagal mais James et Sirius ont été grands seigneurs et se sont attribués toute la faute, m'épargnant ainsi la retenue.

o0o

Neville attrapa le hibou en papier animé venant de Harry.

- Potter continue d'abuser de sa réussite en sortilège. Siffla Rogue. Que nous annonce t il ?

- Qu'il va s'arranger pour nous présenter la détentrice de la fiole vers treize heures. Et il précise qu'il vient au péril de sa vie. Pourquoi dit il ça ? Demanda Neville en levant la tête.

- Les septièmes années ont cours de métamorphose et Potter prends un malin plaisir à sécher le plus souvent possible cette matière. Cela a finit par énerver le professeur Tonks qui lui a dit clairement et sans équivoque qu'à sa prochaine absence, elle le transformerai en allumette.

- Tout s'explique. Sourit Neville. Je me demande qui est l'élève.

- Une qui n'a pas cours à ce moment. Sûrement une sixième année.

- Peut être. Où en est le partage des ingrédients ?

- C'est encore plus dur que ce que j'imaginais. La personne qui a créée cette potion était un géni ou n'était pas humaine.

o0o

Harry marchait vers son cours de botanique avec une mine pensive qui lui valu pleins de regards qu'il n'aperçut même pas. Il se demandait qui pourrait créer une diversion assez efficace pour tromper Tonks. Il aurait voulu demander à Ron mais ensuite le souvenir que celui-ci était censé avoir fait du mal à Hermione lui revint en mémoire. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui allait ce passer quand Hermione aurait retrouvé la mémoire.

Soit Drago lui aurait menti et Ron aurait dit vrai et dans ce cas il se permettrait le luxe d'aller le faire souffrir personnellement dans sa cellule avant l'arrivée d'une tierce personne. Soit Drago avait dit vrai et dans ce cas Harry aurait un choix à faire. Il haussa les épaules. Dans ce genre de situation il savait toujours quoi faire, surtout quand Hermione était à côté de lui, lui disant si sa décision était juste ou pas. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait vu aucun des souvenirs et se félicita pour ça. Les deux souvenirs auraient forcément eu un aspect parfaitement réel. Ce qui aurait pu très vite l'énerver. Harry vit Blaise et Théodore attendre devant la serre et une idée géniale germa dans son esprit. Oui… Il avait trouvé ses complices.

* * *

Voilà... Je sais cette annecdote "maraudeurs" ne fais pas avancer l'histoire mais je l'aime bien quand même^^

Je salus tous ceux qui lise... Allez... On pari que vous êtes capable d'appuyer sur le bouton plus bas et de me laisser une review? Pas pour commentez l'histoire... vous êtes pas obligé mais j'aimerais bien savoir quel est le pourcentage de garçons et de filles... Vous m'aidez dans ma recherche? S'il vous plaiiiit... (comment ça mon regard suppliant ne vaut pas celui du chat Potté? Je vous zut bien bas mes amis^^)

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	17. Amour toujours

Bonjour!!

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial car vous avez deux chapitres (oui je sais encore compter) j'ai combiné le chap 17 et le chap 18 sur cette même publication. Les raisons? Non je ne suis pas subitement devenue l'incarnation de la déesse "gentillesse" mais ses deux chapitres m'embêtaient car ils étaient courts et que j'étais pressé de publier le chapitre de demain.

Donc aujourd'hui ses deux chapitres parlent d'amour, parlent surtout du premier couple enfin formé dans cette histoire. C'est un couple coup de coeur parce que je l'aime beaucoup

**Merci aux longues reviews **(En plus on accueille de nouveaux lecteurs!!)

**Groumd :** Merci du compliment! Je suis ravie que tu ne sois pas d'accord^^ sordide prison certes, mais demain est un grand jour et... arf, je te le dis (!) demain notre ryry va voir Drago en prison!! lol Je suis excité parce que j'adore le prochain chapitre^^ mais bon avant 19 il fallait passer par 17 et 18 (en effet je suis en 1eS... Ca se voit?^^) Merci de reviewer!!

**zaika :** Ravie de te retrouver :)

**Llewela :** Tout d'abord enchantée de te lire! Pas une grande timide vraiment?^^ remarque tu as presque mis la moitié de la fic pour poster... peut être que j'aurais le droit à une autre review à la fin? ... D'accord pardon! Pardon! Non je ne me moque pas^^ je suis très contente de lire de nouveaux commentaires :D Merci beaucoup des compliments, je suis navrée des fautes mais j'en ai toujours et même quand je les chasse elles reviennent^^ ah parlant de fautes tu as écrit "tourteaux" à la place de "tourtereaux" lol ca ne me gêne pas mais sur le coup ça m'a fait rire^^ Je suis contente qu'un couple qui en général ne te plait pas trop te plaise avec cette fic :) ravie également que Blaise te plaise... Tu considères Théo comme un mou dans mon histoire? rat de bibliothèque certes, mais mou? Quoique peut être... ^^ Eloise te plait? tant mieux!! Parce qu'elle va être souvent présente maintenant^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui ma fait très plaisir (d'autant plus que tu en écris une longue alors que tu n'écris pas souvent^^) et je te soutiens pour le lycée... Quand je pense que les profs nous dise que ce n'est rien pour le moment^^ à la prochaine!!

**Miss Tagada :** (arf... un pseudo pareil donne en envi de manger^^) Très contente que tu penses cela des persos secondaires! J'y ai plus travaillé que pour les principaux donc cette reconnaissance me fait plaisir^^ Tu n'aimes pas Ginny? ^^ Tu n'es pas la première à me le dire^^ lol Pour Ron? bah il est amoureux... Donc bête... lol (ca va ensemble non?) désolé s'il te déçoit pour le moment mais bon d'habitude dans mes fics il meurt... Je pouvais pas d'un coup d'un seul le transformé en mec génial^^ Voilà... J'espère que la suite te plaira autant!!

**felinness :** Euh... Eloïse est en 5e année... lol c'est marqué dans le premier paragraphe du chapitre précédent^^ Mmmm... McGo est remonté dans ton estime mais pour Ron ce sera dur? Allez... Je m'en doutais^^ Personne ne veut me croire mais je promet qu'en faite il est pas inhumain, il est même assez pathétique... bref... Comme tu le dis on en reparlera^^ Je ne dis pas que Ron est gentil (vu ce qu'il a fait c'est pas possible) mais il n'est pas noir. Je sais bien que les gens ne sont pas soient gentils soient méchants mais dans cette fic qui est un peu légère, je ne pouvais pas appuyé le côté méchant (bien que Ron soit violent, Blaise raciste envers les griffondores, Ginny jalouse, Harry possessif, Mcgo idiote et bientôt je critiquerais Perçy aussi^^ dans quelques chapitres) Malheureusement tu es la seule qui est répondue à mon sondage^^ donc pour le moment j'ai un pourcentage de 100% de fille avec une seule votante lol :D Merci d'être présente à chaque fin de chapitre!!

J'ai remarqué que de moins en moins de personne aimait Ginny (et ne voulait pas la voir avec Ryry à la fin de l'histoire) alors pardonnez lui ce qui va suivre dans ses deux chapitres^^

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17 :**

**« Hermione, j'ai un problème »**

Eloïse arriva dans le hall, épiée par ses amies qui n'avaient pas arrêté de délirer sur ce pseudo rendez vous dont Eloïse avait refusé de dire la cause, sauf à Laura sa meilleure amie. Elle regarda autour d'elle alors que la sonnerie résonnait. Elle regardait en direction de l'escalier de marbre quand Harry déboula des cachots. Elle le regarda s'approcher. Il portait son sac sur l'épaule et marchait vers elle avec précipitation.

- Salut. Viens. Il ne faut pas qu'on me voie pour le moment.

Elle le suivit et fut surprise quand il la fit descendre dans les cachots et qu'il s'arrêta devant le bureau du professeur Rogue.

- Euh… Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? Demanda t elle.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et frappa trois coups secs. Des pas se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un Rogue recouvert d'une couverture grise. Eloïse le regarda ahurie alors que le professeur criait sur Harry.

- Je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter ce manège Potter !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous n'avez pas trouvé un meilleur moyen de sécher vos cours que de vous faire porter pâle.

Le regard perçant de Rogue se posa sur Eloïse qui ressentit une pointe de peur. Bon sang Eloïse reprends toi ! Espèce de froussarde.

- Miss McCain… Dit Rogue. Je suppose que c'est vous qui…

- Exactement. Coupa Harry. Maintenant il faudrait si mettre parce que j'ai une diversion à ne pas manquer dans un quart d'heure.

Rogue ne prit même pas la peine de comprendre et entra dans la salle. Harry le suivit avec d'Eloïse qui se demandait par qu'elle miracle elle n'arrêtait pas de se retrouver devant des personnes si solitaires et intouchables d'ordinaire. Un garçon arriva dans la pièce et elle sourit devant un vrai visage familier.

- Neville ! S'exclama t elle.

Le concerné leva la tête et fut surpris de voir Eloïse devant lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je peux te poser la même question. Dit elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Luna m'avait dit que tu avais quitté Poudlard pour… Oh, j'ai compris.

- Luna ? Reprit Harry amusé, ne connaissant qu'une Luna.

- Oui Luna. Dit Neville avec un regard de défit. Ma petite amie.

Harry fut surpris mais Rogue se chargea de casser l'ambiance. En réalité, de parler tout simplement.

- Mettons nous au travail. Miss McCain, voulez vous nous expliquez d'où vient cette potion.

Eloïse acquiesça.

- Elle se transmet de génération en génération à toutes les femmes du côté de ma famille. Ma mère m'avait dit que c'était une ancienne vélane qui avait le pouvoir de guérison qui avait enfermé une partie de son pouvoir dans ce flacon. Aucunes d'entres nous n'a jamais su comment fabriquer cette potion ni la formule d'un quelconque sortilège qui s'y rapporte. Cette fiole n'était plus qu'une tradition qu'on transmettait.

Harry regarda le visage de Rogue devenir pensif.

- Une vélane… Miss McCain, êtes vous descendante de Rowena Serdaigle ?

Eloïse ouvrit grands les yeux.

- Non… Enfin on ne m'a jamais dit une telle chose.

- Rowena Serdaigle était une demie vélane du côté de sa mère qui venait elle-même de France… Le pays par excellence de la guérison et sa mère avait, parait il, le don de guérison.

Eloïse fronça les sourcils alors qu'Harry regardait sa montre.

- La famille de ma mère vient effectivement de France mais de là à m'apparenter à Rowena Serdaigle.

- Il serait intéressant de pouvoir correspondre avec votre mère pour voir si elle en sait plus.

Le visage d'Eloïse s'assombrit et Neville dit à sa place.

- La mère d'Eloïse est morte quand elle avait sept ans.

Harry vit Rogue la regarder apparemment désolé. Harry se pinça discrètement. Si maintenant Rogue se mettait à avoir des sentiments il était persuadés que les cours de Bins allaient se mettre à être intéressant.

- Je ne savais pas, dit Rogue.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Si… Si je peux vous aider pour… Pour la potion… Ce sera avec plaisir.

La montre d'Harry sonna et les trois autres le regardèrent.

- Désolé mais je dois aller en cours maintenant sinon Harry James Potter sera devenue une simple allumette ce soir.

Sans un autre mot, il sortit de la pièce et transplana. Dans le bureau, seul Eloïse paraissait surprise alors que les deux autres ne semblaient pas avoir remarquer l'étrangeté de la remarque.

o0o

Dans la classe de Métamorphose, les septièmes années essayaient de transformer un sifflet en montre qui devait leur siffler l'heure. L'absence d'Hermione se faisait remarquer car personne n'avait encore réussit à faire apparaître ne serais ce qu'une aiguille. A côté de Blaise était présent Harry qui était fortement concentré sur son sifflet et restait fixe ainsi depuis dix minutes. De l'autre côté de Blaise, Théodore concentrait davantage sa baguette sur l'illusion d'Harry que sur son sifflet ce qui lui avait valu une réprimande de Tonks.

La montre de Blaise vibra et il fit un signe à Théodore. Les deux Serpentard dirigèrent discrètement leur baguette vers Erni MacMillan et celui-ci éclata d'un rire gras et fou. Il se mit debout et commença à sauter partout comme ci quelque chose le grattait dans son pantalon.

- Mr MacMillan ! S'exclama Tonks.

Ce cri eu pour effet de faire monter Erni sur sa table et de commencer à sauter en poussant des cris d'animaux inconnus. Dans le brouhaha de rire qui suivit, Harry entra dans la classe sans faire de bruit sous sa cape d'invisibilité. D'un coup de baguette, son illusion disparu et il prit sa place, rangeant sa cape dans son sac. Il fit un signe de remerciement aux deux Serpentards qui levèrent leurs sortilèges, laissant Erni s'expliquer du pourquoi de sa soudaine crise de folie.

- Alors ? Qu'elles sont les nouvelles ? Murmura Théodore.

- J'ai réuni les trois personnes les plus adeptes de réussir, je leur ai fourni le matériel nécessaire. Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

Les deux Serpentard sourirent et Harry se mit rapidement au travail.

A deux tables du trio, Ron sentit sa boule dans l'estomac grandirent en entendant les paroles d'Harry. Ainsi il avait déjà réuni des personnes capables d'inventer la potion la plus recherchée du millénaire ? Il se maintient le ventre de douleur et essaya de reprendre son travail.

o0o

Ginny s'assit près d'Hermione et celle-ci sourit.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour.

- Merci d'être venue.

- Oh… Ce n'est rien. Sourit Ginny. C'est normal.

- Tu es Ginny c'est ça ?

La rousse acquiesça avec tristesse. Son unique meilleure amie ne se souvenait plus d'elle.

- Je… Je sais que tu ne te souviens plus de moi mais… Mais j'ai une question à te poser.

- Vas y.

- Si… Si tu avais un choix entre deux garçons que tu adores mais que… Enfin…

Alors que Ginny cherchait ses mots, Hermione ressentit une soudaine sensation de déjà vu. Oui… Elle avait déjà eu cette conversation avec quelqu'un.

- C'est difficile de tout expliquer. Marmonna Ginny.

- Tu sais j'ai tout mon temps. Sourit Hermione.

- Bon d'accord. Pour dire vrai, il y a un garçon que j'aime depuis très longtemps mais il n'a finit par le remarquer que depuis une année. Je suis sortit avec lui mais on a du rompre pour une raison assez valable même si sur le coup je l'avais trouvé injuste. Alors j'ai rencontré un garçon vraiment génial en tout point. Il est marrant, mignon, intelligent quand il le veut bien et m'aime beaucoup.

- Et donc ?

- Bah ma question est… Dans ce cas qu'est ce que tu ferais ?

Hermione réfléchit un instant à la réponse. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment été une pro en la matière mais elle choisit une réponse logique et modérée.

- Je choisirais celui que… Celui qui aurait le plus de plus.

- De plus ?

- Oui. Je ferais une liste de tous les + et de tous les – qu'aurait les deux garçons.

- Comme un tableau ?

- Ouai.

- Et tu crois que ça marchera ?

- Comme ça tu sauras à quoi t'attendre des deux garçons.

- Merci Mione.

o0o

La nuit tombait quand Harry s'approcha d'Hermione qui fut ravie d'avoir une nouvelle visite.

- Hermione, j'ai un problème.

* * *

Vous imaginez un peu si je m'étais arrêté là pour aujourd'hui ? lol que tout le monde range ses couteaux de cuisine!! Allez le blablate pas la suite est plus importante ^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18 :**

**Soirée cœur **

_**- **__**Flash Back**__** –**_

_Harry sortit des cachots avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Neville lui avait fait une rapide conclusion et l'aide d'Eloïse avait été plus que précieuse. Il arriva dans la Grande Salle et alla s'asseoir avec Ginny._

_- Salut._

_Elle lui sourit._

_- Salut Harry._

_- Ron n'est pas avec toi ?_

_- Il se sentait mal, il m'a dit qu'il comptait se reposer._

_- Ah… Très bien._

_Le silence s'installa et Harry se servit à manger. Au bout de quelques secondes il constata que Ginny avait le regard fixe. Il la regarda quelques secondes essayant de comprendre ce que voulait dire ce regard. Un mélange de regret, de peine et d'envie. Elle finit par baisser les yeux et une minute plus tard, il tourna la tête. Il n'y avait que deux garçons dans la direction de son regard et il constata qu'il s'agissait de Blaise et Théodore qui parlaient à voix basse. Harry se tourna sur son assiette et essaya de comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Il savait que Ginny était sortit avec Blaise au début de l'année et que cela avait provoqué une vive polémique à Poudlard mais le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé laissait deviné que c'était plus qu'un simple scandale et la cadette des Weasley avait profondément aimé Blaise Zabini._

_**- **__**Flash Back**__** –**_

- Un problème ? S'inquiéta Hermione. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je… Je sais que c'est puéril de venir t'embêter avec ça alors que tu as perdu la mémoire mais… Mais j'aimerai ton avis sur une histoire de cœur.

Hermione se retint de dire qu'elle comptait ouvrir un courrier du cœur. Une intuition lui disait que parler de l'affaire de Ginny à Harry n'était pas une bonne idée.

- En faite, il y a une fille que j'aime beaucoup, au départ c'était comme une simple amie, puis c'est devenu de l'amour l'espace d'un moment avant qu'on doive rompre. Aujourd'hui je suis de nouveau avec cette fille mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si je l'aime vraiment ou pas. En plus, pendant le temps où on était séparé, elle a eu un autre garçon et j'ai l'impression qu'elle est encore amoureuse de lui.

Une nouvelle fois Hermione fut sur de connaître la fille dont il parlait.

- Tu crois ou tu es sûr que tu l'aimes ?

Harry fut surpris par la rudesse de la question mais ne dit rien.

- Je ne sais pas… Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis qu'elle n'est pas la femme de ma vie.

- Ce serait un comble que tu la rencontres si tôt, sourit Hermione.

- Je… Je l'adore mais je sais qu'elle serait mieux avec lui.

Hermione eut un petit sourire.

- Alors ? Pressa t elle.

Harry resta muet et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

- J'ai compris, sourit il.

Il allait sortir de l'infirmerie quand Hermione l'appela.

- Oui ?

- C'est Ginny ta petite amie, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Tu t'en souviens ?

- Non. On dira que c'était un pressentiment.

o0o

Ron était une fois de plus seul dans le dortoir. Deux nuits qu'il était seul. Comme si en le laissant seul dans cette chambre froide, Harry voulait lui dire que si il continuait il allait vraiment rester seul. Sa famille le pensait victime alors qu'il était coupable. Elle le soutenait alors qu'il les avait trahi. Ron se tint la tête et s'écroula dans son lit. Il avait honte. Honte d'avoir osé faire du mal à Hermione. Honte d'être ce qu'il était. Honte d'avoir été sauvé par Harry alors que maintenant son meilleur ami le détestait.

o0o

Ginny avait finit son tableau et elle n'avait plus beaucoup de doutes. Même plus du tout. Elle aimait Harry comme son frère. Comme Ron. La passade de l'année dernière n'avait rien donné de probant et il fallait se rendre compte que si elle n'avait pas insisté c'est qu'elle pensait qu'il n'était pas pour elle. Blaise c'était le contraire. Elle avait été triste comme jamais quand il s'était séparé, et elle aurait crevé de jalousie en le voyant avec toutes ses pouffes si Hermione ne l'avait pas soutenue. Et maintenant elle devait jouer les adultes et faire en sorte d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle releva les yeux au moment où Harry s'asseyait en face d'elle. Ils se fixèrent et elle se hâta de ranger son parchemin.

- Il faut que je te parle.

Ils avaient parlé exactement au même instant et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Ginny.

- Tu peux commencer. Dit elle.

Il acquiesça et marqua une petite pause, cherchant apparemment ses mots.

- Tu es adorable Ginny. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Ginny sentit son cœur se resserrer.

- Mais je sais que tu aimes Blaise plus que moi. Et finalement je me rends compte que je t'aime comme une amie chère mais pas comme une vraie petite amie.

Ginny avait envie de se donner une claque. Harry avait toujours eut un temps d'avance sur pas mal de chose et avait toujours voulu lui simplifier la vie mais là il se surpassait.

- Tu…

- Je voudrais juste que tu me promettes que si tu t'étais trompé et qu'il te faisait du mal, j'aurais le droit de le frapper très fort.

- Tu auras le droit de le tuer. Souffla Ginny encore sous le choc.

Harry sourit et lui prit la main.

- Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

o0o

Blaise et Théodore étaient assis à une table de la bibliothèque. Blaise s'y ennuyait alors que Théodore y travaillait.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Soupira Théodore.

- J'essaye de m'imaginer comment je pourrais forcer Potter a quitté Ginny.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Je suis trop…

Il s'interrompit en voyant Ginny arriver vers lui. Elle se stoppa devant leur table, se retenant de sourire.

- Je peux te parler Blaise ?

Il acquiesça et la suivit dans un rayonnage. Théodore fronça les sourcils puis ferma son livre et sortit de la bibliothèque avec le sentiment qu'il ne reverrait pas Blaise de la soirée.

Ginny s'arrêta au bout de cinq rayonnages et se tourna vers Blaise tout sourire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda t il.

Sans répondre elle lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa passionnément. Il voulu répondre au baiser mais une grosse croix rouges clignotante apparut devant ses yeux et il la repoussa.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?!

- Je pensais que cela te ferait plaisir. Dit elle avec une moue désapprobatrice.

- Et Potter, ça lui ferait plaisir ?

Elle comprit pourquoi il l'avait interrompu et se sentit fière de lui.

- Harry m'a quitté.

- Quoi ?

- Enfin on s'est quitté l'un l'autre.

Blaise essaya d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

- Donc tu es libre ?

- Oui.

Ce fut à son tour de l'embrasser. Il la souleva et la serra contre lui, les pieds de Ginny frôlant le sol. Il la poussa légèrement contre une étagère et leur baiser devint plus enflammé. Rien n'aurait pu être plus doux et bestial. Un délicieux contre sens, non ? [J'adore ce passage^^]

o0o

Hermione cherchait. Elle cherchait dans sa mémoire à retrouver la conversation avec Ginny qu'elle avait cru revivre. Depuis que Mrs Pomfresh lui avait apporté à manger, elle essayait désespérément de retrouver un souvenir quelconque. Juste une petite lueur d'espoir… Mais rien… Rien du tout.

o0o

Drago cherchait. Il cherchait la première fois qu'il avait insulté Hermione. La première fois qu'il avait osé mal lui parler. Ce qui l'agaçait le plus c'était qu'il avait perdu sept années à cause d'une poignée de main et de son père. Bon sang quel idiot !

o0o

Rogue cherchait. Cherchait dans un livre très ancien ce qu'il pouvait apprendre sur les vélanes et leurs différents pouvoirs.

o0o

Eloïse cherchait. Elle cherchait depuis quand elle avait tant d'assurance en compagnie de ses professeurs et des élèves plus vieux. Allongée dans son lit elle se demandait si c'était du aux soudains moments qu'elle passait avec Harry Potter. L'homme le plus inaccessible de Poudlard. Pas parce qu'il se la jouait mais bien parce qu'il impressionnait et qu'il était entouré des mêmes amis depuis sept ans. En quelques heures, Eloïse avait l'impression d'être rentré dans son monde. Dans le monde des héros de la guerre ayant toujours une nouvelle mission.

* * *

Donc comme vous voez tout le monde cherche^^ lol J'aime bien ce petit effet stylistique... (non je me l'a joue pas^^)

Alors? Réaction?

Participer à mon sondage! Je n'ai qu'une votante pour le moment, donc : fille ou garçon?

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	18. Visite en prison

Bonjour à tous!!

Eh je viens de voir que j'avais une moyenne de 100 visiteurs par jours sur cette fic... Vous imaginez un peu 100 reviews par jour?

**MERCI AUX REVIEWERS !** (En attendant les 100 *sourire rêveur* je suis très contente avec celles ci^^)

**felinness :** Je gronderais bien Rogue pour t'avoir trompé s'il n'était pas une fiction ^^ je me suis grondée pour t'avoir fait peur lol :D Et bien ça va donner des murmures et une dispute... Mais bon Ryry est là ^^ Merci beaucoup de lire !!

**Groumd :** lol évincé ? ^^ Il manque encore une ou deux pièces aux puzzles^^ Drago on le retrouve aujourd'hui !! Quel enthousiasme! Bien sur que Rogue est gentil si on évite de penser à son passé de Mangemort (oui, oui, agent double je sais^^) Je t'avoue que j'ai relue pour voir où était cette faute mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé, tu pourras me l'indiquer? Le chapitre 19 est enfin là et j'espère qu'il te plaira !

**kageroprincesse :** Bah si c'est ce qui est prévu ^^ lol merci de reviewer

**zaika :** Merci de la review

**grispoils :** Merci beaucoup !! Ravie que tu apprécies ce couple ! La suite est là !!

Info : Donc nous connaissons de couples : Blaise/Ginny et Neville/Luna (et les deux autres que vous percevez grandement :D)

A propos du sondage : Nous avons parmi nous 2 filles et 1 garçon, pour 3 votants… Participez !

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 19 :**

**Visite en prison **

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui. Il était rentré tard hier soir. Il était allé faire un tour près du lac et avait contempler la pleine lune en se demandant combien de Loup Garou avait pu être guéri par le sortilège qu'Hermione avait inventé. C'était elle qui avait reçu le plus de récompenses à la chute de Voldemort.

Du haut de ses dis huit ans, elle avait reçu l'Ordre de Merlin première classe, comme Harry et les meilleurs combattants, obtenu le premier prix d'invention pour son sortilège de défense pouvant annuler le sort Avada Kedavra, avait reçu une médaille pour service rendu à l'humanité avec son sortilège pour annihiler la lycanthropie. Lupin avait été le premier à en bénéficier et s'était pressé de répandre la nouvelle aux autres loups garous ce qui avait singulièrement réduit les rangs de Voldemort. Elle avait aussi gagné de nombreuses sommes d'argent pour ses potions et sortilèges de guérison qui était maintenant sur le marché.

Harry regarda le lit vide de Ron et soupira. Son meilleur ami était de plus en plus pâle chaque jour et semblait sur le point de mourir d'un instant à l'autre. Harry se demandait si cette soudaine transformation était du à l'état d'Hermione où au fait qu'il se sentait coupable. En y pensant le Survivant se demandait si il avait choisit le bon camp dans cette affaire. Il ne croyait plus Drago capable de faire du mal à Hermione depuis la dernière bataille mais le fait était que derrière son regard froid et sa capacité à maîtriser ses émotions, Drago était devenu aussi dur à cerner que Rogue.

Il se leva, s'habilla s'un jean, d'un pull et de sa cape noir aux armoiries des Potter : un dragon vert surplombé d'une étoile rouge. A ses dix sept ans, il avait pu accéder au coffre familial des Potter et il avait été étonné d'avoir encore plus d'argent qu'avant. Sur une boîte, il avait trouvé une lettre de son père qui lui avait clairement expliqué que tout cet or ne devait être utilisé que par extrême nécessité. Qu'un Potter digne de ce nom se devait de gagner lui-même son or et de remplir un peu plus à chaque génération ce coffre. Harry avait immédiatement été d'accord avec cette philosophie et s'était promis d'y faire honneur. Surtout maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait aussi dans ses origines une certaine Dorea Black. Honoré ses deux familles étaient devenus un de ses principaux objectifs. Bien sur pour ce faire, il lui fallait un Drago en bonne santé et libre.

o0o

Rogue tourna une nouvelle page en se promettant que s'il ne trouvait rien il arrêterai cette idée folle de fabriquer une potion qui n'avait aucune chance de marcher. Soudain son regard se figea et il du relire la phrase une bonne dizaine de fois avant de comprendre ce qu'elle signifiait. Il y était arrivé ! Mercredi 27 Mai, Severus Rogue venait de découvrir comment cette Vélane se servait un tel pouvoir et il avait maintenant la preuve qu'Eloïse McCain est la descendante de Rowena Serdaigle, ou en tout cas que sa famille a à un moment fait partie de sa famille.

o0o

Drago s'était mis à tourner en rond. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, il avait failli devenir fou à cause des souvenirs qu'on lui infligeait de revivre encore et encore mais maintenant c'était l'angoisse de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait dehors. Il n'avait pas de montre, aucunes idées du temps qui passait, aucune idée du jour et de la nuit. Il ne savait plus rien et était persuadé que si un nouveau Voldemort apparaissait il ne serait même pas tenu au courant. Il chassa cette dernière pensée et essaya de se calmer.

Du bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir et sa cellule s'ouvrit. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois devant la lumière et vit un homme entrer. La porte se referma et une baguette s'illumina. Drago reconnu Harry qui regardait la cellule d'un œil énervé.

- Pas le meilleur endroit pour y enfermer un innocent. Affirma Harry.

- Je peux savoir par quel miracle j'ai le droit d'avoir de la visite ?

- J'ai des relations. Souffla Harry en s'approchant du mur opposé à la porte.

Il fit un coup de baguette et une lucarne se creusa dans le mur. Drago fut presque aveuglé par la lumière qui se répandit.

- Je ne crois pas que tu ais le droit de faire ça. Souffla le Serpentard.

Harry haussa les épaules et d'un autre coup de baguette des barreaux apparurent.

- C'est mieux comme ça ? Demanda t il en le fixant.

Harry vit que malgré la pierre de bonheur, la prison semblait faire son œuvre sur Drago. Ses joues commençaient à creuser et Harry comprit que les promesses du Ministère avaient encore été ignorées.

- Tu as faim je suppose ?

- On va dire que j'ai déjà mieux mangé.

Harry fit apparaître une table, deux chaises ainsi que des assiettes qui se remplirent de victuailles.

- Si je m'approche se truc va disparaître ? Demanda Drago en regardant la table.

- Normalement non.

- J'adore la magie !

Ils s'assirent et Drago commença à manger.

- Alors ? Comment se passe ta vie de prisonnier ?

- Je deviens fou.

- La pierre ne marche pas ?

- Si. Mais je me demande ce qu'il se passe dehors. Je ne sais même pas qu'elle jour on ai.

- On est Mercredi, cela fait trois jours que tu es ici.

Harry détacha sa montre et la lui tendit.

- Arrange toi pour ne pas la casser, c'est un cadeau d'Hermione et elle me tue si je la perd.

- Elle a retrouvé la mémoire ?

- Non… Juste la voix.

- Comment…

Harry lui expliqua l'épisode de l'avant-veille et Drago finit de manger.

- Weasley n'a toujours pas avoué ?

- Non… Mais je me demande s'il ne souffre pas du syndrome de la culpabilité.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Il est toujours sur ses gardes, est devenu maladif et ne mange presque plus.

Drago regarda la montre que lui avait tendu Harry.

- Tu ne devrais pas être en potion en ce moment ?

- Notre cher professeur Rogue a décidé de se faire porter pâle pour pouvoir se s'atteler entièrement à la potion.

- Mais…

- Il y a eu pas mal de retournement de situation.

Harry lui expliqua l'épisode Eloïse, Neville, l'espoir d'une nouvelle potion et Drago éclata de rire quand il entendit qu'Harry avait faillit mourir à cause d'une plante.

- Donc tout va bien. Sourit Drago.

- Il y a aussi Blaise et Ginny qui sortent de nouveau ensemble… Enfin je crois…

Drago ouvrit grands les yeux.

- Tu as quitté Ginny ?

- On s'est quitté tout les deux. Elle n'était plus amoureuse de moi et je dois bien me rendre compte que pour elle ce n'était plus vraiment de l'amour.

Drago sourit en imaginant à la tête de son ami quand il avait apprit la rupture tant espérée.

- Alors ? Quand comptes tu me délivrer ? Demanda le Serpentard.

- J'ai laissé à Rogue et Neville jusqu'à dimanche.

- Dimanche ?

- Oui… Mais si il n'y arrive pas alors tu n'auras plus le choix et on viendra te sortir d'ici que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Je suppose que tu te moqueras que le Ministère n'apprécie pas ta soudaine pulsion libératrice ?

- Tu as raison je m'en moque.

Le silence s'installa et la porte de la cellule se rouvrit. Un homme entra et ouvrit de grands yeux devant la table.

- Harry je ne crois pas que cela faisait partis de ce qu'on avait conclu.

- Bill, je croyais que tu avais plus de cran.

- D'où vient cette fenêtre ?

En voyant la coupe rousse, Drago compris qu'il s'agissait de Bill Weasley. Nouveau promu à la tête de la justice magique depuis la mort d'Amélia Bones.

- Je ne vais pas le laisser dans le noir alors qu'il est innocent !

Bill ne semblait pas d'accord avec ce fait.

- Harry je peux accepter que tu déroges aux règles de visites mais si on voit ça je suis grillé.

Drago comprit que les relations de Harry Potter se résumaient à des services rendus à de hautes personnes de la société magique.

- D'accord.

D'un coup de baguette tout disparu et Drago se retrouva dans la pénombre quasi-total. Soudain une flamme apparut dans un flacon qu'Harry lui tendit.

- Tiens, c'est juste pour que tu voies l'heure. Tu penses qu'il faut que ça s'allume et ça s'allumera. Tu veux qu'elle s'éteigne et cela s'éteindra.

- Harry... T'écoutes rien de ce que je dis ? Demanda Bill.

- J'écoute mais je n'en tiens pas compte.

- Mais…

- Dans quatre jours au maximum il est dehors. Dit sèchement Harry en se retournant.

- Harry… C'est toi qui as trouvé Hermione…

- C'est justement pour ça que je sais qu'il est innocent. Il faut arrêter de se fier à ce qu'on voit. Il faut savoir chercher pour trouver.

Harry se retourna vers Drago.

- Tu veux que je passe un message à quelqu'un ?

- Non… Enfin dit à Rogue de se dépêcher et à Blaise que quand je reviendrais je veux retrouver toutes mes affaires dans ma chambre et en un seul morceau.

Harry sourit et tourna les talons. Alors qu'il allait sortir, il se retourna subitement et fit apparaître un tas de feuille et un stylo.

- Tu comptes me faire écrire mes mémoires ? Railla Drago.

- Tu es toujours préfet en chef et il faudrait que tu commences à prévoir le bal.

- Il est déjà au point.

- Alors cela sera plus facile d'écrire.

o0o

Blaise se retint de se jeter sur Ginny quand il la vit et se contenta d'un sourire. Il avait été mis au point que leur histoire resterait secrète pour le moment. Enfin… Secrète pour les élèves qu'ils ne côtoyaient pas souvent.

- Où est ton frère ? Demanda Théodore pour casser le silence qui s'était installé à la table du petit déjeuner.

- Il est resté dans sa chambre. Apparemment il va de pire en pire.

- Il devrait aller à l'infirmerie. Dit sèchement Blaise.

- Ce n'est pas drôle. S'indigna Ginny.

- Non ce qui n'est pas drôle c'est de ne pas pouvoir te sauter dessus quand j'en ai envie. Souffla Blaise avec un sourire charmeur.

- Blaise je mange ! S'exclama Théodore.

o0o

Eloïse s'assit en face de Laura et fixa le bol de céréale devant elle.

- Si tu veux les manger il va falloir que tu t'actives. Sourit son amie.

- Ouai… Je me demande si ils vont réussir à trouver la formule de la potion.

Laura était la seule à qui Eloïse avait parlé de la potion, de Harry, de Neville, de la fausse maladie de Rogue et de l'histoire de la potion.

- Tu m'as bien dit que c'était Harry Potter qui les avaient réunis ?

- Oui.

- Alors c'est que ses deux là sont les seuls à pouvoir réussir.

- Salut les filles !

Les deux cinquièmes années regardèrent Maeva Bart s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Il paraît qu'il va y avoir un bal de fin d'année !

- Un bal ? Répéta Laura. Et comment tu sais ça toi ?

- Mais enfin tout le monde le sait ! Imaginez les filles… Allez au bal avec Drago Malfoy…

Laura mima un air dégoûté avant de se pencher vers Eloïse.

- Tu crois que c'est vrai ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Moi je m'en ficherai pas mal d'y aller avec Drago Malfoy, mais par contre si Chad est libre…

- Le Poursuiveur de Serdaigle ?

- Bah oui… Il n'a qu'un an de plus que moi. Sourit Laura.

o0o

Hermione se leva difficilement et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit et se sentit étrangement enivré en sentant l'air lui frapper le visage.

- Ca te rappelle des souvenirs ?

Hermione se retourna vers Harry qui s'approchait.

- Malheureusement non. Dit elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras et sourit. Hermione regarda la main de son poignet et ressentit une étrange impression en voyant son poignet.

- Tu… Il n'y a pas quelque chose qui manque ? Demanda t elle.

Harry regarda son poignet et sourit.

- Oui… Oui il a ma montre normalement. Tu t'en souviens ?

- J'ai l'impression que je dois te taper pour l'avoir enlever. Sourit Hermione.

- Tu me l'as offert pour mes dix sept ans. Et tu m'as dit que le jour où je la perdrai tu me le feras payer cher.

- Et tu l'as quand même enlevé ?

- J'ai du la donner à Drago. Il en avait plus besoin que moi.

* * *

C'est finit pour aujourd'hui, sécher vos larmes je reviens demain ^^ lol

Participez au sondage ! 100 personnes qui me le dise ça sera parfait^^

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	19. Garde mon souvenir

Bonjour !

Pour info non je ne sèche pas les cours et non il n'y a pas blocus à mon lycée c'est pour cela que je poste à cette heure... Le verdict? J'ai une angine

Après mes états d'âmes (dont on se moque royalement) je vais vous dire un immense **MERCI** ! 11 reviews pour le chapitre précédent c'est vraiment extrat! Donc je vous ai répondu individuellement via "reply" parce que je ne pouavais pas consacrer la moitié de ce chapitre pour ça^^

Merci à : **_Groumd_**, **_Umbris_**, **_grispoils_**, **_Hilaidora_**, **_zaika_**, **_Llewela_**, **_Athena Angel or Demon_**, **_felinness_**, **_titesouris_**, **_olpl84_** et _**Naste**_ (x6 parce 6 reviews^^)

Donc voilà je suis très heureuse et encore merci (je me répète mais je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre) thank you? ^^

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 20 :**

**Garde mon souvenir**

Hermione s'approcha lentement du lac avec un regard amoureux et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait toujours aimé l'eau. Harry avait eu du mal à persuader Pomfresh de le laisser l'amener ici, mais il l'avait persuadé que cela pourrait être quelque chose de positif pour sa mémoire.

- Cela te rappelles quelque chose ? Demanda Harry.

Elle le regarda et sourit.

- Ca ne me rappelle rien. Mais c'est vraiment très beau.

- On peut rester ici toute la journée si tu veux.

- Tu n'es pas censé avoir cours aujourd'hui ?

- Si… Mais je n'ai pas envi d'y aller. Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Je ne crois pas que les cours soient faits pour être drôle, mais juste pour travailler.

Harry sourit.

- J'ai l'impression de retrouver l'ancienne Hermione.

o0o

Le cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal avait commencé depuis deux minutes et Lupin regarda sa classe entamer de quatre héros de la guerre. Ron était malade, Drago en prison, Hermione amnésique et Harry en vadrouille. Ses deux mois devant être placé sous le signe de la fête se résumait à de la tristesse et des malheurs. Remus soupira et commença son cours avec beaucoup moins d'entrain que d'ordinaire.

o0o

Eloïse essayait désespérément de faire venir à elle un oreiller avec le sortilège d'Accio. Plusieurs cinquièmes années avaient déjà réussit mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir un blocage avec se stupide sortilège. Dans un accès de colère, elle fit un mauvais mouvement et le coussin explosa, suivit de ceux de ses voisins, dans un millier de plumes. Des rires s'élevèrent dans toute la classe et Flitwick s'approcha d'elle.

- Miss McCain, je crains fort que vous allez rester ici pour nettoyer toutes vos bêtises.

- Oui Monsieur. Bougonna t elle.

La sonnerie retentit et tous les élèves se précipitèrent pour aller déjeuner. Eloïse rangea ses affaires et commença à amasser les plumes. Laura s'approcha d'elle.

- Je suis désolé mais…

Eloïse suivit son regard vers la porte où attendait un garçon plutôt grand, les cheveux clairs et un sourire à croquer.

- C'est bon j'ai compris. Sourit Eloïse. Tu peux y aller t'en fait pas.

Laura sourit et sortit de la salle. La porte se referma et Eloïse se pressa. Elle s'attacha les cheveux et entreprit de tester le sort de nettoyage que lui avait appris son frère.

- _Propux_ !

Le résultat ne fut pas probant et les plumes se répandirent un peu plus. La porte s'ouvrit et elle vit Neville entrer dans la salle.

- Euh… Tu fais quoi ? Demanda t il.

- J'essaye de ranger.

- C'est toi qui as fait ce massacre ?

Elle lui lança une grimace qui le fit sourire. Neville sortit sa baguette et toutes les plumes disparurent.

- Merci. Sourit Eloïse. Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venu te chercher. Rogue a trouvé la formule de la potion. Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de toi.

o0o

Drago regardait la trotteuse avancer toutes les secondes et faire défiler les minutes. De temps en temps il changeait et regardait la flamme dans le flacon qui semblait crépiter comme dans la grande cheminée de sa salle commune. Il se demandait qu'elle serait la première chose qu'il ferait une fois rentrer à Poudlard. Mais dans sa tête des dizaines d'idées se bousculaient et il se disait qu'il devrait se dédoubler pour pouvoir toutes les accomplir. Il avait envi de sortir. De sortir vite.

o0o

Théodore regardait sa carte du ciel vide. Il voulait commencer à réviser son Astronomie mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne supportait pas de rester ici sans rien faire alors que Drago était à Azkaban. Il avait demandé à Harry de lui expliquer son plan. Il s'était contenté de lui demander de patienter mais il ne voulait pas rester à ne rien faire. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait lui donner des informations et même si elle n'était d'ordinaire par coopérante, Théodore était bien décidé à aider.

Théodore entra dans le bureau de son professeur sans frapper et fut surpris de découvrir un bazar de plantes et de flacons vides. Rogue était de dos penché sur un immense chaudron. Le professeur se retourna quand la porte se referma.

- Ah Neville… Mr Nott ?

Théodore fit face.

- Que faites vous professeur ?

- Je peux vous rétorquer la question. Que faites vous dans mon bureau ?

- Vous n'êtes pas malade ?

- Quel sens aigu de l'observation.

- Professeur, que ce passe t il ?

- Je prépare une potion qui me demande beaucoup de temps.

Le silence s'installa.

- Puis je vous aider ? Demanda Théodore.

- Euh… Et bien si vous voulez vraiment être utile, je souhaiterais que vous trouviez Mr Potter.

- Harry ?

- Vous connaissez un autre Potter ?

o0o

Ron cella son parchemin et l'accrocha à la pâte de la chouette. Il ne voulait pas lui-même faire la démarche. Il n'aurait de répit que le temps que la lettre mettrais avant d'être lu par la directrice. Il regarda la chouette disparaître avant de retourner dans son dortoir. On viendra le chercher ici. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

o0o

Harry, Hermione et Théodore apparurent dans le bureau du professeur dans un pop sonore.

- Vous pourriez frapper. Siffla Rogue.

- Pour une si importante nouvelle ? Vous plaisantez ? Rétorqua Harry.

Il constata que Neville et Eloïse étaient présent. Il leur sourit. Rogue se retourna et fit une grimace.

- Mr Nott j'avais dit Mr Potter.

- Il était avec Hermione. Dit Théodore en haussant les épaules.

- De toute façon pour que la potion marche, il faut qu'Hermione soit là pour la tester.

- Passons. Sur le livre derrière Miss Granger vous trouverez la peinture de Rowena Serdaigle ainsi que celle d'une Vélane aux pouvoirs extraordinaire de guérison dont la descendante unique nous fait le plaisir de ce joindre à nous.

Eloïse se demanda s'il se moquait d'elle et finit par regarder les deux peintures.

- Bon et alors ? Questionna Harry. Nous sommes ravis de…

- Potter taisez vous et observez.

Harry obéi et Hermione fit le lien que tout le monde attendait. Elle posa le doigt sur le diadème de Serdaigle avant de faire de même sur un diadème identique posé sur une table derrière la magnifique Vélane qui soignait un petit garçon.

- C'est… Murmura Neville.

- Mon diadème. Termina Eloïse.

Tout le monde la regarda.

- J'ai le même diadème. Je l'ai reçu en même temps que la potion quand ma mère… Quand ma mère est morte.

Harry la fixa avant de se retourner vers Rogue.

- Vous voulez nous dire qu'Eloïse est descendante de Serdaigle ?

- Où en tout cas possède le même sang.

- Et cela à un rapport avec la potion ? Demanda Neville.

- En soit pas vraiment, mais il est toujours mieux pour de tels héritiers de le savoir.

Eloïse ouvrit grands les yeux.

- Merci. Laissa t elle échapper.

Rogue lui fit un signe de tête.

- Je vous ai demandé de venir parce que nous avons un problème.

Hermione retint Harry de couper le professeur dans son élan.

- J'en suis presque au stade terminal de la potion. Pour la compléter il me faudra un cheveu de Vélane. Donc Miss McCain, nous allons avoir besoin de votre coopération.

Eloïse acquiesça.

- Mais le vrai problème se pose sur le dernier ingrédient à imposer à la potion.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Neville.

Rogue se saisit de la fiole que lui avait remit Harry.

- La Vélane avait de grands pouvoirs de guérison, pour pouvoir fabriquer cette potion il faut avoir un peu de son pouvoir.

- Donc il faut verser la fiole dans la potion ? Lança Théodore.

Rogue acquiesça.

- Et bien faites le. Dit le Serpentard.

Rogue ne bougea pas et fixa Harry puis Hermione.

- Si je me suis trompé dans la potion, il n'y aura plus de chance de se servir de la potion de la Vélane et donc plus beaucoup d'espoir de guérir Miss Granger… Hermione.

Le silence s'installa.

- Et vous êtes sur que mon cheveux ne possède pas un peu de se pouvoir ? Demanda Eloïse.

Rogue haussa les épaules.

- On peut toujours essayer.

Eloïse prit un de ses cheveux, s'approcha du chaudron et le mit dedans. La potion vira au violet foncé.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle ? Demanda t elle.

- Pas vraiment.

- Et si on n'en mettait qu'une petite partie ? Proposa Harry.

- J'ai déjà essayé, cela ne donne rien.

- Et il n'y a aucun moyen de faire sans ? Demanda Neville.

- Non. Et si c'est le cas je ne parierais pas sur une trouvaille rapide.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau et Hermione lâcha sa question.

- Que se passera t il si on la versait et que cela ne marchait pas ?

Harry croisa le regard de Neville avant de répondre.

- On ne pourrait pas te guérir.

- Ni mes parents.

Hermione fixa Neville.

- Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à tes parents ?

Neville la fixa et ferma les yeux avant de répondre.

- Des Mangemorts les ont torturés.

- Des Mangemorts ?

Tous les présents retinrent un frisson. Si Hermione Granger dont toute la famille avait péri à cause d'eux ne se souvenait pas des Mangemorts, c'était que la situation était presque désespérée.

- On ne peut pas prendre un tel risque. Dit Harry.

Il se tourna vers Hermione.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu es sur ? Je suppose que personne n'a jamais été si près du but…

- Hermione on ne peut pas faire ça.

- Mais de toute façon, même si on le garde tu ne vas pas m'en donner et pas aux autres ?

Harry garda le silence mais son visage reflétait qu'il comptait sur ce point.

- Harry… Je ne veux pas récupérer la mémoire alors qu'il y a une chance que des dizaines de milliers de personne la retrouve.

- Mais Hermione…

- Je ne peux pas Harry. Et même si j'ai perdu la mémoire. Je peux me créer d'autres souvenirs. En plus ma vie d'avant n'avait pas l'air très heureuse.

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda Rogue.

- Qu'en pensez vous professeur ?

- Je préfère m'abstenir de donner mon avis. Je suis trop lâche pour avoir un tel poids sur les épaules.

Harry regarda Neville.

- Et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est tentant mais…

Harry regarda le visage d'Hermione puis fixa son regard dans le sien.

- Il faut le faire Harry.

Hermione cassa le lien et s'approcha du chaudron. Elle prit la fiole des mains de son professeur, le déboucha, regarda Eloïse à côté d'elle et versa le liquide dans la potion.

o0o

Il était quinze heure quand Minerva McGonagal finit de répondre à tous les courrier adresser à la directrice de Poudlard. Elle empoigna un parchemin roulé et scellé et l'ouvrit.

- Mon dieu… Pas ça… Harry avait raison… Encore une fois…

* * *

Bon vous me haîssez? Pas de geste brusque je suis malade^^ Comment ça mon adresse... Même pas peur (lol je délire c'est la fièvre)

Bref demain c'est un grand tournant, et mercredi Perçy passe pour un abruti... la routine quoi^^

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	20. On ne peut être sur de rien

Bonsoir!

Désolé mais je ne peux répondres à vos reviews aujourd'hui (même si n'en doutez pas elles me font vraiment plaisirs) mais j'ai plein de boulot et pour être franche je ne pensais même pas poster aujourd'hui (et puis je me suis dit malinette ma poule, tes lecteurs sont peut être dangereux^^)

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 21 :**

**« On ne peux être sur de rien »**

Drago tournait en rond dans la pénombre tout en marmonnant.

- Quinze heures… Il faut encore attendre… J'en peux plus… Stupide Potter… Et Blaise qui s'éclate… J'en ai marre de tout ça !

o0o

Hermione éclata d'un rire aigue quand la potion devient bleu saphir. Elle hurla de joie et prit la première personne à sa portée dans ses bras, soit Eloïse. Les deux filles laissèrent exploser leur joie alors qu'Harry et Neville se serrait la main en signe de victoire. Théodore s'approcha.

- Alors on a réussit ?

- On ne peut être sur de rien. Dit Rogue. Mais ce changement de couleur est plus qu'encourageant.

Harry s'approcha et serra Hermione puis Eloïse dans ses bras.

- Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à l'essayer ! S'exclama Hermione.

Le sourire sur le visage d'Harry s'évanouit.

- Toi ? Demanda t il.

- Tu vois un autre cobaye à disposition ? Demanda Hermione.

Harry n'apprécia pas le mot cobaye et grimaça.

- Je plaisante Harry. Sourit Hermione.

Harry regarda la potion puis Rogue.

- Vous êtes sur de vous ?

- Potter, je viens de dire qu'on ne peut être sur de rien.

- Et moi je ne parle pas d'une généralité mais de votre conviction.

Rogue le fixa.

- Je pense que cela va marcher.

o0o

La directrice entra dans l'infirmerie et appela l'infirmière.

- Oui Madame la directrice ?

- Où est Miss Granger ?!

- Avec Mr Potter.

- Vous les avez laissé sortir ?

- Harry m'a promit de rester près du lac.

o0o

- Il serait préférable de tester la potion ici. Dit Rogue.

Harry acquiesça et Hermione s'approcha.

- Miss Granger vous pouvez allez vous allonger là bas. Pour le reste, je pense que vous voulez lui donner la potion Mr Potter ?

Harry regarda Hermione s'allonger sur le canapé noir et il prit le gobelet que lui tendait Rogue. Il s'approcha sous le regard d'espoir des quatre autres et Neville croisa discrètement les doigts. Si cela marchait avec Hermione, cela marcherait pour ses parents… Il en était sur.

o0o

Tous les professeurs et les préfets avaient été réquisitionnés pour retrouver Harry et Hermione. Et il était apparut qu'en plus des deux Griffondores. Théodore Nott qui devait remplacer Drago pendant son incarcération avait lui aussi disparut. McGonagal avait pensé que Ginny Weasley et Blaise Zabini aurait pu la renseigner sur ses trois disparitions mais ils étaient eux aussi introuvables.

o0o

Drago continuait de regarder les minutes défiler. 15 heures 34… 35…

o0o

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Blaise !

- Drago a besoin de moi ! Potter a beau dire ce qu'il veut, il ne tiendra pas jusqu'à Dimanche à Azkaban.

Ginny le regarda dessiner des dizaines de flèches sur un plan de la prison d'Azkaban qui datait de sa construction, soit un bon siècle.

- Tu te rends bien compte que la prison a du changer depuis ?

- Mais non… Il n'y a que les moldu pour construire quelque chose qui n'est pas finit.

- Mais tu ne sais même pas où est située sa cellule !

- Je trouverai.

- Et comment comptes tu ne pas te faire vampiriser par les Détraqueurs ?

Un sourire calculateur apparut sur le visage de Blaise et il contempla la salle commune des Préfets en chef avant de répondre.

- Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

- Pour ?

- Me trouver une pierre de bonheur.

o0o

Hermione sourit à Harry avant de boire la potion. Elle resta longtemps sans rien faire ni rien ressentir et soudain une boule de chaleur apparut dans sa gorge et elle se mit à tousser. Elle lâcha le gobelet et porta ses mains à sa gorge. Harry la regardait sans pouvoir agir et soudain tout s'arrêta. Hermione resta inerte sur le canapé et Eloïse ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir mal. Si quelque chose s'était mal passée, tout serait de sa faute.

Harry prit la main d'Hermione et se sentit légèrement soulagée.

- Elle ne souffre pas. Elle est juste… Endormie.

o0o

Lupin regardait McGonagal faire les cents pas dans le bureau. Derrière elle, Dumbledore la suivait des yeux, apparemment étonné.

- Minerva… Que vous arrive t il ?

- Un malheur… Nous avons commis une grave erreur.

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'expliquer ?

Elle retira une lettre froissée de sa poche et la lui tendit. Lupin lu lettre et une immense expression de surprise apparut sur son visage.

o0o

Hermione papillonna des yeux et tomba dans le regard d'Harry. Son Harry, le Harry Potter qu'elle connaissait, avec son histoire, ses victoires, ses tristesses. Elle porta sa main à sa joue.

- Harry…

Il sourit comme jamais au moment où Hermione ressentait une énorme douleur à la tête. Elle porta sa main sur son front et plissa les yeux de douleur.

o0o

_A l'intention de Minerva McGonagal,_

_Directrice de Poudlard,_

_Professeur,_

_Samedi 23 Mai au soir, Hermione a été violenter par une personne : moi._

_J'ai menti pour me disculper, j'ai espéré qu'Hermione ne guérisse pas, j'ai envoyé un innocent en prison pour pouvoir échapper à mes responsabilités._

_J'étais totalement ivre et coléreux ce soir là. Drago Malfoy a protégé Hermione et c'est ainsi que j'ai eu la mâchoire brisée. Personne d'autre que moi n'aie coupable. Personne d'autre que moi ne mérite d'être puni._

_Ronald Weasley._

o0o

Rogue attrapa une fiole, poussa Harry et fit ingérer le liquide à Hermione qui se calma aussitôt.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda Harry.

- Un anti-douleur de ma confection.

Harry regarda Hermione plisser les yeux avant de les rouvrir.

- Ca va ? Demanda Harry.

Elle acquiesça.

- J'ai un mal de tête atroce. Murmura t elle.

- Tu… Tu as récupéré tes souvenirs ?

- Oui.

Les quatre autres sourirent alors qu'Harry aidait Hermione à s'asseoir.

- Que c'est il passé Miss Granger ? Qu'avez-vous sentit après la potion ?

- Une douleur dans la gorge… Murmura t elle. Ca brûle encore un peu… Ensuite plus rien…

- Mais tu as eu mal quand tu t'es réveillé ? Demanda Neville en s'approchant.

- J'ai eu l'impression que mon cerveau fondait. Je crois que je n'aurais pas pu supporter la douleur sans la potion.

o0o

Lupin regarda la directrice.

- Harry avait raison… Drago était bien innocent.

- Oui. Souffla la directrice.

- Que faut il faire ?

- Retrouvé Harry et Hermione.

o0o

Hermione se remettait difficilement et commençait à revoir des dizaines d'images défiler. Elle avait fermés les yeux pour calmer son tournis.

- Ca va aller ? Dit la voix d'Harry. Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

Une image apparut soudainement. Ron, la mâchoire en sang… Drago qui la déposait sur le canapé et la fixait.

- Ce n'est pas Drago. C'est Ron. Affirma t elle en relevant les yeux.

Théodore ouvrit grands les yeux.

- Tu t'en souviens ?

Elle acquiesça et Harry regarda les autres.

- Je pense que nous avons pas mal de choses à faire.

Tout le monde acquiesça et Eloïse s'approcha d'Hermione.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien. Ca va aller ?

- Oui… merci… Si ça ne vous dérange pas professeur, j'ai besoin de me faire passer cette migraine.

- Vous pouvez rester ici.

- Merci.

- Je vais rester avec toi. Dit Eloïse.

Les quatre garçons la regardèrent étonnés et elle haussa les épaules.

- Je suis une cinquième année qui n'est pas censé faire partie de cette découverte alors je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais vous être utile.

o0o

- Miss Weasley ! Mr Zabini !

Les concernés se retournèrent et virent Tonks arriver vers eux en courant.

- Où étiez vous passer ! On vous chercher partout ! Savez vous où sont Harry et Hermione ?

- Non. Dit Ginny. Pourquoi que se passe t il ?

- Suivez moi.

Après un regard, ils suivirent leur professeur de métamorphose et arrivèrent devant la gargouille menant au bureau de la directrice. Ils la passèrent et entrèrent dans le bureau directorial.

- Percy ?

* * *

Réactions?

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	21. Imaginez le scandale!

Bonjour à tous, bons, méchants, courageux, couards, aimés, haïes, reviewers, personnes qui n'utilisent pas son clavier pour faire mon bonheur (^^)

Non, non je n'ai pas ouvert un dictionnaire des synonymes, je suis dans ma phase poète (dans l'ordre du délire fièvreux c'est juste avant m'écouter tous les albums de Johnny pas d'énervement! je l'aime bien... Mais pas à haute dose... bref)

Alors un immense et grand merci à : **_feliness_**, _**Groumd**_, _**Hilaidora**_, _**titesouris**_, **_grispoils_**,_** kageroprincesse**_,_** zaika**_, _**naste**_, **_olpl84_**, **_hermiron _**et **_lainedemouton_** (lol tu t'es perdue sur le chap 12?^^) Merci de m'avoir encourager pour mon boulot c cool^^ pour être franche la fin de semaine est pire et je ne parle pas de la semaine prochaine... T-T

Aujourd'hui vous allez haïr Percy et Ron va vous semblez moins horrible que vous ne le pensiez (si, si je vous le jure^^)

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 22 :**

**« Imaginez le scandale ! »**

Harry, Neville, Théodore et Rogue marchaient d'un pas déterminé vers le bureau de la directrice. Soudain, un garçon brun apparut au détour d'un couloir et se précipita sur eux.

- Harry Potter ! La directrice veut te voir immédiatement.

- La directrice ?

- Oui… Toi et Hermione Granger.

Harry regarda Rogue.

- Il serait mieux que Miss Granger continue de se reposer. Dit Rogue.

Harry acquiesça et demanda à tout le monde de toucher son épaule, si tôt fait, il les fit tous transplaner.

o0o

Blaise regarda la véritable délégation qui s'était déployé dans le bureau de la directrice. D'abord le Ministre de la Magie, puis Chourave, Lupin, Flitwick et Tonks et bien sur la directrice. Il ne manquait que Potter et Rogue. Soudain, un groupe de quatre apparut au centre de la pièce. Le groupe était composé de Rogue, Potter, Théodore et Neville Londubat.

- Désolé de faire intrusion ainsi professeur. Commença Harry. Mais quand il s'agit d'Hermione, cela relève de l'urgence.

Blaise vit Théodore s'approcher de lui et leur glissa à Ginny et lui :

- Hermione à retrouver la mémoire. On sait qui est le vrai coupable.

Ginny le regarda avec les yeux pleins de tristesse et souffla :

- Nous aussi.

- Où est Miss Granger ? Demanda McGonagal.

- Elle vient de connaître un bon nombre d'émotions et a préféré se reposer. Continua Harry.

- Elle devrait être à l'infirmerie.

- Pourquoi vouliez vous nous voir ? Coupa Rogue.

La directrice le regarda.

- Nous avons commis une grave erreur. Mr Malfoy est innocent des charges retenues contre lui. Le vrai coupable est Ronald Weasley et s'est lui-même dénoncé.

- Quoi ? Laissa échappé Harry.

- Par une lettre qui m'est parvenu à quinze heure cette après midi.

Harry se rappela qu'il avait donné sa montre à Drago et regarda celle de Neville.

- Il y a une heure ? Et on n'est au courant que maintenant ? Dit il.

- Si vous n'aviez pas disparut vous seriez au courant depuis longtemps. Siffla McGonagal.

Rogue se tourna vers Percy Weasley.

- Que comptez vous faire Monsieur le Ministre ?

Percy avait le regard troublé ainsi qu'une mine de fantôme.

- Je… Drago Malfoy va être libéré d'Azkaban et… Monsieur Weasley…

Il fit une pause et regarda Harry.

- Je…

- Cela vous embête n'est ce pas ? Railla Rogue. Un membre de votre famille, un héro de la guerre, votre plus jeune frère…

Ils se fixèrent.

- Il va pourtant devoir être envoyer à Azkaban. Poussa Rogue.

- C'est… Mais enfin c'est impossible ! Vous imaginez le scandale ?!

Harry plissa les yeux. Théodore et Blaise avaient envi de le frapper et Ginny semblait partagée. Le visage de Rogue était devenu d'une colère froide.

- Vous allez devoir faire votre travail Mr Weasley. Votre frère ne s'en tirera pas avec un simple avertissement.

- Mais…

- Vous avez mis Drago en prison sans preuves ! S'exclama Blaise.

- Mais… Ron s'est dénoncé…

- Parce qu'il savait qu'Harry trouverai une solution pour rendre la mémoire à Hermione ! S'exclama à son tour Théodore.

Percy ne répondit pas et regarda Harry qui restait étonnamment calme. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Harry regarda Le Ministre, Rogue, Les professeurs, La directrice, Blaise, Théodore puis tomba dans le regard humide de Ginny. Elle ne disait rien mais il pouvait sentir toutes ses prières venir à lui. Il baissa la tête avant de regarder le Ministre.

- Il n'y a que deux personnes qui pourront décider le sort de Ron. Les deux concernés par cette histoire. Hermione et Drago.

- Miss Granger ne se souvient de rien. Souligna Chourave.

- Erreur. Dit Neville. Hermione a retrouvé la mémoire grâce à une potion.

Tout le monde le regarda effaré.

- Une potion qui soigne l'amnésie ? Répéta Flitwick en regardant Rogue.

- Exactement.

- Comment avez…

- Une aide précieuse nous a été apportée de la part d'une source anonyme.

- Une source anonyme ? Qu'avez-vous fabriqué pendant votre soit disant arrêt maladie ? Demanda McGonagal.

- J'ai accepté de travailler pour un homme qui nous a amené la solution sur un plateau.

- Nous ?

- Neville Londubat et Severus Rogue sont les détenteurs d'une potion révolutionnaire. Conclu Harry. Maintenant j'ai quelque chose d'important à régler.

Il tourna les talons sous les regards des autres mais se retourna vers le Ministre.

- Il serait bien que Drago Malfoy soit de retour pour le dîner. Je dis ça dans l'intérêt du Ministère.

- Que veux tu dire ? Demanda Percy.

Harry lui fit face et sembla se faire plus grand.

- Je veux dire que si les paperasses habituelles ne sont pas accélérées, je me verrais dans l'obligation de révéler les conditions de détention à Azkaban.

- Les sorciers sont rassurés de savoir que les conditions sont telles qu'elles le sont ! S'exclama Percy.

- Cette confiance perdura t elle quand les sorciers seront que les prisonniers sont traités comme des moins que rien ? Sachez que j'ai rendu une petite visite à un ami ce matin… L'espace d'un instant, l'endroit où je me trouvais m'a rappelé Azkaban sous le contrôle de Voldemort.

o0o

Eloïse rempli une fiole de potion qu'elle glissa dans sa robe de sorcier.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je perpétue la tradition. Sourit Eloïse.

- Comment ça ?

- Cela fait mille ans que les femmes de ma famille se donne cette potion. J'ai en quelques sortes accomplit ma mission puisqu'on a réussit à trouver la formule mais… Mais j'ai envie de continuer cette tradition, ce serait triste que ce soit moi qui l'arrête.

- Tu es descendante de Rowena Serdaigle ?

- Le diadème que je possède et celui sur ses deux peintures le laissent penser mais… Cela ne change pas grand-chose.

- Tu plaisantes ? Les héritiers des Fondateur ont disparus ! Le dernier à s'être vanté d'une telle place était Voldemort.

- Peut être que les autres ne le savent pas plus que moi.

Hermione haussa les épaules et vit une nouvelle vague d'images la submerger.

- Ma vie était palpitante. Murmura t elle en retrouvant ses esprits.

Eloïse sourit et s'assit en face d'elle.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Hermione la regarda en se souvenant d'une conversation qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Ta mère est morte ? Demanda t elle.

Eloïse la regarda avant d'acquiescer.

- Comment est ce arrivé ?

- Elle est tombée gravement malade à la suite de la mort de sa cousine. Alizée Lovegood.

Hermione fut surprise.

- Lovegood ?

- La mère de Luna Lovegood. C'est ma cousine, elle n'a qu'un an de plus que moi.

- Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis l'année dernière.

- Elle a décidé de remplacer son père à la tête du_ Chinaceur_.

- Cela du être dur…

- Elle n'a pas été toute seule. Neville l'a beaucoup aidé.

- Neville ?

- Ils sont fiancés.

- Mais Luna est donc descendante de Serdaigle ?

- Non. Elles étaient toutes les deux cousines d'un couple. Enfin c'est un peu difficile d'expliquer mais elles étaient très proches et Luna et moi avons presque été élevé ensemble. Même si on n'est pas de la même famille au sens propre du terme.

o0o

17 heures. Drago regarda la montre avec un soupir et partit dans un coin de la cellule. Il passait par de longues phases où il se sentait vide et près à mourir d'ennui à d'autres où il avait besoin de bouger et de gaspiller un trop plein d'énergie accumulé. Dans ses moments là il faisait les cent pas dans sa cellule et essayait d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait ajouter au bal qu'il avait créé sur le papier. Mais rien ne lui venait jamais.

- Stupide Rogue tu ne peux pas te dépêcher !

o0o

Ron était allongé sur son lit, le regard dans le vide. Il avait essayé de dormir mais il s'était rendu compte que laisser le hasard décider combien de temps il lui restai avant d'affronter son destin était une douleur qu'il n'aurait jamais du s'imposer. Il entendit un pop léger qui se répercuta en écho dans son esprit.

- Ron ? Regarde moi…

Il obéit. Tournant sur lui-même il croisa le regard de son meilleur ami de toujours. Celui avec lequel il avait tant vécu et partagé. Le silence s'installa. Harry avait voulu être le premier à lui demander des comptes mais envoyant le visage livide de son ami il ne s'en sentait plus la force.

- Hermione a retrouvé la mémoire.

Ron espéra un instant que sa lettre avait été lue avant qu'Hermione n'annonce la sentence.

- Et nous connaissons le contenu de la lettre.

Ron continua dans son mutisme.

- Tu n'as rien à dire ? Se contint Harry.

- J'ai essayé de tout mettre dans la lettre.

- Je m'en fous de cette stupide lettre ! Explosa Harry. Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit !

- Je n'ai pas eu le courage de…

- Ron ce n'est pas une question de courage ! Cela fais quatre jours !

- Je n'ai pas pu…

- Ron tu…

- Je n'ai pas pu je te dis ! Hurla Ron. Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait toi ? Je reviens à Poudlard et j'apprends par des crétines de Serpentard qu'Hermione a embrassé Malfoy ! Par toi que vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde et que vous avez fait la paix ! Alors oui j'ai pété les plombs ! Oui j'ai agit comme le pire des crétins du monde mais ne me dis pas qu'à ma place tu aurais été prompt à réagir et que tu aurais forcément fait un meilleur choix. Il s'agit d'Hermione ! C'est à Hermione que j'ai fais du mal ! Tu ne crois pas que je suis déjà suffisamment dégoûté par mon attitude ! Alors je ne veux pas supporter tes grands airs et tes leçons de morales !

Harry le regarda longuement avant de soupirer.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'aurais mieux agit. Je n'ai pas de véritable jugement à apporter sur ce que tu as fait.

Ron baissa les yeux avant de demander.

- Que va-t-il m'arriver ?

- Selon moi pas grand-chose. Ton frère craint pour sa carrière et j'ai persuadé les autres que seul Hermione et Drago sont aptes à te juger et a décider de ce qu'il se passera ensuite. Tu es pour le moment en sursit.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

La porte s'ouvrit et Lupin entra.

- Je savais que je te trouverai ici Harry.

Le concerné se retourna.

- Le professeur McGonagal désire qu'Hermione voie Mrs Pomfresh mais les trois autres personnes à connaître le lieu où elle se trouve ne désirent pas en faire part… Il semblerait qu'il craigne le courroux du Survivant.

Harry esquissa un sourire.

- Je vais allez la libérer.

Il se tourna vers Ron.

- A plus tard.

Ron regarda Harry disparaître et Lupin resta un instant silencieux.

- Fascinant cette façon qu'il a de surprendre. Personne ne peut transplaner à Poudlard… Sauf lui.

* * *

Dans le prochain chap Drago est de retour ^ - ^

Allez, soyons optimiste : on dépasse les 100 reviews pour ce chapitre? (dites moi oui!!) ^^ :)

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	22. Un retour tant attendu

Bonsoir ^^

Encoe une fois je n'ai pas pu vous répondre mais je pense que j'arriverais à le faire ce soir

Pour le moment (et avant que je réponde) un grand merci : **_afreen_**, **_Hilaidora_**, **_Cha Darcy_**, **_lorelyn_**, _**felinness**_ (tes reviews sont génialles^^), **_Groumd_**, **_Umbris_**, **_titesouris_**, **_lainedemouton_**, **_Naste_** (bon la 100e review est sur le chap 20 mais ca marche quand même^^) **_Hermiron_** et **_olpl84_**

Voilà franchement vous êtes géniaux! ^^ 12 reviews c'est super^^

Drago est de retour, j'espère que cela vous plaira :)

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 23 :**

**Un retour tant attendu **

Harry s'approcha du bureau de Rogue et entendit des rires provenir de la salle. Il entra et vit Hermione et Eloïse entrain de s'amuser comme d'anciennes amies.

- Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ? Demanda Harry.

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers lui.

- Je viens de me souvenir de ma première année quand j'avais mis le feu à la cape de Rogue.

Harry sourit et s'approcha.

- Alors ? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Demanda Eloïse.

- Drago et Hermione vont décider de ce qu'il va arriver à Ron.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu es la victime et Drago a été enfermé à tord. Toi tu vas décider si tu veux donner suite à l'acte de Ron et Drago si il veut l'accuser de l'avoir envoyer en prison.

- Pourquoi il n'est pas directement envoyé à Azkaban ? Demanda Eloïse. Drago y a bien été.

- Tu as tout compris. Ron est le frère du Ministre donc l'affaire reste secrète pour le moment alors que Drago étant un ancien Mangemort a directement le droit au traitement de choc et au nom de famille salie.

- Les médias sont au courant ? Demanda Hermione.

- Non. Tu penses bien que cela aurais fait la une sinon.

Hermione acquiesça et reprit.

- Quand va être délivré Drago ?

- Avant le dîner.

- Comment diantre as tu négocié un délai aussi court ?

- Comme tu le sais j'ai beaucoup de relations.

- Vas y Potter. Quelle haut membre de la société magique as-tu fais chanter aujourd'hui ?

Drago était assis, en proie à une phase d'ennui profond quand il entendit du bruit devant la porte de sa cellule. Il allait regarder l'heure quand la porte s'ouvrit et que deux faisceaux de lumière entrèrent dans la cellule. Il distingua difficilement deux Aurors dont Kingsley Schaklebot, celui qui l'avait sortis de sa cellule chez les Mangemorts avant de l'emmener jusqu'à l'Ordre.

- Allez Malfoy. Tu es libre. Lui dit Schaklebot.

Il avait tant eu envi d'entendre ses mots qu'il ne les cru pas.

- Libre ?

- Ouai.

L'autre Auror disparut de la porte et Kingsley s'approcha.

- Un certain Monsieur à lunettes à insisté au près des hautes instances pour que tu sois délivré au plus tôt.

- Fichu Potter.

- C'est ce qu'on dit Drago… C'est ce qu'on dit.

Il était dix neuf heures, le repas dans la Grande Salle avait commencé et Harry, Ginny, Théodore et Blaise attendait devant les grandes portes du hall ouvertes l'arrivée de Drago.

- Tu comptes vraiment te plaindre si il n'arrive pas aujourd'hui ? Demanda Blaise.

Harry était assis contre le mur.

- Non… Ce n'est que de la psychologie. Poussez les autres en les menaçant. C'est basique.

- C'est surtout du chantage. Reprit Théodore.

- Moi j'appelle ça gagner du temps sans grand discours.

Ginny sourit.

- Après tu t'étonnes que la moitié de politiciens du pays ne veuillent pas t'approcher. Dit elle.

Harry haussa les épaules au moment ou Blaise se relevait.

- Il est là !

Harry vit Drago arriver près des portes aux côtés de Kingsley. Une fois près des marches un sourire arrogant apparut sur le visage de Drago.

- Je vous ai manqué ? S'exclama t il.

Théodore et Blaise coururent vers lui alors que Ginny s'approchait plus modérément. Harry profita des retrouvailles pour s'approcher de Kingsley.

- Pas d'incidents je suppose ?

- Tu supposes bien. Ton beau frère à tout arranger.

- Mon beau frère ?

- Bill.

- Désolé Kingsley mais Ginny m'a préféré un autre garçon. Un peu plus grand, les yeux un peu moins vert et un côté Serpentard que je n'ai pas.

Il se reçut un coup dans les côtes de Ginny qui fit la bise à Kingsley.

- N'écoute pas ce mécréant… C'est lui qui m'a quitté.

- Alors qui est l'élu maintenant ? Demanda Kingsley.

Ginny lui présenta officiellement Blaise dont Théodore se moquait ouvertement et Harry s'approcha de Drago.

- Alors ? Content de retrouver la liberté ?

- Si tu savais.

Drago sortit la pierre de bonheur de sa poche et détacha la montre avant de les tendre à Harry qui ne prit que la montre et refusa la pierre.

- Merci de ne lui avoir rien fait.

- Et la pierre ?

- Tu en auras plus besoin de moi.

- Mais…

- Je t'en fais cadeau. Personne n'aurait l'idée d'enfermer Harry Potter.

- C'est une moquerie ?

- Je ne me permettrais pas… Souviens toi que nous avons le même sang. Sourit il.

Ron faisait face au Ministre, sa mère, son père et à la directrice. Le silence s'était installé.

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ! S'exclama sa mère. Je suis déçu au possible.

Ron baissa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas le fait que tu es caché la vérité le plus grave, mais que tu as laissé un innocent payer à ta place. Continua son père.

- Tu as gâché ton avenir ! Cria de nouveau sa mère.

- Maman calme toi. Dit Percy.

- Monsieur le Ministre à raison Molly. Dit Minerva. Il a été décidé qu'aucune information ne filtrera pour le moment.

- Pour le moment. Répéta Arthur.

Minerva le regarda gravement.

- Harry a eu l'idée que ce serait à Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy de décider.

- Hermione. Répéta Mrs Weasley. Cela devrait s'arranger. En revanche pour Malfoy…

Un pop sonore retentit dans la pièce. Tous se retournèrent en sursaut et la directrice eut un air blasé.

- Potter vous soignez toujours autant vos entrées ?

- Excusez moi Professeur. Mais Drago est revenu d'Azkaban et Hermione demande à sortir de l'infirmerie.

McGonagal fronça les sourcils.

- Et où est le problème ? Elle est guérie non ?

- Le problème vient de Mrs Pomfresh. Il paraît qu'elle s'est fait sérieusement réprimander cette après midi quand vous nous cherchiez et maintenant elle refuse de la laisser sans votre accord.

- Evidemment que je donne mon accord.

- Je vous suis bien reconnaissant. Sourit Harry en s'inclinant légèrement.

Il se tourna vers Molly et Arthur Weasley qui le regardait, stupéfait par le Harry Potter qui se tenait devant eux.

- Je suis ravie de vous revoir Mr et Mrs Weasley. J'ai appris que vos courtes vacances s'étaient passées à merveilles et j'en suis plus que ravi.

Pour finir il se tourna vers Percy.

- Monsieur le Ministre, je tenais à vous remercier de la bonne volonté que vous avez mit à la liberté de Drago Malfoy.

Il se tourna vers McGonagal.

- Madame la directrice… Je vous laisse. Ron, courage.

Et il disparut. Molly se tourna vers la directrice.

- Dites moi Minerva… C'était vraiment le même Harry que celui qui ne savait pas qu'il était sorcier ?

- Je le crains fort Molly. Le seul et l'unique Harry Potter en a encore pour trois semaines dans mon école.

- Cela va aller. Rassura Arthur en souriant.

- Vous plaisantez ? Trois semaines c'est le temps qui lui faut pour faire une nouvelle révolution !

Durant un cours instant Ron cru qu'il était sauvé des remontrances mais il perdit vite espoirs en croisant le regard plein d'éclairs de Molly Weasley.

Harry et Hermione arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent, sous le regard de tous les autres élèves présents, vers la table qu'occupait déjà Théodore, Drago, Blaise et Ginny. Hermione s'assit avec un grand sourire à côté de Drago alors que Harry regardait d'un œil critique la table.

- Je suis content que tu ailles mieux. Sourit Drago.

Hermione le regarda et lui sauta au cou sous l'œil effaré mais rieur des trois autres.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Potter ? Demanda Blaise alors qu'Hermione lâchait Drago qui avait l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle pierre de bonheur dans le bras.

- Il manque du monde.

Il sortit sa baguette et fit voler une table avec ses chaises dans le prolongement de la leur. Puis après un regard à la salle, il s'approcha de la table des professeurs et s'arrêta en face de Rogue qui parlait à Neville.

- Est-ce que vous nous feriez l'honneur de vous joindre à nous ?

Neville acquiesça immédiatement.

- Pourquoi devrais je vous faire cet honneur Potter ?

Harry s'approcha de lui et murmura.

- Parce qu'Hermione aimerait vous sauter au cou en remerciement mais elle sait que ce n'est pas correct alors elle voudrait vous remercier en vous invitant.

- C'est vous qui m'invitez.

- Pour une fois, ne jouez pas sur les mots professeur.

Rogue haussa les épaules et sous le regard réjouit d'Harry, il partit s'asseoir à côté de Théodore et en face d'Hermione. Neville s'assit à côté de lui. Puis Harry regarda de nouveau la salle et sourit en voyant la chevelure blonde qu'il cherchait. Il s'approcha et s'arrêta devant elle et son amie.

- Eloïse… Il ne manque plus que toi.

Elle le regarda surprise avant de jeter un regard à son amie. Harry se tourna aussitôt vers elle. Elle était brune, avait d'étranges yeux sombres et charmeurs et il sourit en lui tendant la main, le dos légèrement incliné.

- Harry Potter. Et toi ?

- Euh… Laura. Laura Dawson.

- Nous ferais tu le plaisir de te joindre à nous ?

Elle semblait vraiment amusé de cette scène ce qui ravi Harry.

- Ca marche.

Harry sourit en se redressant et les deux filles le suivirent jusqu'à la table où il s'assit à côté d'Hermione, Eloïse à côté de lui et Laura à côté de Neville.

- Bien. Maintenant que vous avez réuni tout votre petit monde, il est peut être tant de faire les présentations ? Proposa Rogue.

- Ce sera avec plaisir, dit Harry avec un sourire sournois. Chers Messieurs et dames et demoiselles, je vous présente Eloïse McCain et Laura Dawson. Les filles, au cas où certaines personnes vous serez encore inconnu, ce qui m'étonnerait avec leur manie de se faire remarquer.

Des exclamations dédaigneuses furent accueillies par un grand sourire d'Harry.

- Je vous présentes : Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Drago Malfoy, Théodore Nott, Hermione Granger, notre vénéré et aimé professeur de potion – « vous n'aurez pas de meilleurs notes pour autant Potter » – Neville Londubat et moi-même. Maintenant bon appétit !

Hermione croisa le regard de son professeur.

- Miss Granger… Comment faites vous pour supporter l'être arrogant qu'il est devenu ?

- Je ne supporte pas professeur, je subis.

* * *

Précision (ca fait 3 chapitres que je veux le signaler) depuis une remarque (bénie d'ailleurs) j'autorise les reviews des non connectés^^ donc éclatez vous!

_ Merci d'avoir lu_


	23. Pardon

Bonsoir!

Enfin du répit par rapport aux cours (même si je vais devoir tout reréviser pour les contrôles communs de la semaine prochaine (snif... C'est pas une vie)

Un immmense Merci aux reviewers (aujourd'hui j'ai répondu!!^^) : **Cha Darcy**, **Groumd**, **lainedemouton**, **zaika**, **grispoils**, **felinness**, **olpl84**

**RRA** (**R**éponses aux **R**eviews **A**nonymes) : Parce que ça m'embete de vous laisser sans réponses^^

**Naste** : Tu aimes les justes milieux?^^ J'espère que la suite te satisfera^^ Merci de la review

**hermiron** : Merci beaucoup!

**Fan01** : C'est en effet prévu au programme^^ lol, je ne savais pas avec qui caser Ryry sinon^^ lol Merci beaucoup de la review

**lorelyn** : il a 40 chaps en tout, donc on a dépassé la moitié ^^ Merci de ta review et de tes compliments!

Donc voilà encore merci (quelqu'un à un synonyme?^^)

Aujourd'hui on a la sanction de Ron, bon soyez pas déçu si lle ne vous plait pas, à la fin de la fic vous vous direz : "allez, finalement la fin n'en ai que mieux" ^^ (enfin j'espère lol)

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 24 :**

**Pardon **

Le jeudi matin Drago eu du mal à se sortir de son lit. Il était tellement chaud et confortable qu'il n'avait que pour seule envie c'est y traîner. Il alla ouvrir les volets de sa chambre et le soleil lui réchauffa le visage et le torse. Il ferma les yeux et sourit. Il se sentait bien… Vraiment bien. La soirée d'hier avait été parfaite. Même s'ils n'étaient pas tous seuls dans la Grande Salle, c'était tout comme.

Il s'était amusé des railleries que se lançaient à tour de rôle Rogue et Potter. Il avait éclaté de rire devant la tête de Blaise quand il regardait Ginny et s'était bien entendu avec Eloïse et Laura qui semblai être les Ginny et Hermione de Serdaigle. En parlant d'Hermione. Il lui aurait sauté dessus si elle n'avait pas arrêté l'étreinte de remerciement. Depuis dès qu'il pensait à elle, il se sentait bien et encore plus heureux.

Il s'habilla du pantalon et de la chemise réglementaire et laissa sa robe ouverte par-dessus. Il attrapa sa baguette et sortit. Hermione était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil du salon et elle leva les yeux vers Drago.

- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

- Toujours mieux qu'à Azkaban. Qu'est ce que tu lis ?

- Tes notes pour le bal.

Drago ouvrit grands les yeux.

- Comment as-tu…

- C'est Harry qui me les a donné.

- Evidemment… Pourquoi je pose la question ?

Hermione interrompit sa lecture et se leva en s'étirant.

- Bon… On va déjeuner ?

- Ouai… Euh… Avant je voulais savoir ce que tu avais décidé pour Weasley.

Hermione se figea et le fixa.

- Euh… Je ne vais rien faire.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui… Je ne me sens pas vraiment capable de faire quoique ce soit. Je n'ai pas envi de m'embêter avec ça. Je veux juste passer mes Aspics et faire un bal d'enfer. Et toi ?

Drago resta silencieux. Hier soir, avant de s'endormir, il avait pris la décision de lui en faire baver mais c'était vrai qu'il ne leur restait que trois semaines à Poudlard.

- Je ne vais rien faire du tout. Je vais juste m'éclater pendant les trois semaines qui restent.

Hermione sourit et ils sortirent de la salle commune.

o0o

Harry s'éveilla avec des crampes dans le cou pour une raison qui lui était inconnu. Il se redressa, mit ses lunettes et constata que le lit de Ron était vide. Pendant une fraction de seconde il eu peur que Drago et Hermione ai décidé de l'envoyer à Azkaban mais il constata qu'il s'était trompé quand il le vit debout près de la fenêtre, regardant au dehors.

- Inspiré ? Demanda Harry.

- Inquiet.

Harry l'était aussi. Il avait décidé que cette fois il ne jouerait aucun rôle dans le choix de ses amis. Pour une fois il allait se contenter d'observer. Même si le choix ne lui convenait pas.

- Selon moi, si ils avaient décidé de faire quelque chose, il l'aurait déclaré hier soir, pourtant ils n'en ont même pas parlé au dîner.

o0o

Blaise s'éveilla en sentant encore les baisers brûlant de Ginny sur ses lèvres. La veille avait été une super soirée et la suite avec Ginny avait été encore meilleure. Il se redressa en se frottant les yeux et vit Théodore déjà habillé en train de faire son lit.

- T'es pas net comme gars. Soupira Blaise.

- Parce que je suis actif dès le matin ?

- Parce que t'arrives à sortir du lit le matin.

Théodore sourit et regarda Blaise.

- Si tu dormais plus tôt aussi.

- Deux heures du matin tu trouves que c'est tard ?

- Ca dépend de quel côté de minuit on se place.

- Très drôle.

Ginny essayait vainement de ne pas s'endormir dans son bol quand Hermione et Drago s'assirent près d'elle.

- Pas assez de repos ? Sourit Drago.

Elle grogna pour confirmer et essaya de manger quelques céréales.

- Je suppose que cela veut dire oui. Sourit Hermione.

- Et vu la tête de Blaise on comprend pourquoi.

Hermione se retourna vers Blaise et Théodore qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Blaise semblait plus réveillé que Ginny mais des cernes lui creusaient la moitié des joues. Théodore semblait exaspéré et il s'assit à côté de Drago avec un grand sourire.

- Bien dormi ?

- Pas assez. Dit Drago.

- Apparemment tu n'es pas le seul.

Blaise et Ginny regardèrent les trois septièmes années avant de leur tirer la langue dans un ensemble parfait. Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire.

- On s'amuse ?

Hermione se retourna avec un grand sourire vers Harry mais elle devint légèrement blême quand elle vit que Ron était à côté de lui.

- C'est l'éclate Potter. Dommage que tu casses l'ambiance. Siffla Drago.

- Si tu savais comme j'en suis désolé Malfoy. Dit Harry en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione.

Hermione resta perdu dans le regard de Ron alors que la table restait silencieuse. Même Ginny semblait avoir retrouvé assez d'énergie pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Harry remarqua que la mâchoire de Drago était crispée et il se pencha vers lui.

- Si tu comptes faire un scandale vas y, mais fais gaffe à ce que tu dis.

- Comme ?

- Une certaine potion que personne n'est censé connaître.

Drago acquiesça.

- Bon tu t'assois Weasley où tu as besoin qu'on tire ta chaise ? Railla Drago.

Ron le fixa et s'assit à côté de Harry.

- Euh… Bégaya Ron. Qu'avez-vous… Qu'avez-vous décidé ?

- Tu n'as pas autre chose à dire avant ? Rétorqua Blaise.

Ron le regarda puis regarda sa sœur en face de lui qui fixait les deux garçons sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Après avoir croisé le regard de Ron, elle décida de ne rien dire ni faire. Harry semblait avoir fait le même choix et mangeait son toast sans même regarder les autres.

- Je… Je suis désolé d'avoir agit comme un crétin… Et… Et je m'…

- Tu ? Poussa Blaise.

Ron le fixa avant de regarder Drago.

- J'avais décidé de t'en faire baver. Affirma le Serpentard, s'appropriant le regard d'Harry qui se retint de dire quelque chose. Mais j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne vais rien faire du tout.

Ron le regarda et se retint d'ouvrir grands les yeux.

- Je vais en faire de même. Dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Ron acquiesça et dit.

- Merci.

Drago le fixa sans rien dire. Cela l'embêtait de le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement mais le regard de remerciement que lui lança Harry lui fit comprendre que malgré la rancune, il avait fait le bon choix.

- Mr Malfoy.

Drago leva les yeux vers Rogue qui se tenait en bout de table.

- Je voudrais vous parler.

Drago acquiesça et Harry se tourna vers Rogue.

- Bonjour professeur. Avez-vous trouvé la soirée agréable ?

Hermione sourit à Ginny.

- Bien qu'une idée de votre crue, je dois admettre qu'elle était bien trouvée.

Harry sourit fièrement et regarda Drago et Rogue sortir de la Grande Salle.

- Y a pas à dire… Je suis génial. Dit Harry.

- Et modeste surtout. C'est le plus important. Dirent Théodore et Hermione en même temps.

o0o

Eloïse attendait Laura qui était encore en retard.

- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Laura en voyant la mine songeuse de son amie.

- Qu'on va encore être en retard en potion.

Laura lui tira la langue et elles sortirent de la chambre.

- Je veux dire ta vraie pensée.

- Je me demande si Harry va toujours me parler maintenant.

- Pourquoi arrêterait il ? Tu as aidé sa meilleure amie.

- Et il m'a remercié hier. Tu as vu la tête qu'a faite Maeva quand elle a compris qu'on allait manger à la même table que son Drago d'amour ?

- Je ne pense pas que Potter soit un profiteur.

Eloïse pensa à la pierre de bonheur qu'elle avait cachée sous son oreiller.

- J'espère.

o0o

- Que voulez vous professeur ?

- Je fais l'espion.

- Mais encore ?

- Le corps enseignant aimerait savoir ce que vous avez décidé avec Miss Granger.

- Pourquoi la directrice ne nous le demande pas elle-même ?

- Pour la simple raison qu'elle pense que Potter mettrais encore son grain de sel pour la faire enrager.

- Lui ? Non… Dit Drago avec ironie.

- Hier il l'a transplané dans son bureau, interrompant l'interrogatoire de Ronald Weasley pour le simple fait de prévenir de votre retour, libéré Hermione Granger et narguer le Ministre.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal là dedans.

- Moi non plus mais selon la directrice ce comportement est inacceptable.

- Je lui en toucherai un mot.

Drago tourna les talons et s'apprêtaient à sortir de la salle de classe quand Rogue le rappela.

- Drago serait tu en train de te moquer de moi ?

o0o

Harry et Hermione étaient les derniers du groupe de septième qui marchait vers la serre numéro 2.

- As-tu aidés Malfoy à prendre sa décision ?

Hermione regarda son ami.

- Que veux tu dire par aidé ?

- Est-ce que tu l'as incité par des manœuvres peu recommandés.

- Harry, tu sais bien que je ne fais rien de tel. Moi j'utilise directement la magie.

Harry sourit.

- Mais pour dire vrai, il a décidé lui-même. Ce matin, il m'a demandé ce que j'avais décidé et ensuite il m'a dit à son tour qu'il ne comptait rien faire.

- Intéressant.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Il semblerait que Malfoy se soit mis à réfléchir par lui-même.

- Cocasse Potter. Vraiment hilarant.

Drago les avait rejoint et marchait maintenant à côté d'Harry.

- Je te faisais un compliment.

- Me dire que je ne suis pas un idiot n'est pas un compliment à proprement parler.

- Pourtant tu vas devoir t'en contenter.

- Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé sur le sujet.

- Alors pourquoi tu en parles ?

Drago soupira.

- T'es fatigant Potter.

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent avant d'échanger un sourire complice. Ils s'arrêtèrent à côté de Blaise.

- Où est passé Théodore ? Demanda Drago.

- Il drague.

* * *

Hé! Mais alors... Selon vous qui c'est ? ^^

Une remarque : quand on cherche un synonyme de merci dans le dico de word on trove que des synonymes comme "clémence" ou "pardon" y a aucun synonyme dans le sens "remercier quelqu'un"...

Sur cette pensée (que je vous laisse méditer à votre aise^^) je vous dis simplement à demain !

Merci d'avoir lu


	24. Association

Bonjour et bon samedî^^

Avant de commencer : Je souhaite un bon anniversaire à mon papounet que j'aime (ou j'ai 16 ans^^) lol

_Merci_ beaucoup beaucoup aux reviewers : **olpl84**, **zaika**, **Groumd**, **lainedemouton**

**MRA** (**M**erci aux **R**eviews **A**nonymes) :

**Fan01** : Merci beaucoup !

**Naste** : Je savais bienque ca déplairais à quelques personnes^^ dsl... Sinon merci de ta review et du compliment :)

**afreen** : Ah oui? Mince! Je ne savais pas! Alors ne lis pa ce chapitre... Sauf si ça ne te dérange pas qu'il te sois infidèl^^ lol merci de ta review!

Alors je reprécise parce qu'on me l'a redemandé : il aura 40 chapitres (donc il en reste 15)

Voilà je ne sais pas trop quoi ajouter, donc juste éclatez vous^^

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 25 :**

**Association**

Drago regarda autour de lui jusqu'à voir Susan Bones et Théodore en pleine conversation.

- Une Poufsouffle. Remarqua Blaise.

- A la base c'est mieux qu'une Griffondore.

Blaise lui lança un regard sarcastique.

- Et de qu'elle Griffondore parles tu ?

- De Ginny, qui d'autres ?

- Tu doit te souvenir que tu n'as pas réussit à accomplir ton tout dernier pari qui devait remplacer celui d'Hermione.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'être enfermé à Azkaban est une bonne excuse ?

- Tu as déjà trouvé mieux.

- Blaise…

- Quoi ?

- Dis clairement où tu veux en venir.

Blaise tourna la tête de son ami vers Hermione qui discutait gaiement avec Harry et Anna Abbot.

- J'ai vu comment tu la regardais hier soir pendant le dîner improvisé de Potter. Tu ne vas pas me dire que la protégée du Survivant te laisse indifférent.

Drago se dégagea pour gagner du temps. Il avait toujours eu un visage parfaitement impassible en toutes circonstances. Il avait toujours réussit à cacher ses sentiments, sauf devant la personne qui se tenait à côté de lui : Blaise Zabini.

- Elle est une des plus belles filles du collège c'est normale qu'elle ne laisse pas indifférent.

- Et le fait qu'elle soit la mieux protéger et la plus difficile à approcher ne lui donne pas du piquant ?

- A la façon dont tu parles d'elle on dirait que tu es plus concerné que moi.

- Ouai… C'est ça… J'ai pour petite amie une fille qui est capable de me découper en rondelles si je la quitte une nouvelle fois.

- Tu aimes le risque Blaise… C'est ton plus grand défaut.

o0o

Eloïse assistait au meilleur cours de potion de toute sa vie. Rogue n'avait jamais été aussi gentil avec elle et venait une fois encore de l'aider à améliorer sa potion sans une seule remarque. Il n'y avait pas à dire… Aider les autres rapportait beaucoup plus quand s'était fait par soit même.

o0o

Tous les septièmes étaient installé et tous furent surpris de voir un ancien élève derrière Chourave.

- Bonjour à vous les septièmes années. Tout d'abord je suis ravi de retrouver nos deux préfets en chef qui avaient du s'absenter pour des raisons tout à fait recevables. Et je suis non moins ravis de revoir Mr Potter qui lui avait disparu de mes cours pour des raisons troubles sans le moindre sens.

Harry fit semblant d'être honteux tout en affichant un sourire amusé.

- Ensuite j'aimerai vous présenter, pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas encore, Monsieur Neville Londubat qui va m'assister pour ce dernier cours de l'année et de votre scolarité en botanique.

- Nous allons réviser les Aspics ? Demanda Anna, la main levée.

- Non. Aujourd'hui je vais vous présenter une plante fascinante et extrêmement rare : _la Canivaurus Bestius_.

Harry cru qu'il allait s'étouffer quand Chourave s'écarta pour laisser aux vus de tous la plante qui avait failli le tuer. Une main lui tapa dans le dos et il se retourna vers Drago qui se retenait d'éclater de rire.

- Ce n'est pas la plante que tu as eu tant de mal à trouvé et qui a failli t'empoisonner ?

- Malfoy tu devrais faire gaffe, ton sens de l'humour devient encore plus foireux que d'habitude.

- C'est pour mieux t'emmerder mon cher Potter.

- Comme cette plante est très dangereuse, vous allez vous approcher un par un, mettre ses gants et faire les premières remarques qui vous viennent à l'esprit. Nous allons commencer avec Monsieur Potter, on m'a rapporté que vous aviez déjà eu certains contacts avec cette plante.

Harry se demanda s'il devait étrangler en premier lieu Drago qui pouffait dans son dos tout en racontant l'histoire à Hermione et Blaise ou Neville qui lui adressa un pur sourire d'innocence qui sonnait faux. Harry se leva, s'approcha, mis les gants que lui tendait Chourave et regarda Neville.

- Tu ma le paieras. Sache le.

- J'attends tes remarques Harry. Parle nous de ton aventure avec cette plante.

o0o

- Miss McCain, vous resterez à la fin du cours, Vous autres, souvenez vous de votre devoirs sur les plantes carnivores dans les potions urticaires pour Lundi.

Laura regarda Eloïse embêtée.

- Chad m'a demandé si je voulais manger avec lui et j'ai accepté.

- Chad t'a invité ?

- Bah… En quelques sortes. En faite, bien qu'il soit très beau, très fort au Quidditch et à Serdaigle… Il est d'une facilité déconcertante à manipuler.

- Laura !

- Bah quoi ? Autant en profiter avant que Maeva n'en fasse de même !

- J'ai compris. Vas y… On se revoit en Soins aux créatures Magiques ?

- Ca marche !

Eloïse regarda son amie se jeter littéralement jusqu'à la sortie, boucla son sac et s'approcha du bureau de son professeur au moment où la porte claquait.

- Miss McCain je voulais vous parler de la potion que nous avons réussit à fabriquer grâce à votre aide. Cette trouvaille est jusqu'à présent rester secrète mais il est évident qu'une telle potion doit être partagée avec la terre entière.

Eloïse acquiesça, consciente de la chance que cela représentait pour des millions de personnes.

- Monsieur Londubat et moi avons décidé d'un partenariat. Mais pour pouvoir commercialiser cette potion il nous faut votre accord.

- Oh…

- Vous serez bien sur rattaché à l'affaire et posséderez des parts comme dans n'importe quelle entreprise.

- Des parts ?

- Oui. Neville et moi avons pensé faire du trente pour cent chacun et reverser les dix pour cent à Mr Potter.

Eloïse essayait de visualiser ce que représentait trente pour cent d'une formule qui allait être vendu dans le monde entier et en fut presque étourdie.

- Ce… Ce serait génial mais…

- Mais ?

- Je préférerais ne pas être rattaché à cette affaire publiquement.

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Je ne désire pas parler de mes origines, de Serdaigle et tous ça.

- Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème.

- En revanche est ce que je pourrais demander à quelqu'un de me représenter ?

- De vous représenter ?

- Oui… Mon frère est directeur du service des transactions à Gringgots. Il sait que sa situation est on ne peut meilleur mais il m'avait dit qu'il aimerait se lancer dans une vrai affaire pour montrer tout ce don il est capable.

- Ce serait un choix à envisager.

Eloïse sourit.

- Ce serait vraiment génial !

- Voulez vous contactez vous-même votre frère ?

- Euh oui… Je vais tout lui expliquer. Merci Professeur !

o0o

Après que tout le monde eut vu la plante, que Drago, Blaise et Hermione se soit bien moqué d'Harry, Chourave autorisa tous les élèves à aller se prélasser au soleil. Autorisation qui fut, bien sur, accueillie pas des cris de joies. Tous les septièmes années allèrent se lover près du lac et enlevèrent robe et chaussures. Harry s'étala de tout son long sur l'herbe et ferma les yeux. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Hermione alla se tremper les pieds dans l'eau et fut rejointe par Lavande, Anna, Parvati et Padma. Drago et Blaise s'assirent à l'ombre d'un hêtre alors que Théodore et Susan continuaient de parler à l'écart. Harry rouvrit les yeux en entendant son nom et vit Neville s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Bon cours non ?

- Arrête de te moquer de moi Neville.

Il sourit et regarda le lac.

- Rogue m'a demandé de te parler d'une petite affaire.

- Une affaire ?

- Pour la potion. On a décidé d'un partenariat entre Rogue, Eloïse, toi et moi.

- Moi ?

- Ouai… Rogue a proposé, trente pour cent pour lui, Eloïse et moi et dix pour toi.

- Mais, pourquoi je fais partie de votre affaire ? Je n'ai rien fait pour la potion.

- Tu plaisantes ? Sans toi on n'aurait jamais pu ni eut l'idée de travailler ensemble.

- Mais ce n'est…

- Harry tu ne discutes pas et tu mets ta magie au service de l'entreprise, c'est clair ?

Harry le fixa avant de sourire résigné.

- Demandé comme ça.

Un cri aigue suivit d'un énorme bruit de vague se fit entendre et Harry écarquilla les yeux devant Hermione qui se redressait ruisselante d'eau.

- Malfoy tu vas le payer cher !

Harry regarda sur la berge ou Drago avait les pieds dans l'eau et un immense sourire sur le visage. Blaise arriva près de lui et il lui tapa dans la main. Harry sortit sa baguette et d'un geste Drago s'éleva dans les airs, son visage sur de lui disparaissant et atterrit avec un gros plouf dans l'eau. Hermione éclata de rire mais celui qui se marrait le plus était sans contexte Blaise. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Drago qui se relevait cherchant le coupable. Dès qu'il croisa la regard de Blaise il serra les poings.

- Arrête de te marrer !

Blaise n'en fit rien et Drago se jeta sur lui. Les deux Serpentards se retrouvèrent dans l'eau en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et Hermione regarda Harry avec un sourire. Soudain, Harry se sentit soulever dans les airs et sous le regard de tous les septièmes années il tomba dans l'eau juste à côté d'Hermione qui rangea sa baguette et se précipita sur lui pour lui enfoncer la tête sous l'eau.

Une grande bagarre s'en suivit sous le regards des autres septièmes années mort de rire. Harry fut la victime de Drago qui avait compris sa soudaine envolée de toute à l'heure et Blaise et Hermione s'allièrent contre Drago. Dans le brouhaha de rire et d'eau qui s'en suivit personne n'entendit la sonnerie pas plus que la voix de la directrice qui eut recours à un éclair de magie pour calmer tout le monde. Hermione s'accrocha à Harry pour ne pas avoir à nager alors que les trois autres avaient pieds.

- Que se passe t il ici ! Vous vous prenez pour des animaux ! S'exclama la directrice.

- Ce n'est rien Professeur. Dit Blaise en se rapprochant. On s'amuse c'est tout.

- Vous avez cours aujourd'hui et aucun professeur ne vous acceptera dans un tel état.

Elle sembla enfin remarquer Hermione quand elle se dégagea d'Harry ayant retrouvé le sol sous ses pieds.

- Miss Granger ! Vous participez à de tel jeu !

La directrice fixa tour à tour Drago et Hermione qui s'était arrêté.

- Je pourrais vous démettre de vos fonctions pour une telle attitude.

Harry vit Hermione écarquillé légèrement les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas de leur faute Professeur. S'exclama t il. C'est moi qui ais eu cette idée.

- Vous ne les avez pas forcé à rentrer dans l'eau Mr Potter.

- Justement si. J'ai utilisé un sortilège de lévitation. Alors une fois qu'ils ont été dans l'eau et totalement trempé, on a continué.

La directrice le fixa en plissant les yeux.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- Pas du tout professeur.

Hermione était presque amusé de la facilité que son ami avait à mentir tout en gardant un visage parfaitement sur.

- Dans ce cas Monsieur Potter, vous allez écoper d'une retenue. Vous viendrez dans mon bureau dès que vous serez en état de rentrer dans le château. Et c'est pareil pour vous trois.

Elle tourna les talons et Hermione regarda Harry.

- Merci.

Il eut un sourire et la poussa dans l'eau.

- Harry ! S'exclama t elle en refaisant surface.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper qu'il était ressortis et avait attrapé sa baguette pour se sécher. Hermione sortit de l'eau et s'avança vers Harry.

- Tu sais que tu vas me le payer ? S'exclama t elle.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je t'ai sauvé des griffes de McGonagal.

Hermione grimaça et Harry s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu ne le sais peut être pas mais tu as été envoyé dans l'eau avec ton uniforme et le blanc devient transparent.

Hermione regarda ses vêtements et rougit en empoignant sa baguette. Elle se sécha et fixa Harry.

- Un réflexion et tu retournes dans le lac.

* * *

Alors réactions? Vous appréciez toujours?

Demain vous rencontrerez le frère d'Eloïse^^

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, à pésent les péripéties : le dernier mangemort important capturé, le bal et évidemment l'avancement dans les couples^^

Une idée pour le mangemort?

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	25. Matthieu McCain

Bonjour!

Ce matin j'ai cliqué sur la case "complete" pour ma première fic _Mission pour une Miss_, c'est assez étrange parce que d'un côté on se dit ouf, et puis de l'autre, mince j'aurais aimé continuer ^^

Voilà c'est tout pour ma partie nostalgie

Vous avez été très généreux, 10 reviews ça fait très plaisir ! :)

Merci à : **lainedemouton**,** zaika**, **Cha** **Darcy**, **felinness**, **Groumd** , **Isa-Mikado** et **olpl84** (vous êtes tous super!)

**RRA** (**R**éponses aux **R**eviews **A**nonymes)

**lorelyn** : Merci de plus en plus alors ^-^ J'espère que la suite te plaira :D

**Fan01** : Oui, oui il arrive ! Désolé mais ce sera le dernier couple à se former ^^ à la prochaine !

**Claire** : Euh... Ta réaction me fait un peu peur... lol Merci pour tous ses compliments ! et je suis ravi "d'éclairer ton quotidien" c'est vraiment un très beau compliment ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Donc voilà, pour ceux que ça intéresse, ma maladie est passée et j'ai bien révisé mes exam's (d'ailleurs je vais y retourner^^)

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 26 :**

**Matthieu McCain**

Le dernier jour de cours pour les septièmes années se passa dans un brouhaha incessant si bien que même Rogue préféra laisser ses élèves faire ce qu'ils voulaient et resta à parler avec Harry de l'arriver de Matthieu McCain dans leur mini entreprise. Il était prévu qu'il vienne ce week-end à Poudlard pour mettre en œuvre la présentation de la potion lundi devant le Conseil des Filtres et Potions Magiques au Ministère.

Dans la matinée du samedi Harry laissa Ginny, Drago, Hermione et Blaise dans le parc pour se rendre à sa retenue. Il arriva dans le hall au moment où Rogue saluait un homme brun. Harry ne le voyait que de dos mais quand il vit Eloïse ses côtés il comprit qu'il devait s'agir de son frère. Rogue le vit et lui fit signe d'approcher. L'homme se retourna et Harry fut surprit de constater aussi peu de ressemblance entre Eloïse et son frère.

- Mr McCain je vous présente Harry Potter qui est aussi un de nos partenaires.

Harry lui serra la main en analysant son visage alors que les yeux de l'homme viraient sur sa cicatrice. Il était un peu plus petit que lui, avait des cheveux bruns coupés en brosse, des yeux noirs profond et une fossette se forma quand il sourit.

- Je suis ravis de faire équipe avec vous Mr Potter.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Harry. Mais sachez que je ne suis pas vraiment un membre actif de cette idée. Je suis là parce qu'on m'y a intégré.

Matthieu échangea un regard avec sa sœur avant de reprendre.

- Si vous le dîtes.

- Bien. Maintenant voulez vous bien me suivre ? Nous allons parler affaire.

Harry regarda Mr McCain suivre Rogue et il se tourna vers Eloïse.

- C'est vraiment ton frère ?

- Oui.

- Il ne te ressemble pas vraiment.

Eloïse sourit en repensant aux mots qu'avait trouvé Hermione pour qualifier Harry : « _Harry adore embrouiller les gens en jouant sur les mots. Il faut ça avec tout le monde sauf les personnes qu'il aime bien. Là il est plus cash et pose la question avec tellement de franchise que ça provoque toujours d'étrange réactions._ »

- En réalité c'est mon demi frère. Notre père a… a eu une aventure extra conjugale et je suis arrivée. Il a été décidé que je resterai avec ma mère maniant une aide financière. Mais quand ma mère est morte mon père s'est vu en l'obligation de me prendre avec lui. Matthieu à dix ans de plus que moi.

- Il a l'air sympa.

- Ouai. En plus…

- Mr Potter !

Harry se retourna et grimaça en voyant McGonagal arriver à grands pas vers lui.

- Elle ne va jamais me lâcher. Soupira Harry avant d'afficher un sourire hypocrite. Oui, Professeur ?

- Pas de sourire niais avec moi. Cela fait cinq minutes que vous devriez être dans mon bureau.

- J'ai été retardé.

La directrice regarda Eloïse et essaya de comprendre ce que complotait Harry Potter avec une cinquième année, de Serdaigle qui plus est.

- Retardé ?

- Oui. Je suis désolé. J'y vais dès à présent.

- Ne transplanez pas.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry coupé dans son élan.

- Vous allez monter dans mon bureau à pieds et vous attendrez devant comme un élève normale.

- Je pourrais monter puisque je connais le mot de passe.

- J'ai changé le mot de passe Monsieur Potter.

Harry haussa les épaules, résigné, et parti vers les escaliers. Eloïse sourit mais redevint sérieuse en croisant le regard de la directrice.

- Que complotez vous avec Mr Potter, Miss McCain ?

- Rien professeur.

- Miss McCain… Ne commencez pas vous aussi.

o0o

Ginny et Blaise sursautèrent en voyant apparaître Harry devant eux. Hermione et Drago étaient habitués à le voir apparaître n'importe où et n'importe quand.

- Désolé Ginny. Mione adorée est ce que tu connaîtrais le nouveau mot de passe du bureau de notre vénéré McGonagal ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu en as besoin ?

Harry grimaça.

- Tu ne peux pas juste accéder à ma requête ?

- Harry…

- McGonagal a changé le mot de passe et m'a interdis de transplaner dans son bureau… Elle veut que je l'attende !

- Et où est le problème ?

- Hermione… Je n'ai pas envie de lui obéir. Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Je ne dirais rien.

Harry se tourna vers Drago.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes Potter ?

- Je t'ai sortis de prison.

- Et ?

- Tu pourrais me rendre ce service.

- Non. Mais je te suis très reconnaissant.

Harry croisa les bras.

- Vous n'êtes pas drôle. Dit il avant de transplaner.

o0o

Matthieu et Rogue sortirent des cachots un grand sourire aux lèvres et Matthieu s'empressa d'aller embrasser sa sœur.

- Tu es géniale ! Vraiment géniale.

Eloïse sourit en sentant la pression s'atténuer.

- Tu sais très bien que tu es plus qualifié que moi.

Rogue regarda sa montre.

- Le service dans la Grande Salle vient de commencer. Nous pouvons aller manger si vous voulez ?

- Excellente idée. Ca fait trop longtemps que je n'aie pas revu la Grande Salle.

o0o

Minerva McGonagal, récente nommée au poste de directrice de l'école Poudlard fut stupéfaite en voyant Harry Potter, l'air bougon, attendre devant la gargouille.

- Vous êtes bien Harry Potter ?

Harry leva les yeux étonnés.

- Oui, qui voulez vous que je sois ?

- Vous n'avez pas trouvé le moyen de rentrer dans mon bureau en vous trouvant une excuse qu'aucune personne saine d'esprit n'accepterait ?

- Les préfets en chef n'ont pas voulu me donner le mot de passe.

McGonagal le regarda en souriant.

- C'est parce qu'ils ne l'ont pas Mr Potter. Où plutôt ils ne croient pas l'avoir.

Elle s'approcha de la gargouille.

- _Chardon_.

- Mais c'est l'ancien mot de passe !

- Je vous ai dit que j'avais changé le mot de passe, après vous étiez libre de me croire ou non.

o0o

Hermione, Drago, Blaise et Ginny entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et furent surpris de ne pas y voir Harry.

- Potter a vraiment eu une colle ? S'exclama Blaise en s'asseyant.

- J'aurais cru qu'il y avait échappé. Rajouta Drago.

- Comment croyez vous qu'il va réagir quand il réalisera qu'il n'y avait pas de nouveau mot de passe ? Demanda Ginny.

- Je vais me sentir ridicule.

Harry s'assit à côté de Blaise et regarda les deux préfets en chef.

- Vous devriez avoir honte de vous.

- Tu nous as demandé le nouveau mot de passe, on ne l'avait pas. Résuma rapidement Drago.

- Malfoy c'est moi qui dois jouer sur les mots.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas drôle tout seul. Affirma Drago.

- Eh, qui est ce ? Demanda Ginny.

Harry regarda une table qui attirait beaucoup de regards. Etaient assis : Rogue, Neville et Matthieu. Harry chercha Eloïse du regard et la retrouva deux tables plus loin avec Laura et le préfet qui les avaient prévenus que la directrice les cherchaient.

- Ils ont déjà terminés. Murmura Harry.

- Terminé quoi ? Demanda Hermione.

- Désolé je dois y aller.

Harry se leva et partis rejoindre les trois hommes.

- Tu crois que c'est sa manière de se venger ? Demanda Ginny.

- Oui. Répondirent Hermione et Drago.

o0o

Nymphadora Tonks regarda Harry s'approcher de la table de Rogue et elle se tourna vers Lupin.

- Qu'est ce qu'il manigance encore ?

- Aucune idée.

- D'ailleurs je voulais te poser une question. Mardi dernier, Harry s'est comporté étrangement pendant le cours. Les quinze premières minutes, il réagissait à peine et après que Erni MacMillan est eu une sorte de crise de folie il a réussit son exercice sept fois avant de se mettre à aider les autres.

Tonks regarda son mari devenir blême.

- Remus ?

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait utiliser cette technique contre toi.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

- Et bien, il se peut que je lui aie appris une astuce pour échapper au début d'un cours.

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Bah, il m'a forcé…

- Remus !

o0o

Eloïse regarda Harry s'asseoir à côté de son frère avant de se tourner vers Maeva Bart qui venait d'arriver en compagnie d'une septième année de Serpentard d'après son uniforme.

- Salut les filles !

La Serpentard avait une tête de chien mal soignée.

- Euh salut. Répondit Laura, appuyé par un hochement de tête de Chad.

Maeva s'approcha de Chad.

- Chad, je te présente Pansy Parkinson

- Salut. Répondit la Serpentard.

- Salut. Répondit Chad.

- Elle est au courant elle aussi qu'il va y avoir un bal. Dit Maeva.

- Et je compte bien invitée Drago.

- On est ravi de l'apprendre. Sourit Laura, hypocritement.

Eloïse regarda l'espace d'un instant Drago. Il semblait différent depuis qu'il était rentré de sa prison. Plus souriant et heureux.

- Pansy voudrait que tu lui rendes un service Eloïse. Affirma Maeva.

La concernée regarda la Serpentard.

- Un service ?

Pansy détailla Eloïse. Elle regarda ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds et se sentit soulagée que la Serdaigle ne soit qu'en cinquième année.

- J'ai vu que tu t'entendais bien avec Harry Potter et qu'il t'avait invité à sa table, mercredi.

- Et où est le rapport avec Drago ? Demanda Eloïse.

- Tu dois bien t'entendre avec lui. Je veux que tu l'isoles de cette vipère de Granger.

Eloïse arqua les sourcils. Hermione ? Une ennemie ? C'est vrai qu'elle était de loin plus belle que ce monstre sur pattes.

- D'accord.

Eloïse se leva et partit d'un air décidé vers la table. Maeva regarda Pansy.

- Je t'avais dit qu'elle serait coopérative.

o0o

- Ayez l'air naturels.

Drago et Hermione regardèrent Eloïse qui venait de s'arrêter entre eux.

- Comment ça naturels ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je suis en mission pour une certaine Pansy Parkinson qui me demande d'isoler Drago pour pouvoir l'inviter à un soit disant bal.

- Et comment cette pintade est elle au courant ? Demanda Ginny.

- C'est une rumeur qui enfle à Poudlard.

- Et elle croit que tu vas me persuader d'y aller avec elle ? Demanda Drago un sourire aux lèvres.

Eloïse resta silencieuse avant de dire.

- Est-ce que vous aimez bien Pansy ?

- On la déteste. Dirent Hermione et Ginny ensemble.

- C'est mon pire cauchemar. Rajouta Drago.

- Ils ne vous aient jamais venu à l'esprit de la neutraliser totalement.

- Je voulais essayer d'Avada Kedavra mais Théodore m'a dit qu'il y aurait trop de paperasse. Sourit Drago.

- Moi je propose quelque chose de simple.

Drago croisa le regard de Blaise.

- Assieds toi et raconte. Dit Blaise.

o0o

Matthieu fut surpris de voir sa sœur s'asseoir aux côtés de septièmes années et il se tourna vers Harry.

- Qu'est ce que ma sœur fais avec eux ?

- Aucune idée mais vu le regard de Ginny, ils préparent un mauvais coup.

- Et vous n'êtes pas inclue ? Demanda Rogue.

- Non… En tout cas pas pour l'instant.

- Est-ce qu'il va vraiment y avoir un bal ? Demanda Neville.

- Comment le sais tu ? Rétorqua Harry.

- Plusieurs élèves en parlent dans les couloirs.

Harry resta pensif quelques secondes avant de regarder Rogue.

- Cela devait rester secret pendant deux semaines encore.

- Plus on essaye de garder un secret à Poudlard plus il est rapidement dévoilé. Dit Rogue.

Harry se gratta la joue.

- Je vais aller le dire à Hermione et Drago. Je m'excuse de vous laisser.

* * *

Et voilà! C'est finit pour aujourd'hui, oh faite je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais "matthieu" s'écrit avec 2 "t" dans mon histoire. Alors oui c'est fait exprès^^ et c'est une dédicasse à la poupée de ma petite cousine :D

Alors que vont ils faire à Pansy selon vous?

Et avez vous une idée sur le Mangemort donc je vous ai parlé hier?

J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions!

A demain


	26. Granger Nott : une combinaison épuisante

Bonjour à tous,

Comment vous allez bien ?

Un grand merci à vous : **lainedemouton**, **Cha** **Dracy**, **Groumd**, **felinness**, **olpl84**, **zaika**, **Isa-Mikado**

**MRA** (**M**erci aux **R**eviews **A**nonymes)

**Naste :** Elle va bien aller avec lui ! Merci beaucoup de lire !

**Fan01 :** Non, on ne ment pas on dissimule la vérité^^

Aujourd'hui Pansy subit et Ron est casé (ah oui il a une copine dans ma fic^^) Pardon si elle ne vous plait pas lol :D

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 27 :**

**Granger – Nott : une combinaison épuisante**

Dans l'après midi du samedi, Hermione et Drago eurent une longue réunion dans le bureau de la directrice où il remirent leurs idées pour le bal et parlèrent de la rumeurs qui gâchaient toute la surprise. Le soir même, la directrice annonçait qu le bal aurait lieu le Samedi 21 Juin et qu'en attendant cette date les cours continuait et qu'il n'était pas question qu'il y ai un relâchement dans le travail.

Le lendemain, Hermione et Théodore se reculèrent dans la bibliothèque pour mettre au point leur semaine de révision. Ginny, Harry, Drago et Blaise décidèrent plutôt d'aller faire un match de Quidditch. Les équipes résumaient Griffondore contre Serpentard et la partie débuta dans l'amusement général jusqu'à ce que les premiers curieux viennent regarder le match. Puis tous ceux qui avaient finis leur petit déjeuner vinrent se joindre aux autres et bientôt les tribunes furent presque aussi pleines que jour de match.

Harry et Drago faisaient une véritable bataille aérienne pendant que Blaise et Ginny enchaînaient les buts et pirouettes. Au bout d'une heure de match, Drago et Harry choisirent de passer à la vitesse supérieure et commencèrent à effectuer des accélérations de plus en plus violentes. Le match dura encore quinze minutes avant que Drago et Harry n'effectue un piqué de trente mètres que Harry arrache la victoire de rien. Il se redressa le poing en l'air et vit dans un coin du terrain Hermione, les bras croisé, et Théodore dans la même position. Il plongea sur eux et atterrit avec un grand sourire.

- Vous avez vu le match ?

- Et toi l'heure ? Rétorqua Hermione.

Harry parut déconcerté par la réaction de son amie jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que depuis une demie heure il devait être dans la bibliothèque. Drago et Blaise atterrirent à côté de lui alors que Ginny arrivait, le souaffle en main.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils vous arrivent ? Demanda t elle.

- Cela fait une demie heure que ses trois bêtas devraient être avec nous pour réviser.

- Mais il nous reste une semaine ! Se plaignit Blaise.

- Plus depuis trois heures. Rétorqua Théodore.

o0o

Eloïse faisait son devoir d'Arithmancie quand Maeva vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. Après une minute, Eloïse se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu et se résigna à lever la tête.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Savoir où est Chad.

- Comment veux tu que je le saches ?

- Tu es son amie non ?

- C'est Laura qui est son amie.

Maeva grimaça en pensant à la jolie brune qu'était Laura Dawson comparé à elle.

- Oh faite Pansy veut que Drago soit seul dans le parc cette après midi.

- Oh vraiment…

- Oui. Dès qu'elle lui aura fait sa déclaration et qu'il aura accepté ce sera à moi de faire la mienne à Chad et comme ça on sera les reines de la soirée.

Eloïse se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Et toi tu comptes y aller avec qui ?

- Oh… Euh… J'en sais rien…

o0o

Le repas fut cours pour Blaise, Drago et Harry qui furent littéralement traîné jusqu'à la bibliothèque par Hermione et Théodore qui les forcèrent à se mettre au travail. Le résultat ne fut pas des plus concluant pour Hermione même si Théodore semblait fier de lui. Il lui expliqua que normalement, seul Drago acceptait de venir à la bibliothèque alors que Blaise préférait rester dans la salle commune où alors draguer des filles.

En tout cas deux heures plus tard ils étaient encore tous les cinq à une table de la bibliothèque. Hermione refaisait ses exercices de métamorphose, Harry lisait _Sorts et Enchantements Niveau 7_, Blaise jouait avec sa plume tout en relisant les notes de Théodore des deux dernières années en Défense Contre les Force du mal. Drago avait obtenu, selon lui, la tâche la plus facile qui consistait à poser des questions sur les plantes à Théodore sans avoir besoin de lui donner les réponses puisqu'il lui arrachait le livre des mains toutes les trente secondes. Leur travail n'avait été perturbé que par Ginny qui était venu vingt minutes les aidés à réviser mains avait vite déchanté devant le regard sévère de Mrs Pince qui ne voulait pas d'elle et de son « _petit rire aigue qui dérange tout le monde_. »

Les minutes passaient et Blaise jouait plus avec sa plume qu'il ne relisait ses notes. Harry s'était à moitié assoupi, caché derrière le livre d'enchantement et Drago faisait des gestes désordonnés avec sa baguette libérant quelques étincelles vertes par moment.

- Bon je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Dit Hermione après les avoir regardé un par un.

Les trois garçons n'en croyait pas leur joie et s'était subitement éveillé de leur torpeur.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui.

- Salut vous tous.

Ils levèrent les yeux vers Eloïse.

- Désolé de vous interrompre dans vos révisions mais Drago j'aimerais que tu te dépêches de dire oui ou de recaler Pansy ou encore de te trouver tout de suite une cavalière parce que je ne peux plus faire un pas sans que cette crétine me demande de tes nouvelles.

- Je la passionne. Affirma Drago.

- J'en suis absolument ravi mais je crois que si je l'entends encore dire une seule fois la liste de tes innombrables qualités je vais la tuer de mes propres mains.

Les cinq septièmes années sourirent et Théodore s'autorisa même à sortir le nez de son livre.

- Cela fait sept ans qu'elle le suit partout. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait faire de plus. Affirma Théo.

- Il applique le plan que je lui ai expliqué et vite.

Eloïse tourna les talons et Drago resta pensif quelques secondes.

- Quel plan ? Demanda Théo.

- Une idée d'Eloïse. Dit Blaise. Elle a un côté Serpentard cette fille.

- Et c'est une source de problème ce plan ? Continua Théo.

- Non. Il suffit de la dégoûter de moi à vie.

- Et comment comptes tu accomplir ce miracle ?

- En utilisant un sortilège qui a fait ses preuves.

- Lequel ?

- Chauve Furie.

o0o

Pansy regardait Drago s'approcher de l'arbre. Il était seul comme c'était prévu. Elle sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha. Drago fixai la forêt interdite et entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il tourna la tête et vit quelque chose qui lui fit peur. Pansy s'approchait avec une robe rose fuchsia trop courte et trop décolleté et une coupe de cheveux sophistiqués pas du tout au goût de Drago.

- Salut Draco…

- C'est Drago.

Elle éclata d'un rire aigue qui lui fit dressé les cheveux sur la tête.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Pansy ?

Elle eut un sourire qu'elle imaginait charmeur et Drago se retint de ne pas fuir. Il fallait attendre encore un peu.

- Je voudrais savoir ce que vous aviez prévu pour le bal.

- Oh, de la musique, une super décoration, des…

- Je veux dire ce que tu as prévu.

- Prévu ?

- Tu as déjà une cavalière ?

Drago jeta un coup d'œil vers l'arbre où se cachait Ginny et vit Blaise qui leva le pouce. Le Serpentard regarda Pansy.

- Non. Pas encore.

Pansy sourit.

- Je voulais savoir si…

- _Chauve Furie_ !

o0o

Ron révisait dans la salle commune. Il sentit une présence s'asseoir à côté de lui et leva les yeux vers Lavande.

- Salut Ron.

- Salut.

- Je voulais savoir si tu avais prévu de… Enfin si tu avais un cavalière pour le bal ?

Ron ouvrit grands les yeux.

- Euh… Non.

Lavande sourit.

- Ca te dirait qu'on y aille ensemble ?

- Ouai… Ce serait super.

o0o

Pansy sentit ses joues la démanger alors que de la fourrure noir terne lui poussait sur tout le visage. Elle hurla quand elle vit ses ongles poussés et se craquelés. Alors que la transformation se terminait par deux ailes qui lui poussaient des oreilles, elle se tourna pour que Drago ne la voie pas et fut aveuglé par trois flashs successifs. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur un Griffondore de sixième année qui ramassait trois photos par terre avant de les donner à Ginny Weasley qui tenait encore sa baguette dans la main.

- Merci Colin.

Pansy vit Blaise s'arrêter devant elle et Drago le rejoindre. Ginny s'approcha et tendit une photo à Drago et une à Pansy. Celle-ci contempla l'ampleur du dégât et étouffa une exclamation en posant ses mains sur son visage.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ! Hurla t elle.

- Tu nous y as forcé Pansy. Dit calmement Drago.

- Forcé ! Je n'ai rien fait !

- Cela fait sept ans que tu me pourris la vie. Estime toi heureuse que la revanche n'est pas été plus dure.

- Que vas-tu faire de ses photos !

Drago regarda Blaise qui regarda Ginny. La Griffondore s'approcha.

- Pour l'instant rien. Mais si tu ne veux pas que ses photos se retrouvent sur tous les tableaux des salles communes tu aurais intérêt à te faire oublier.

- C'est du chantage…

Ginny s'approcha menaçante.

- Non mais… tu approches encore de Drago ou d'Eloïse et on te réduit ta sale tête de clebs à moins qu'un os ! Ca c'est du chantage.

Pansy la fixa et Blaise prit la main de Ginny.

- Allez laisse tomber Gin'. On y va.

Les trois tournèrent les talons et partirent en félicitant Colin qui tenait son appareil photo à la main.

* * *

Voilà! Alors? Qu'en avez vous pensé?

On atteint les 150 reviews? (allez soyons fous^^)

lol

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	27. Premières invitations

Bonjour,

Aujourd'hui c'était le début des contrôles communs (snif) svt et physique, ça a été dirons nous (quoi? Si je suis confiante u_u) sinon demain c'est hist/géo... Galère

Parlons pas de chose qui fâchent, le titre de ce chapitre parle de lui même non? ^^ Oui vous avez bien comprit, amour toujours :)

Un grand merci aux reviewers, on a passé les 150 !! ^^ : **lainedemouton**, **olpl84**, **felinness**, **Cha Darcy**, **Hilaidora**, **afreen**, **zaika** (150e ^^) et **Groumd**

**MRNC** (**M**erci aux **R**eviewers **N**on **C**onnectés) - je change car vous n'êtes anonymes comme j'ai vos pseudos :

**Isa-Mikado :** Arf... En vrai elle a comprit la leçon, mais cette blague ne va pas avoir des répercutions directes sur nos héros, cependant elle va en avoir quand même (faut lire le chap^^) Merci de ta review!

**Fan01 :** Ouai elle a comprit la leçon, le bal est encore loin, il commence mercredi prochain (je viens de vérifier^^) Merci de ta review :)

En résumé aujourd'hui vous allez avoir quelques frayeurs au milieu du chapitre (héhé^^) puis ensuite vous vous poserez des questions à la fin

Voilà le programme :)

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 28 :**

**Premières invitations**

Hermione s'étonna en voyant une chouette s'arrêter devant elle. Elle détacha la lettre alors que Mrs Pince s'approchait avec un balai pour chasser le volatile qui menaçait ses précieux ouvrages. Harry arrêta de faire semblant de lire pour regarder Hermione. Elle pâlit puis se mit progressivement à rougir.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Harry.

Elle rangea précipitamment le parchemin dans son livre.

- Rien… Rien du tout.

- Hermione.

Elle se leva et Harry s'empressa de prendre le livre.

- Non Harry !

Le Griffondore prit le parchemin sans le lire.

- Pourquoi ? C'est une lettre d'amour ?

Hermione ferma la bouche et rougit. Harry ouvrit grands les yeux et lui tendit le parchemin.

- Désolé.

Elle prit le parchemin, le regarda et le lui tendit.

- De toute façon tu essayeras de savoir son identité.

_Hermione,_

_Je prends tout mon courage pour te demander si tu aimerais venir au bal avec moi ? Rejoint moi dans la salle près de la salle commune des Poufsouffle._

_Erni._

- Erni ? MacMillan ?

- Tu connais un autre Erni ? Demanda Hermione en se rasseyant.

- Bah mince alors. Et tu vas dire oui ?

- J'en sais rien.

Des éclats de rire se firent entendre et Hermione s'empara de la lettre alors que Blaise, Ginny et Drago s'approchait d'eux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Demanda Harry.

Ginny lui tendis une photographie et Harry éclata de rire.

- Ca pour une photo…

- _Made in Colin_. Sourit Blaise. Il est vraiment super comme photographe.

- Vous lui avez parlé de son rôle pendant le bal ? Demanda Hermione.

- Ouai. Reprit Drago en s'asseyant. Et il est ravi.

Il regarda Hermione qui avait les joues rouges.

- Tu es malade ? Demanda t il.

- Non pourquoi ?

- Tu es toute rouge.

Elle baissa les yeux avant d'adresser un regard tueur à Harry.

- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé pendant notre absence ? Demanda Ginny.

Hermione ne dit rien et Ginny se tourna vers Harry.

- Je te le dirais volontiers mais je tiens à ma vie de Survivant. Sourit le Griffondore.

- Tant pis. Dit Blaise. Oh faite où est passé Théodore ?

- Susan est venue le chercher peu de temps après votre départ.

- Susan ? Répéta Drago.

- Ouai. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y ait un nouveau couple à Poudlard. Sourit Harry.

- Les filles vont êtres tristes. Affirma Drago. Il n'y a plus que deux bons partis à Poudlard.

Harry sourit alors que Blaise prenait la main de Ginny.

- Avec qui comptez vous allez au bal ? Demanda t il.

- Aucune idée. Dit Drago.

- Pas plus. Affirma Harry.

- Et toi ? Demanda Ginny à Blaise.

Il la regarda surpris.

- Bah avec toi.

- Oh… C'est une invitation ?

- Il faut que je t'invite ? Je pensais que ça allait de soit.

- Oh vraiment ? Et bien il se trouve que j'ai eu une invitation…

Blaise fronça les sourcils.

- Qui est l'inconscient qui a osé ?

- Il se pourrait que tu le saches le jour du bal.

Blaise regarda Harry qui se retenait d'éclater de rire et il comprit qu'il était tout bonnement entrain de se faire mener en bateau. Il se leva et fit une révérence devant Ginny avant de faire apparaître des roses blanches et de lui donner.

- Veuillez prendre en considération mon invitation au bal de fin d'année.

Elle sourit, regarda les fleurs d'un œil amusé et l'embrassa. Harry regarda Drago.

- Il va quand même falloir que je réfléchisse sérieusement. Dit le Griffondore.

- Et pourquoi ? Tu es le Survivant. L'Elu. Si toi tu ne trouves pas de cavalière.

Harry arqua un sourcil.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Je ne me permettrais pas.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione qui s'était replongé dans son livre.

- Tu es sûr que ça va Mione ?

- Bien sur. Dit elle d'une voix aigue. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

- Parce que je veux bien croire que tu le connais par cœur mais tu es entrain de lire ce bouquin à l'envers.

Hermione leva les yeux et retourna le livre avant de le poser sur la table.

- Je suis un peu perturbé.

- Avec qui penses tu que je pourrais aller au bal ? Demanda Harry.

- Comment veux tu que je le sache ?

- Tu n'as pas une idée ?

- Non.

Harry grimaça et se tourna vers Drago.

- J'ai toujours détesté les bals.

Drago acquiesça et regarda Hermione.

o0o

Laura et Eloïse regardaient Maeva se préparer comme si elle allait participer un à un défilé.

- Elle va abîmer le miroir si elle continue. Bougonna Laura.

- Tu as l'habitude pourtant.

- Oui mais là elle se prépare pour aller inviter Chad.

Eloïse ouvrit grands les yeux.

- Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore là ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu veux aller au bal avec Chad ?

- Oui.

- Alors va lui demander et vite.

- Ce n'est pas à la fille de faire ce genre de truc.

- Mais enfin tu sais bien que ce crétin n'est doué que pour le Quidditch. Il ne sait même pas qu'il est admiré par la moitié des filles de Serdaigles.

- Mais.

- Laura tu te dépêches de mettre une cape et tu vas au terrain.

o0o

Le repas venait de commencer quand Hermione s'éclipsa de la table sans rien n'avoir manger. Elle alla directement dans le hall, emprunta le chemin des cuisines, continua en arrivant devant le tableau de la corbeille de fruit, continua devant la statue d'un blaireau et arriva devant une porte en bois. Elle l'ouvrit et entra. Erni attendait, assis sur une table, il se leva immédiatement avec un sourire.

- Oh Hermione. Je… Je suis heureux que tu sois là.

Elle sourit timidement.

- Alors ? Demanda t il… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?

Hermione allait répondre quand une image apparut devant ses yeux. Une image qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir. Un garçon grand aux yeux gris orage, des cheveux cours et blond, une peau pâle, un visage d'ange et un sourire chaleureux.

o0o

Drago avait été surpris de voir Hermione sortir de la Grande Salle alors qu'elle venait d'y entrer et l'avait suivit des yeux avant de prendre la décision de la suivre. Il venait de s'arrêter derrière la statue du blaireau de Poufsouffle pour la voir entrer dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il allait s'approcher quand il fut appelé par une voix de fille. Il se retourna vers une fille rousse aux grands yeux verts.

- Salut Drago.

o0o

- Je… Je suis désolé mais… Mais je ne peux pas accepter, dit Hermione en le regardant.

Erni eut l'air d'en prendre un sacré coup mais il sourit nerveusement.

- Oh ce n'est pas grave. J'aurais essayé.

- Erni…

- Ce n'est pas grave je te dis.

Hermione baissa la tête et sortit de la pièce. Elle ferma la porte et fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix de Drago.

- Me casse pas la tête. Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi.

- Mais moi je t'aime !

- Je ne connais même pas ton nom !

- Tu auras tout le temps de l'apprendre quand on sortira ensemble.

- T'es chiante.

Hermione apparut dans le champ de vision de la fille qui la fixa.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais près de la salle des Poufsouffle ? Demanda t elle.

Hermione la fixa sans rien dire et regarda Drago.

- Rien.

o0o

Harry était assis dans la salle commune des Griffondore et faisait une partie d'échec avec Colin quand Hermione entra dans la salle commune. Sous le regard curieux de certain élève, elle s'approcha d'Harry.

- Il faut que je te parle.

Harry la regarda puis regarda Colin.

- Tu peux y aller. Je vais finir la partie avec mon frère. Eh Denis !

o0o

Eloïse regarda Laura et Chad entrain de se chamailler face au feu et se replongea dans son livre. Deux secondes, chrono, plus tard, deux mains se posait brutalement sur la table. Elle leva les yeux vers Maeva qui avait l'air furieuse.

- Tu n'es qu'une sale peste ! Hurla t elle.

La salle se fit silencieuse alors qu'Eloïse posait son livre.

- Et en quel honneur as-tu eu une telle révélation ?

- Tu as menti ! Tu as dit que tu aiderais Pansy et à la place tu l'as amené droit dans un piège.

- Bien sur… Et tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances évidemment ?

- Arrêtes de faire la maligne !

- Je fais ce que je veux.

Maeva se redressa.

- Tu n'es qu'une bâtarde. Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance.

Elle tourna les talons au moment où Eloïse se levait furieuse.

- Répète ce que tu viens de dire !

- Tu as très bien compris. Tu es née d'une union extra conjugale ! Si ton père avait respecté sa femme tu n'aurais jamais du naître.

Eloïse serra les poings au moment ou des murmures commençaient à se faire entendre.

- Sale garce. Murmura Eloïse. Tu ne sais rien de moi !

- Je sais que tu es une menteuse doublée d'une traîtresse ! A cause de toi, ma meilleure amie est triste et moi je ne pourrais même pas aller au bal avec le garçon que je voulais !

- Tu es pathétique ! Pansy Parkinson n'est qu'une crétine qui ce sert de toi ! Et le pire c'est que tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte ! Elle s'est servie de toi pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Mais comme elle a échoué elle a décidé que tu n'avais pas tenu ton rôle et fais semblant d'être triste !

- Qu'est ce que…

- Je ne veux pas t'écouter ! Tu viens de faire quelque chose d'immonde ! Je t'avais confié cette partie de ma vie parce que je pensais que tu étais une amie ! Si il y a bien une traîtresse ici c'est toi ! Tu oses parler de mon passé devant tout le monde et me traiter de bâtarde ! Si tu savais qui est liée à la famille de ma mère tu saurais que je suis de loin la plus noble des bâtarde comme tu le dis si bien !

Eloïse était aux bords des larmes et ne laissa aucunes chances à Maeva de répliquer et alla directement jusqu'à son dortoir. La porte claqua dans le silence de la salle commune. Personne n'aurait jamais pensé que la douce et timide Eloïse McCain aurait pu se mettre dans une telle colère.

* * *

Ah... Les disputes entre filles si c'est pas merveilleux^^

En vrai je pense que ce phénomène mériterait une étude complète et même un cours spécial (genre c'est pas étude des moldus mais études des filles^^)

lol

**Merci d'avoir lu**


	28. Une fin de soirée agitée

Bonne après midi à tous !

Mes aïeux... (lol) je viens de me taper 3 heures d'histoire sur la première guerre mondiale... :( galère

Sinon un grand merci aux reviewers : **olpl84**, **Cha Darcy**, **felinness**, **afreen**, **lainedemouton**, **grispoils** (x5^^), **zaika** et **Isa-Mikado**.

**MRNC** (**M**erci aux **R**eviewers **N**on **C**onnectés) :

**lorelyn :** Tous les jours comme d'hbitude^^ Merci de ra review =)

**Fan01 :** Merci beaucoup du compliment !!!

Bon aujourd'hui le chapitre est court mais je pense que vous allez l'adorer !! Oui vous avez bien comprit ... C'est un spécial Dramione^^ héhé

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 29 :**

**Une fin de soirée agitée**

Harry et Hermione allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin isolé de la salle commune.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Harry inquiet. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Erni ?

- Euh… Non… C'est… Je voudrais que tu me dises ce que tu sais de la grande bataille finale contre Voldemort.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Euh… Tu peux préciser de quoi tu veux que je te parle ?

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il c'est passé quand je me suis évanoui.

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Non… Au départ, je m'en fichai mais… Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est… Que Drago m'a sauvé.

Harry resta muet l'espace d'une seconde de réflexion. Il savait qu'Hermione ne se souvenait que d'une courte partie de la bataille. Pour la simple raison que Drago avait demandé que personne n'en sache rien.

- Et bien… Je sais simplement que pendant le combat tu t'es retrouvé aux côtés de Malfoy.

- Harry… Je veux savoir qui m'a sortit du champ de bataille alors que j'étais évanoui.

- Mais…

- Harry. Dis moi ce qu'il c'est passé.

o0o

Blaise et Ginny venait de partir de la salle des préfets et Drago resta le regard dans le vide quelques secondes avant d'aller s'asseoir face au feu. Il sentait une boule se développer dans son ventre dès qu'il pensait à Hermione et cela lui faisait un peu peur. Il n'avait jamais rien ressentis pour une fille comme elle. D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais rien ressentis pour une fille tout court. Il fallait qu'il agisse… Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire.

o0o

- Quand St Mangouste a bien voulu me laisser sortir de mon lit j'ai été te voir. Tu étais dans un coma profond et il ne savait pas vraiment si tu avais ne chance de te réveiller un jour. Comme tu me connais j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'il c'était passé. J'ai d'abord interrogé l'Ordre mais il ne savait pas, puis l'hôpital pour savoir qui t'avait amené ici et ils m'ont répondus Drago Malfoy. J'ai été surpris, malgré que tu m'ais répété que son comportement s'améliorait depuis septembre et qu'il avait été plutôt correcte lors de l'entraînement avec Blaise, Théodore, Ginny et Ron. Alors j'ai décidé d'aller voir Théodore qui se faisait soigner lui aussi.

Hermione regarda Harry baisser les yeux avant de reprendre :

- Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait plus vu Drago depuis qu'ils avaient été séparés pendant la bataille. Après ça, je suis retourné dans ta chambre et comme par miracle Drago y était. Il était assis près de toi et quand il m'a entendu entrer il s'est immédiatement levé comme s'il avait fait une bêtise.

Harry s'interrompit encore une fois.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je lui ai promis de ne pas te le dire.

- Mais quoi ?!

Harry regarda autour de lui pour faire tourner les regards curieux et reprit.

- Tu as été touché par un sort de magie noire équivalent à un sortilège d'Entrave. Sauf que sa capacité était de vider l'énergie. Drago à tuer le Mangemort et t'a emmené loin de la bataille. Il m'a dit que tu as retrouvé connaissance l'espace d'un instant mais que tu t'es tout de suite ré évanoui. Alors il t'a prit dans ses bras et a fait le chemin inverse pour se retrouver dans une zone transplanable et il t'a amené à St Mangouste.

- Mais pourquoi ne voulait il pas que je le sache ?

- Quand tu as retrouvé connaissance, les guérisseurs ont été surpris que tu ne te souviennes de rien. Normalement dès qu'une personne est touché par ce sort elle se rappelle de la dernière image qu'elle a vu avant de perdre conscience. Toi non. Alors Drago et moi avons pensé que ce n'était pas nécessaire de te rappeler ce passage.

- Dis moi… pourquoi ?

- Parce que Drago a tué son père pour te sauver.

o0o

Blaise regarda Théodore entrer dans le dortoir et eu un sourire amusé.

- Alors ? C'est à cette heure la que tu rentres ?

- Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

- Ca fait cinq heures que tu as disparu avec une certaine Susan Bones.

- Et alors ?

- Oh allez Théodore ! Je suis ton pote.

Théodore le regarda.

- Et tu veux que je te dise ce que j'ai fait pendant cinq heures ?

Blaise s'élança sur son lit.

- Exactement !

- J'ai une cavalière pour le bal, j'ai une petite amie et je pense que j'ai assez révisé mes Runes pour passer sept fois mes aspics.

o0o

Drago s'ennuyait fermement dans sa salle commune. Il se savait incapable de dormir pour le moment mais il était en même temps trop engourdi pour se lever. Alors il restait là, devant le feu. Le passage s'ouvrit et il tourna la tête vers Hermione qui se figea en croisant son regard.

- Salut. Dit il.

- Salut.

Il la regarda s'avancer vers sa chambre et fronça les sourcils quand elle s'arrêta devant sa porte.

- Ca va Hermione ?

- Je… Je sais tout.

- Tout quoi ?

- Tout sur… Je sais que tu m'as sauvé et… Et que tu as tué ton père.

Drago ouvrit grands les yeux. Elle se tourna vers lui et il se leva.

- C'est Potter qui t'as dit ça ?

- Je… Je m'en suis souvenu.

Ils se fixèrent et Hermione baissa les yeux avant de continuer.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Fais quoi ? Dit Drago durement.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? Tu as risqué ta vie… Je veux savoir pourquoi.

Drago la regarda longuement et n'entendant pas de réponse elle releva les yeux.

- On a travaillé ensemble. Tous les six autour de Potter pour qu'il gagne cette fichue guerre et qu'on s'en sorte tous vivant. On était une équipe, on s'est mit à travailler en duo pour être sur que chacun veille sur l'autre.

- Drago…

- Je t'ai sauvé, comme tu dis, parce que je devais le faire.

- Juste parce que tu l'avais promis à Harry ?

Drago allait acquiescer quand il se rappela du regard d'Hermione avant qu'il ne soit enfermé à Azkaban il y a une semaine.

- Y avait de ça. Mais aussi… Y a quelque chose que… Que je n'arrive pas bien a expliqué qui me pousse à tout faire pour que tu ailles bien.

Hermione fixa ses yeux gris et s'approcha d'un pas.

- Comment ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Dès que je te vois, je veux que tu sois heureuse, je veux que tu te sentes bien. J'adore te voir sourire, te voir travailler, te voir aider les autres. Je pense que c'est ce que tu fais de mieux.

Il s'approcha tout doucement et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tout près l'un de l'autre.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste. Je veux juste que tu ailles bien.

Hermione le fixa et il se pencha pour l'embrasser, tout doucement d'abord, puis plus passionnément. Hermione répondit au baiser et du se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'accentuer un peu plus. Drago lui passa une main dans les cheveux et elle mit ses mains derrière son cou. Il n'y avait plus de doute, voilà comment il concevait un baiser avec une fille qu'il aimait réellement. Avec qu'une fille simple qui l'aimait lui… Tout simplement.

o0o

Laura entra dans le dortoir et vit les rideaux autour du lit d'Eloïse totalement fermés. D'habitude personne ne les fermait jamais, elles étaient quatre filles qui s'appréciaient assez pour ça. Il y avait Maeva, la plus égocentrique, Eloïse la plus rêveuse, Sandrine la plus travailleuse et Laura celle qui savait écouter. Le quatuor avait connus de bons moments comme des mauvais mais jamais elle n'aurait pu croire qu'une d'elle en vienne à fermer ses rideaux. C'était comme si leur amitié venait de disparaître.

* * *

Voilà, la suite demain !

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	29. Tu dois l'aider Potter !

Euh... Wouah? ^^

lol bonjour à tous et bien merci pour toutes ses reviews (vous êtes géniaux, je ne vous le dis pas assez^^)

Bref, avant d'en venir à cette partie agréable de la publication (c'est à dire quand je relis vos reviews en notant vos pseudos^^) sachez qu'aujourd'hui vous n'allez pas m'appréciez pour ce chapitre. Non, pas de panique personne ne meurt, mais en revanche il est court et il se concentre sur un seul couple (celui qu'on attend tous^^)

Merci à : **Cha Darcy**, **Hilaidora**, **Groumd**, **felinness**, **olpl84**, **Isa-Mikado**, **grispoils**, **zaika** et **lainedemouton**.

**RRA** (**R**éponses aux **R**eviews **A**nonymes) :

**Fan01** : Comment ça "THE" ^^ rassures toi y en aura d'autres lol Merci de ta review!

**lorelyn** : Ne t'en fais pas tes reviews sont parfaites^^ Merci beaucoup!

**Naste** : Merci bien !

J'ai eu des remarques sur le temps que ça prit pour qu'il soit enfin nsemble (je parle de Drago et Hermione bien sur) sachez quand même que ça ne fait ue deux semaines dans leur temps même si pour nous c'est 28 chapitres, bande de coquins, de plus elle l'a embrassé (fougueusement) dans le chapitre 4, eh ouai ;p

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 30 :**

**« Tu dois l'aider Potter ! »**

Harry était attablé avec Ron. Ils s'étaient levés très tôt et avaient vus tous les élèves arriver. Harry se sentait heureux de ne pas avoir vu le souvenir de Drago parce qu'il avait compris qu'il n'aurait jamais pu revoir son ancien meilleur ami sans se jeter sur lui. Maintenant à chaque fois qu'il le voyait il ressentait une émotion qu'il lui était inconnu. Comme si la magie que lui avait donné Hermione essayait de le prévenir de quelque chose.

- Harry ! Harry Potter !

Le concerné leva les yeux vers Laura Dawson qui s'approchait rapidement de lui, un air sérieux sur le visage, ignorant totalement les autres élèves.

- Salut Laura.

- Il faut que tu aides Eloïse.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Laura reprit légèrement son souffle.

- Elle ne veut plus sortir du dortoir.

- Et que veux tu que j'y fasse ?

- Tu es son ami. Toi elle t'écoutera.

- Mais toi aussi tu es son amie.

- Elle est peut être malade. Tenta Ron.

Laura lui jeta un regard.

- Eloïse n'a jamais manqué une seule heure de cours ! Même malade elle y allait !

- C'est peut être plus grave. Dit Harry.

Laura lui lança un regard noir.

- C'est ton amie alors tu vas la voir.

- Mais…

- Tu dois l'aider Potter ! Et tu ne discutes pas !

o0o

Blaise et Ginny venait d'arriver dans la Grande Salle et s'étonnèrent devant Laura qui engueulait Harry.

- Pour une cinquième année elle a l'air de s'en sortir. Sourit Ginny.

Ils s'avancèrent au moment où Harry s'élançait derrière Laura qui avait repris sa marche folle. Ils passèrent devant Ginny et Blaise sans un regard et des murmures marquèrent leur départ. Blaise et Ginny allèrent s'asseoir et furent rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par Hermione.

- Drago n'est pas avec toi ? Souligna Blaise.

- Et alors je ne suis pas obligé d'être tout le temps avec lui ! S'énerva Hermione.

Elle s'assit et commença à manger sous le regard surpris du couple.

- Ca va Hermione ? Demanda Ginny.

- Oui. Souffla t elle. J'ai juste pas assez dormit.

Drago apparut et alla s'asseoir en face d'Hermione.

- Salut. Dit aux deux autres en regardant Hermione.

- Salut Drago. Dit Blaise. Il faut que je te raconte un truc à propos de Théodore.

- Mmm…

Blaise regarda Drago et Hermione se fixer sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Il se pencha vers Ginny.

- J'espère qu'ils n'essayent pas de cacher quelque chose parce que c'est raté.

o0o

Laura entra dans le dortoir et Harry fut presque gêné de la suivre.

- Eloïse ?

Il vit la concernée se redresser de sur son lit. Elle avait un jean et un débardeur noir et ouvrit grands les yeux en voyant qui se tenait derrière Laura.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il ta prit ! S'exclama t elle en fixant son amie. Il n'a pas le droit d'être ici !

- Si tu ne veux pas le voir tu n'as qu'à sortir de cette chambre ! S'exclama à son tour Laura.

La brune se tourna vers Harry.

- Si tu n'arrives pas à la raisonner, je serais forcer d'employer les grands moyens.

Sur ses mots elle sortit et claqua la porte. Harry regarda autour de lui, les rideaux étaient bleus, l'unique miroir était en argent et la fenêtre donnait sur le lac. Il regarda Eloïse qui avait croisé les bras et s'était assise contre la tête de son lit, les jambes ramenées vers elle.

- Pourquoi tu es venue ? Demanda t elle durement.

- Pour dire vrai j'y aie été un peu forcé. Laura sait parfaitement faire peur.

Eloïse retint un sourire. La tête d'Harry à ce moment aurait suffit à la faire sourire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait que si elle n'avait pas appris à ce contrôler après la mort de sa mère elle aurait agit comme les autres filles devant Harry Potter : une parfaite idiote. Harry regarda le lit en face de celui d'Eloïse et s'y assit.

- Tu attends quoi ? Demanda Eloïse.

- Bah… A vrai dire j'aimerai savoir ce qui t'arrive.

- Laura ne te l'a pas dit ?

- Non. Elle m'a juste crié de venir t'aider.

- Crié ? Mais où étiez vous ?

- Dans la Grande Salle.

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai. Se plaignit Eloïse en mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

- Tu sais de quels grands moyens elle parlait tout à l'heure ?

Eloïse nia de la tête.

- Elle est capable de tout.

Harry regarda ailleurs et elle en profita pour le détailler. Il avait toujours sa fine cicatrice sur le front. Toujours ses lunettes rondes qui lui cachaient ses beaux yeux verts. Toujours ses cheveux en bataille. Eloïse s'était souvent demandé auquel de ses parents il ressemblait le plus quand elle faisait semblant d'écouter Maeva déblatérer sur son Drago. Harry tourna la tête et ils se fixèrent.

- C'est Maeva Bart. Dit soudain Eloïse. Elle m'a dit que j'étais une bâtarde devant toute la salle commune, hier soir. Je n'avais parlé de cette partie de ma naissance qu'à elle, Sandrine et Laura bien sur. Mais elle l'a révélée devant toute la salle sans remords.

- Il y avait une raison ?

- Elle a dit que je l'avais trahi parce que j'avais dévoilé à Drago le plan de Pansy et que son amie pleurait maintenant.

- Pansy n'a jamais eut d'amies.

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Elle ne m'a pas crue et j'ai hurlé.

- Hurlé ?

- Je lui ai dit que Pansy Parkinson se servait d'elle, qu'elle devrait avoir honte d'avoir dévoilé ce que je lui avais confié et que j'étais de loin la plus noble des bâtardes.

- Tu lui as dit que tu descendais de Serdaigle ?

- Non… Je ne veux pas que les autres le sache. Surtout que plusieurs personnes ne me croiront pas. Je préfère qu'ils continuent de me considérer comme une fille timide et rêveuse.

Harry la fixa se rendant compte à quel point son histoire était presque identique. Il avait toujours vécu avec le poids d'avoir survécu à un sortilège mortel et personne ne lui avait enlevé cette étiquette. Et curieusement, en deuxième année, quand il avait été soupçonné d'être le descendant de Salazar Serpentard il avait souhaité de toutes ses forces redevenir le Survivant et non celui qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secret.

- Pourquoi ne veux tu pas revenir en cours ?

Eloïse le regarda avant de baisser les yeux vers ses genoux.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on me regarde différemment. Parce que même si être de sang moldu fait naître des murmures et des railleries, être une bâtarde est presque pire. Je ne veux pas qu'on parle de moi, de ma mère ou encore du reste de ma famille.

- Mais Laura a continué d'être ton amie.

Eloïse sourit.

- Sa réaction a été la même que celle d'Hermione si tu lui annonçais que tu voulais partir à l'autre bout du monde.

- Elle soutiendrait mon idée même si elle n'est pas d'accord.

- Ouai… A elle non plus je ne lui ai pas dit que je descendais de Serdaigle.

Harry la regarda avant de sourire.

- Tu sais… Les murmures c'est pire que tout. Parce que tu entends ce que les autres pense. Il y en a qui réagisse, d'autres qui font semblant de rien et d'autres qui les fuient pour ne pas avoir à les entendre. Moi j'ai choisis la troisième solution avant de me résigner à la deuxième.

- Tu n'as jamais réagit ?

- Si quelque fois mais la plupart de temps je réagissais à des remarques dites haut et fort. Tu verras, si tu sors d'ici et que tu es effectivement suivit par des murmures, cela passera.

- Toi ça n'a jamais passé.

- Moi j'avais peut être un passé un peu plus important au niveau exploit. Même si au premier plan c'était juste grâce à ma mère que j'avais survécue.

- Autant que je reste ici en attendant que les murmures cessent.

- Et tu ne crois pas que ça va justement les augmenter ?

- Comment ça ?

- Si tu n'es pas là les élèves vont se demander pourquoi.

Eloïse essaya de voir une faille à son résonnement avant de soupirer.

- D'accord. Je vais y aller.

Harry sourit.

- Super ! J'avais peur que Laura me prenne en grippe si je n'avais pas réussit.

- Harry Potter aurait il peur d'une cinquième année de Serdaigle ?

- Règle numéro 1 : Ne jamais sous estimé son adversaire. Surtout quand il s'agit d'une fille furieuse.

* * *

Certaines explications d'Harry sont foireuses, je m'en accuse... Mais bon ça fait plus réaliste non?^^

Prochain chapitre : Hermione et Drago sont découverts, quand à Harry il a décidé de prendre très à coeur sont rôle de "protecteur"^^ dommage pour Mione :)

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	30. Potter arrête de faire le con !

Bonjour !

Aujourd'hui fut une très bonne journée et j'aime particulièrement ce chapitre parce qu'Harry fait passer Drago et Hermione pour des idiots... Quoi? Oui en effet ce n'est pas bien... Mais ça a le mérite d'être distrayant^^

Un grand merci pour vos reviews (je ne me répèterait jamais assez) on est pas loin des 200 !! ^^

Merci donc à : **Cha Darcy**, **cognard**, **felinness**, **summertime02**, **zaika**, **lainedemouton** et **grispoils**. Vous êtes géniaux!

**RRA **(**R**éponses aux **R**eviews **A**nonymes) :

**Fan01 :** Bah ils sont pas discrets... Mais en même temps pourquoi le seraient ils hein?^^ Merci de la review

**lorelyn :** Je ne peux en revanche te dre autre chose que Merci. Je cherche les synonymes mais je n'n trouve pas... :)

**Naste :** La voilà ! Heureuse que cela te plaise (^-^)

Bon je pense qu'aujourd'hui vous allez bien vous amuser^^

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 31 :**

**« Potter arrête de faire le con ! » **

Hermione et Ginny se rendait dans la salle commune de Griffondore. Ginny avait deux heures de trou et avait persuadé Hermione de ne commencer ses révisions que l'après midi. Elles s'assirent près d'une fenêtre.

- Alors ? Demanda Hermione. Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Que Blaise et moi on sait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Drago et qu'on a décidé de savoir ce que c'est. Pensa Ginny.

- Je voulais savoir qui tu avais en vue pour le bal.

- Pour le…

Le souvenir de la veille lui revint en mémoire et Hermione rougit.

- Oouuuuhhh… Murmura Ginny. Cela veut dire qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

- Tais toi Ginny.

- Serait il blond aux yeux gris ?

Hermione la regarda abasourdie.

- Alors c'est ça ! S'exclama la rousse.

- La ferme Ginny ! Dit furieusement Hermione.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle avant de reprendre tout bas.

- Tu le dis à une personne…

- Alors c'est vrai !

- Je…

- Je n'en reviens pas !

- Ginny tu…

- Je m'en doutais !

- Ginny la ferme !

D'un regard tous les yeux curieux tournèrent autre part. Hermione se tourna vers Ginny.

- Je te préviens, tu dis un mot : je montre à tout le monde le tout premier poème que tu as écrit pour Harry.

o0o

Drago rangeai la salle commune quand Blaise entra, suivit de Théodore. Drago se tourna vers eux tout en replaçant un livre dans la bibliothèque.

- Salut. Dit Drago, surprit de les voir.

- Salut ! S'exclama Blaise. On est là pour une réunion officielle du groupe des Serpentards !

Drago ouvrit grands les yeux.

- Une réunion ? Et sur quoi ?

Théodore et Blaise s'assirent et Drago vint les rejoindre malgré lui.

- Alors ? Sur quoi ? Répéta t il.

- Sur le bal. Dit Théodore.

- Où plutôt sur les cavalières au bal.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez. Se lamenta Drago.

- Il faut que tu sache que Théodore et moi avons une cavalière pour le bal et toi non.

Drago resta de marbre alors que le souvenir de la veille lui revenait en tête.

- Et tu penses que je ne vais pas réussir à me trouver une cavalière ?

- Non. Dit Théodore.

- Nous pensons que tu as déjà une cavalière mais que tu refuses de nous en parler.

Drago resta muet une seconde fois. Il savait que Blaise et Théodore n'attendait que son approbation pour commencer à lui casser la tête… Il n'allait pas donner satisfaction aussi vite.

- J'ai effectivement une cavalière mais pour trouver son identité vous allez devoir ramer.

- Il se trouve qu'on a une petite idée sur la question. Sourit Blaise.

- Parfait. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à en amener la preuve.

o0o

Harry et Eloïse arrivèrent devant la salle de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal sous les regards curieux et les murmures. Une fois près du rang des cinquièmes années Eloïse se tourna vers Harry.

- Merci. Tu avais raison sur les murmures ils ont totalement été détourné.

Harry sourit.

- Maintenant tu va devoir supporter les ragots sur notre soit disante relation.

- Je crois que je pourrais m'y faire.

Eloïse sourit et se dépêcha de rentrer en classe. La porte se referma sur Lupin et Harry resta stupéfait quelques secondes, puis il secoua la tête et repartie dans le sens inverse, les mains dans les poches de pantalon. Il n'avait plus besoin de la robe de sorcier mais devait conserver l'uniforme. Il arriva dans le hall et fut surpris de voir une véritable réunion secrète concernant Blaise, Théodore et Ginny. Il s'approcha.

- On peut savoir ce que vous complotez ?

Ils se tournèrent vers lui.

- On est en mission.

- En mission ?

- Oui. On doit prouver que Drago et Hermione vont aller au bal ensemble. Dit Blaise.

Le visage de Harry se figea et Théodore comprit plus vite que les deux autres ce qu'il se passait.

- Tu n'étais pas au courant n'est ce pas ?

- Non.

Ginny et Blaise se regardèrent avant de fixer Harry. Il semblait sur le point de demander quel effet cela lui faisait quand Harry reprit.

- Finalement j'avais encore raison. Sourit il.

- Raison ? Répéta blaise. Parce que tu savais qu'ils allaient sortir ensemble ?

- Parlons d'une prédiction.

o0o

Hermione entra dans la salle commune et soupira de soulagement quand le passage se referma derrière elle.

- Je suppose que tu as eu le droit à un interrogatoire toi aussi ?

Hermione regarda Drago avec un sourire.

- On n'est pas très doué pour garder les secrets.

Drago s'approcha et il la serra dans ses bras.

- Bon alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda t il, son menton touchant ses cheveux.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant que toute l'école soit au courant.

- Tu l'as dit à Ginny ?

- Elle a deviné.

- Je suppose qu'il vaudrait mieux que Potter soit le premier à être officiellement au courant ?

- C'est sur qu'il apprécierait… Même si selon moi il est déjà au courant.

Drago se dégagea et fixa les yeux d'Hermione.

- Toi ou moi ?

- Pour lui faire face ? Je penche pour nous deux.

o0o

Ginny avait rejoint son cours de botanique et Harry et Blaise avait été traîné à la bibliothèque par Théodore. En réalité, Théodore était le seul à travailler, Blaise et Harry avait installé un barrage de livres pour Mrs Pince et avait commencer une partie d'échec version sorcier. Harry allait porter le coup de grâce quand sa montre se mit à le chauffer.

- Attends deux secondes. Dit il à Blaise.

Il appuya sur un bouton rouge et une image de synthèse d'Hermione apparut devant les trois garçons.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Harry.

- Vient dans la salle commune.

- Maintenant ? Mais j'ai presque finit ma partie !

- Harry tu viens tout de suite et tu ne discutes pas.

L'image disparut et Harry Potter fronça les sourcils avant de se lever.

- Tu comptes y aller ? Demanda Théodore.

- Je ne peux rien lui refuser.

- Mais… Et la partie ? Demanda Blaise.

- On a cas dire qu'on a fait match nul.

- Match nul ? Et les cent gallions ?

- Donne les à Ginny. Dit il avant de disparaître.

Blaise se tourna vers Théodore.

- Tu ne trouves que la scène qu'on vient de vivre est étrange ?

- Pas plus de d'habitude quand il s'agit d'Harry.

o0o

Harry apparut dans la salle commune des préfets en chef et se massa la tête.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de m'avoir appelé.

- Elle est excellente.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione et fut surpris de la voir assise à côté de Drago, tout les deux le regardant fixement.

- Tant mieux. Parce que si c'est une futilité, sache que tu me devras cent gallions.

Il alla s'asseoir en face d'eux et reprit :

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous faites ses têtes d'enterrement ?

Il vit Hermione regarder Drago avant de se tourner vers lui. Ca va être intéressant. Pensa Harry.

- On voulait te parler d'une chose importante. Commença Hermione.

- Vas y.

- Oui…

- Je t'écoute.

Harry s'amusait beaucoup. Voir la tête d'Hermione à ce moment était aussi bien que de gagner la coupe de Quidditch.

- Que voulais tu me dire ? Reprit Harry.

- Harry…

- J'écoute…

- Oh la ferme Potter !

Harry se tourna vers Drago et Hermione en fit autant.

- Tu l'écoutes et tu te tais. Siffla Drago.

Harry esquissa un sourire avant de regarder Hermione.

- Depuis hier, Drago et moi sortons ensemble.

Harry n'eut aucune réaction. Hermione jeta un regard à Drago avant de dire.

- Euh… Nous sommes… Enfin… Harry ?

Harry trouvait ça encore plus drôle.

- Potter arrête de faire le con !

- C'est toi qui m'as dit de me taire.

- Et depuis quand tu m'écoutes ?

- De toute façon que veux tu que je dises ?

- Que tu es d'accord et que tu nous apportes tout ton soutien.

- Malfoy tu n'as pas besoin de mon soutien.

Drago tiqua et Hermione reprit.

- On voulait que tu sois le premier à savoir.

Harry sourit.

- Ma Mione. Sache que c'est Blaise qui m'a apprit que vous étiez ensemble.

- Blaise a… Commença Drago. Je vais le tuer.

- Quand ce sera fait apporte moi les cent gallions qu'il a sur lui.

- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de gallions ? Demanda Hermione.

- J'étais entrain de gagner une partie d'échec quand tu m'as contacté. D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'on revoie ensemble la notion d'urgence.

- D'urgence ? Répéta Drago.

Harry tendit le bras pour lui montrer sa montre.

- C'est grâce à ça qu'elle a pu me contacter. Elle n'a cas appuyer sur la pierre de son pendentif et ma montre réagit. Et évidemment ça marche dans l'autre sens. On avait programmé ça pour la guerre, mais ça ne nous a pas vraiment servit.

- Et si on en revenait à la conversation principale ? Proposa Hermione.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent.

- T'as raison. Dit Harry. Bon je vais devoir m'atteler à ma tache.

- Ta tache ? Répéta Drago alors qu'Harry se levait.

- Ouai. Etant le dernier semblant de famille d'Hermione, il me faut te dire que si tu lui fais du mal je te tue. Dit Harry avec un sourire.

- Je ne crois pas que tu es censé être amusé quand tu dis ça. Remarqua Drago.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi j'aurais besoin de te tuer de toute façon.

Hermione sourit.

- C'est vrai ça.

- Oui, Hermione s'en chargera elle-même.

- Harry !

* * *

Voilà!!! ^^

Comme je l'ai dis plus haut j'adore vraiment ce chapitre, déjà parce qu'il a été facile et que je trouve le rendement à la hauteur^^

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	31. Encore un à caser

Bonjour !

Alors j'ai une petite info importante à faire passer :

La semaine prochaine je pars en Irlande avec ma classe (et 3 autres d'ailleurs) et donc la publication s'en trouvait menacée... Lol^^ mais comme je ne suis pas méchante et que **_felinness_** a aimablement accédé à ma requête, les chapitres seront publiés normalement :D Bon par contre, je ne pourrais pas lire vos reviews (ni y répondre par conséquent) mais c'est pas pour ça qu'il ne faut pas en laisser hein? Faut atteindre les 300 reviews!! lol

Fermons ce pasage info et supplication ; un grand merci à : **Groumd**, **kageroprincesse**, **olpl84**, **summertime02**, **lainedemouton**, **felinness**, **zaika**, **Cha** **Darcy**, **Isa-Mikado** et **grispoils** (200e review !!)

**EGMRA **(**E**galement un **G**rand **M**erci aux **R**eviewers **A**nonymes) :

**Fan01** **: **Contente que ce passage t'ai plue, c'est également un de mes préférés^^ Merci de ta review!

**lorelyn :** Mais continue de te répéter! lol je ne t'en tiendrais jamais rigueur^^ mdrrr... (quoi? Oui j'aime les compliments^^) J'espère que la suite te plaira!

A la fin de ce chapitre (et j'ai envi de dire plus que d'habitude) vous allez me détester^^ Mais bon la suite arrivera vite et je suis contente car je pourrais quand même voir certaine de vos impressions^^

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 32 :**

**Encore un à caser**

La semaine de révision pour les septièmes années fut plus marquée par tous les efforts de Blaise, Ginny et Théodore pour amener la preuve de la relation Hermione - Drago que par les révisions en elles mêmes. C'était devenu un jeu même pour le couple.

Le dimanche soir arriva très vite et les six amis se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune des préfets en chef avec Susan Bones. Blaise s'était chargé d'une visite express aux cuisines et avait ramené assez de Whisky Pur Feu et de Bière Au Beurre pour une « cuite du tonnerre » comme il l'avait si bien expliqué.

Il était tard et un silence paisible s'était installé. Hermione commençait à somnoler dans les bras de Drago qui lui caressait lentement les cheveux. Harry était en face d'eux et souriait à la blague que venait de raconter Blaise à côté de lui. Ginny s'était endormi sur son épaule. Théodore et Susan se tenaient la main tout en écoutant les bêtises de leur ami. Harry fit un rapide état des lieux avant de se lever.

- Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on y aille. Tous.

- Bonne idée. Dit Théodore.

Blaise réveilla Ginny qui eut du mal à se lever. Drago glissa lentement Hermione sur le canapé et se leva.

- Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être dehors.

Harry sourit et leva le pouce.

- T'inquiète, je les dépose.

Cinq secondes après, Harry les avait tous fait disparaître.

o0o

Hermione fut réveillé par une main chaude sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant Drago penché vers elle. Il était déjà habillé avec l'uniforme et souriait.

- Bonjour jeune demoiselle.

- Bonjour.

- Il te reste dix minutes avant qu'on rejoigne les autres pour le petit déjeuner.

Hermione s'étira et Drago sourit.

- Plus que neuf minutes.

Hermione lui jeta un regard coquin.

- C'est bien plus qu'il m'en faut.

Elle le prit par sa cravate et l'embrassa fougueusement. Drago posa ses deux mains des deux côtés de la tête d'Hermione et stoppa le baiser.

- Si tu ne veux pas que je te saute dessus maintenant on devrait arrêter. Dit il d'une voix rauque.

- Qui a dit que je ne voulais pas que tu me sautes dessus ?

Drago lui fit un léger baiser avant de se redresser.

- On a nos aspics à passer.

Alors qu'il allait sortir Hermione le rappela :

- Je peux savoir ce que je fais dans mon lit alors que je me souviens m'être endormi dans le salon ?

Drago sourit.

- Il faisait trop froid dans le salon.

Il sortit et Hermione constata qu'elle n'avait que ses sous vêtements. Mouais… Moyen pour le froid. Elle alla prendre une douche rapide, se sécha les cheveux d'un coup de baguette, puis mit son uniforme et sa robe par-dessus. Elle sortit et sourit à Drago qui l'attendait en lisant une lettre.

- McGonagal veut savoir où on en est avec le bal.

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de lire le message qu'il lui donna et l'embrassa. Une nouvelle fois Drago stoppa le baiser.

- Tu le fais exprès ?

- Oui.

Ils sortirent après un dernier baiser.

o0o

Ginny mangeait en face d'Harry.

- Vous commencez par Métamorphose ?

- Ouai. Facile.

Ginny sourit.

- Tu es un peu sur de toi non ?

- Ouai… Mais j'ai les moyens d'être sur de moi.

Ginny sourit une nouvelle fois alors que Ron venait debout près d'eux. Ils se fixèrent.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Harry acquiesça et il s'assit à côté de sa sœur. Au même moment Blaise entra dans la Grande Salle, suivit de Drago et Hermione. Tous adressèrent un regard surpris à Ron, Drago et Hermione s'assirent de part et d'autres d'Harry et Blaise s'assit à côté de Ginny et en face de Drago.

- Où est passé Théodore ? Demanda Harry.

- Il nous fait sa petite crise habituelle de début d'examen. Répondit Blaise.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il se lève à l'aube et relit tous ses livres de cours. Quand je suis sortit il avait finit celui de métamorphose et en était à la moitié de celui de potion.

Harry sourit.

- Hermione tu as trouvé plus paniqué que toi. Railla t il en se tournant vers elle.

Il se tue en voyant Hermione qui fixait Ron semblant vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Le Griffondore lui se contentait de garder la tête baisser.

- Hermione. Dit Harry d'une voix douce.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui… Bien sur.

o0o

Eloïse et Laura étaient allongées dans le parc, la tête vers le ciel.

- Et Jimmy ? Proposa Laura.

- Il est en troisième année !

- Mais il parait en sixième.

- Ca change rien.

- Mais il n'y a presque plus personne de libre pour le bal ! S'exclama Laura.

- Alors je n'irai pas.

- Je peux te parler Eloïse ?

La concernée ouvrit les yeux et se redressa vers Maeva. Pour une fois elle n'avait pas de maquillage, pas sa jupe trop courte et n'en était que plus jolie.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda froidement Eloïse.

- M'excuser.

Laura se redressa complètement pour regarder la scène. Maeva lui adressa un regard avant de reprendre.

- M'excuser d'avoir révéler à tout le monde ce que tu m'avais confié. Désolé d'avoir agit comme idiote. Mais j'ai été atrocement jalouse.

- Jalouse ? Répéta la blonde.

- Oui. Jalouse de toi qui arrivait en peine une semaine à t'asseoir à leur table alors que moi cela faisait quatre ans que j'essayais ne serais ce que leur dire bonjour. J'ai été tellement énervée qu'ils t'écoutent, rient avec toi… Je suis désolé.

Eloïse garda le silence tout en réfléchissant. Elle savait que les pensées de Maeva pour les héros de la guerre tournaient à la véritable obsession et de toute façon elle n'avait même pas été victime de murmures après cette révélation, même si elle se doutait qu'Harry devait y être pour quelque chose.

- Assieds toi. Sourit elle. Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour le bal ?

Maeva la remercia du regard avant de répondre.

- Tomas Jones.

- De Griffondore ? Demanda Laura.

Maeva acquiesça.

- Un de moins Elo. Dit tranquillement Laura en se rallongeant.

- Tu n'as pas encore trouvé ? Demanda Maeva.

- Non.

- Elle croit qu'il va tomber du ciel.

- La ferma Laura.

- Mais tu n'as pas une petite idée ? Continua Maeva.

- Non.

- Si elle en a une mais elle ne lui demandera jamais.

Eloïse garda le silence en repensant au garçon qu'elle aimerait pour cavalier. Le garçon de dix sept ans le plus intouchable, le plus beau et le plus célèbre d'Angleterre.

o0o

Harry métamorphosa son cactus en un chaton qui alla se réfugier sur sa tête et il fut autorisé à sortir. Il rejoint Théodore, Drago et Hermione qui discutaient près des Grandes portes alors que la moitié des élèves étaient sortis dans le parc.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec un chat ? Demanda Théodore en voyant Harry arriver.

- Tu ne le trouves pas mignon ?

- Ce n'est pas la question.

- C'est mon cactus transformé.

Hermione s'approcha et prit la petite boule tout douce dans ses bras.

- Il est adorable.

- Je te le donne si tu veux. Il remplacera Pattenrond.

- Merci Harry !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'aller s'asseoir sur les marches.

- Merci beaucoup Potter. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'un chat.

- Elle voulait en acheter un de toute façon.

- Tu aurais pu au moins me demander pour la couleur.

Harry regarda la fourrure caramel du chaton qui s'agrippait aux doigts d'Hermione.

- Il est adorable. Dit calmement Harry. Et si tu n'aimes pas tu as cas lui en acheter un autre.

- Tu plaisantes ? Elle serait capable de garder les deux.

Harry sourit et fut surpris de voir un hibou voler jusqu'à lui avant de se poser sur son épaule. Le Griffondore détacha la lettre et l'oiseau s'envola.

_Harry,_

_Tribunal extraordinaire au MageManot. On a capturé le tout dernier Mangemort : Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Arthur._

* * *

Pour être franche j'ai un peu l'impression de transformer Harry en Mary-Sue version masculin (y a un nom pour ces persos mais je ne m'en souviens plus) bref ne m'en tenez pas rigueur, mais il est mieux comme ça non?^^

Alors impressions? Idées?

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	32. Le dernier jugement

Bonjour !

Ah les vacances... Je vais les connaître dans une semaine et j'en serais très heureuse, mais pour l'instant je subie la crise lol - 6 reviews... C'est génial (!) mais c'est étrange ^^

Un grand merci à ceux qui ne doivent pas être en vacances pour le moment : **Groumd**, **lainedemouton**, **felinness**, **zaika**, **Isa-Mikado** et **grispoils**

Voilà aujourd'hui est le dernier "réel" chapitre d'action ; et cette semaine vous allez _connaître la demande d'Harry_ et _le bal_ ^^

Moi je vous dis à samedi prochain et j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite !

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 33 :**

**Le dernier jugement**

Harry ouvrit grands les yeux avant de regarder Drago.

- Ils ont trouvé Bellatrix.

Le visage de Drago devint haineux.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- J'en ai l'air ?

o0o

McGonagal étouffa une exclamation en lisant le message que venait de lui transmettre le Ministre. Elle prit de la Poudre de Cheminette et l'envoya dans la cheminée.

- Remus Lupin !

- Oui, Minerva ?

- Trouvez Harry et dîtes lui de venir immédiatement au Ministère de la Magie. Ils ont capturé Bellatrix.

o0o

Harry apparut dans la salle commune des préfets, vêtue de sa plus belle cape aux armoiries Potter. Drago sortit de sa chambre, vêtu de sa cape Malfoy et il tendit à Harry une boutonnière pour sa cape en forme de serpent.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Identification des Black. On représente trois des plus puissantes familles sorcières.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Plus que jamais.

Drago attrapa l'épaule d'Harry et ils disparurent.

o0o

Lupin couru jusqu'à Théodore et Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Où est Harry ?

- Parti. Il vient d'apprendre que Bellatrix a été attrapé. Murmura Hermione.

- Il est allé au Ministère ?

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas.

- Que se passe t il ?

Lupin se tourna et vit arriver Blaise Zabini et Ginny Weasley. Pour le dernier grand jugement de Mangemort, il fallait les plus grands sorciers de la génération.

- Suivez moi.

- Où on va ? Demanda Ginny.

- Au Ministère. Il est grand temps que vous soyez reconnu comme les nouveaux dirigeant du monde magique.

o0o

Harry et Drago se regardèrent avant de rentrer dans le tribunal. La grande salle se fit silencieuse alors que tout le monde regardait les deux sorciers ennemis reconnus comme les plus grands sorciers vivant de l'époque. Drago regarda les plus haut gradins et vit Rogue et Neville assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Viens.

Toujours dans le silence ils partirent d'asseoir tout en haut des gradins.

- Je me demandais quand vous alliez arriver. Murmura Rogue.

- On aurait manqué ça pour rien au monde.

Harry adressa un regard encourageant à Neville avant de s'asseoir. Rogue détailla les deux garçons avant de dire.

- Vous êtes enfin décider à porter le poids de vos famille sur vos épaules ?

Drago et Harry regardèrent leur professeur.

- On se le doit. Dit Harry calmement.

- On est les derniers à pouvoir allier les deux familles ennemies. Dit Drago.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et encore une fois le silence se fit ressentir. Harry ouvrit grands les yeux en voyant entrer Hermione, Ginny, Théodore, Blaise, Lupin et la directrice. Cette dernière alla s'asseoir à sa place dans le jury alors que les autres les rejoignaient. Harry se décala d'un siège pour laisser Hermione entre Drago et lui. Ginny prit place sur la rangée de sièges devant Hermione et Blaise et Théodore l'entourèrent. De nombreux regards se tournèrent vers eux alors qu'il faisait front tout ensemble, prêt à en finir.

- Je suis tendue. Murmura Hermione.

- Entre deux gardes du corps pareil ? Sourit Harry.

- Il a raison Hermione tu ne trouveras pas plus beaux et doués sur terre. Railla à son tour Drago.

- Vous me paraissez bien calme. Dit elle.

- Depuis que Percy a rétabli la peine de mort pour les Mangemorts et les traîtres au pays je suis sur qu'elle va mourir. Dit Harry.

- Et si elle n'a pas la peine maximal je me chargerai de la justice à ma manière. Dit doucement Drago.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et quatre Détraqueurs entrèrent, entourant Bellatrix Lestrange, anciennement Black. Harry sentit la main d'Hermione prendre la sienne et il resserra l'étreinte. Il y a quelques temps il se serait demandé si Hermione faisait ça pour elle ou pour lui mais maintenant il n'y avait pas de doute. C'était un mélange des deux. C'était le même geste qu'elle avait répété aux cinq procès de Mangemorts auquel ils avaient assistés. Une sorte de code pour dire que tout va bien se passer.

De son siège, McGonagal regarda ses élèves. Ils étaient rassemblés en un seul bloc, unis, Hermione et Ginny au milieu comme si les quatre garçons voulaient faire comprendre aux autres sorciers de la salle qu'elles étaient les seules capables de toucher les guerriers. Les seules capable de leur faire entendre raison et de les contrôler.

Drago regarda Bellatrix se faire enchaîner et soupira discrètement pour expirer ses pulsions. Il avait envi de la tuer lui-même. De tuer la personne qui avait osé tuer sa mère. **(1)**

- En ce Lundi 8 Juin, la cours du MageManot a été rassemblée pour juger l'accusée Bellatrix Lestrange, retenue pour les chefs d'accusation suivants : meurtre envers sorciers et moldus, soutien du mage noir, pratique de magie noire et de sorts Impardonnable sur des sorciers et des moldus et torture sur sorciers et moldus. Etes vous bien Bellatrix Lestrange ?

La concernée ne répondit pas. Elle avait repéré la personne qu'elle cherchait et la fixai intensément.

- Tu es venu Drago. Affirma t elle de sa voix rocailleuse. Apprécies tu le spectacle ?

Le Serpentard la fixai avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

- Etes vous bien Bellatrix Lestrange ? Veuillez répondre. Insista le Ministre.

- Même Potter est là. J'ai le droit à un grand comité. Granger aussi, mais ça Harry Potter ne se déplacerait pas sans son garde du corps.

- Veuillez répondre.

- Mais que vois je… Severus Rogue… Comment tu vas mon pote ? C'est la forme ?

- La ferme espèce de folle. Siffla t il.

- Moi folle ? Tu plaisantes…

- Suffit ! S'exclama Percy légèrement dépassé. Vous Bellatrix Lestrange. Qu'avez-vous à répondre concernant les chefs d'accusation ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et cracha avec toute sa hargne.

- Bellatrix Black. Je suis une Black !

- Tu n'es pas une Black !

Toute l'assemblée se tourna vers Drago qui s'était levé. Harry le regardait d'un œil exaspéré et Hermione lui prit la main discrètement.

- Rassieds toi Drago. Murmura t elle.

- Je suis une Black. La fierté de la famille. Toi tu n'apportes que le déshonneur !

- Nous avons décidé de donner un nouveau visage à notre famille. Tu n'es plus rien. Nous t'avons renié.

- Pour qui te prends tu ? Tu n'es pas le seul héritier ! Les autres sont fiers de mon travail.

- Mais quels autres ? Railla bruyamment Drago. Nous ne sommes plus que deux. Et si tu connaissais le nom du deuxième tu comprendrais que tu n'es plus rien.

Des murmures s'élevèrent parmi les sorciers présents, tous commentant les paroles de Drago Malfoy. Blaise se tourna discrètement vers Harry.

- Qu'il se montre cet héritier. Que tout le monde sache le visage de celui qui est devenu le gardien de la plus ancienne famille magique de sangs purs au monde. S'exclama Bellatrix

Le silence se fit. Tous les sorciers désirant savoir si il existait bien un deuxième héritier et si il était présent. Même Percy ne pu ramener le bon sens dans l'assemblée tant il était désireux de connaître cette personne. Alors dans le silence total Harry se leva. Le silence se fit plus pesant cette fois alors que Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter se montraient comme des alliés de sang.

- Non. Siffla Lestrange. Impossible. Pas… Potter.

Harry la regarda avec arrogance alors qu'Hermione restait dans l'ombre des deux garçons. Encore une fois ils avaient cédé à la provocation. Même si Harry s'améliorait dans la discipline. Il y avait encore du boulot à faire. Elle vit Bellatrix serrer les poings.

- C'est impossible. Tu n'as aucun lien…

- Il semblerait que si.

Hermione réagit au quart de tour quand la main de la sorcière devint blanche. Avant que le sort n'est pu toucher qui que ce soit, Hermione se leva, baguette tendue et hurla :

- _Inverseous _!

Le sort se répercuta sur un bouclier doré avant de repartir dans le sens inverse et de toucher Bellatrix en pleine poitrine. Sous le regard stupéfait de tous les sorciers, la sorcière commença à convulser et ne s'arrêta que lorsque qu'Hermione baissa sa baguette.

- Nous sommes ici pour la juger. Pas pour lui accorder l'honneur d'un cours d'histoire.

Elle se rassit et après un regard à leur directrice, Harry et Drago en firent autant. Percy toussa légèrement pour que les regards se tournent de nouveau vers lui.

- _Enervatum_.

Bellatrix se redressa difficilement sur son siège et lança un regard plein de haine à Hermione qui fut accueilli par un visage impassible.

o0o

Eloïse, Laura et Sandrine révisaient leur Buses qui devaient avoir lieu la semaine prochaine pendant que Maeva passait en revu sur un parchemin toutes les tenues possibles pour le bal.

- Je n'ai rien à me mettre. Soupira t elle en posant sa plume.

Laura regard la longue liste de vêtements.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu as plus de robes que moi et mes deux sœurs.

- Je n'ai rien de nouveau ni de pimpant.

- Et pourquoi aurais tu besoin de quelque chose de nouveau ? Demanda Sandrine en levant les yeux.

- Parce que c'est mon premier bal ! Tu y vas comment toi ?

- Mes parents m'ont achetés une robe.

- Tu vas au bal ? Demanda Eloïse à Sandrine.

- Ouai. Avec Chris.

Eloïse regarda son parchemin et soupira.

- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide à trouver quelqu'un ?

- Laura je me souviens d'une conversation où je te demandais de te taire.

o0o

La séance se finit vers dix neuf heures et les six élèves furent immédiatement de retour à Poudlard au grand malheur des journalistes qui leur avaient demandés des interviews. Ils passèrent les grandes murailles et Harry rejoint Hermione qui marchait seule devant le groupe.

- Tu es fâchée ?

- Tu es un idiot Harry.

- Rude comme réponse. Et d'où sors-tu cette affirmation ?

- Je ne plaisante pas. Dit Hermione en s'arrêtant.

Il se tourna vers elle.

- Un Impardonnable Harry… Tu as failli recevoir un Doloris. Ou cela aurait pu être Ginny, ou n'importe qu'elle personne présente parce que tu l'as défié.

- Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois que je m'en prenait un.

- Ce n'est pas la question ! Tu t'es mis en danger et les autres aussi. Bon sang Voldemort est détruit ! Il ne devrait plus y avoir besoin de jeter un sort de bouclier aussi puissant et pourtant j'y suis forcée à cause de toi.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait déclaré qu'il y avait deux héritiers Black.

- Et Drago est tout aussi fautif que toi.

- Hermione… N'en fait pas un drame…

- Pour ça il faudrait que tu arrêtes de t'attirer des ennuis tout le temps.

Elle passa à côté de lui et il se retourna pour la voir se diriger vers le château. Il sentit quelqu'un s'arrêter à côté de lui.

- Elle est furieuse après toi ?

- Ouai… Mais après toi aussi. Drago… Je te conseille de revenir avec de bons arguments.

* * *

**(1)** voilà tu sais où elle est ^^

Sur ces belles paroles je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !

Pensez aux reviews ^^

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	33. Juste une conversation

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 34 :**

**Juste une conversation**

La semaine d'Eloïse fut affreuse. Autour d'elle toutes les filles commençaient à piailler sur le bal, leurs tenues et les derniers potins. Même Laura, dès qu'elle n'était pas occupée à lui trouver un cavalier, s'était mise à s'inquiéter sur sa tenue qu'elle trouvait trop simple pour un si beau bal. Pour remédier à cette effervescence des filles de Poudlard, la directrice avait décidé d'une deuxième sortie à Pré-au-Lard le samedi en plus de celle du jour du bal. Eloïse avait prétexté un mal de tête pour pouvoir rester tranquillement dans le dortoir alors que les trois autres partaient. Juste après manger, Eloïse emprunta le chemin inverse des autres élèves et accueilli la fraîcheur du dortoir avec délivrance. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Rien ne pouvait être mieux.

o0o

Harry s'avachit dans l'herbe et savoura le silence qui arriva à ses oreilles. Cette semaine l'avait fatiguée. Les murmures, les piaillements, les cris hystériques. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce bal avait intérêt d'être grandiose. De toute façon cela n'allait pas être autrement. Drago et Hermione avait les idées et McGonagal les moyens. Tout était réalisable et Colin avait immédiatement acceptés de prendre des photos. Comment cela aurait pu être différent ?

Harry soupira et se détendit un peu plus. Il avait aussi le fait qu'il n'avait pas de cavalière et que Théodore devait lui en trouver une. Un autre pari idiot des Serpentards. Le résultat avait été surprenant. Des dizaines de filles étaient venus tenter leur chance. Après treize demandes Harry avait mis les choses aux clairs et avait affirmées qu'il n'irait qu'avec une fille de cinquième année minimum. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait quelque chose contre les jeunes, mais il n'allait quand même pas allé au bal avec une fille de onze ans, faisant la moitié de sa taille !

o0o

« _Eloïse tournait, dansait, virevoltait dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Soudain la musique s'arrêta et se retrouva toute seule au milieu des couples qui continuait de valser. Elle se sentit pousser alors que Laura apparaissait devant elle._

_- Tu aurais du me laisser faire. Tu as l'air d'une idiote._

_Elle disparut et la musique se mit à frapper dans sa tête alors qu'elle était poussée de tous les côtés. Elle se sentit tomber et se réveilla_ »

Quand la Serdaigle se redressa s'était avec un mal de tête et une bonne dose d'exaspération. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à rêver du bal maintenant. Elle se leva, regarda par la fenêtre et décida d'aller dans le parc pour se rafraîchir. De toutes façons les filles ne reviendraient pas avant deux heures minimum.

o0o

Harry entendit des bruits de pas et ouvrit discrètement les yeux. La personne ne l'avait pas vue. Il se redressa et fut surpris de reconnaître Eloïse. Il l'aurait cru à Pré Au Lard à choisir sa robe. La Serdaigle leva les bras au ciel et s'étira avant d'hurler au lac.

- J'en ai marre !

Harry sourit et décida que si elle devait se rendre ridicule devant lui autant qu'elle soit au courant.

- Tu as marre de quoi ?

Eloïse sursauta et se retourna. Elle vit Harry confortablement allongé et se sentit idiote de ne pas l'avoir vue.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! Dit elle furieuse.

- La même chose que toi. Je fuis le monde.

- Arrête de te moquer.

Il sourit plus doucement.

- Alors ? De quoi as tu marres ?

Eloïse le regarda longuement. Elle détailla son jean délavé, son T-shirt simple et répondit.

- Du bal et de ce qu'il implique.

Harry ouvrit grands les yeux, ne daignant même pas cacher sa surprise.

- Tu… Bah ça alors…

- Quoi ?

- Une fille qui ne veut pas aller à un bal ? Même Hermione est pressée d'y être et pourtant c'est la fille la moins « fête » que je connaisse.

- Ce n'est pas le bal en lui-même qui m'ennui. Mais le fait qu'on doit avoir un cavalier pour entrer.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que personne ne t'a invité ? Tu es de loin la plus jolie fille de cinquième année.

C'était tellement sincère qu'Eloïse rougit avant de baisser la tête.

- Remarque si tu veux avoir pleins d'invitation… Accroches toi un panneau autour du cou qui dit : « _Je suis descendante de Serdaigle_. »

- Je ne veux pas pleins de garçons j'en veux un. Ce sera déjà un bon début.

Elle s'assit en face de lui et Harry sourit. Elle avait un côté franche et impulsive qu'il adorait.

- Et Laura a un cavalier ?

- C'est bien le problème. Maintenant elle s'est mise en tête qu'elle devait m'aider. Enfin quand elle n'est pas occupée à essayer des dizaines de robes.

- Ca me fait penser… Tu es déjà revenue de Pré Au Lard ?

- Je n'y suis pas allé. Pourquoi faire de toute façon ?

- Acheter une robe.

- Tu n'écoute rien ? Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas de cavalier.

- Mais tu ne veux même pas en trouver un ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Alors comment se sont passés tes aspics ?

- Plutôt bien. Dit Harry, acceptant le changement de conversation. De toute façon, je suis associé des nouveaux détenteurs de la potion révolutionnaire du siècle.

Eloïse sourit.

- C'est vrai qu'ils s'en sont bien sortis dans la promotion.

- Quand est ce qu'elle doit être commercialisé ?

- Le dimanche après le bal. Je vais devoir me faire une nouvelle coupe.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il semblerait que je suis la seule à pouvoir donner le flux magique de mon ancêtre. Sourit elle. Mais c'est pas grave, j'ai déjà eu les cheveux cours.

- Eloïse !

Ils se tournèrent vers la voix et virent Drago et Laura s'approcher.

- Salut. Sourit Harry. Alors comment c'était avec les filles ?

- Arrêtes de rire. Dit froidement Drago. Sache qu'Hermione veut te voir.

- Ah oui ?

- Elle veut te montrer sa robe.

- Elle me prend pour sa copine ?

- Tu y vas et tu me diras comment elle est. Elle m'a interdit de regarder.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? T'as vraiment un problème !

- C'est juste parce que ça ressemble à une tradition moldu. Juste avant le mariage.

Drago croisa les bras. Il avait gardé son uniforme. Il le mettait toujours, n'ayant pas de vêtement moldu.

- La ferme Potter.

Harry haussa les épaules avant de disparaître. Drago grimaça un peu plus.

- Bon sang il faut toujours qu'il en rajoute.

Soudain Harry réapparut.

- Oh faite. Eloïse. Tu devrais quand même réfléchir. Parce que je te garanties que se bal va être du tonnerre.

Il se tourna vers Drago.

- Je te dépose quelque part Malfoy ?

- Demander si gentiment. Chez les Serpentards.

Ils disparurent et Laura se tourna vers son amie.

- Tu vas au bal avec Harry ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi parliez vous du bal ?

- Pour rien.

Le silence s'installa et Eloïse se résigna à poser la question.

- Alors ? Tu as trouvé ta robe ?

* * *

Réactions ?

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	34. La dernière invitation

hello !

alors je m'excuse hier j'ai loupé mon cuop et j'ai pas mis le titre du chap pour qu'il apparaisse dans le menu déroulant. je vais essayer de mieux m'y prendre aujourd'hui. felinness

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 35 :**

**La dernière invitation **

Harry apparut dans la salle commune des préfets en chef et réussit à faire sursauter Ginny et Susan.

- Salut.

- Salut Harry.

- Tu es prête à voir une beauté en action ? Demanda Ginny.

- Alors c'est vrai ?

- Et quoi ?

- Que je suis devenue la bonne copine d'Hermione.

- Ah…ah… Hilarant Harry.

Harry vit Hermione sortir de sa chambre habillée de l'uniforme.

- C'est comme ça que tu comptes aller au bal ?

- Mais non. Assis toi.

Il obéi et prit place en face des trois filles.

- Les examens sont terminés pour nous, cette semaine va être la dernière de notre scolarité et je veux qu'elle se passe au mieux, c'est-à-dire qu'on s'amuse, qu'on prenne du bon temps et surtout qu'on finisse en beauté avec le bal.

Harry comprit immédiatement où elle voulait en venir et prit une mine sarcastique.

- Et ?

- Et puisque tu n'es pas capable de te trouver une cavalière, je t'en ai trouvé une.

Harry ouvrit grands les yeux.

- Pardon ?

- Plus précisément, NOUS t'en avons trouvé une.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

- Pas du tout.

- Hermione, tu as joué les entremetteuses ?

Elle croisa les bras.

- Exactement.

- Mais… T'est malade.

- Pourquoi ? Tu vois une autre solution pour que tu puisses tenir tes engagements au bal ?

- C'est qui cette fille ?!

- Une amie de Ginny.

- Je t'en ai choisie une pas trop crétine. Dit la concernée.

Harry se leva faisant sursauter Susan et Ginny mais laissant Hermione de marbre.

- C'est ignoble d'avoir fait ça ! Et j'espère pour toi que tu ne lui a encore rien dit !

- Oh vraiment ! S'exclama Hermione en se levant à son tour. Et qu'est ce qu'il va m'arriver si je lui ai donné ton accord ?

- Tu vas devoir te débrouiller pour dire que tu t'es moquée d'elle.

Sur ses paroles il sortit. Le passage se referma et Hermione soupira.

- Et bien… J'espère que ça valait la peine que je me dispute avec lui.

- Je n'avais jamais vu Harry dans une telle fureur. Dit Susan.

Hermione se tourna vers elle.

- C'est qu'il a fait fort… Même s'il n'est pas à son meilleur niveau. Maintenant il faut espérer qu'il agisse positivement.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Ginny.

- Qu'il ne se mette pas à bouder comme un gamin.

o0o

Eloïse regarda Laura puis Sandrine et enfin Maeva défiler devant elle avant de demander.

- Et si on allait manger ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Répliqua aussitôt Maeva.

- Mmm… Restez en vie ?

Les trois Serdaigles la regardèrent.

- Tes blagues ne sont pas drôles. Dit calmement Sandrine.

- Bon dans ce cas restez avec vos robes moi j'y vais.

- Où ça ? Demanda Laura alors qu'Eloïse avait passé la porte.

- Au parc. Répondit cette dernière en claquant la porte.

o0o

- Tu vas bien Potter ?

Harry desserra les poings avant de se retourner vers Blaise.

- Evidemment. Pourquoi veux tu que j'aille mal ?

Blaise lui lança un regard sarcastique avant de regarder la lune qui se reflétait sur l'eau noire du lac.

- Pourquoi vous aimez tant cet endroit ?

- Quoi ?

- Dès qu'il se passe quelque chose, que vous voulez être seul, que vous vous sentez mal… Vous allez tous ici. Ginny, Hermione, toi… Même Drago maintenant.

Harry le regarda.

- T'es tu déjà demandé pourquoi ton reflet apparaissait à la surface de l'eau ?

Blaise le regarda à son tour.

- Non… Pourquoi veux tu que je me pose une question pareille ?

Le Serpentard regarda Harry lever la tête vers la lune.

- Et bien moi quand je ne sais pas quoi faire, je me pose cette question idiote. Après je vais mieux.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non… Ton problème à toujours plusieurs solution. Cela dépend de toi, de tes pensées, de tes choix. Moi je suis venu ici longtemps avant de me rendre compte que je ne vois pas la même chose si je regarde debout ou assis. De haut ou de bas.

Blaise essaya de savoir si il se moquait de lui mais Harry semblait parfaitement sérieux. Le Serpentard haussa les épaules.

- Et bien tu devrais te dépêcher de savoir laquelle des filles tu vas rassurer en premier.

Harry sourit.

- Elles sont inquiètes ?

- Ginny oui… Et Hermione semble plutôt impatiente.

- Elle m'a bien eu tout à l'heure.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Elle a voulu me faire croire qu'elle m'avait arrangé un coup avec une copine à Ginny.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouai… J'y ai cru… Avant de me souvenir que Hermione n'a jamais joué les entremetteuses de sa vie.

- Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- Rien… Je vais les faire mariner un peu.

Blaise sourit avant de tourner les talons sous le regard amusé d'Harry.

- C'était sympa de parler avec toi Potter. On remettra ça.

o0o

Eloïse vit Blaise Zabini quitté Harry et elle se décida à s'approcher. Après tout elle avait le droit. Harry la vit arriver du coin de l'œil mais fit semblant de rien. Il allait lui faire passer un test… Un tout petit. Eloïse ne s'approcha pas de lui et alla marcher dans l'eau après s'être assuré que ses chaussures ne risquaient rien. De toute façon le silence ne la gênait pas.

Harry regarda la silhouette fine de la Serdaigle se marier dans l'eau. Elle portait une jupe et un pull. De dos elle lui faisait penser à Hermione sauf qu'il ne l'avait vue qu'une fois les cheveux détachés. Il s'approcha.

- Tu sais que tu es la seule à pouvoir contrecarrer mes plans ?

Elle se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

- A oui ?

- J'avais prévu que tu me parles et j'aurais aimée te faire passer un test pour tester ta patience.

Elle sourit.

- Tu aurais pu me poser la question directement.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Je n'ai aucune patience quand les choses me concernent. En revanche quand c'est à propos des autres je suis d'un sang froid à tout épreuves.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Il resta à la limite de l'eau.

- Tu as marre de quoi ce soir ?

- De rien… J'ai juste fuie mes amies et leurs robes.

- Elles n'ont pas finis les essayages ?

- Ce n'est pas de les voir défiler qui m'agace mais les réflexions qui accompagne ses défilés. « _Oh ma chérie tu es trop belle !_ » Continua t elle avec une voix aigue _« Avec cette robe il te faut un chignon parfait._ » ; _« Est-ce que tu as déjà…_

- Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?

Eloïse ouvrit grands les yeux et légèrement la bouche. Elle aurait demandé à Laura de la pincer si cette idiote n'était pas en train de se poser des questions existentielles sur la bonne paire de chaussures avec une robe verte.

- J'ai entendue ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Logiquement… A part si tu es devenue sourde l'espace d'une seconde.

Eloïse se tourna totalement vers lui.

- Mais tu n'as pas déjà une cavalière ?

- J'ai beaucoup de défauts mais pas celui d'être infidèle.

- Tu veux dire que ce matin tu m'as laissé me ridiculiser alors que tu étais dans le même cas que moi ?

Il prit une seconde de réflexion. Vu comme ça, il avait agit comme un crétin.

- Pour être exact je t'ai laissé partager nos états d'âmes.

- Tu n'es pas marrant là.

- Parce que d'habitude je le suis ?

Eloïse ne dit rien.

- Alors ? Tu m'accompagnes au bal ou tu me plantes devant ce lac froid ?

- J'aimerai te jeter dans ce lac froid.

Il sourit.

- Bon… Je suppose qu'on ne peut rien refuser à Harry Potter ?

- Tu peux toujours essayer. Sourit il.

Elle sentit une boule de chaleur se former dans son ventre.

- Je veux bien être ta cavalière… Mais à une seule condition.

- Qui est ?

- Les autres ne le seront que le jour du bal… Pas avant.

Harry sourit.

- C'est mesquin…

- C'est pour voir la tête de Maeva.

- Ca marche.

o0o

Drago regarda Hermione alors qu'elle grognait d'impatience pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes.

- Potter n'est pas assez idiot pour t'en vouloir.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète. Je me demande juste ce qu'il va me réserver quand il comprendra qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre cavalière.

Drago sourit au moment ou un pop sonore se faisait retentir les faisant tous les deux sursauter.

- Bon sang Potter ! La vie privée tu connais ?

Harry le regard avec amusement.

- Non Malfoy… Je n'ai jamais appris ce mot.

Hermione le regarda.

- Que nous vaut l'honneur d'une visite ? Dit elle en essayant de prendre un visage rancunier.

- Une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Mais encore ?

- La mauvaise c'est que ta grimace n'est pas convaincante. Et la bonne c'est que vous n'allez plus avoir besoin de me trouver une cavalière.

Hermione ouvrit grands les yeux.

- Tu plaisantes ? Qui c'est ?

Harry sourit un peu plus.

- Ca tu le sauras samedi.

Sur ses mots il transplana.

- Salopris de Potter, j'aurais ta peau ! Jura Hermione tout haut. Pour une fois qu'il a du nouveau dans sa vie amoureuse il ne m'en parle pas !

* * *

Un peu vulgaire la tite Mione non?^^

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	35. Préparation

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 36 :**

**Préparation**

La semaine qui suivit fut aux yeux d'Harry la plus amusante de toute sa vie. Comme un secret ne peut rester très longtemps secret à Poudlard, toute l'école savait que le Survivant avait trouvé une cavalière mais que personne à part les concernés ne savait qui c'était. Hermione et Ginny avait réquisitionné toute l'école et s'affairait à comprendre les moindres indices que laisserait Harry sur son passage.

Eloïse de son côté avait attendue deux jours pour dire à ses amies de la laisser tranquille parce qu'elle avait trouvé un cavalier. Bien sur elles voulurent connaître l'identité du concerné mais Eloïse dit qu'elles avaient été trop dures avec elle pour mériter de le savoir. Les trois filles trouvèrent cela étrange puis elles se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'Eloïse avait le droit de les faire mariner sans pour autant penser une seule seconde qu'il est un rapport avec l'affaire Harry Potter.

Le samedi fatidique arriva sans que personne ne puisse ne serais ce que fournir une preuve qu'Harry avait bel et bien une cavalière et de multiples rumeurs commençaient à se mettre en place sur un jeu du Survivant qui ne serait même pas présent au bal.

o0o

Hermione se regarda, appréciant son reflet. Elle avait mis une robe grise fluide arrivant aux genoux devant et formant une traîne derrière. Elle la une bague d'argent que lui avait donné Drago et le collier que lui avait offert Harry. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une longue natte entremêlés de fils d'argent. Elle se sourit avant de respirer un grand coup et de sortir dans la salle commune.

o0o

Ginny avait bouclé ses cheveux qui lui retombaient gracieusement sur les épaules. Elle portait une robe cintrée sans brettelles d'un beau bleu qui lui arrivait un peu plus haut que les genoux. Ses yeux avaient été accentués par un fin trait noir et une poudre blanche, maquillage effectué par Lavande. Cette dernière avait revêtu une robe rose lui arrivant aux chevilles, le tissu étant pincé formant des plis accroché par de petites fleurs blanches.

De son côté Susan avait revêtu une robe noire, lui collant au corps, recouverte de tissus rouges se croisant en divers endroits. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et avait légèrement allongée sa mèche pour qu'elle tombe sur ses yeux. Les trois filles se tournèrent vers Hermione quand elle entra dans la salle commune des préfets en chef d'où avait été viré Drago et Blaise plutôt dans l'après midi.

- Ca va être géniale ! Gloussa Lavande. On va vraiment s'éclater !

Les trois autres sourirent et toutes les quatre sortirent avec la même sensation d'excitation dans le ventre.

o0o

Harry arriva dans le hall et fut immédiatement le centre d'attention. Il avait revêtu un costume moldu ne supportant plus ses robes de soirées grotesque. Il regarda autour de lui avant de repérer Drago et Théodore qui discutait tout en regardant le haut de l'escalier.

- Salut Potter.

- Salut. Vous êtes prêt ?

- Parés ! Sourit Théodore.

- Et où est passé Blaise ? Demanda Harry.

Drago eut un regard surpris, Harry n'avait jamais appelé Blaise, Blaise.

- Il a décidé d'attendre dans la salle commune de Serpentard plutôt qu'ici. Répondit Théodore.

Lui avait revêtu une robe bleu marine toute simple alors que Drago avait revêtu son pantalon noir d'uniforme ainsi qu'une chemise et une veste qu'Hermione lui avait acheté quand elle avait gagné son pari sur le nombre d'heures ou elle pouvait ne pas parler des aspics. Drago avait été énervé d'avoir perdu puis avait finit par admettre que ses vêtements ne mettaient que plus en avant ses beaux muscles. A cette réplique avait suivit un rire froid suivit d'un baiser endiablé.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas nous accordés l'exclusivité de l'identité de ta cavalière ? Demanda Théodore.

Harry sourit avant de s'adosser au mur de pierre.

- Vous avez attendu une semaine alors quelques minutes ne devrait pas vous faire de mal.

- Tu sais que certaines filles disent que tu choisiras ta cavalière ce soir ? Railla Drago.

- Pourquoi personne ne veut croire que j'ai pu me trouver une cavalière ?

- Parce que tu as mis tellement de râteau aux filles durant cette semaine…

- Ca c'est parce les filles qui lui demandait ne lui avait jamais parlé. Dit soudain Drago. J'ai souvent ce problème moi-même.

Les trois garçons sourirent au moment ou le silence se fit autour d'eux. En haut de l'escalier venait d'apparaître Lavande, Susan, Ginny et Hermione qui s'était arrêtées pour chercher leur cavalier des yeux. Quand Hermione croisa le regard de Drago, elle sourit et descendit les marches en se retenant de courir. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison mais le voir ainsi vêtu lui donnait des bouffées de chaleur. Une fois arrivées, Drago la prit par la taille et l'attira contre lui avec une infinie douceur.

- Tu es magnifique.

Elle sourit avant de tourner un regard troublé vers Harry.

- Ta cavalière n'est toujours pas là ? Railla t elle.

- Elle va arriver. Ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

Susan tenait la main de Théodore et Lavande s'éloigna pour rejoindre Ron. Ginny, elle, croisa les bras avec une moue mécontente.

- Où est passé Blaise ? Demanda t elle à Drago.

- Il pense que ce n'est pas juste que ce soit toujours aux garçons d'attendre les filles.

- Je vais le tuer.

o0o

Laura avait rejoint Chad dans la salle commune au même moment que Sandrine rejoignait Chris. Les deux couples sortirent et Maeva et Eloïse suivirent le groupe. Maeva avait une magnifique robe rouge lui laissant le dos nu. Laura une robe vert bouffante et Sandrine une robe mauve lui laissant les épaules nues. Quant à Eloïse… Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

o0o

Dès qu'elle apparut en haut des escaliers, un immense sourire éclaira le visage d'Harry. Eloïse portait une longue robe blanche incrusté de petites pierres bleues sur le bas et le haut de la robe sans bretelles. Celle-ci marquait sa taille fine par un ruban bleu pâle. Ses cheveux blonds avaient été remontés en un chignon d'où retombaient deux mèches blondes ondulées de chaque côté de son visage et elle portait un diadème bleu azur qu'Harry reconnu comme celui présent sur les peintures que lui avait montrés Rogue. Le diadème de Serdaigle.

Sous les regards surpris il s'avança jusqu'aux deux filles et tous le monde fut stupéfait quand il tendit sa main à Eloïse qui mit la sienne dans le creux de sa paume. Le mystère était résolu et il laissa tout le monde ahuri.

- Alors c'était elle. Murmura doucement Hermione.

Drago la regarda.

- Elle ne te plait pas ?

- Au contraire… Harry ne pouvait trouver mieux. En tout cas pas à Poudlard et libre.

Blaise arriva soudain et entoura Ginny.

- Tu es magnifique.

- Et toi en retard. Rétorqua t elle.

- Mais…

Elle l'embrassa pour le faire taire et tout le monde rit. Harry et Eloïse les rejoignirent et les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. La directrice s'approcha de leur petit groupe alors que des murmures d'excitations se faisaient entendre. Harry savait qu'à l'intérieur de la salle les attendait une horde de journaliste ainsi que les flashs de Colin. Il prit la main d'Eloïse et se pencha vers elle.

- Prête pour les interviews ?

- Je suis obligé d'en donner ?

- Non… Mais si tu penses pouvoir résister à l'assaut des questions ridicules et rester de marbre alors je te tire mon chapeau. Sourit-il.

- Combien de temps ?

- Une heure. Mais ils ne vont pas rester tout le temps avec nous.

- Tu es Harry Potter, la moitié d'entre eux ne sont venus que pour toi.

Harry eut un sourire.

- Tu n'es pas très optimiste.

Les couples commençaient à entrer un par un et bientôt il ne resta que Théodore et Susan, Ginny et Blaise, Harry et Eloïse ainsi qu'Hermione et Drago.

- Bien. Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy vous entrez en dernier.

- Professeur on se souvient de ce que l'on a décrété.

Elle se redressa et entra d'un air digne. Ginny et Blaise suivirent, puis Théodore et Susan. Harry regarda Hermione et sourit.

- Bonne chance les amoureux.

Et leur couple entra. Immédiatement les flashs des amis de Colin et de Colin lui-même se mirent à les mitrailler. Harry affichait un sourire serein tout en tenant la main d'Eloïse qui elle semblait un peu plus effrayé. Ils s'arrêtèrent près de Ginny et Harry l'entendit reprendre son souffle. Enfin Drago et Hermione firent leur entrée. Ils souriaient comme jamais et Harry fut heureux de voir Hermione aussi radieuse.

Le couple s'arrêta au milieu de la piste de danse et se fixèrent. La salle avait une allure de paradis avec des rideaux blanc, des nappes de plumes et des bulles de différentes couleurs pâles répandu un peu partout. Harry sourit en pensant que c'était son idée d'un endroit féerique.

Une valse débuta et Harry reconnu l'air que minaudait toujours Pétunia à Dudley. Le début d'une valse de Chopin. Il sourit en les regardant danser et eu l'envie de les rejoindre, il pressa la main d'Eloïse et les deux se rendirent d'un pas élégant sur la piste. Ils se réglèrent sur le pas des préfets en chef et Harry fut surpris de savoir danser. Comme quoi sa séance de danse avec Hermione n'avait pas été inefficace, même si elle s'était plus moquée de lui que ne l'avait aidé.

Il sourit en croisant le regard étonné d'Hermione et replaça sa main sur la taille d'Eloïse. Ginny et Blaise vinrent les rejoindre, puis d'autres couples et tous ceux sachant à peu près danser. Les notes aigues se répandaient dans l'air et la musique propulsa Hermione dans un monde où seuls Drago et elle comptaient. Rien autour d'eux n'avait de sens pendant cette valse. Et elle sentit un sourire béat venir éclairer son visage. Que c'était bon.

o0o

McGonagal vit le regard qu'échangèrent Harry et Hermione et se sentit soudainement heureuse. Leur lien ne semblait plus aussi important malgré le fait que les deux Griffondores se rapprochaient tous les jours un peu plus.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	36. Une promesse est une promesse

hello, désolée désolée je n'ai pas posté le chapitre d'hier. j'ai repoussé à plus tard dans la journée, puis j'ai oublié vu la somme de boulot que j'ai en ce moment. donc je vous mets les deux chapitres aujourd'hui.

Milles excuses, felinness

* * *

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 37 :**

**Une promesse, est une promesse **

Quand la valse s'arrêta de nombreux couples quittèrent la piste alors que les journalistes commençaient leur travail de fouineur. Une véritable course commença à celui qui interviewerait la plus importante personne de la soirée. Seulement les huit personnes les plus demandés en ce jour restèrent sur la piste le temps de deux danses supplémentaires et Rita Skeeter se rabattit sur Laura et Chad.

- M'accorderiez vous une interview ?

Les concernés la regardèrent étonnés.

- Nous ? Demanda Chad.

- Oui vous. Vous êtes les plus à croquer ce soir.

Laura se prépara au pire quand Rita posa sa première question.

- J'ai cru remarquez que vous connaissiez la cavalière de Harry Potter, pouvez nous dire son nom ?

Laura regarda Chad.

- Non je ne peux pas.

- Comment cela ?

- Je n'en ai pas envi.

Sur ses mots, ils partirent laissant Rita et sa plume à Papote décomposée.

o0o

- Evidemment que ce bal est une réussite. Et nous le devons aux préfets en chef qui ont fait un travail remarquable. Dit McGonagal.

Morag McGouglas, ancien élève l'interviewait en tant que représentant du World news.

- Je le dois de vous posez la question qui intéresse tous nos lecteurs. Comment s'appelle la cavalière de Harry Potter ?

McGonagal se demanda si elle devait vraiment le dire mais décida de simplifier le travail de son ancien élève.

- Il s'agit de Miss Eloïse McCain. Une Serdaigle de cinquième année.

Morag lui adressa un immense sourire tout en prenant des notes.

- Et c'est le grand amour ?

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas m'aventurer sur un tel sujet. Harry Potter a tenue secrète l'identité de sa cavalière jusqu'à ce soir.

o0o

Harry et Eloïse sourirent à Luna quand elle dit qu'elle avait finit l'interrogatoire.

- Le seule interrogatoire, précisa Harry.

Luna le regarda curieusement.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- J'accorde l'exclusivité au Chicaneur.

Luna parut si touchée qu'elle n'arriva pas à parler. Eloïse se tourna vers Harry.

- Mais ils sont tous venus pour toi.

- Et alors ? Je m'en moque. J'ai envie de faire plaisir à une amie. Et je me fous totalement que la Gazette ne m'aime pas… De toutes façons moi non plus.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

- T'es vraiment cool Harry. Dit Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Elle regarda la piste de danse ou très peu de personnes dansaient, certains voulant être interviewé, comme Maeva et Pansy. D'autre ne le voulant pas, comme Drago qui répondait aux questions avec une telle lenteur que le journaliste semblait aussi énervé que le Serpentard. Harry et Eloïse avait trouvé refuge dans un des coins de la grande salle les plus en hauteur.

- Bon Luna… On commence ?

- Commence ?

- J'ai décidé de t'accorder l'exclusivité de mon interview. Certes c'est moins impressionnant que celle de Harry Potter mais bon…

- Tu plaisantes ! Hermione Granger et Harry Potter ! Je vois le titre : « Les héros de la guerre en exclusivité »

Harry sourit.

- Bon… Avant de commencer vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Je fais le service.

- Bière au beurre s'il te plait. Dit Eloïse.

- Whisky Pur Feu. Rajouta Hermione en s'asseyant confortablement.

- Hydromel.

Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers le bar. Il se servit les trois verres et allait se servir son propre verre quand un garçon apparut près de lui. Il était de Poudlard et était un peu plus jeune que lui.

- Salut. Dit Harry, constatant que le garçon voulait lui parler.

- Tu es un sal con, Potter !

Harry releva plus l'odeur d'alcool qui se répandait autour du garçon que l'insulte en elle-même.

- Je peux savoir comment tu t'appelles ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire. Tu es dégueulasse. Juste parce que tu es célèbre tu crois que tu peux te permettre de piquer les copines des autres ?

Harry fronça les sourcils en reposant le verre sur la table.

- Pardon ?

- Tu parles d'un gars loyal, un gars loyal ça respecte les autres.

- De quoi est ce que tu parles ? Dit calmement Harry en commençant malgré lui à s'énerver.

- Eh Potter !

Drago apparut mais le garçon le poussa.

- Attends ton tour ! C'est à moi de régler mes comptes d'abord !

Des têtes se tournèrent vers les trois garçons.

- T'as pas un peu trop bu pour régler des comptes ? Fit remarquer Drago.

- La ferme !

Cette fois de nombreuses têtes se retournèrent dont celles de Rita Skeeter. Le garçon se tourna vers Harry.

- Tu as osé voler ma petite amie.

Harry eu un visage froid avant de jeter un regard à Eloïse qui discutait avec Hermione et Luna.

- Tu parles d'Eloïse ?

- Ne l'appelles pas Eloïse comme si tu la connaissais !

Cette fois la musique s'arrêta et tout le monde se tourna vers le garçon qui criait après Harry Potter. Eloïse ouvrit grands les yeux en reconnaissant son ancien petit ami. Drago regardait autour de lui au moment ou Chad apparut et pris l'épaule du garçon.

- Jim arrête tes conneries. Souffla t il.

- Non ! Je veux que les autres sache qu'Harry Potter a volé la petite amie d'un gars de sixième année !

Chad resserra la pression.

- Arrête maintenant. On n'est pas seul ici. Tu te rends ridicule.

Hermione regarda Harry et elle sentit une forte colère émaner de son ami.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as proposé pour qu'elle vienne ? De l'argent ? C'est vrai que tous le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir pleins de fric !

Jim se tourna soudainement vers Eloïse qui s'était redressé.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as quitté ? Pour un dingue pleins de frics ? Tu es vénale maintenant ?!

Harry fut saisit d'une pulsion et le prit par le col, le faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres, Chad avec lui. Drago prit Harry par les épaules alors que celui-ci s'exclamait.

- Tu redis une seule connerie dans le genre et le dingue plein de frics va te faire passer l'envie de parler à jamais !

- Mr Potter !

La directrice s'était levée mais Harry ne lâcha pas le sixième année pour autant.

- Vas y… Parle maintenant… Pourquoi tu ne l'ouvres plus ?!

Une haine intense semblait s'être emparée du corps d'Harry pendant que Rita continuait d'écrire. Hermione lui jeta un discret sort d'amnésie et se hâta de ranger sa baguette. A côté d'elle, Eloïse s'était levée. Soudain une voix beaucoup plus grave s'éleva et cette fois Harry le lâcha avant de se tourner vers son professeur de potion qui s'avançait tranquillement vers eux. Drago hésitait encore à lâcher totalement Harry et les autres participants au bal regardaient la scène alternant les regards de Harry à Eloïse. Rogue s'arrêta devant eux et Harry le fixa.

- Je pense que vous feriez mieux de ne plus vous croisez pour ce soir, dit il à voix basse. Quand à vous Monsieur Elvis, vous avez assez bu. Le bal s'arrête ici pour vous.

Après un autre regard meurtrier à Harry, Jim suivit son professeur en dehors de la pièce. La musique redémarra et comme pour montrer l'exemple, Théodore invita Susan. Harry desserra les poings avant de jeter un regard à Eloïse qui elle appréhendait les questions à venir.

- Assieds-toi. Lui murmura Hermione.

Elle obéit et regarda Luna et Hermione qui semblait étonnement calme.

- Vous m'en voulez ?

- Parce qu'on devrait ? Demanda Luna.

- Il… Jim… C'est un ancien petit ami. En faite le seul que je n'ai jamais eu… Et on dira qu'il s'accroche à moi.

- Il t'avait demandé d'aller au bal avec lui ? Demanda Hermione.

- Non.

- Alors je ne vois pas où le problème.

- Mais Harry va avoir des ennuis.

- Il sait parfaitement s'attirer des ennuis lui-même.

- C'est même un maître en la matière. Rajouta Luna.

Hermione, voyant qu'Eloïse n'était toujours pas rassurée, se pencha vers elle.

- Si il y a une chose qui faut retenir d'Harry depuis qu'il a battu Voldemort c'est qu'il a prit conscience de ses capacités et du lien qui le liait avec sa magie. Il sait que peu de personne pourrait le battre dans un duel, et heureusement pour lui ces quelques personnes sont de son côté.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Qu'Harry a prit une telle confiance en lui qu'il a développé une sorte d'aura attractive. Dès qu'il regarde quelqu'un on a l'impression qu'il peut tout faire. Je sais que c'est une sensation étrange mais il faut bien que tu comprennes que le meurtre de Voldemort a eut un terrible effet sur lui et même moi je me demande si c'est vraiment bénéfique.

Eloïse la regarda étonnée.

- Il faut qu'Harry trouve la personne qui pourra le comprendre sans le juger pour qu'il puisse redevenir le Harry d'avant.

- Mais toi tu le fais déjà.

- Moi je suis trop lié à lui. Et c'est d'ailleurs en partie à cause de ce lien qu'Harry s'est refermé sur lui-même. Ce pact peut devenir très dangereux pour nous. Je l'ai toujours su mais d'un côté cela me faisait atrocement plaisir qu'Harry me choisisse pour prendre son existence en main si il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il faut que notre monde ne soit pas axé sur le bien de l'autre pour que ce pact ne devienne pas une dangereuse arme. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons qui fait que peu de personne le connaisse.

o0o

Ginny abrégea son interview avec le journaliste du _Celebrity Wizzard_ et se dirigea vers Harry qui était assis à une table avec Drago. Elle s'assit en face d'eux.

- Pourquoi avez-vous autant de verres devant vous ?

Harry la regarda.

- Je devais aller faire le service aux filles mais je n'ai pas envie qu'Hermione me fasse la tête maintenant.

Ginny sourit.

- Tu crois ? Tu n'as fait que te défendre. Oh faite vous savez pourquoi Rita est à moitié évanoui dans un coin de la salle.

- C'est un coup d'Hermione. Dit calmement Blaise en s'asseyant à son tour. Elle lui a lancé un sortilège alors que Potter se battait avec l'autre. D'ailleurs tu aurais du lui coller un pain dans la figure.

Harry sourit au moment ou une journaliste avec une frange lui cachant la moitié des yeux s'approcha.

- Puis avoir une interview combiné de vous quatre ?

- Ah non désolé moi je fais le service ! S'exclama Ginny.

Elle s'empara de tous les verres et se dépêcha de rejoindre les filles qui accueillir les boissons avec de grands sourire.

- Heureusement qu'on ne compte pas sur Harry pour nous garder en vie. Sourit Hermione.

- Tu lui en veux ? Demanda Ginny en s'asseyant sur les plumes.

- Bien sur que non… Mais le laissez le croire est amusant.

Eloïse regarda Harry qui leva les yeux vers elle-même au moment. Il lui sourit et elle se sentit soudainement follement heureuse. Hermione avait raison. Il y avait quelque chose en lui d'insaisissable et d'affreusement attirant. Alors que Luna posait la dernière question à Ginny un long sifflement se fit entendre. Luna se résigna à ranger son carnet couvert des plus grandes exclusivités et sourit et s'étirant.

- Bon maintenant place à la fête !

Les filles regardèrent les journalistes partirent un à un après avoir demandé plusieurs photos à Colin qui prenait des notes. Le groupe de huit se reforma et Hermione se retrouva sous l'étreinte de Drago alors que Colin prenait une photo. Harry attrapa la main d'Eloïse et se pencha vers elle.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir agit comme ça.

Elle le regarda surprise.

- C'est… Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

- J'aurais du garder mon calme… Hermione me le dit tout le temps.

Il se redressa et Eloïse se sentit soudainement jalouse. Encore Hermione… Elle regarda la Griffondore dans les bras de Drago qui souriait. Eloïse eut soudain le sentiment écrasant qu'elle n'aurait jamais le dessus dans le cœur d'Harry. Sur cette pensée, elle se sentit soudain ridicule. Elle n'avait jamais été dans le cœur d'Harry. Ils s'étaient juste rendu service en allant au bal ensemble. « _Moi je suis trop lié à lui. Et c'est d'ailleurs en partie à cause de ce lien qu'Harry s'est refermé sur lui-même._ » La phrase se répercuta en écho dans la tête de la Serdaigle avant qu'elle ne saisisse le sens réel de ces paroles.

- Allez une photo de groupe ! S'exclama Colin qui semblait réellement s'amuser.

Eloïse croisa le regard de Laura.

- Attendez.

Sous le regard des autres elle alla la prendre par la main et traîna de force le couple.

- Harry je te présente Chad Pringston. Il est Attrapeur de l'équipe de Serdaigle.

Harry sourit en lui serrant la main.

- J'ai appris que grâce à toi vous aviez gagné la coupe.

- Bah je fais de mon mieux.

Cette photo fut au goût d'Eloïse la plus belle :

Elle était dans les bras d'Harry et levait la main vers l'objectif dans le même mouvement de Laura. Derrière elle Chad, Harry et Drago se donnait un visage du gars qui faut pas faire chiez mais qui a un gros cœur (Compliqué comme image ?). Hermione et Ginny se tenait par les épaules et tirait la langue et quand à Susan, Théodore et Blaise ils les regardaient avec exaspération.

* * *

La photo est étrange, non?^^

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	37. Juste une bonne soirée

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 38 :**

**Juste une bonne soirée**

Drago regardait Hermione et Harry se disputer gentiment sur la piste quand Eloïse le rejoint à la table.

- Ca va ? Lui demanda t il.

- Ouai… Je peux te poser une question ?

- Tu viens de le faire mais tu peux recommencer.

Elle le regarda avant de reprendre.

- Tu vas trouver ça étrange mais… Comment fais tu pour ne pas être jaloux d'Harry ?

Il la fixa avant de sourire.

- Qui te dis que je ne suis pas jaloux.

- Ah oui ?

- Il est le seul garçon trop près d'Hermione contre qui je ne peux rien.

Eloïse le regarda surprise.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de vraiment te déranger.

- Il n'y a pas de réelle raison pour que je sois jaloux de lui. Je suis plus beau que lui, presque aussi doué et au final c'est moi qu'Hermione embrasse.

Il regarda le visage d'incompréhension d'Eloïse.

- Les gens, en général, sont jaloux de trois choses : d'abord de la réussite. Je ne crois pas que la carrière de Potter soit plus importante que la mienne. Quand on y réfléchit, il n'a qu'une victoire contre un mage noir très puissant de plus que moi. Ensuite de l'argent. Là vu qu'on va se partager une des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre, je suis serais idiot de le jalouser.

Il marqua une petite pause avant de reprendre.

- Ensuite des liens et de l'amour en général. Avec Hermione, Potter ne joue pas sur la même catégorie que moi.

- Comment ça ?

- Lui c'est son presque frère et moi je suis son presque l'homme de sa vie alors…

- Vu comme ça. Mais il te vole du temps que tu pourrais passer avec elle.

Drago regarda Hermione la tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- Cela ne me gêne pas particulièrement. Parce que c'est Potter et que… je sais qu'Hermione a besoin de lui pour être heureuse.

Au moment ou il arrêtait de parler, les concernés s'avancèrent et Hermione prit Drago par la main.

- Vient… Harry ne sais pas danser !

- Ca fait toujours plaisir, rétorqua le concernée.

Hermione éclata de rire et Drago regarda Eloïse avant de reprendre.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire non ?

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire et Harry s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Tu veux danser ?

- Après sept slow et quatre salsa. Je ne pense pas que j'en suis encore capable.

Harry sourit et lui prit la main.

- Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda t il.

- Comment ça ?

- On se jure fidélité pour les deux années à venir ou on se donne rendez vous dans deux ans sur le quai 9¾ ?

Elle le regarda surprise.

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Que j'aimerai te revoir après Poudlard.

o0o

Ginny et Blaise entrèrent dans la salle sur Demande et s'embrassèrent aussitôt. Il n'avait pas pu résister plus longtemps et avait quitté la soirée beaucoup plus tôt que prévue. Blaise rompit soudainement le baiser ce qui décrocha une grimace de mécontentement à Ginny.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour l'année prochaine ?

Elle l'embrassa et répondit.

- On s'écrit, on se parle par la Poudre de Cheminette, tu te débrouilles pour entrer clandestinement à Poudlard et moi pour en sortir et on se retrouve à chaque visite à Pré Au Lard.

Blaise la regarda amusé et descendit ses mains vers sa taille.

- Tu as pensé à tout à ce que je vois.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa fougueusement.

o0o

Harry semblait surpris qu'Eloïse n'est toujours pas émie le moindre son, mais il continua de la fixer sans rien dire.

- Moi j'adorais qu'on se jure fidélité. Sourit soudain Eloïse. Mais ce ne serait pas ce qu'il y a de plus pratique.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Deux ans c'est long, beaucoup trop long si tu veux mon avis.

- Tu ne me crois pas capable de tenir ?

Elle baissa les yeux avant de le regarder.

- Non… Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour immédiatement me jurer une fidélité complète ?

Harry resta pensif quelques secondes avant de dire.

- Ouais… Tu dois avoir raison. On va danser ?

Eloïse accepta avec un grand sourire et ils rejoignirent Hermione et Drago alors que la chanson devenait une musique douce. Eloïse plaça sa tête sur le torse d'Harry et croisa le regard d'Hermione. La Griffondore lui sourit avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser porter par la musique. Eloïse en fit de même et se sentit soudainement joyeuse d'être dans les bras d'Harry.

o0o

Le bal était terminé depuis deux bonnes heures et dans le bureau directorial, Minerva McGonagal finissait de rédiger une lettre. Une fois celle-ci cachetée, elle s'étira et retira ses lunettes pour se masser les yeux.

- Cette année a-t-elle été à la hauteur de vos espérances Minerva ?

La directrice se tourna vers le tableau derrière elle. Albus Dumbledore la regardai derrière ses lunettes en demi lune, un petit sourire sur son visage ridé.

- Je crois que ce soir le lien entre Harry Potter et Hermione Granger a trouvé un maître.

Dumbledore la regarda surpris.

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- J'ai surpris une conversation entre Drago Malfoy et Eloïse McCain, la cavalière de Harry. Elle lui demandait si il était jaloux d'Harry et Drago a dit simplement qu'Harry et lui ne jouait pas sur le même plan et qu'il fallait à Hermione les deux garçons pour être heureuse.

Dumbledore inclina la tête.

- C'est en effet une excellente parole de la part d'un garçon tel que Drago. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse un jour dire cela d'Harry.

- Saviez vous qu'ils étaient les derniers gardiens de la fortune Black ?

- Je savais qu'Harry faisait partie de cette famille mais j'ignorais que lui-même était au courant.

- Je pense que c'est Drago lui-même qui lui a révélé.

- Parfait. Mais je viens de remarquer une chose. Comment se fait il que Harry soit allé au bal avec une cinquième année plutôt que Ginny ?

Minerva eu un sourire.

- Vous avez manquez beaucoup d'épisodes mon cher Albus. Laissez moi plutôt vous racontez les dernières histoires de cœur de nos héros.

o0o

Harry raccompagna Eloïse avec Laura et Chad. Il appréciait beaucoup le préfet de Serdaigle et avait eu une longue conversation sur la meilleure façon de s'y prendre pour réussir une feinte de Wronski, rejoint dans la discussion par Blaise et Ginny. Laura et Chad entrèrent dans la salle commune et Eloïse se tourna vers le Griffondore qui lui sourit.

- Bonne nuit.

Elle le fixa alors qu'autour d'eux, même les tableaux avaient cessés de murmurer. Harry passa sa main sur sa joue avec un sourire doux et s'approcha doucement. Eloïse retint sa respiration un moment et combla le vide entre eux.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	38. Un dernier au revoir

Bonjour !

Retour d'Irlande j'ai été sur internet et là j'ai lu vos supers reviewsqui m'ont fait vraiment super plaisir. Franchement j'ai adoré^^ Alors je ne peux pas réellement vous répondre donc je recommencerais après ce chapitre.

Un immense merci à : **felinness**, **Groumd**, **olpl84**, **Isa-Mikado**, **kageroprincesse**, **Eliane62** (ravie de te rencontrer), **zaika**, **afreen**, **Fan01**, **Naste**, **lorelyn**, **grispoils**, **titesouris**, **Steph054** (enchantée) et **Hilaidora**.

Il ne reste que 3 chapitres donc après celui là 2. Pour tout dire je trouve que c'est les meilleurs de toutes l'histoire, l'épilogue d'autant plus parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire. Bref je vous en parlerais plus tard.

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 39 :**

**Un dernier au revoir**

Le lendemain se passa dans la même effervescence que d'ordinaire sauf que cette année, deux personnes brillaient par leur absence à leur tâche de préfets en chef. Les deux personnes en question partageait un réveil plein de tendresse alors que la veille avait été leur première vraie nuit ensemble.

Hermione avait fermé les yeux, son visage posé sur le torse de Drago qui lui caressait les cheveux. Si on lui avait dit que son premier amour serait la miss je sais tout de Griffondore il ne l'aurait certainement pas cru.

- On n'est pas censé quitter Poudlard aujourd'hui ? Dit il pensivement.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux avant de lever la tête vers lui.

- T'a vraiment envie de faire ton travail de préfet aujourd'hui ?

- Non.

- Alors non, on ne quitte pas Poudlard pour l'instant.

o0o

Harry prenait son petit déjeuner avec Rogue, Lupin et McGonagal à une des tables réservées aux élèves.

- Alors comme ça vous avez créé une potion révolutionnaire sans même nous proposer une participation à l'affaire ? Demanda Lupin.

Rogue regarda Harry qui souriait avant de répondre.

- Vous pouvez toujours nous acheter des parts même si vous devez savoir que le coût est déjà monté à mille galions.

- Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'avoir rater une affaire, Remus ? Questionna McGonagal.

- Euh… Harry…

Le concerné se retourna et vit Ron qui se tenait devant lui, bien droit, un air déterminé sur le visage.

- Oui ?

- Il faut que je te parle… Seul à seul…

Le Survivant acquiesça et se leva. Les deux garçons sortirent de la Grande Salle et Harry suivit docilement Ron jusqu'à une salle vide. Une fois la porte refermée, Ron la cella et après un grand soupir se tourna vers Harry.

- Je vais partir pour les Etats-Unis.

Harry ouvrit grands les yeux le temps de prendre conscience des paroles qu'on venait de lui lancer.

- Au Etats-Unis ?

- Oui, avec Lavande. Elle a trouvé un stage de stylisme là-bas et je vais vivre avec elle tout en cherchant du travail.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas rester ici. Pas en sachant qu'Hermione ne veut plus me parler, pas en sachant que Malfoy va réussir sa vie avec elle. Il faut que je parte et que j'oubli.

Harry resta muet en fixant le visage de Ron. Une image lui apparut soudain et il se rendit compte combien en une année la situation entre eux s'étaient dégrader. Il n'avait plus été son meilleur ami mais son ami. Et maintenant, il ne savait plus très bien ce que représentait Ronald Weasley pour lui.

- Ta décision est prise ?

- Oui. On transplane jusqu'à un aéroport en arrivant à King Cross. C'est un moyen de transport moldu.

Harry acquiesça, n'ayant pas besoin de la précision pour savoir ce qu'était un aéroport.

- Tu comptes dire au revoir à Hermione ?

Ron le fixa avant de baisser les yeux.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Mais tu ne peux pas partir sans lui dire au revoir.

- C'est pourtant ce que je vais faire.

Ron leva les yeux avant de dire.

- Salut Harry. Je suis sur qu'on se reverra.

Il tourna les talons et alors qu'il allait répliquer Harry sentit son poignet le chauffer. La porte claqua quand il relevait les yeux et il vit apparaître le visage d'Hermione devant lui.

- Je peux savoir où tu es passé ?

- Hermione…

- Tu te dois d'être là pour ton dernier repas à Poudlard.

Il la fixa avant d'acquiescer.

- J'arrive. J'arrive tout de suite.

o0o

Ginny et Blaise avait du mal à se retenir de se sauter dessus tellement la grande soirée retrouvailles, comme ils l'avaient baptisée, avait été passionnée. Ginny le provoquait du regard alors que Blaise remontait sa jambe de plus en plus haut. Hermione et Drago semblait eux aussi être paisible et étonnement sur un petit nuage et Ginny se promit de faire passer un interrogatoire à Hermione dès qu'elle aurait réussit à calmer ses affreuses sensations de plaisir au creux de son estomac.

Harry arriva et sous le regard étonné des autres s'assit sans un sourire ni même un regard à côté de Ginny.

- Ouh… Potter serait il le seul à ne pas avoir passer une bonne fin de soirée ? Demanda Blaise.

Harry leva les yeux et les fixa tour à tour avant de s'arrêter sur Hermione.

- Ron part aux Etats-Unis… Dès que le train arrive à King Cross.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux alors que le silence s'installait sur la petite table. Blaise et Drago se regardèrent et Ginny parla en premier.

- Il m'en avait parlé… Mais je pensais que s'était une idée en l'air. Je ne pense pas que maman sera d'accord.

Brusquement la chaise d'Hermione racla le sol et elle sortit de la pièce. Drago la regarda partir puis porta son attention sur Harry qui avait baissé la tête.

- Tu penses que je devrais la suivre ? Demanda t il.

Harry releva la tête et Drago fut surpris d'y lire de l'impuissance.

- Je n'en sais rien… Rien du tout.

o0o

Lavande regarda Ron fermer sa valise et se décida à parler.

- Tu es sur de ta décision ?

Il se tourna vers elle.

- Je veux venir avec toi.

- Je parle de quitter l'Angleterre sans dire au revoir à personne.

- Je l'ai annoncé à Harry.

- Mais pas à Hermione.

Cela l'embêtait de dire ça mais Lavande était sûr que pour vivre avec Ron sans rien entre eux il fallait qu'il crève l'aspect avec Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas important.

- Ron tu mens et tu en es conscient en plus. Tu sais très bien qu'il faut que tu lui dises au revoir.

Il baissa les yeux et Lavande se leva de l'ancien lit de Seamus.

- Il faut que tu lui en parles avant de partir.

- Je ne veux pas…

- Et mois je ne veux pas vivre avec un homme plein de remords et de regrets. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et je suis presque sûre que tu ne me le diras jamais mais… Mais je ne veux pas que tu ailles mal et que tu continus d'y penser quand tu es avec moi.

La Griffondore sortit du dortoir et arriva dans la salle commune alors qu'Hermione y entrai. Les deux filles se regardèrent longuement avant qu'Hermione ne se décide à parler.

- Sais tu où est Ron ?

Lavande la regarda. Si cela ne l'enchantait pas de laisser les deux anciens amis seuls à seuls dans un dortoir elle savait que s'était le moment et que Ron ne pourrait pas fuir.

- Il est dans le dortoir. Dit elle calmement.

o0o

Eloïse était assise sur la valise que Maeva essayait désespérément de fermer.

- Je t'avais que d'acheter autant de robes la semaine dernière allait te porter préjudice. Dit calmement Sandrine en ouvrant la fenêtre.

- Arrête de critiquer et vient plutôt t'asseoir dessus. Eloïse est un poids plume.

- Comment je dois le prendre ? Répliqua Sandrine.

Laura sauta sur la valise pour mettre fin à la querelle imminente et Maeva réussit enfin à tout fermer.

- J'ai vraiment hâte de ses vacances ! S'exclama Laura.

- Quand on part en Grèce c'est normal. Sourit Sandrine. Essaye de bronzer pour une fois.

Laura lui tira la langue. Sa peau ne bronzait pas mais brûlait sous le plus doux des soleils. Maeva et Sandrine allait dans une colonie d'études magiques au Portugal et Eloïse restait en Angleterre ou elle comptait bien aller faire un tour dans le coffre que lui avait légué sa mère.

- Etant donné que je suis la seule à rester ici vous avez intérêt à m'écrire. Dit elle avec amusement.

- Je te ramènerais une roche antique. Sourit Laura.

o0o

Hermione entra dans le dortoir qu'elle avait autrefois tant fréquenté et s'arrêta dans le dos de Ron assis sur son lit.

- Ah Lavande je voulais…

Il se figea en se retournant quand il la vit.

- J'ai appris que tu comptais partir. Dit elle du but en blanc.

Ron se sentit ridicule. Il avait annoncé la nouvelle à Harry tôt dans la journée pour se débarrasser de cette épreuve mais il n'avait pensé une seconde que le Survivant le dirait à Hermione.

- Je… Oui… C'est vrai.

Le silence s'installa, les deux Griffondores se fixant sans rien dire.

- Que comptes tu faire là bas ?

- Trouver du travail.

- Tu peux en trouver en Angleterre.

- Non je ne pense pas.

Hermione le regarda prendre sa valise.

- Tu n'as rien à dire ? Demanda t elle.

Ron se figea en entendant la même question que lui avait posé Harry il y a plusieurs semaines. C'était ça le problème et l'avait toujours été. Ils étaient tous les deux identiques. Ils étaient arrivés dans le monde de la magie et avaient dû tout apprendre alors que lui se moquaient de cet apprentissage.

Quand leur trio avait commencé à se former Harry préférait rester avec Hermione, avec celle à qui il pouvait poser des questions sans se sentir ridicule. Ils avaient grandis ensemble et Ronald Weasley à côté. Leur amitié grandissait alors que celle de Ron se détériorait. Cela avait toujours été ainsi et encore maintenant, Harry et Hermione étaient ensembles alors que Ron s'en allait.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit Ron ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit cette nuit là ?

Ron croisa le regard déterminé d'Hermione. Elle voulait savoir et il avait besoin de le dire.

- Tu aimes Malfoy ?

- Oui.

- Et bien cette nuit là je l'ai découvert et j'ai pété les plombs. J'ai voulu me venger. Venger ses années de moqueries et d'insultes, me venger de sa famille plus riche que la mienne, me venger de sa réussite, me venger de sa capacité à être à la fois gentil avec toi et méprisant avec d'autres. Venger l'amour que je te porte qui n'a servi qu'à me faire du mal. Cette nuit là j'ai voulu lui faire endurer la même douleur que la mienne.

Il eu un rire désabusé.

- Malheureusement c'était sans compter sur Harry. Lui qui appréciait de plus en plus Drago Malfoy, lui qui se sentait redevable envers se Serpentard de malheur de t'avoir sauvé la vie. Envers le Harry qui n'aime pas faire comme tout le monde et qui s'est mis en tête de réconcilier les maisons, le Harry qui admirait tant Dumbledore qu'il est à présent fier d'avoir accomplit sa mission. Voilà… C'est pour toutes ses choses là que j'ai inventé une histoire pareille. Mais je ne regrette qu'une seule chose, c'est que tu es perdue totalement la mémoire et que Malfoy ne soit pas encore en prison.

Hermione avait les yeux grands ouverts et essayaient d'assimiler tous ce que venait de lui dire son meilleur ami.

- Voilà… Conclu maladroitement Ron. Voilà ce que tu voulais savoir… Voilà ce qui s'est passé ce soir là. Et voilà aussi pourquoi je pars avec Lavande aux Etats-Unis.

Il attrapa sa valise et alla vers la porte. Il allait sortir quand il se tourna vers Hermione.

- Malgré ce que tu peux croire je n'ai jamais voulu te faire le moindre mal.

La porte claqua et Hermione réagit au bruit sec.

- Ron attend !

* * *

Agacé ? lol Bah oui je reviens et c'est de nouveau énervant ^^

A la prochaine !

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	39. Le dernier train

Bonjour à tous !

J'aime bien terminer les publications le dimanche mais finalement comme demain est un jour férié (ce qui tombe vraiment bien) le dernier chapitre et épilogue sera publié demain.

Un grand merci aux reviewers parce qu'ils m'ont fait encore une fois très plaisir : **kageroprincesse**, **felinness**, **Hilaidora**, **zaika**, **olpl84** et **Groumd**

**MRNC** (**M**erci aux **R**eviewers **N**on-**C**onnectés) :

**Naste :** Merci beaucoup :)

**lorelyn :** eheh stressé ? :D Bien sur que si ^^ Si je m'étais arrêté un paragraphe plus tard ça n'aurait plus été drôle, où tout du moins pas drôle pour moi ^^ Merci de tes compliments et j'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite

Voilà, avant dernier chapitre, court, certes, mais faut pas m'en vouloir parce que demain c'est l'épilogue^^

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 40 :**

**Le dernier train**

Drago faisait les cent pas dans le hall. Il avait descendu les deux valises et avait rejoint Harry qui lui aussi semblait impatient, assis sur sa malle.

- Je savais que je n'aurais pas du la laisser avec Weasley. Dit brusquement Drago.

Harry le regarda et baissa les yeux. Il détestait cette sensation. Celle de l'attente et de l'angoisse. Cette sensation qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis un an. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Cette sensation qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais ressentir. Il se sentait impuissant et se rendait compte que tout n'était pas possible à contrôler.

o0o

Ron avait accéléré le pas mais Hermione le rattrapa au milieu de la salle commune. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Ne pense pas que je t'en veux. Ne pense pas que je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Et pense encore moins qu'Harry, toi et moi on ne sera plus jamais amis.

Elle desserra l'étreinte et le fixa dans les yeux.

- Tu seras toujours dans mon cœur Ron.

- Je… Je ne veux pas de ça.

Il se dégagea et la fixa.

- J'aurais aimé plus que ça.

- On aurait pu Ron mais les choses changent.

Ils se fixèrent puis tout doucement Hermione se recula et le laissa passer. Il acquiesça et sortit de la salle commune de Griffondore sans même un regard en arrière. Hermione regarda autour d'elle et soupira avant de quitter à son tour cette pièce qui avait marquée tant de fois sa vie.

o0o

Blaise et Ginny avaient eu tellement marre d'attendre qu'ils avaient pris beaucoup d'avance et s'étaient déjà installés dans un wagon. Comme il faut toujours passez le temps en faisant quelque chose d'utile ils profitaient de ce moment intimiste pour faire plus amples connaissances. Bien qu'ils n'avaient plus grand chose à apprendre l'un de l'autre.

Blaise cassa l'échange et regarda Ginny dans les yeux.

- Tu l'as dit à tes parents ?

Elle le regarda surprise.

- Et quoi donc ?

- Que tu sortais avec un fils de Mangemort.

Elle le regarda légèrement énervée.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je me nomme comme ça mais c'est ce que je suis. Même si mon père est mort.

- Je t'ai dis que j'avais six frères ?

- Oui. Je ne vois pas le…

- Ses six frères m'ont appris depuis ma plus tendre enfance que personne ne pourrait mieux s'occuper de moi que eux. Que j'étais leur princesse et que personne ne pourrait m'ôtez à eux.

Il la regarda plus sérieusement.

- C'est censé me rassurer ? Six frères cinglés persuadés que chaque petit ami de leur sœur ne serait pas digne.

- Avoir six frères a aussi du me pousser à m'affirmer en tant que moi. Ils savent que je sais ce qui ai bon pour moi, que j'ai un sale caractère et un sortilège de Chauve Furie très puissant sous le bras… Ils ne feront pas les difficiles.

o0o

Drago se demandait si cela le calmerait d'étrangler Harry Potter quand Hermione apparut en haut des escaliers. Elle se pressa de descendre et sourit aux deux garçons qui l'attendaient.

- Je vous ai manqué ? Sourit elle.

- Quand la Belette est passé j'ai eu envie de l'étrangler. Dit Drago en la prenant dans ses bras.

Hermione sourit avant d'éclater en sanglots dans les bras du Serpentard.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Drago déconcerté. C'est parce que je l'ai appelé la Belette ?

Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

- Il nous manquera… mais il sera toujours avec nous… en nous.

o0o

Eloïse descendait les escaliers avec Maeva alors que Laura et Sandrine avaient rejoint leurs petits amis respectifs.

- Qu'est ce que ça fait de danser avec Harry Potter ? Demanda brusquement Maeva.

Eloïse la regarda avant de sourire façon cruche.

- C'est très agréable.

- A ce point ?

Elle sursauta et se retourna vers Harry qui lui souriait. Ils se fixèrent et Eloïse ne vit pas Maeva s'éloigner.

- Je voulais te voir avant le départ.

- Pourquoi ?

Il fixa son regard dans le sien avant de lâcher.

- Je pars un an en formation accéléré de remise à niveau.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je vise le poste de Directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Et il paraîtrait que vaincre un mage noir puissant n'est pas une preuve de compétence. Rajouta t il en se grattant la tête.

Eloïse baissa la tête avant de sourire. « _Si il y a une chose qui faut retenir d'Harry depuis qu'il a battu Voldemort c'est qu'il a prit conscience de ses capacités et du lien qui le liait avec sa magie_ »

- Tu attends que je te souhaite bonne chance ?

Il stoppa son geste.

- Non… Je voulais juste te prévenir.

Elle sourit un peu plus et le regarda.

- Tant mieux. Parce que je sais que tu n'en as pas besoin pour réussir.

Il ouvrit grands les yeux avant de sourire. Un vrai sourire franc qu'elle lui rendit. Et pendant les quelques secondes que dura cet échange c'est comme si le vrai Harry était de retour. Celui que peu de personne connaissait vraiment. Celui qui avait d'abord été caché sous la peur, la rage, la tristesse et l'arrogance. Le vrai gentil et insouciant Harry venait de réapparaître.

o0o

La durée du retour sembla plus courte que les précédentes. Hermione et Harry avaient partagé un moment pleins de fous rires avec les trois Serpentards et Ginny mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. C'était la fin du trio d'or de Griffondore. Le trio le plus connu de Poudlard depuis la nuit des temps. Ils allaient chacun se retrouver sur un continent différent, le stage d'Harry se passant en Australie.

Alors que le ciel s'assombrissait et que dans le wagon on entendait que les petits cris des pièces d'échecs de Théodore qui mettait leur dernière force dans la bataille perdue contre Ginny, Hermione sortit un stylo de son sac et s'agenouilla sous la fenêtre.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Hermione ? Demanda Blaise.

- Je voudrais prendre ce train l'année prochaine et les années suivantes. Alors j'ai trouvé comment faire.

Harry s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et sourit devant le gribouillis qu'elle venait de faire contre la paroi du compartiment, une baguette à côté d'une phrase.

« _Aux générations futures, Hermione Jane Granger est passé par là_ »

Sans qu'il n'ait besoin de demander quoi que ce soit elle lui tendit le stylo et il écrivit en dessous.

« _Harry James Potter salue les lecteurs de ce message et leur souhaite bonne chance de la part de tous les acteurs de Poudlard. Pour n'en citer que quelques uns : Les Maraudeurs ; Les jumeaux Weasley ; Le trio de Griffondore et celui de Serpentard_ »

Il gribouilla quelque chose qui devait ressembler à un vif d'or avant de sourire.

- Là je crois qu'il n'y a pas de doute sur la signature.

Ils se sourirent et se rassirent sous les yeux effarés des quatre autres.

- De vrais gamins. Dit soudainement Blaise.

Ginny et Théodore acquiescèrent mais Drago saisit sa baguette et la pointa vers les phrases :

- _Ireverso ultimate_ !

Un éclaire blanc frappa de plein fouet la paroi et quand les phrases furent de nouveaux visibles elles brillaient d'une étrange lumière identique aux lumières de l'arc en ciel.

- Comme ça elles ne s'effaceront jamais.

* * *

Bon c'est un peu triste de publier ce chapitre parce que ça à vraiment un goût de fin, non? Enfin bon moi je vais pas me plaindre mais je suis un peu tristouille là...

Alors des réactions ? Des envies de dernière minutes ? Comme pour Groumd qui m'a demandé un couple très spécial^^ lol

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	40. Epilogue

Bonjour à tous ! Bon lundi de Pâques !

Moi j'ai eu un coq en chocolat et vous ?

Aujourd'hui c'est le tout dernier chapitre... snif... Nan je vais être forte ^^ Allez on arrête de délirer. Franchement un immense merci. Au moment où je tape il y a _273 reviews_ et je n'en aurais jamais espéré autant au commencement (surtout que ça n'a pas très bien commencé^^) mais finalement vous avez été tous génial en étant aussi ponctuel que moi :D

Les vrais remerciements seront à la fin. Alors pour la dernière fois je vous souhaite :

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

**Parce que les histoires finissent toujours comme ça**

_**EVENEMENTS MARQ****UANT NOTRE VIE**_ :

- Un an après notre sortie de Poudlard :

Harry vient de quitter mon appartement il y a 10 petites secondes. Comme je m'y attendais il a eu les meilleures notes et appréciations possibles à ses examens et semblait plus que motivé pour réussir le concours. Même si personne n'a vraiment espoir d'un autre choisit que lui.

Hermione et Malfoy se marient au mois de Décembre. Ils souhaitent de la neige et pleins de tulipes bleus. Je n'ai pas compris le rapport mais je n'ai pas demandé plus amples détails. Je ne sais déjà pas si je vais y aller.

Ginny a réussit ses objectifs aux aspics et encore une fois maman a été intenable pendant les deux mois de vacances. Elle compte rentrer dans son école de journalisme dans deux semaines.

Zabini a été accepté par la famille.

Nott est partit faire un tour du monde avec Susan. Ils semblent heureux tous les deux.

Les parents de Neville réapprennent tout doucement ce qu'ils ont raté. Mais ils essayent de voir le futur avec les jumeaux qu'attends Luna.

Lavande et moi sommes rentrés en Angleterre le même jour que Ginny à la maison. Nous nous sommes installés dans une petite maison pas loin de celle des parents. Maman a eu du mal a accepté une deuxième blonde dans la famille… Mais bon, Lavande est bien moins exaspérante que Fleur.

Ron

o0o

- Deux ans (presque) plus tard :

Hermione est enceinte. Je suis vraiment très contente pour elle ! Nous sommes devenues de plus en plus amies depuis son mariage avec Drago. Ginny et elle sont vraiment géniales.

Pour parler du mariage… Harry est venue me chercher Poudlard et m'a fait sortir en douce par un passage secret. Il m'a dit que personne ne le connaissait parmi les Professeurs mais vu les regards que me lançait Mr Lupin après cette escapade je pense que Monsieur le Survivant avait faux sur ce coup là.

En tout cas, Hermione était magnifique dans sa robe aussi blanche que la neige. Tout le monde était là. Ginny et Blaise qui ne cessait de se lancer des regards chacun de leur côté des mariés. Je trouve que c'est romantique que les deux témoins s'aiment autant que les mariés. Mais je pense que la plus grande surprise a été la petite Morgane Nott, présentée officiellement à ses « tontons » Drago et Blaise. Leurs têtes étaient plus que comiques.

Moi aussi d'ailleurs je suis tantine d'une certaine façon. Karen et William, les enfants de Luna et Neville, sont adorables. Quand à leurs yeux… Magnifiques…

Pour tout dire, aujourd'hui on est le 15 Février. Hier j'ai reçu des fleurs de la part d'Harry sous le regard jaloux de Maeva. Pour Laura ça va toujours avec son Chad, même s'il a quitté Poudlard, et pour l'école justement, on a l'impression que les professeurs s'ennuient dans le château. Il faut dire qu'après les trois générations qui viennent de s'écouler, marquées par les Maraudeurs, les jumeaux Weasley et les héros de la guerre… Personne ne se sent capable de reprendre le flambeau. Oh… Il y a toujours des petites batailles de Bombe à Bouse qui éclatent dans les couloirs mais pas de quoi arracher une aile à un Dragon.

Eloïse

o0o

- Deux ans (exactement) après :

Je suis venu chercher Eloïse à Poudlard et je viens d'y voir Chad, apparemment pour lui aussi ça à l'air de marcher question romance. En parlant de ça, l'année prochaine va être l'année des mariages pour Mrs Weasley. Ginny et Blaise, Ron et Lavande et même les jumeaux qui ont décidés de faire leur mariages ensemble. Tout le monde à été surpris d'apprendre qu'ils avaient une vie sentimentale et surtout avec qui. Le repas de présentation avait été plus que troublant étant donné qu'ils s'étaient chacun trouvés une jumelles. Comme je le disais… Troublant.

Quand à Hermione et Drago, il file le parfait amour et tout va bien pour eux. Hermione a finie sa formation de guérisseuse et Drago est devenu un Auror. Ce qui est très drôle quand on sait que je suis son patron. La semaine dernière on a été faire la fête dans leur nouvel appartement commun et une vive polémique a été lancé sur qui (?) deviendrait le parrain de la petite fille qui grandit dans le ventre de ma Mione préférée. Pour la marraine il n'y a pas de problème, Ginny n'a pas à disputer sa place avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais en ce qui concerne MON travail, Drago trouve une objection et aimerait que ce soit Blaise… Non mais franchement… Il en a beaucoup des idées de merde comme ça ?

L'autre jour Morgane a rencontré William et ils ont l'air près à s'épouser. C'était mignon de voir Karen essayer de capter l'attention de son frère. Neville n'a pas l'air ravi, je pense qu'il voulait caser son fils avec la petite fille de Mione. D'une certaine façon William a sauvé son père, il ne se rend pas compte de ce que c'est de fréquenter Malfoy.

Je dois vous laisser. Ma jolie partenaire d'affaires vient d'arriver.

Harry

o0o

- (toujours) deux ans (exactement) après :

Je suis un professeur de potion très _**H**__eureux_ et très _**R**__iche_. Pourquoi me direz vous ? Ou plutôt comment ? Et bien figurez vous que la potion révolutionnaire a été vraiment très révolutionnaire. Je compte d'ailleurs prendre ma retraite cette année. Pas que mes cornichons d'élèves vont me manquer mais avec le départ Eloïse McCain, plus rien ne rattache les plus grands perturbateurs de l'histoire à Poudlard. Pas que la face arrogante de Potter me manque mais les cours sont beaucoup moins animés depuis qu'ils sont partis.

Même dans l'école. Après autant d'enfreintes aux règlements pour leur seule année que j'en suis à ne même plus réprimander les idiots qui jettent des Bombe à Bouse. Je crois que je me ramolli. Un autre exemple… Je n'ai même plus mon rire sadique que j'employai pour faire peur aux premières années. Allez un dernier exemple pour la route, je me suis mis à aimer les fondants au chocolat craquant à l'extérieur et fondant à l'intérieur accompagnés de meringues. (1) Mince, je dois laisser ma plume (mais j'emporte le fondant avec moi) le train est arrivé et Sibylle m'attend. (2)

Severus

o0o

- 15 ans après :

Voilà, on est sur le quai de King Cross… Vous voulez une description du bordel général qui y règne ? C'est bien simple :

Le fils de Chang et Crabe et celui de Edgecombe et Goyle (3) montrent leurs muscles en cherchant un nouveau maître – qu'ils touchent à mon fils et je les massacre.

Une colonie de roux appartenant à Ronald Weasley et aux jumeaux essayent d'éviter leur grand-mère, Molly. Je vous fais grâce des prénoms parce que je ne les ai pas retenus.

Morgane Nott se dispute avec ses deux petits frères, Léo et Dimitri, qui rentrent en deuxième et première année. William Londubat la dévisage avec un sourire attendri alors que sa sœur le regarde avec exaspération.

Puis viennent Blaise et Ginny avec Damien qui rentre en troisième année à Serpentard et Lola qui rentre en deuxième année à Griffondore.

Puis ceux de Potter et Eloïse, soit Lily qui rentre en deuxième année avec Lola à Griffondore et James et Eva, 9 ans et 5 ans qui regarde partir leur sœur avec colère.

Et enfin les miens. Enfin à moi et Hermione. D'abord Rose, une tête de mule comme sa mère avec la même tignasse. D'ailleurs heureusement qu'elle avait les yeux gris sinon je me serais demander si j'avais jouer un rôle dans sa conception. En tout cas elle rentre en cinquième année à Serpentard (là aussi j'ai du jouer quelque part). Puis Martin, aussi blond que moi, aussi beau que moi, aussi arrogant que moi à mes débuts mais surtout, et là Hermione est intervenue, il est à Griffondore. Puis pour terminer une petite Camille qui ressemble trait pour trait à Hermione… Qui a 4 ans, qui reste tout le temps avec moi et que j'adore !

Drago.

* * *

- Explications aux caprices et délires des reviewers : ^^

(1) afreen : Tu as fait de Rogue un dingue de chocolat… Enfin je suppose que tous le monde s'en fout s'il finit gras et plein de cholestérol… =) Allez pas grave... On dira que c'est parce que c'est Pâques ;)

(2) Groumd : Une énorme dédicace et un immense merci pour avoir inventé un couple aussi spécial^^

(3) Hilaidora : Tu voulais un truc bizarre ? Tu es servi^^ Je les ai sortit dont ne sait où ceux là lol =D

* * *

Au départ je voulais faire des remerciements spéciaux pour chaque reviewer mais je ne le peux pas vraiment étant donné que vous êtes beaucoup^^ En plus j'aurais vraiment l'impression de ma répéter ce qui n'est pas agréable même pour dire des gentillesses :)

Tour à tour vous avez été **agréables** (pour les compliments), **enthousiastes** (en _attendant_ le prochain chapitre), **effrayants** (en _demandant_ le prochain chapitre^^), **créatifs** (pour les idées de punitions à l'égard de Ron), **tolérants** (pour ceux qui voulaient Harry avec Ginny), **critiques** (toujours dans le bon sens) et je rajouterais **fascinants** (parce que c'était mon sentiment à chaque fois que je consultais ma boîte mail).

Pour tout cela un grand merci à :

**zaika** (ton assiduité me faisait plaisir tous les jours)

**felinness** (pour les conseils, les compliments, les incompréhensions - hum ^^ - et l'aide apporté à la publication)

**Groumd** (pour ta présence sur mes deux fics, tes conseils et aussi pour un je-ne-sais-quoi qui me faisait plaisir en te lisant)

**grispoils** (je suis désolé sur la 1e publication je t'ai oublié alors qu'en réalité tu es sur le podium, 3e ex-equo. Un grand merci de ta présence)

**olpl84** (tu es là depuis le tout début et tu es encore là maintenant donc un grand merci)

**Naste** (pout toutes ses reviews alors que tu avais déjà lu les chapitres suivants)

**Cha** **Darcy** (je suis vraiment rav de t'avoir relu avant la fin)

Vous êtes tous 6 ceux qui m'ont laissés le plus de reviews (bon on est pas censé faire de classement je sais^^) avec 164 reviews à vous 6 (ça c'est la classe =)

A :

**lainedemouton**, **Fan01**, **lorelyn**, **kageroprincesse**, **Hilaidora**, **Isa-Mikado**, **titesouris**, **afreen** et **Eterna de Solary**

A :

**Umbris**, **Hermiron**, **Eliane62**, **Summertime02**, **Llewela**, **Pierre de Jade**, **Miss Tagada**, **Athena Angel or Demon**, **Claire**, **cognard** et **Steph04**

Et je finirais par les remerciements pour ceux que je n'ai jamais pu lire. Avec une moyenne de 100 lecteurs par chapitre je pense que vous méritez quand même des remerciements

Voilà je suis très heureuse que cette fic vous ai plue et je vais à présent, et avec plaisir, clore cette fanfiction

_Merci d'avoir lu_


End file.
